Trust Me
by shayna115
Summary: -Part three of the series "An Unexpected Love"- Three years after the events that took place in "You've Changed" Beca is producing a Legacy, Emily Junk, Chloe is quick to notice the crush the girl has on Beca, but Beca doesn't notice it and chalks it up to Chloe being pregnant and feeling territorial because of it.
1. The Legacy

**A/N: So here we are again, part three to 'An Unexpected Love' hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chloe rolled over to face Beca with a groan. "Bec.." She gently nudged her. "Beca.."

Beca slowly opened her eyes and looked at her wife. "What is it babe?"

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca and grabbed her hand, directing it to where she really needed her. Beca gently moved her hand. "Not tonight.."

Chloe frowned. "Why not?" She whined.

Beca sighed. "Because I'm meeting with Emily Junk for the first time tomorrow and I don't want to be tired."

Chloe sat up. "Come on, just an hour or two..."

"Chloe.. I can't okay? I'm tired."

Chloe pouted. "But I'm horny.."

Beca looked at Chloe with a grin. "And do you know why you're so horny?"

Chloe nodded and grabbed Beca's hand placing it over her still flat stomach. "We have a baby Mitchell growing in here, and that's all the more reason why you should help me."

Beca sighed. "Fine, but only one time tonight. You kept me up all night yesterday."

Chloe grinned as Beca started kissing down her body.

* * *

Beca came trudging into the kitchen the next day with a yawn and groan. Chloe bounced over to her and handed her a cup of coffee. "Good morning Bec!"

Beca just groaned in response. Chloe laughed and started cooking breakfast. Once Beca had drank her coffee and ate her food she was able to have a conversation with Chloe. "I thought we agreed on one round last night."

Chloe smirked. "We did, but I mean you weren't complaining when we kept going.."

Beca laughed. "It's because you're so damn irresistible." She leaned forward against the table and kissed Chloe.

Chloe grinned. "Do you wanna have a repeat right now?"

Beca's eyes widened and she stood up. "No! I have to get ready and meet with Emily."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Really? She can wait okay!"

Beca frowned. "Emily Junk can not wait.. this is Katherine Junk's daughter! She chose _me_ to produce her first album. You know they call her Legacy? She's a fucking Legacy and I get to work with her before anyone else."

Chloe shrugged. "She's just a nineteen year old girl from Texas, I'd hardly call that a legacy."

"Her mother is Katherine Junk, Chlo you know that's a big deal. You love a lot of her music, and her daughter is the same. Her voice is so fucking amazing, when I heard it there was no other answer I could say besides yes."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Whatever.."

Beca smirked. "Chloe.. ar-are you jealous?"

"What? No way!"

Beca laughed. "Mhm.." She kissed her and made her way to the bathroom. "I'll be back, I gotta get ready." Beca walked in the living room a half an hour later and sat next to Chloe on the couch. "Riley's coming over while I'm gone, she said she wanted to have some 'sister bonding' with you."

Chloe nodded. "Okay, is Bree in town with her?"

Beca shook her head. "No, she had to stay back this time." She stood up. "I should probably head out." She leaned down to kiss Chloe. "I'll call you on my lunch break, I love you!"

Chloe got up and walked Beca to the door and gave her one last kiss. "I love you too."

* * *

Beca walked in to BxC Titanium with a smile. Elizabeth smiled at her. "Mrs. Mitchell hey good morning! Emily will be arriving shortly so you're just in time."

Beca nodded. "Thanks Liz, when she comes you can just send her right up."

"Will do." She said with a smile.

Beca walked up to her studio and sat down in her chair with a satisfied sigh. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Chloe.

 _[Love of my life 10:15 AM] Hey babe just got in the studio_

Beca put her phone away and started prepping things when she felt her phone vibrate.

 _[My Everything 10:20 AM] Okay glad u made it safely. Is Legacy there yet?_

 _[Love of my life 10:23 AM] I see her walking down the hall right now, I gtg I'll call you in a few hours. Love you_

 _[My Everything 10:24 AM] I'll be waiting, Love you too_

Beca put her phone away and opened the door to her studio. She poked her head out and called Emily. She turned her head and smiled at Beca and quickly made her way over to her. "Oh my god! I'm really here with you right now! I'm glad you saw me and called me, I couldn't remember what studio number Elizabeth said. I'm such a big fan I can't belie-"

"Emily!" Beca said with a smile, holding her hand up. "Calm down.."

Emily nodded. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I babble when I'm nervous and I seem to be doing it now and I don't even kno-"

Beca laughed. "Why don't you come in and we can talk and see what we wanna do here."

Emily nodded and smiled. "Sounds good."

They had been talking and tossing ideas back and forth for a few hours when Beca looked at her watch. "Hey, it's four we should take a break or maybe call it a day.."

Emily nodded. "Yeah okay, we made a lot of progress today."

"Yeah and I think your song Flashlight could be a major hit, with some minor changes and switching up a few lyrics."

Emily grinned. "Wow, thanks that means a lot coming from you!"

Beca nodded and started packing her bag. "So I'll see you tomorrow around twelve-ish ?"

"Anytime time works for me! Hey do you wanna go out and maybe grab a late lunch together?"

Beca looked at the time and decided Riley and Chloe could have some more bonding time. "Sure, any place in mind?"

Emily nodded. "I saw this Italian Bistro up the road I wanted to try out."

Beca smiled. "I know just what you're talking about, let's go!"

* * *

Chloe looked at the time and sighed, Riley laughed. "Chloe she'll call you when she can, let's just forget about that right now and have some girl time. I'm sorry I'm late I was having a Skype date with Bree and it went longer than expected."

Chloe smiled at Riley. "It's fine, and we should definitely enjoy ourselves right now."

Riley nodded. "That's what I'm talking about! Wanna get in the Jacuzzi?"

"Hell yeah! I'll get the win- shit I'm pregnant..."

"Water?"

Chloe sighed but nodded. "Sure.. water."

Riley laughed and grabbed a couple bottles. "Hey when you're holding that precious baby in your arms missing out on alcohol for nine months will be so worth it."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah I know."

They changed into their swim wear and got into the Jacuzzi. They both let out a sigh of relief as they sat in the water. "This shit feels so good."

Chloe nodded in agreement. "I have a feeling I'll be here a lot during my pregnancy."

Riley grinned as she took a sip of her water. "I can't believe I'm gonna be an aunty!"

Chloe laughed. "Yup, I let your sister talk me into it."

"Oh please like you didn't want to have a baby too."

"I do, but sometimes I think we should have waited a little longer. We've only been married for three years and we are still coming up career wise. Beca is working with a freaking Legacy and we're also working on a joint album. I don't know if I'll be able to do all of that pregnant you know. I'm always there to support Beca and I always have her back, but things might be different this year."

Riley shook her head. "I see where you are coming from Chlo I do, but you are one of the strongest people I know. You won't let little pregnancy symptoms stop you from doing what you do. You and Beca can continue to write and make your album and you can still be there for Beca and help her out. You're a fucking Mitchell now, you're strong."

Chloe laughed. "I am a Mitchell, everything will be fine and a beautiful baby will be here before we know it."

Riley nodded and grinned. "Your mom nearly passed out when you guys told everyone you were pregnant."

Chloe laughed as she remembered.

 _*flashback*_

 _Beca answered the door as both her and Chloe's family walked into their house in Atlanta. Aubrey came shortly after and soon everyone was sitting in the living room. "What's this about you guys, is everything okay?"_

 _Melissa frowned. "Please don't tell us you're splitting up..."_

 _Chloe looked at her mom. "What? No way."_

 _Riley rolled her eyes. "Then what is it? Aubrey and I have plans.."_

 _Beca sighed. "We just wanted to tell you all together.."_

 _Beca and Chloe looked at each other with a smile and held hands. "We're pregnant!" They said together._

 _The room was quiet, everyone just looked at each other. "Are you guys serious?"_

 _Beca nodded. "Why would we joke about this?"_

 _Everybody jumped up and started hugging them. Beca laughed as she saw Laura approaching them with tears in her eyes._

 _"I can't believe it! My babies are gonna have a baby! Which one of you is carrying the baby?"_

 _Chloe raised her hand. "There is currently a little Mitchell swimming around inside me." Laura smiled and put her hand on Chloe's stomach. "My grandbaby!" She suddenly stumbled back a bit but Sam was there to keep her grounded._

 _"I got you babe, just calm down."  
_

 _Laura laughed and nodded. She kissed Sam. "Thank sweetheart, I just can't believe this!"_

 _*End Flashback*_

Chloe giggled. "She's been calling me everyday since.

Riley smirked. "I bet.. Hey are you having any symptoms or cravings yet?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah.. Beca.."

Riley frowned. "What do you mean?"

Chloe laughed. "I have an extremely high sex drive these days and Beca is always on my mind, like I just.. _need_ her."

"Gross.. You could have kept that to yourself.."

Chloe shrugged. "You should know me well enough sis, I'm very open.."

Riley grinned. "I'm sure you are.."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Good one!" She said giving Riley a high five.

Riley nodded. "I have my days."

* * *

Beca was laughing at something Emily said when she noticed the time. "Shit! I should probably call Chloe.. Excuse me for a minute."

Emily nodded. "Of course." She continued eating as Beca walked away to call Chloe. Beca came back a minute later with a small frown in place, Emily looked at her with concern. "Is everything okay?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah I think so, Chloe just didn't answer.. she's probably busy with my sister.. Are you enjoying your food?"

Emily nodded with a grin. "It's delicious I really li-"

"Excuse me I'm so sorry to interrupt, but can I please take a picture with you Beca?"

Beca looked at Emily apologetically and got up to take a picture with the teenager. After the first two she waved Emily over and looked at the girl. "Hey what's your name?"

"Jennifer.."

Beca smiled. "Well Jennifer have you ever heard of Katherine Junk?"

Jennifer nodded. "Of course! She's a legend!"

"This is Emily Junk.."

Jennifer's eyes widened. "Emily Junk as in Katherine Junk's daughter?"

Beca nodded. "This is her daughter and well we're working together on music.. I think you might want to take a few pictures with her too she's gonna be the next best thing and you can say you were the first person to take a picture with her..."

Jennifer grinned. "Wow! That's awesome!"

Emily just smiled widely as the girl hugged her and took pictures with her.

"Can we take pictures with the three of us?"

Emily looked at Beca who nodded back at her. The three of them took two more pictures and then girl left with one last hug and an autograph from the both of them. Emily grinned. "That was my first time giving an autograph!"

Beca nodded. "The first of many to come."

Emily smiled. "Hey you and I should take a picture, our first day working together."

"Sure.." They took a couple pictures together and then sat down to finish eating their food. "So you might not want to talk about it because people ask you all the time, but what is the great Katherine Junk like?"

Emily smiled at her. "Honestly you won't be satisfied with my answer, she's 'the great Katherine Junk' to all of you, but to me she's just my mom. I mean sure it was awesome when she took me places with her and the random singing spurts we have at home are always awesome, but I can't really... I don't kn-"

"I get it, she wasn't Katherine Junk to you. She was the woman who gave birth to you and loved you."

Emily smiled and nodded at Beca. "Exactly, you know when I told her I was working with you she got pretty excited."

Beca's eyes widened in shock. "Katherine Junk knows who I am?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, and she's a big fan."

"Oh my god! I- You're not fucking with me right?"

Emily laughed. "No I'm not messing with you."

"Shit I cursed and you're like America's sweetheart.. and I did it again.. I'm sorry."

"It's fine Beca really."

Beca nodded. "Okay, but I will try to filter it a bit."

Emily grinned. "Okay... You know I think my mom would really like to meet you if you wanna head to my house after this..?

Beca was about to immediately say yes, but the she remembered the beautiful redhead waiting for her back home. "That sounds like something I would totally go for but my wife is at home waiting for me."

Beca missed the disappointed face Emily made and only saw the small smile she gave her. "Okay... I guess you should drop me off at the studio so I can get my car."

Beca nodded and stood. "After you m'lady."

Emily laughed. "Thank you.."

* * *

Beca walked in the house a little after five with a smile and a bag of food. "Babe? I'm home!"

"We're out here!"

Beca walked out to the back and smiled. "Two of my favorite people, what you guys up to?"

Chloe shrugged. "Having some girl talk.. Have fun with _Emily_?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, she's great and her vision for the album is amazing. I think it'll be a hit and we've barely started!"

"Have you been working this whole time? You know you've gotta take care of yourself Beca.."

"I am Chloe, we went to 'Olive Bistro and Catering' and ate some food. I called you but you didn't answer, I guess it's because you were in here."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah.. Well I'm glad you had fun." She said in a clipped tone.

Beca sighed. "Chloe.. What is it?"

Riley awkwardly cleared her throat and stood up. "I'm just gonna head inside..." Riley grabbed a towel and quickly made her way inside the house.

Beca sat on the edge on the hot tub. "Chloe come on, why are you mad at me?"

Chloe sighed, she wasn't really mad at Beca, more so jealous but she wouldn't admit that. She grabbed her phone and handed it to Beca. "People seem to think you and Emily are really cute together.."

Beca looked at the pictures of her and Emily, pictures she wasn't aware were being taken. She smiled when she saw a picture of them with the teenager and the caption she wrote.

"Oh I'm so glad you're smiling at the pictures Beca, do you agree? You think you and little Emily are cute together?"

Beca laughed. "Chloe people thought Riley and I were cute togther before they found out we were sisters.. It doesn't matter what these people say about me and other people. You know I love you and that we are the cutest together."

"Well what about this?" Chloe showed Beca Emily's twitter page.

 _TheEmilyJunk_ Meeting with my celebrity crush today, am I in heaven?

 _TheEmilyJunk_ Eating lunch with the beautiful _DJBMitchell_

 _TheEmilyJunk_ Having such an amazing time with my new producer/crush/role model/everything! _[Picture]_

 _TheEmilyJunk_ Just had the best day of my life! Dreams really do come true!

"Wow that girl sure does like to tweet... But it's a silly crush that never got mentioned to me.. People have crushes on celebrities all the time."

"Yeah but this girl is also a celebrity and will be seeing you everyday for who knows how long, not to mention your fascination with her."

Beca sighed and grabbed Chloe's hands. "Chloe Mitchell I promise you have nothing to worry about, as I was out with her I still was thinking about you.." She lifted up the bag of food and smirked at the expression on Chloe's face.

"You got my favorite?"

Beca nodded. "Of course!"

Chloe got out of the hot tub and hugged Beca. "Thank you, and I'm sorry about all this."

"It's probably the pregnancy.. and you're getting me all wet so how about you dry off.."

Chloe smirked. "I like it when you're wet."

Beca laughed and kissed Chloe on the cheek. "You know what I meant."

* * *

They walked in the house a couple minutes later to find Riley sitting on the couch. She looked over at them and gave them a small smile. "Everything okay?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I was just being crazy.."

Beca smirked. "Crazy jealous."

Riley grinned. "I'm glad all is well, I guess I should head out now.."

"Hey wait, I bought enough food for you to eat too. Sit down and chill with us for a bit."

Riley smiled and sat down at the table with Beca and Chloe. She smiled as she watched Beca make Chloe's plate and check to make sure she was comfortable. She looked up to them both as people and relationship goals. "You're not eating Beca?"

Beca shook her head. "Nah, I ate awhile ago with Emily."

Riley nodded. "So what's she like?"

Beca shrugged. "She's nice, and talented, and happy, and bubbly, she's so energetic, positive... I don't know."

"Sounds like you do know..." Chloe said before taking a bite of her food.

Riley nodded. "It also sounds like you described Chloe."

Beca smiled as she thought back on her day with Emily. The girl did remind her of a young Chloe. "Yeah.. She is very much like Chloe." She looked at Chloe with a smile. "I think you two would get along great!"

Chloe gave Beca a fake smile. "Oh yeah we'll be the _best_ of friends." She said sarcastically.

"You should come in to work with me tomorrow, you can meet Emily and when I'm done with her we can do some work on our album." She said ignoring Chloe's sarcasm.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea." She looked at Riley. "Unless you wanted to do some more bonding."

Riley shook her head. "Nope I've got to meet up with dad tomorrow and talk with him about some things."

Beca nodded. "How's he holding up? I haven't spoken to him in a while."

Riley shrugged. "He's okay, dealing with it the best he can."

Instead of divorcing Rachel, they went to a marriage counselor and decided to work things out. Things seem to be going fine until John came home early from work and found Rachel in bed with another man. "She's trying to ask him to forgive her and try counseling again, but I don't think he's gonna go for that again."

"Good, that bitch is getting on my last nerves. Sorry for calling your mom a bitch."

"Call her what you want, I'm tired of defending her."

Beca nodded. "Well I'm gonna go shower.."

Riley got up and hugged Beca. "I'm actually gonna get going now, I'll stop by tomorrow night okay?"

Beca nodded as she and Chloe walked Riley to the door. "Be safe!" Beca closed the door and looked at Chloe with a small smile. "Well like I said, I'm gonna go take a shower.."

Chloe smiled and wrapped her arms around Beca's waist. "You want some company?" She asked while kissing Beca's neck.

Beca smirked. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

 **A/N: So this is the start of the third and most likely the final installment of 'An Unexpected Love" Let me know what you all think in the reviews!**


	2. The Meeting

Beca woke up the next morning in bed alone. She smiled when she smelled food, one of her favorites to be exact, bacon. She hopped out of her bed and brushed her teeth before making her way to the kitchen where her wife was singing and cooking. She walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning beautiful."

Chloe smiled at Beca. "Good morning Bec. Have a nice sleep?"

Beca nodded. "The best, how about you?"

Chloe smiled and sat down at the table across from Beca. "I had a wonderful sleep and a really hot dream."

Beca grabbed a piece of bacon and looked at Chloe. "Oh yeah? What was it about?"

Chloe smirked and started piling food on her plate. "Well it was sort of a continuation of our shower... and we went on all night long."

"Damn, I wish I could see your dreams."

Chloe took a bite of her food and slowly lifted her foot, running up Beca's leg. "Well you can't see it, but you can help me reenact it."

Beca gulped and looked at the time. "Can we take a rain check on that?"

Chloe moved her leg and sighed. "Whyyy." She groaned.

"You let me sleep a little later so we don't really have time, we've gotta get to the studio to meet Emily." She looked at Chloe's face and sighed. "If you still want to meet her.. Are you okay?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm being selfish.. You finish eating while I go get ready." She leaned across the table and kissed Beca.

Beca nodded. "Okay, and thanks for breakfast."

"Of course."

* * *

Beca and Chloe walked into BxC Titanium hand in hand an hour later and smiled at Elizabeth. She smiled at them. "Good morning girls, Emily is already in the studio waiting for you."

Beca nodded. "Thanks Liz." She smiled at Chloe and they walked to the studio.

The moment they walked in the studio Emily was out of her seat and rushing to hug Beca. "Hey, I wrote a song last night and I- oh, wow you're Chloe!" She said as she noticed Chloe standing next to Beca. "I'm such a huge fan of you, and you and Beca are like relationship goals!"

Chloe smiled and nodded, accepting the hug Emily was giving her. "Thank you, Beca thought we should meet."

Emily grinned. "Well it's nice to meet you!" She turned back to Beca. "I was gonna invite to my house again today, but Chlo-"

"Again? You've been to her house Beca?"

Beca quickly shook her head. "No, she invited me yesterday but I told her I should head home... What were you saying Emily?"

"I uh was saying maybe another time..."

"Chloe could tag along if you don't mind, she loves your mom just as much as I do, maybe even more."

Emily grinned. "Of course! My mom's gonna flip having the both of you over!"

Beca smiled. "Cool." She looked at the time and sat down. "We should probably get started."

Emily nodded and pulled out a book. She turned a few pages and smiled as she handed it to Beca. "I wrote this when I got home last night, I was feeling very inspired. It's about two people who meet and immediately hit it off, they become very close and later find that they belong together."

Beca read the lyrics with a smile. "This is amazing Emily, you came up with this last night?"

Emily grinned and nodded. "Yeah! Like I said I was feeling very inspired."

Chloe looked over the lyrics with a small frown. Emily, seeing the frown on Chloe's face frowned. "You don't like it Chloe?"

Chloe looked up at Emily and gave her a small smile. "No, I love it, this song is amazing and you detailed it perfectly. I think this will be a hit for sure.." She cleared her throat and stood up. "Excuse me for a minute." She walked out of the studio leaving two brunettes staring at her in confusion.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Beca sighed and stood up, shaking her head. "You didn't do anything wrong, it's her hormones, this pregnancy is- shit! I mean shoot! Um you're not suppose to know that.. um I'll be back, just relax and get ready to sing because we'll be recording that song."

Emily nodded wordlessly as she watched Beca run out of the room. Beca ran into her office where she knew Chloe would be and shut the door. "Chloe?"

Chloe stood up and walked up to Beca, quickly pushing her against the door and kissing her.

Beca kissed back, but after a few seconds she pulled away and looked Chloe in her eyes. "Hey, what's going on?"

Chloe sighed and sat back down. "That song Emily wrote.. it's about you."

Beca's eyes widened and she sat down across from Chloe. "What! Chloe why.. what do you mean?"

"Bec she said the song is about two people who just met and instantly hit it off, she said she wrote it last night when she got home, and that she felt very inspired by you. It's obvious she has a crush on you, she wrote that song about you and you're not even doing anything about it."

Beca sighed. "Chloe... I- That song isn't about me okay! Emily has done nothing that gives either of us any reason to believe that she likes me.. She's a fan Chloe! She acts the way she does because she's a FAN! I honestly don't get what the problem is, don't you trust me? What the fuck have I done that has made you think I'd EVER cheat on you? I love you! and the thought of being with someone else is sickening, but you just can't seem to grasp that. And you know what? Who gives a fuck if Emily _does_ have a crush on me, you should trust me enough to know that I'd never do anything."

"Bec-"

"No! What you are doing is unfair! Emily is getting uncomfortable because of the way you are acting. I get it Chloe, you're pregnant and that changes things, but that shouldn't change the fact that you know that I'd never cheat!" Beca stood up and walked out of her office, leaving a tearful Chloe behind.

Chloe wiped away a tear that fell and pulled out her phone.

 _[Sis-in-law 11:23 AM] Hey Ry can you come pick me up? I'm at the studio._

Chloe sighed and thought about what Beca said. She was right, she'd been nothing but loyal to Chloe, but she couldn't help but feel insecure around Emily. The girl was basically a younger her, personality wise and that was what Beca loved about Chloe the most. She was pulled from her thoughts when her phone buzzed.

 _[Ry 11:30 AM] Sure Chloe, everything okay?_

 _[Sis-in-law 11:32 AM] We'll talk when you get here. Text me when you're outside._

 _[Ry 11:33 AM] Alright, I'll be about fifteen minutes._

 _[Sis-in-law 11:33 AM] K._

Chloe put her phone down and put her head in her hands. Her and Beca needed to have a serious talk later on.

* * *

Beca walked back into the studio with a frown. Emily walked over and put a hand on Beca's shoulder. "Hey you okay?"

Beca looked up at Chloe and nodded. "Yeah.. Um let's get you in the booth and see what we can do with this amazing song."

Emily smiled. "Okay!" She started walking to the booth when Beca stopped her.

"Hey Legacy?"

She turned back to Beca with a smile. "Who'd you write the song for?"

Emily just grinned at her and winked. "You'll know soon enough."

Beca slowly nodded and sat down.

"That was great, you wanna do the chorus again?" They had been recording the song for a half an hour and it was coming together great.

Emily shook her head. "I think we should take a break, you've been looking out the door a lot, go check on Chloe."

Beca nodded and rushed out of the room, quickly making her way to her office. "Chloe!" She looked around and noticed she was gone. "Chlo?" She frowned as she walked to her desk seeing a note stuck to her desk.

 _Hey Bec,_

 _Sorry about earlier, I'm really being jealous and I don't know. I just had to leave, Riley picked me so don't worry about me. We do need to talk though so I'll see you when you get home. I love you. -Chloe_

Beca sighed. "Fuck!" She pulled out her phone and called Chloe, it went straight to voicemail. "What are you doing Chloe.." She hung up and sat down for a minute trying to get herself together before she went back to Emily.

She walked back into the studio and saw Emily looking at herself in the mirror. "Beca, do you think I need a new look? I don't want to come across as too childish, or maybe I'm not attractive enoug, I-"

"Emily.. You are beautiful." She walked up to Emily and stood next to her. "Stay the way you are and no matter what stay true to yourself, you're beautiful and if anybody says otherwise they can talk to me about it."

Emily smiled and looked at Beca. "Thank you! You really know how to make a girl feel good." She wrapped Beca in a tight hug.

Beca awkwardly cleared her throat and pulled away. "Yeah... We should get back to recording."

Emily nodded. "Okay, where's Chloe?"

Beca sat down and started messing with the dials. "She uh she left.."

Emily slightly frowned but nodded. "Oh.. Um okay, let's get to the music!"

Beca gave Emily a small smile and a thumbs up. "Blow me away Legacy."

* * *

 **A/N: So here's chapter 2, sorry for the wait but I hope you all enjoyed. Please let me know what you all thought about it in the reviews.**

 **Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed it really means a lot and I'm glad you all enjoy it.**

 **Do you think Emily's song is about Beca?**

 **Review and let me know what you think!**


	3. We Need to Talk

"Alright, I think that's good for today. We can work on this and 'Flashlight' some more tomorrow." Beca said as she got up and stretched. Chloe had left three hours ago and she couldn't stop thinking about her.

"You sure? I'm good with finishing up 'Flashlight' if you want."

Beca knew she couldn't help her finish her track today, her heart wasn't in it, she needed to get to Chloe. Beca shook her head as she started grabbing her things. "I've gotta go make sure Chloe is okay... I don't even know if she's home."

Emily nodded. "Okay, I'm sorry if I have anything to do with what is going on."

"It's fine, nothing you should worry about." Beca put her bag on her shoulder and gave her a small smile. "I'll see you here tomorrow morning and we'll get right to work."

"Okay." Emily walked over to Beca and hugged her. "I hope the rest of your day goes smoothly and hopefully you find Chloe without a problem."

Beca smiled and nodded. "Thank you, oh and tell your mom I'm sorry I couldn't make it again."

Emily grabbed her bag and walked out of the studio with Beca. "She'll understand." They reached the parking lot and Emily smiled at Beca. "I'll see you tomorrow Beca."

Beca nodded. "Enjoy the rest of your day." She watched Emily, making sure she reached her car and drove away safely before making her way to her car and driving home, hoping Chloe was there. She walked in her house and walked into the living room hoping to find Chloe in there. She sighed when she only saw Riley. "Ry? Is Chloe here?"

Riley walked over to Beca and punched her in the arm.

"What the fuck! Why did you do that?" Beca yelled as she held her arm.

Riley rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Because you are acting like a dumbass! Your wife is feeling emotional and she's stressing and you want to get in arguments with her about things she's telling the truth about? Emily likes you Beca anyone with eyes can see it! You have a wife who is pregnant and is beginning to feel insecure and all you can think about is the legacy!" She punched Beca in the arm again. "That was from Bree! She said you better get your head out of your ass before she comes down here and kicks your ass."

Beca sighed and rubbed her arm again before nodding. "I know Riley okay! I just... I need to talk to Chloe."

"She's upstairs, she had a little morning sickness so she's laying down.

"But it's the afternoon..."

Riley rolled her eyes. "Really Beca! People call it morning sickness even though it could happen anytime during the day okay, now go make things right!"

Beca raised her hands up and started backing away. "Okay.. I'm just gonna go and do that." She walked to the kitchen and grabbed some water before making her way up to their bedroom. She walked in the room and found Chloe curled up on the bed sleep. "Chlo?" She put the water down and crawled onto the bed and gently shook her wife. "Chloe?"

"Mmm I'm up, what's wrong?"

Beca smiled at Chloe and kissed her forehead. "It's me babe."

Chloe's eyes opened and she gave Beca a small smile. "Oh, hey... what time is it?"

"It's a little after three.. how are you feeling? Riley told me about the morning sickness." Beca handed Chloe the water and sat down next to her.

Chloe drank some of the water and gave Beca a thankful smile. "I'm fine, just feeling a little tired.. I'm sorry about earlier."

Beca sighed and turned to face Chloe, she grabbed Chloe's hands and kissed them. "Baby you have no reason to apologize, if anything I'm the one who should be apologising.. I'm sorry babe, even if I don't think Emily is trying anything with me, you do and that should be enough to make me distance myself from her... Emily makes you uncomfortable and me defending her rather than you doesn't help, so I'm sorry and if you really want me to, I'll drop her and have someone else produce her."

"You'd really do that for me?" Chloe asked, nervously biting her lip.

Beca nodded. "Yes, because I love and respect you and I don't want anything or anyone jeopardizing our relationship."

"Okay.. I think I do want you to drop her as you client."

Beca slowly nodded as she tried to hide her disappointment and pulled out her phone. "Okay then... I'm just gonna go and make a few calls to let everyone know." Beca got off the bed and walked out of the room with a small sigh.

Chloe put her head in her hands as guilt started to make it's way to her mind. _Was Beca actually dropping Emily?_ Chloe thought to herself, she slowly got off the bed and walked into the hallway following the sound of Beca's voice.

"Yeah hi, this is Beca Mitchell from BxC Titanium. I'd like to talk to Don Richards about his client Emily Junk."

Chloe's eyes widened and she quickened her pace.

"Hello Mr. Richards, due to some personal issues I'll have to dro-"

"Beca!"

"Excuse me for a second Mr. Richards." Beca put her phone down and looked at Chloe with confusion. "What? Is everything okay? What's wrong?" Beca asked, quickly worrying that something was bothering her wife.

"Nothing baby, I just.. I don't want you to drop Legacy okay, this is a big deal and you're making her dream come true. I love you, and I know you love me and I'm sorry that I made you think I don't trust you because I do and that is exactly why I am not going to stop you from working with Emily. This is gonna be a big year for us, you're working with Emily, we have our own music to work on, this baby.." Chloe smiled as she held her stomach, "nothing or no one is going to mess it up, I was being stupid and jealous but it's fine I trust you."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe. "Thank you for trusting me, I promise everything is gonna be great!" She walked back to her phone and put it back to her ear with a small smile. "Sorry Mr. Richards, I'm back I just wanted to let you know that um... I'll be dropping my schedule Wednesday, so if you could get in contact with Emily and let her know, I have a song in mind for her to sing... Thank you, you too.. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Chloe smiled at Beca. "Nice save... Now you have to write a song."

Beca nodded. "I kind of already have a song, I want you and Emily to record it together.."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Oh I don't know Bec.."

"Come on Chlo! It be amazing, the two of you would be like.. I don't even know, but I know it'd be fucking awesome! I want you to hang around her a bit more so maybe you'll be more comfortable with me being around her."

Chloe slowly nodded. "Okay, we can finish talking about this tomorrow, I kind of want to cuddle with you."

Beca smirked. "As you wish m'lady." She guided Chloe back to their bedroom and wrapped her arms around Chloe after they laid down. "I love you."

"I love you too Bec."

* * *

Beca woke up the next morning with a smile on her face, she loved waking up to Chloe wrapped in her arms. She looked at wife sleeping peacefully and grabbed her phone so she could send a text to Emily.

 _[Beca :) 8:45 AM] Good morning Legacy, I know we had plans to finish up flashlight today, but I'm gonna have to take a personal day. We'll get back to work tomorrow, enjoy your free day! ttyl_

Beca put her phone back down and was about to wrap her arm back around Chloe when her phone buzzed.

 _[Legacy 8:46 AM] Why? Is everything okay? Are you and Chloe fighting? Is it my fault?_

[Beca :) 8:48 AM] I said I was taking a personal day and that's what it is, personal, you don't have to worry about the reason.. I'll see you tomorrow.

Beca sighed and sent Emily the message before turning her phone off. She turned back to face Chloe only to see Chloe looking back at her with a small smile. "Everything okay?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, go back to sleep."

Chloe gave Beca a quick kiss before cuddling up to Beca and going back to sleep. Beca smiled and wrapped her arms around her before falling back asleep too. Beca woke up again an hour later and silently walked out of their bedroom. She made her way to the kitchen and started making breakfast. She finished a half an hour later and piled the food on the plate and put it on a tray before making her way back to the bedroom. She placed the tray down and woke Chloe up with a gentle push. "Babe? Wake up beautiful."

Chloe woke up and looked at Beca with a small smile "Good morning my love."

Beca grinned and kissed Chloe. "Good morning, how was your sleep?"

"Comfortable." Chloe said with a grin. "It felt good being wrapped in your arms."

Beca smiled and grabbed the tray of food and sat it in front of Chloe. "It felt good having you in my arms, now eat up!"

Chloe looked at the food with wide eyes. "You made all of this for me?"

Beca nodded. "Most of it," she grabbed a piece of bacon. "But some of it is for me too."

Chloe smiled and started eating her food as she grabbed her phone. Her eyes widened when she saw the time. "Oh my god! Beca! Aren't you suppose to be at the studio right now? Get up!"

Beca smirked and took a sip of her orange juice. "You done freaking out now?"

"Babe how are _you_ not freaking out right now?"

Beca laughed and put her hand on Chloe's arm reassuringly. "I called out today, I think you and I need some alone time, like maybe a spa day..."

Chloe's eyes brightened when she heard that. "Spa? Wait are you allowed to call out?"

"Chloe it's my company, I can do whatever the hell I want. I texted Emily this morning and told her not to come in today and I turned my phone off. When you finish your breakfast, throw on some sweats and we can be on our way."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "What kind of spa are we going to?" Chloe asked in excitement.

Beca smirked as she finished up her food and juice. "It's a surprise, but you're gonna love it!"

* * *

Beca and Chloe were now pulling up to a beautiful building. Chloe smiled at Beca. "What is this place?"

"It's called 'La Bella Belly' it's a spa for pregnant people and it makes you feel really good. I was gonna take you somewhere else for the day that required a plane, but I did a little research and it's not really safe for you to be flying at this stage of pregnancy. Our little baby is still developing." Beca gently touched Chloe's stomach and smiled at her. "I love you."

Chloe grinned and leaned over to kiss Beca. "I love you too baby."

Beca opened the door and stepped out the car and opened the door for Chloe. "Let's head in beautiful."

* * *

They walked out of the spa hand in hand with smiles on their faces as they made their way into the car. "Thank you so much for that Beca, everything was amazing!"

"Of course, you deserve it." Beca started the car and started driving back home. "I'll definitely be taking you back here again."

Chloe nodded. "Yes, they really knew what they were doing."

Beca pulled pulled up to the house and frowned when she saw a figure sitting on the steps. "What the hell, who is that?"

Chloe shrugged. "I don't know.. maybe we should call Sam and wait for him, just in case..."

Beca shook her head. "No, I told him I was gonna give him some more free time with mama L, I can handle this."

"Beca.. we're having a kid, together. I can't do this without so you can't always jump to the rescue anymore."

Beca nodded. "I'll just pull up to the house and we can see who it is. If we don't know or if they look dangerous, we keep going and I'll call Sam." Chloe nodded and Beca started driving, slowing down when she got close to her house. "Is that-"

"Emily..." Chloe said with a sigh.

"I don't know how the hell she found out where we lived." They got out the car and Emily looked up at them with a smile.

"Oh thank god! I've been sitting out here for an hour, I was worried about you guys."

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and gave Emily a hard stare. "Emily what the hel-eck, what the heck are you doing here?"

Emily grinned at Beca. "I told you I was worried."

"Okay, how do you know where I live?"

Emily's smile went down a bit as she looked at both Beca and Chloe's face. "Elizabeth gave it to me, I told her I was worried and when she couldn't get in contact with you guys she gave me the address."

Beca nodded. "Okay, thank you for your concern but as you can see we're perfectly fine. We were just enjoying some time to ourselves."

Chloe sighed and let go of Beca's hand. "I'm going inside.."

Beca nodded ad started following Chloe up the steps, stopping when she reached Emily. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Emily frowned. "You're not gonna invite me in?"

"Emily I want a day of just me and my wife relaxing and enjoying each others company okay! I'll see you tomorrow."

Emily nodded and slowly started walking away as Beca walked up the steps. Beca walked in the house with a sigh and started walking around looking for Chloe. "Chlo?" Getting no response she walked all throughout the house and smiled when she finally found Chloe outside sitting in the hot tub. "You okay?"

Chloe opened her eyes and nodded at Beca with a small smile. "Yeah, just felt a little stressed again and wanted to calm down a bit."

Beca nodded and sat on the edge of the hot tub. "I'm sorry about Emily, I-"

"It's not your fault babe, she wanted to see if everything was okay..."

Beca nodded. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we need a better secured home."

Beca frowned. "What do you mean?"

"We're having a baby Beca and we're celebrities.. You're really famous, I think we need a house with a gate around it."

"B-But we love this house.."

Chloe sighed. "But I think it's time we've moved on, we've lived here for awhile..."

Beca nodded. "Yeah, or.. we could just get some gates installed."

"I guess that could work too.."

"Okay, I'll call around and see what I can do."

Chloe nodded and looked at Beca with a smirk. "Come join me."

"Right now?"

Chloe nodded and stood up, showing her naked body. She walked over to Beca and started helping her take off her clothes. When Beca had all her clothes off she stepped in the hot tub and gently kissed Chloe. Chloe smiled at Beca and bit her lip. "I'm craving something again..."

Beca kissed Chloe and pulled away. "What do you need?"

Chloe smiled as she pulled Beca close to her. "You."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Let me know if there is anything you guys want to see and I can see if I can include it in.**

 **Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	4. I'm Sorry

Beca grinned and wrapped her arms around Chloe. "I've been craving you too." She kissed Chloe and slowly started kissing down Chloe's body. She looked up at Chloe with a smirk when she reached the water and took a breath before going under.

Chloe looked under the water with a frown. "Bec what are you do- oh my god!" She moaned as she felt Beca attach her lips to her pussy.

Beca came up seconds later gasping. "That was harder than I thought.."

Chloe laughed and pulled Beca close to her, quickly attaching their lips. "It felt good though."

Beca nodded. "I'll practice on my breathing so next time I can do it longer." She guided her hand down Chloe's stomach and soon her hand disappeared under the water. She grinned when Chloe gasped at her fingers brushing against her folds. "You want this babe?"

Chloe nodded her head fast and bit her lip in anticipation. "I want it bad, please fuck me!"

Beca smirked and pushed two fingers into her. "That feel good baby?" She asked as she pulled them out and rammed them back in.

"Yes! It feels so damn good. I need more!"

Beca turned Chloe around and bent her over the edge of the hot tub and entered her with four fingers. She started with a slow pace and started kissing along her back. "This okay baby?"

Chloe nodded as she gripped the edge of the hot tub. "Fuck! I'm about to cum baby."

Hearing Chloe moan amped Beca up, making her pump her fingers in and out of Chloe even faster. "Cum for me baby, I wanna hear you scream my name!"

Chloe moaned even louder and soon her walls were clamping tightly on Beca's fingers and she was screaming. "Shit! Beca! Oh my-" Chloe was speechless as she came, it felt as though she were in a parallel universe and the only thing she could register was the amazing feeling Beca was giving her.

Beca slowly pulled her fingers out of Chloe and held onto her as Chloe was still trapped in a daze. Beca smirked and kissed her shoulder. "Satisfied?"

Chloe sighed in content. "Very, but I think I could definitely go for more.." She was about to kiss Beca but before she could they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. "Bree?"

Aubrey gave them a small smile. "I wish I could pretend I was happy to be here right now, but when I came out here you were screaming and cumming! I should never see your face of sexual passion Chloe. What did I tell you about public sex?"

Chloe laughed. "Bree this isn't public, this is home.. You could have rung the doorbell, we told you the key was for emergencies."

"Well excuse me for wanting to surprise my best friend and kick her wife's ass, which I guess I don't have to do judging by what I walked in on."

Beca shook her head. "Definitely no need for any ass kicking, we had a misunderstanding.. Marriages go through those all the time, you don't have to come running to the rescue every time we get into a fight."

"That's not what I-"

Beca rolled her eyes. "That _is_ what you do Aubrey, the second you find out Chloe and I got into an argument about something, I get a text from you, or you show up, or Riley gives me a threat from you. I get that you love Chloe and she's your best friend, but she's an adult and you need to bud out. Emily Junk is someone none of you need to worry about and the fact that you flew all the way down here for that tells me you don't trust me either and that pisses me the fuck off!"

"You need to watch your tone with me Beca."

"Aubrey get out of my house." Beca said with a sigh.

Aubrey gasped and looked at Chloe who was looking back and forth between them. "Chlo! Talk to her!"

Beca looked at Chloe. "Babe, we just... we just had an amazing time today please don't let her mess this up."

Chloe sighed and looked at Aubrey. "Bree maybe you should go see Riley, I'll give you a call later."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable.." She walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca and kissed her shoulder. "I'm sorry babe." She started lowering her hand down Beca's body but Beca just sighed and pulled away.

"I'm gonna head inside now, my uh skin is getting shriveled up." She grabbed a robe and put it on before making her way inside the house.

Chloe shook her head and got out of the hot tub, quickly running inside after Beca. "Babe.. come on like you just said, we just had an amazing time! Let's continue this!"

Beca turned around and looked at Chloe who was fast approaching her. "Baby be careful the floor is wet, stop running."

Chloe just smiled and ran to Beca. "Come on Be- whoa!" She slipped and fell to the floor. Beca nearly got whiplash with how fast she turned around.

"Chlo!" She carefully ran to Chloe and sat on the floor. "Come on, we've gotta get you to the hospital."

"Baby, I'm fine.. We don't have to go to the hospital, as long as I'm not cramping up in my stomach or showing any spotting I'm good okay?"

Beca nodded. "A-Are you sure?"

"Yes Bec, I've done my research. Baby Mitchell is safe and sound inside of me."

Beca kissed Chloe's stomach and nodded. "Okay.. Okay, but the second you feel any pain let me know."

Chloe nodded. "I will, I promise."

"Okay, do you have any regular pain? You know on your butt or back, from falling?"

Chloe smiled. "Nothing you can't fix in the bedroom."

Beca grinned and scooped Chloe up in her arms. "I guess we better get to it then."

* * *

Beca and Chloe were laying in bed, wrapped in each others arms a little later that day just relaxing. "Hey Chlo?"

Chloe looked up at Beca with a smile. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about earlier... I shouldn't have talked to her like that, she just infuriates me sometimes."

Chloe kissed Beca and smiled. "Babe, you don't have to apologize. You were right, she _is_ always butting in our relationship. I call her and vent to her about our problems and she uses that as an excuse to bash you. I'm sorry and I shouldn't talk to her about our issues."

Beca shook her head. "No, you need someone to vent to when I'm being a jackass and Aubrey is your best friend... I just wish that she would understand that you tell her these things because you need to let it out and not for her to threaten-." She paused and looked at Chloe skeptically. "You do tell her these things because you need to vent right, not because you want her to kill me?" She asked with a smirk.

Chloe playfully slapped Beca's arm. "Of course."

Beca laughed. "Just checking.. I am sorry though, I kicked her out of our house without asking you."

Chloe nodded. "But I agreed that she should leave at that time, it's fine Bec okay I understand you were upset and you didn't want to say anything bad to her. Now enough about that, we both forgive each other, I'll talk to Bree about her big mouth. Can we get back to kisses and cuddles?" Chloe said in a sweet voice.

Beca nodded and wrapped her arms around Chloe and kissed her. "I love you."

Chloe smiled. "I love you too, thank you for today it has been amaz-" Chloe was interrupted by loud banging on the door.

Beca frowned. "Stay here, I'll go see who it is."

Chloe sighed and grabbed Beca's arm. "Beca... Be careful."

Beca nodded and put her robe on before making her way to the door. She sighed seeing it was an angry looking Riley on the other side. "Ry I-"

"Shut up Beca! Shut the hell up, you have been so damn annoying these past few weeks... I don't appreciate you talking to my girlfriend the way you do." Beca rolled her eyes and walked outside shutting the door behind her. "Oh so I'm not allowed inside either now?" Riley said angrily.

"Riley I'm so- no I'm not gonna apologize, Chloe and I talked about it and I have every right to feel the way I do. Aubrey doesn't like me Riley, she never has and never will! We have our moments when things are good between us, but it never sticks. She's had it out for me since we were teenagers, so excuse me if I get tired of her bashing me. I am married, and married people get into arguments hell people in relationships get into arguments, but that is no excuse for her to threaten me the way she does."

Riley rolled her eyes. "Beca stop being so dramatic Aubrey doesn't-"

"No! You don't know what she says to me! The threats she makes towards me... I keep it to myself, she'll tell you to say that she'll kick my ass, but she'll tell me a completely different thing. I have a right to kick whoever I want out of my house, especially if they are stressing out Chloe. I refuse to let anything happen to Chloe and our child. So yes I told her she needed to butt out of mine and Chloe's relationship and I kicked her out when she tried to brush what I said off, I don't give a fuck and if you have a problem with that you can leave too!" Beca turned and walked back in the house, slamming the door behind her. Riley sighed and walked away sadly.

Beca walked to the stairs and saw Chloe standing there with a sad smile. "You okay?"

Beca shrugged. "I'm having an amazingly horrible day.. This day is perfect, being with you and just relaxing, but then Emily, Aubrey, and Riley.. Everything feels fucked up, but then I look at you and I feel a little better."

Chloe smiled and wrapped her arms around Beca. "Today has been amazing, even with all the fighting... Friends fight sometimes, and sisters definitely fight."

"I guess, but I basically told Riley to fuck off."

Chloe nodded. "I heard what you said... What does Aubrey say to you Beca?"

Beca shook her head. "It doesn't matter babe, it's fine."

Chloe grabbed Beca and looked her in the eyes. "No, I don't care if it's Aubrey you can tell me.. What did she say?"

"She just said some fucked up shit to me Chlo.. I don't wanna repeat it."

Chloe sighed. "Bec-"

"Chloe, please... I just want to lay with you for a little longer and then we can make dinner together."

Chloe nodded. "Fine.. You're okay though right?"

"Yes, I don't let people get to me."

* * *

Beca and Chloe were in the kictchen listening to music and cooking dinner together a few hours later when Chloe noticed Beca was staring off into space. Chloe walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her. "You okay?"

Beca jumped a little, but nodded. "I uh was just thinking... Do you'll think I'll be a good mom?"

Chloe smiled and turned Beca to face her. "I think you'll be one of the greatest moms ever!"

"Really?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I know you'll take good care of our baby, and always make sure he or she is safe and comfortable, I'm pretty sure our kid is gonna go to you for everything because you'll be the cool fun mom that says yes and our kid will love you as much as I do."

Beca smiled and nodded. "Cool.. I'll be great.."

"Why would you think otherwise?"

Beca shrugged. "Isn't it a fear every parent has at some point?"

"I guess... Di-Did Aubrey say you wouldn't be a good parent?"

Beca sighed and looked down. "That's putting it lightly.. but like I said earlier it doesn't matter."

"If you ever want to talk about it, you know I'm here."

Beca nodded. "I know, but I'm fine and we have us a dinner to finish cooking."

They were sitting at the table eating and talking when Chloe remembered something. "Hey, are you going to be able to go with me to the doctors on Tuesday? I know you have that meeting."

Beca nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it. What time is the appointment again?"

"Um.. ten thirty, but I've gotta get there a little earlier to fill out some forms."

"Okay, my meeting is at nine but it'll be a few hours so I'll just make a few calls and I'll push the meeting back to one.. Will that be enough time you think?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "If all goes well that will be more than enough time."

* * *

The next morning Chloe was sitting in the kitchen drinking some tea when the doorbell rang. She got up and answered the door, giving Aubrey a small smile. "Hey Bree."

Aubrey walked in slowly and looked around. "Where's the midget?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. " _Beca_ is at work, we need to talk."

Aubrey nodded. "I agree, Chloe you know if you aren't happy any more you are always welcome to come back to Atlanta and stay with me for a while."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Aubrey what the hell are you talking about? I'm more than happy with Beca and I shouldn't have to remind you that the house you are living in is connected to the house Beca bought, _she_ is the one that wanted to give it to you and Riley."

"You're right.. I'm sorry I-"

"What do you say to Beca?" Chloe said with a frown.

Aubrey just stared blankly at Chloe. "Excuse me?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You heard me Bree, I know you say horrible things to her but she won't tell me. I have a feeling it has something to do with this baby..."

Aubrey sighed. "I may have suggested that she would be the worst parent on the planet because she has the worst parents and doesn't know what it's like to take care of a child..."

Chloe gasped. "Aubrey! H-How could you say something like that to her."

Aubrey shrugged. "She pissed me off, I told her what I felt."

"You really think that about Beca?"

Aubrey nodded. "Chloe she's immature and she's very inappropriate, not to mention her situation growing up wasn't the best."

Chloe shook her head. "I can't believe you. I can't believe that you think you know my wife better then I do. I see her everyday, I spend time with her everyday... you see her every few months, so what if she has a foul mouth, some people do she'll control it when the baby comes and I don't even know where you get her being immature from."

Aubrey folded her arms. "I got it from her being immature."

"Bree.. Beca is a hard working independent woman who does what she needs to do, she provides and she pursued her dream when she was only a teenager. I don't know what your definition of immature is, but it's wrong."

Aubrey sighed. "Whatever Chloe, can we not talk about this and just hang out like we were suppose to do?"

"No, I asked you here so that we can talk about this. Beca is my wife and I thought that the two of you were okay with each other, but now I find out that's it's actually the opposite and that you still basically bully her!"

Aubrey reached in her bag and pulled something out. "I do that to her because I don't trust her, I don't trust her because of things like this." She handed the paper to Chloe it was a picture of Beca and Emily going into a house and coming out of the house with smiles on there faces.

"When was this?"

Aubrey sighed. "I got it right before I came here... I'm sorry, but she's totally hooking up with Emily. I can help you pack if you want."

Chloe shook her head angrily. "Aubrey I'm not leaving Beca so stop trying to get me to do that, and there is no way Beca is cheating on me." She pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Beca's number.

 _"Hey babe, you okay?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine just wanted to hear your voice.. You busy?"

 _"A little bit, but we can talk for a minute if you'd like."_

"Are you in the studio right now?"

 _"..Yeah, just working on some editing."_

"You've been in the studio all morning? No breaks?"

 _"Mhm, you know me I get so caught up in my work."_

"I can come by and bring some food if you'd like.."

 _"NO! I mean, you should enjoy some alone time, Emily is getting me some food."_

Chloe sighed. "Oh... Okay then I'll see you later then I guess."

 _"Yeah, I'll be home a little earlier, around three I think."_

"Okay, I'll let you get back to your uh work."

 _"Yeah um I love you."_

"I love you too Beca."

 _"K. Bye."_

"Bye." Chloe hung up with a sigh and looked at Aubrey who was looking back at her with a questioning gaze. "She lied to me."

* * *

Emily sat down across the table from Beca and handed her some food. "Everything okay with the Mrs?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, she was just checking in... She wanted to come by and drop of some food at the studio but I told her no."

Emily laugh and ate a fry. "Well I'd hope you say no, it'd be awkward for her to find you not there."

"Right.." Beca sighed. "I hate lying to her.."

Emily smiled and grabbed Beca's hand in comfort. "Hey it'll all be okay in the end, you're lying for a good reason."

Beca nodded. "That's true, it's for the best." She smiled at Emily. "Thanks."

"Anytime Beca." She winked at her and drank some of her soda.

* * *

 **A/N: Ooo what do you guys think is going on? Do you think Aubrey has the right to treat Beca the way she does?**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you thought!**

 **Please review!**


	5. I'm Leaving

Aubrey shook her head in disappointment. "Like I said before, I'll help you pack."

Chloe sighed. "Bree I- can't.. she's my wife and we're having a baby."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Seriously Chloe you want to stay with a cheating, lying bitch because of a baby the two of you are having together? It's not even really Beca's baby!"

Chloe's eyes widened and she gasped. "How dare you..."

Aubrey sighed and walked over to Chloe. "I'm sorry, but I'm being honest... that baby is yours and the sperm donors."

"Get out."

Aubrey looked at Chloe with wide eyes. "What?"

"I said get out!" Chloe yelled. "I don't know what the hell happened to you but you have become this evil person, especially to my wife."

Aubrey sighed. "She's changed you Chlo, don't do this we can pack your bags and go back to Atlanta, just you and me and when the baby comes I'll help you."

Chloe looked at Aubrey like she was a crazy person. "What the hell is wrong with you? I love Beca, she's my world.. I'm not just gonna leave because of one altercation, I need to speak with her. I can't believe you."

Aubrey looked at Chloe and burst into tears. "I'm sorry Chloe, I've just been dealing with a lot."

Chloe walked over to Aubrey with concern all over her face. "What is it Bree?"

"M-My dad.. He's sick." Aubrey said as she tried to control her breathing.

Chloe's eyes widened and she wrapped Aubrey in a hug. "What? Is he okay?"

"It's hard to tell, things have been so tough it's hard not having you around."

Chloe sighed. "Wow, h-how long?"

Aubrey put her head down. "It's been about ten months."

"What!" Chloe smacked Aubrey's arm. "It's been nearly a year and you're just now telling me!"

Aubrey rubbed her arm and looked up at Chloe with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't know how to... I haven't even told Riley, please come back with me."

"Bree I-I'm dealing with a lot here too in case you haven't noticed..." Chloe said with a frown."

Aubrey nodded. "I know, that's why I think escaping for a while and coming back home will be good for you."

Chloe sighed. "Aubrey this _is_ home."

"Chloeee." Aubrey whined.

"Fine Aubrey, I'll talk to Beca about it and _maybe_ I'll stay with you in Atlanta for a little."

Aubrey scoffed. "Chloe you're a grown woman, you do not need the midget's permission to leave."

"Jesus Bree! That's not what it's about.. She's my wife and we're having a baby, not to mention we work together and she's my manager."

Aubrey nodded. "Fine, but talk soon my flight is tomorrow night."

Chloe watched as Aubrey walked out and sighed, hating how her best friend's fathers illness was affecting her.

* * *

"Hey Em do you mind if we call it a day, I kinda want to get home to Chloe.. Our phone conversation was a little awkward earlier."

Emily smiled and nodded. "Of course I don't mind, you're the boss and we got a lot done today.. with music and doing what we're doing..." Emily said with a grin.

Beca laughed. "Yeah, I love how you get so excited over the smallest things."

Emily shrugged. "They may seem small to you Beca but I look at everything as a big deal... Speaking of big deals, I'm sorry about yesterday I shouldn't have shown up to your place."

Beca smiled. "You've proven yourself worthy today..."

Emily nodded and hugged Beca. "See you tomorrow?"

"Mhm nine AM sharp."

Emily mock saluted Beca with a grin. "You got it boss."

* * *

Beca walked into her house an hour later with a small smile. "Chlo?"

"In the kitchen!" Chloe yelled out.

Beca walked into the kitchen and hugged her wife. "Good afternoon beautiful." Beca said as she kissed Chloe.

Chloe smiled. "Good afternoon, you're home early."

Beca nodded. "Decided to call it a day, but enough about me.. my wife senses are tingling, what's wrong?"

Chloe sighed, Beca knew her too well. "Aubrey is going through it, her father has cancer... and you."

"What about me?"

Chloe looked down at her plate. "You're lying to me..."

Beca sighed and sat down across from Chloe. "Babe-"

"Why were you at some random house with Emily?"

Beca reached for Chloe's hand but she quickly pulled away. Beca sighed. "We were looking at houses.."

Chloe sighed and stood up. "I'm going to Atlanta with Aubrey for a bit she needs me and honestly being here has been stressful and I don't need the stress right now. I trust you want do anything wrong.."

Beca frowned. "Wait.. You can't leave.."

Chloe laughed. "I can Beca and I am.."

"Chlo... I swear nothing bad is happening I told you we were looking at houses."

Chloe nodded. "And I told you that I'm going away for a little."

Beca sighed. "W-What about doctors appointments?"

"There are hospitals back in Atlanta Beca."

Beca had tears in her eyes. "I'm suppose to be there for all that.."

Chloe sighed and stood up. "I'll keep you updated, I need this time away Beca."

Beca nodded. "Fine.." She stood up and quickly walked to her in-home studio.

* * *

Chloe walked into Beca's studio two hours later and gently tapped her shoulder, taking her attention away from her laptop. "Babe?"

Beca took her headphones off and looked at Chloe. "Is everything okay?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, you've been in here a while and I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere to eat."

Beca turned back to her laptop and shook her head. "Nah. I'm not hungry, I'll make you something to eat though just give me a sec..." She pressed a few buttons on her laptop and closed it. "Okay, you go relax or... pack.. and I'll uh make you something."

"You don't have t-"

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand. "I don't have to but I want to.." She walked out of the room and went into the kitchen to make Chloe something to eat.

Chloe stood in place not knowing what to do. It was obvious that Beca was hurt and was shutting her out, but she was hurt too so she decided to go into their bedroom and pack a few bags, she had told Aubrey she was going back with her anyway.

Beca turned on the stove and smiled as she thought about the first time Chloe taught her how to cook.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _"So this is the apartment I was telling you about.. What do you think?"_

 _Chloe smiled as she walked up the steps. "It's beautiful Bec, it's bigger than the place you had when you first moved here."_

 _Beca nodded. "Well I have more job opportunities so the cash flow has been better." Beca opened the door and gestured for Chloe to enter. "I've got two more years before you move to LA with me, I plan on having an even better place by that time..."_

 _Chloe smiled. "Babe I'd be perfectly fine living here with you, I'd be fine living anywhere as long as I'm with you."_

 _Beca grinned and kissed Chloe. "You deserve better though, so I'm gonna give you better... When you move here, it'll be to a huge house some place fancy in LA."_

 _"I believe you too, you can do anything Bec."_

 _Beca nodded. "You hungry? I can order something."_

 _"Yeah but I think I want some homemade food." She opened Beca's refrigerator and her eyes widened. "Beca where the hell is the food?" The only thing in Beca's fridge was bottles of water, soda, beer, a jar of pickles, milk and some fruit._

 _Beca shrugged. "There's cereal up in the cabinet."_

 _"Beca.."_

 _Beca sighed. "I go out to eat and I order takeout a lot."_

 _Chloe grabbed Beca's car keys. "Let's go."_

 _"Where are we going?"_

 _Chloe through the keys to Beca. "You're gonna drive to the supermarket and we're gonna buy you some food."_

 _Beca sighed. "I'm not much of cook Chlo... That's more your thing."_

 _Chloe smiled. "I'll help you while I'm here."_

 _Beca nodded and got in the car. "Okay."_

 _Beca dropped the bags on the counter with a groan. "Babe can we just order something and cook tomorrow, I'm exhausted."_

 _Chloe laughed. "We're cooking tonight babe, I made sure we got enough food to stock your kitchen until my next visit."_

 _"I think this shit is gonna last longer than three months Chloe." Beca said with wide eyes._

 _Chloe shrugged. "You'd be surprised... Now let's put this stuff away and figure out what we're gonna cook."_

 _Ten minutes later..._

 _"Okay so I've decided we should start off easy today, we'll make some spaghetti." She smirked when she saw Beca's face. "Don't worry babe it's much easier than it looks." She grabbed the ingredients and gestured for Beca to come to her. "So let's start off with the meat, we're using ground beef."_

 _Beca nodded. "That's what we use to make meatballs right?"_

 _"Yeah, but I don't make spaghetti with meatballs. I just cook the ground beef and mix it with the noodles it saves time and I think it's more delicious."_

 _Beca nodded. "Okay so where do we start?"_

 _"Let's chop up some garlic and onions because we're gonna put that in the beef." She grabbed a knife and handed it to Beca. "Here you go.."_

 _Beca sighed. "What if I cut myself?"_

 _Chloe smiled and walked behind Beca. "I've got you." She said as she stepped behind Beca and put her arms on Beca's arms. "Now grab the onion and chop." They both held onto the knife and started chopping the onion. Chloe grinned. "Good job, try to ignore the burning the onion is doing to your eyes."_

 _Beca sighed. "But it burns Chlo."_

 _Chloe nodded. "That's enough, now you can toss it in the food processor to finish the job."_

 _Beca threw the onion bits in and blended them watching as they turned into fine chopped pieces. "That's so cool."_

 _"Yeah, now let's chop the garlic."_

 _After they were finished chopping, Chloe grabbed a pan and put it on the stove. "Now you gotta cook the beef."_

 _Beca nodded and grabbed the packet of beef and opened it before putting it in the pan. "Okay now what?"_

 _Chloe laughed. "Don't forget to turn on the stove..."_

 _Beca clapped her hands together and quickly turned it on. "I was totally going to do that."_

 _Chloe grinned. "Sure you were.. Now cover it and let it cook for a bit. Once it browns we can season it and put the onion and garlic in it."_

 _Beca nodded. "Okay, so what do we do while we wait?"_

 _Chloe shrugged. "Anything..."_

 _Beca smiled and wrapped her arms around Chloe. "We can do this..." Beca leaned forward and slowly kissed Chloe. "Damn I missed that."_

 _Chloe laughed. "I've missed it to, kissing you through a screen isn't the same."_

 _Beca smirked. "Well let's continue then.." She leaned in and started to kiss Chloe again, only to be pushed away a few seconds later._

 _"Stir the meat.."_

 _Beca sighed and took off the lid and started stirring it. "It browning, do I add the stuff now?"_

 _Chloe nodded. "Yup toss it in and you can add some seasoning too."_

* * *

"Beca?"

Beca looked up and saw Chloe staring at her. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? I called your name like five times.."

Beca nodded. "I was just thinking about the first time you taught me how to really cook.."

Chloe smiled. "Spaghetti... is that what you're making right now because I'd be so happy if you were."

Beca grinned and nodded. "Yeah I am."

"Yes! Hey do you remember when you were cooking the noodles."

Beca laughed. "How could I forget?"

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Okay Bec the water is boiling, so now you can add the noddles." Chloe said as she handed her a box of noodles._

 _Beca looked at the box. "What is this?"_

 _Chloe laughed. "It's the noodles babe..."_

 _Beca frowned. "Oh my god, the noodles are hard!"_

 _"You really know nothing about cooking."_

 _Beca shrugged. "I know that the noodles are hard."_

 _Chloe grinned. "Very funny, now take the noodles out of the box and put it in the boiling water."_

 _Beca hesitated as she hovered over the pot. "Is this shit gonna splash up and burn me?"_

 _Chloe shook her head. "Just gently drop it down."_

 _Beca nodded. "Okay.. I've got this.." She started dropping the noodles in and flinching as they hit the water. "I did it!"_

 _Chloe laughed and clapped. "I knew you could, now cover it and we wait for it to soften that should only take a few minutes. Check on the spaghetti sauce."_

 _Beca nodded and started stirring the sauce and meat. "Everything is good."_

 _"Now we wait." After a couple minutes Chloe checked the noodles and looked at Beca. "Tell me if you think the noodles are ready yet."_

 _Beca walked over to the stove and looked in the pot. "Um they look different... more squiggly I guess, so yeah?"_

 _Chloe smiled. "Use this fork and try to cut the noodle."_

 _Beca took the fork and picked up a noodle and cut it in two. "It cut.."_

 _Chloe nodded. "So that means it's done."_

 _Beca nodded. "Cool... We drain it now right?"_

 _"Yup, get a strainer and put it in the sink, then you pour it."_

 _Beca did as Chloe told her and looked at the noodles in amazement. "Dude I feel like a fucking kid right now! Cooking is amazing, the way the noodles were once straight and hard and are now soft and mushy."_

 _Chloe nodded. "Sounds a lot like you."_

 _Beca just looked at Chloe speechless with her mouth wide open. "I-I have no words... that was good Chloe Beale.."_

 _Chloe laughed. "It just came to me, guess you're rubbing off on me Mitchell."_

 _Beca smirked. "I'll be rubbing off on you later too, in a different way though."_

 _Chloe grinned and looked back to the noodles. "Let's finish up then shall we?"_

 _Beca nodded. "Sp now we combine everything right?"_

 _"Exactly, take that pot over there and put the noodles in."_

 _Beca poured the noodles into the pot._

 _"Now take the sauce and meat and also put it in the pot."_

 _Beca nodded and put the mixture into the pot. She took the big spoon Chloe was handing her and put it in the pot. "I'm no genius but I'm guessing I stir this all into one delicious mixture of spaghetti."_

 _Chloe smiled and nodded. "That's right."_

 _Beca smiled and started mixing, her smiling getting wider as everything came together. "Holy shit! I just cooked us dinner!"_

 _Chloe nodded and grinned. "Taste your food chef."_

 _Beca smiled and grabbed a fork before taking a forkful. "Okay wow, I think I did pretty good."_

 _Beca wrapped some more around the fork and put it to Chloe's mouth. Chloe opened her mouth and moaned in delight as the food filled her taste buds. "Wow is the word.. this tastes better than I expected."_

 _"I'll pretend you didn't expect me to do bad and say thanks.. Let's eat so we can get to the dessert part." Beca said with a wink.  
_

 _Chloe nodded and grabbed the plates._

* * *

Chloe laughed as she thought about it. "You were so amazed at the fact that the noodles changed like that."

Beca nodded and grabbed a box of noodles. "Now I'm prepared and I am well aware of how this shit works. You're the best teacher though, when you left I was like a cooking pro."

Chloe nodded in agreement. "You were pretty good, and when I visited you after that you had a whole meal ready for me."

"Yeah.. I hate when you leave." Beca said with a sigh. "I never told you back then, not in a serious way at least, but it gets to me.. Being in this huge city without my love.."

Chloe sighed."Bec-"

"I've gotta add the sauce to the meat..."

Chloe sighed and watched as Beca busied herself with cooking. "Do you want me to put the noodles on for you?"

Beca shook her head. "I've got it, you can go relax." Beca walked into the living room ten minutes later with Chloe's food. "Dinner is served m'lady."

Chloe smiled. "Mmm smells delicious, thank you."

Beca leaned down and kissed Chloe. "No problem."

Chloe took the plate from Beca and frowned when Beca started walking back to her studio. "You not eating?"

"I told you I wasn't hungry..."

Chloe sighed. "You should eat babe."

Beca shook her head. "I'll eat when I'm hungry, I just wanted to make sure you were fed."

Chloe nodded. "Okay, well can you at least come sit with me?"

Beca sighed but walked over and sat next to Chloe. "So when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow night..." Chloe said after eating a forkful of spaghetti.

Beca rolled her eyes. "This is ridiculous! I thought you trusted me.. you see one thing on the internet and you jump to conclusions."

"You going house hunting with Emily doesn't make sense... I don't wanna argue with you Beca so if that's what is happening right now you should just go."

Beca balled her fist up and tightened them before standing up. "Fine, you won't hear me out then I'll go!" She started walking to the door and Chloe stood up.

"Where are you going? I meant go to your studio or go upstairs."

Beca opened the door and looked at Chloe. "I don't want to be here right now.." She walked out the door.

* * *

"I haven't heard from her.. What happened?" Riley asked as she walked into the house.

Chloe sighed and sat down on the couch. "We got into an argument about me going back to Atlanta with Bree and also what was in the media about her and Emily."

"You still believe that bullshit?"

Chloe shrugged. "I don't know, I just need to get away and Bree needs me.."

Riley frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Oh I forgot.. Um talk to her, she's been going through something and she just told me."

Riley stood up. "I'll be on the look out for Beca, call me if you hear anything and don't stress too much... You've got my niece or nephew in there."

Chloe nodded. "I think I'll go lay down.. I need some rest it's been a long day."

"Okay, I love you Chloe.. Be safe sis."

Chloe hugged Riley with a small smile. "Love you too, have a good night." Chloe stayed up a few more hours waiting for Beca before sighing and getting into bed. Chloe was drifting off to sleep when she heard the bedroom door open. She stayed still as she heard Beca rummaging through their dresser and silently hoped Beca would just get in bed and lay with her. Beca walked out of the room a couple minutes later and Chloe sighed as a tear rolled down her face. The door opened back up and Chloe felt a dip in he bed before feeling an arm wrap around her waist.

"I love you Chloe." Beca said as she gently kissed the back of Chloe's neck.

Chloe put her arm on Beca's arm and cuddled into her. "I love you too."

Beca slowly started tracing her thumb against the back of Chloe's hand. "I'm sorry about earlier I shouldn't have just left you... We're married and we're suppose to talk our problems out, we need to talk about these things bothering us because I can't lose you."

Chloe nodded and turned to face Beca. "I'll stay here and we can handle this."

Beca shook her head. "You're gonna go back with Aubrey because she needs you, I love you and you love me so I know we'll be okay... when you come back we'll talk everything through, just don't be gone too long."

Chloe sighed. "I don't know maybe I should sta-"

"Babe it's hard telling you to go, but you should.. I'll be here when you get back."

Chloe nodded. "It'll only be for a few weeks.."

"Okay.." Beca placed a gentle kiss on Chloe's lips. "Maybe I'll fly down there every once in a while to check up on you."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "I'd be cool with that."

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe again and rested her head on Chloe's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Beca was woken up by the sound of loud banging the next morning. She quickly hopped out of bed and ran to the door. "Riley? What the he-" She was cut off by Riley throwing her arms around her.

"Bec I'm so glad you're okay!"

Chloe walked down the steps and looked at Riley apologetically. "I totally forgot to call you when she came home, I'm sorry."

Riley nodded. "It's cool, it's just there was a huge accident and they weren't releasing any names and you were missing.. I got scared."

Beca hugged Riley tightly. "I'm here, sorry for scaring you two last night I just needed to clear my head." She looked at the time and sighed before looking at Chloe. "I have a few things to do today but I will be back in time to see you off."

"Recording music with Emily again.."

Beca bit her lip. "Not exactly..." She started walking towards the steps. "I'm gonna go shower."

Chloe looked at Riley in confusion. "What does she even mean?"

Riley shrugged. "I have no idea..."

* * *

Chloe let out a sigh as she sat on the bench at LAX. The day had gone by and she hadn't heard from Beca. She tried calling her again only for it to not be answered.

"Chloe she's clearly not coming, she's upset that you're leaving and she's being a baby about it." Aubrey said as she rolled her eyes.

Chloe sighed. "She seemed fine this morning Bree.. I hope nothing is wrong."

"Chloe she's playing you! She wants you to worry so that you'll stay and look for her."

"Bree she was the one that told me to come with you so please stop." Seeing the look of confusion on Aubrey's face she continued. "I was gonna call you and tell you that I changed my mind but she insisted that I go with you."

Aubrey was quiet for a minute before shrugging. "Oh, she probably wants you gone so she can prance around with Emily."

Chloe stood up. "Okay I'm done talking to you." She said as she moved to another seat.

* * *

Beca ran through the airport looking for Chloe. She knew she was late but she hoped they hadn't started boarding yet. She spotted the red head and ran to her. "Chloe!" She said out of breath.

"Beca where the hell were you?"

Beca sat down next to Chloe trying to catch her breath. "I had an important meeting and it ran super long.."

"Why are you so out of breath?"

Beca took the water Chloe handed her and took a sip before replying. "I ran here, I was driving but traffic was terrible! So I parked my car somewhere and just ran as fast as I could."

Chloe smiled a little. "You ran all the way here with your little legs."

Beca nodded. "I love you, I couldn't let you go without saying goodbye."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "I was worried."

"I figured you were that's why I had to get here, this meeting I had today will change things for us when you get back... hopefully for the better I let go o-"

 _Flight to Atlanta is now boarding please have your tickets ready._

Chloe sighed. "I've gotta go.."

Beca nodded. "It's fine, we'll talk later. Oh! and here..." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out two tickets. "Got you guys better seats."

"Chloe! We've gotta go." Aubrey said with a sigh.

Chloe hugged Beca and kissed her with all the love she could. "I'll see you soon baby."

Beca nodded and quickly pecked Chloe on the lips again. "Love you."

"I love you too." She waved to Beca and walked off with Aubrey. She watched Chloe hand Aubrey the ticket and Aubrey turned to Beca and gave her a small smile before walking off. Beca called herself a cab and went to get her car.

On the airplane a few hours later, Aubrey was scrolling through her phone when she let out a loud gasp. "Oh my god.."

Chloe looked at Aubrey with wide eyes. "What is it Bree?"

Aubrey handed Chloe the phone. "Read..."

 _Did Beca Mitchell Drop Up and Coming Star Emily Junk?_

Chloe looked at the phone in shock. "S-She was trying to tell me something before we left, I wonder if this was it..."

"I can't believe she did that.." Aubrey said equally shocked.

"I'm gonna call her as soon as we land."

Aubrey nodded. "Yeah find out if it's true."

Chloe sighed. "She was so excited to work with her... She dropped Emily for me, what if she hates me after this."

"That'll never happen, I guess that means she wasn't sleeping with her I guess.. Or maybe she was and is trying to stop."

Chloe put her hand over Aubrey's mouth. "Enough, Beca wasn't cheating on me.. I know she wouldn't."

Aubrey moved Chloe's hand from her mouth. "So why were you upset and why are you leaving?"

"Because she lied to me, she's up to something with Emily. I don't know what it is..."

Aubrey nodded. "Only time will tell.."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Do you think Beca was telling the truth about looking at houses?** **Do you think Chloe should have left with Aubrey?** **Should Beca have dropped Emily?**

 **Let me know in reviews, thanks again for reading!**

 **Thanks for all reviews, favorites and follows they mean a lot!**

 **Please review!**


	6. No Place I'd Rather Be

Chloe opened her eyes the next morning and stared at the empty space in bed next to her at Beca and her's house in Atlanta. She sighed before getting up and checking her phone. There was a message and she smiled seeing it was from Beca.

 _[Love of my life 8:15 AM] Good morning is it crazy that I miss you already? I know things are a bit rocky between us but I'm working to fix it... I hope everything is okay with Aubrey and her dad and I love you so much. xxx_

Chloe smiled and looked at the time, seeing that Beca had sent that message ten minutes ago.

 _[My Everything 5:25 AM] Why are you up so early? It's five in LA right now. I love you too btw :*_

 _[Love of my life 8:27 AM] couldn't sleep much and I've been busy with a couple things._

Chloe sighed as she heard the front door open and heard Aubrey call out to her.

 _[My Everything 5:29 AM] I've gtg babe but I wanna talk later, I heard something and I just wanted to know if it's true._

 _[Love of my life 8:33 AM] If it's about the dropping Emily thing then it's sort of true... I'm in the process of getting it done, word get's out quick... Anyway I love you and I'll ttyl_

 _[My Everything 5:34 AM] We're gonna have to talk about that but later I have to pee really badly now, I love you and I'll try to call you in a hour or so.._

Chloe put her phone down and quickly ran to the bathroom to pee.

Aubrey knocked on the bathroom door. "You okay Chlo? Need anything? Are you having morning sickness?"

Chloe washed her hands and laughed as she opened the door. "I'm fine Bree just had to pee.. Are _you_ okay?"

Aubrey shrugged. "I spoke to my mom this morning, she said my dad has been really tired... Honestly Chlo, _this_ is why I wanted you to come back, I don't know how much longer he has and I know you liked him... He taught you how to play cards... and I need you here.." Aubrey said as she wiped away a few tears.

Chloe hugged Aubrey and sat her down on the bed. "Bree I'm sorry you're going through this and I appreciate you thinking about me, but I want to let you know that I won't be here long... I _can't_ be here long."

Aubrey nodded in understanding. "I've been a shitty friend and I'm sorry, you know I handle bad situations terribly and lash out."

Chloe wiped Aubrey's tears from her face. "I do, that's the only reason I'm here and you're not sporting a black eye."

Aubrey laughed and nodded. "I _really_ want you here when my dad dies.. I don't know if I can bear the pain without you."

"Bree you are a strong woman... you can do anything and stop saying when okay! We can pray and give love and support and hopefully he'll pull through and if I'm back in LA and he does pass... I promise you Bree I'll be on the first flight back here."

Aubrey nodded and stood up. "Okay.. Thank you Chloe, you always know just what to say."

Chloe smiled. "That's what best friends are for, now go make me breakfast while I shower and please make sure you include blueberry pancakes."

Aubrey frowned. "But you hate blueberries..."

Chloe just rubbed her belly and walked away.

Aubrey laughed and walked to the kitchen. "Damn cravings..."

* * *

Beca read Chloe's message and sighed as she put her phone down. She was already regretting telling Chloe to leave with Aubrey, but she knew Aubrey needed her best friend. She walked out of her in home studio and walked through the house that now seemed so empty and dull without Chloe. She was about to go to her room and shower when suddenly there was loud knocking on the door. Beca went back down the steps and opened the door, eyes widening when she saw it was Emily. "Emily I-"

"What the hell Beca! You're dropping me?" Emily said with nothing but hurt in her eyes.

Beca sighed. "Emily it's complicated.."

Emily ran her hands through her hair. "Y-You could have called me! We could have met up and talked about it, instead you chose to talk to my manager without me? We were fine yesterday!"

"You're right and I'm sorry, it's just things are a bit crazy right now and I'm not as focused as I should be and you deserve better for your first album."

Emily sighed. "Is it because of Chloe? She doesn't like me I can tell! Where is she, I wanna talk to her and tell her I'm sorry for whatever."

"She's not here, she went to Atlanta yesterday..."

Emily frowned. "Oh my god, are you guys splitting up?" Emily asked with worry.

Beca quickly shook her head. "No.. I mean she did leave because she needed some space, but she also left so she could be there for her friend, her dad is sick."

"Is she upset because of me?" Emily asked warily

Beca sighed and gestured for Emily to follow her into the living room and sit down. "I'll be honest with you Em, you a huge factor to what has been going on.. Chloe feels a little insecure and you're a lot like younger Chloe and that is what worries her. She says she trusts me but I guess even trust isn't enough."

"I'd _never_ do anything to you though, I'm not even gay!"

Beca's eyes widened. "You're not?"

Emily shook head. "Wow do I seem gay?"

"It's just you have this crush on me and I don't know I just assumed.."

Emily laughed. "It's called having a girl crush Beca, I'm kind of into this guy anyway.. That's why I wanted your help with house hunting, I can't really invite him over when my mom is around."

Beca nodded. "Wow, so that song you wrote... Wasn't about me?"

Emily's eyes widened. "Flashlight!" Emily walked to Beca and sat next to her. "Is that what all the problems with Chloe is about, my song?"

Beca slowly nodded. "That's part of it, Chloe thought it was about me because you wrote it the night we met.."

"On my way home that night my tire got a flat.. This guy saw me struggling and he helped me, we hit it off and we've been talking ever since."

Beca nodded. "Okay no offense but what about the obsessiveness?"

Emily sighed. "I wanted you to like me, so I figured if I amped up the fan girl you'd like me more... I realize that day when I was sitting on your steps was a bit much, but honestly I was worried and I didn't want you to drop me... Didn't matter I guess because you still did."

"Emily I really like working with you, you're amazing and you're so talented but my wife has to come first... She's having a hard time right now and she feels uneasy with you around."

Emily nodded slowly. "I understand, maybe we can.. try this again in a few months? Maybe a year? I can wait for you, all I ever wanted was for you to help me make my first album and maybe be your friend.."

Beca smiled. "I hope so, but don't wait on me forever okay? Your music needs to be out there, it needs to be heard."

"What if I release an EP.. Then we can take some time off and decide whether or not we'll move forward and make this album together."

Beca nodded. "That sounds like a great idea Emily, we've recorded six songs and they're all finished. I think you should save 'Flashlight' for your actual album, you can put the other five on your EP."

"Okay, should I do anything to prepare for this?"

Beca smiled and nodded. "Yeah spread the word as fast as you can. Send out tweets, post pictures, write on facebook... anything that will get people talking. Just tell your fans that you're releasing an EP as a teaser for your album and that'll keep them at bay for a while. I can get you a photoshoot tomorrow, the only thing left to do is up to you... title it."

* * *

Chloe walked down the steps with a small smile as she smelled the food that Aubrey was cooking. She walked in the kitchen and saw Aubrey carefully flipping a pancake in the pan. "Bree it smells delicious down here."

Aubrey turned and smiled at Chloe. "My best friend deserves the best breakfast ever."

Chloe ripped off a piece of one of the cooked pancakes and moaned in delight. "Damn Bree this is almost tastes as good as Beca's."

Aubrey scoffed. " _Almost_? More like I cook better than the midget."

Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes. "Bree.." She said in a warning tone.

"Sorry, I wasn't aware that Beca was a chef too.." Aubrey said with annoyance.

Chloe smiled as she thought about her wife. "I taught her how to cook some basic things, then she took off on her own looking up recipes and coming up with her own.. She's an amazing cook now."

"Well I'm glad you're being fed properly."

Chloe nodded. "I'd be glad if I were being fed now, is it done yet?" Chloe whined.

Aubrey laughed and made Chloe a plate. "Yeah here you go." They walked over to the table and started eating. "So what time do you want to go see my dad?"

Chloe shrugged. "Maybe around three or four? I wanna talk to Beca before I do anything today and I don't know how long that'll go, then I've got to stop and see my mom and Beca's parents.. then I'll be free for the rest of the day."

"You know you can do that any day, we should just go see my dad."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Aubrey you asked me what I wanted to do and I told you, I have my plans for the day and that's what I'm doing."

Aubrey sighed. "Fine..."

"You can go see your father and I'll meet you there later."

Aubrey nodded. "Okay."

Chloe bit some of her pancake and smiled. "So I was thinking, while I am here you should just stay in the house with me. You'll be in here more than in the guest house anyway."

Aubrey nodded. "It'll be like living in our dorm again! A much...bigger, fancier dorm.. but we'll be living under the same room nonetheless." She said with a grin.

"Awesome!" Chloe said with a huge smile. She finished up her food and stood up. "I'm gonna go call Beca, are you leaving to see your dad?"

Aubrey nodded. "Yeah, I'll be heading out in about ten minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Chloe gave Aubrey a quick hug and then made her way upstairs to her bedroom. She picked up her cell phone and quickly called Beca.

 _"Wow, you were serious when you said you'd be calling me in an hour."_ Beca said with a chuckle.

Chloe smiled. "Of course I was serious, I want to fix our relationship.. Not to mention I miss your voice already."

Beca laughed. _"I know how you feel, when you're use to hearing someones voice everyday for a long period of time, being away from it even for a little bit seems weird."_

"Exactly... so can we talk about that thing...?"

 _Beca let a breath. "Okay, we're getting right into... I uh I know me working with Emily bothers you and that we were fine before she came around so yes I am dropping her. She came over our house earlier this morning upset and we came up with an idea and I wanna run it by you."_

"Okay..."

 _"So before I tell you the idea I just want to make it known that Emily isn't even gay and Flashlight is a song about a guy she met on the side of the rode the day we met."_

Chloe frowned. "Wait what? Emily's not into you?"

 _"Not really babe, she said I'm her girl crush but she'd never do anything. She kept going on and on about this guy named Benji, but onto the plan now... We're gonna release five of her songs as an EP soon, like next week and then I'll be done with her. I'll be done with everything, all my attention will be on you and our baby and when you have the baby.. maybe we could revisit the idea of me working on a full album with her..."_ Beca said slowly on the last part.

"I uh... I guess. Is this your way of telling me that you think it's my pregnancy making me feel this way?"

 _"I just think it's boosted up those feelings, but once the baby comes and a couple more months go by of us getting use to everything, I'd like for us to talk about it and see if I could help her..."_

Chloe nodded even though Beca couldn't see her. "Okay, it's a good plan... So you'll only be spending one more week with her and then that's it?"

 _"Yeah, it could be less. I'm setting up a photo shoot tomorrow, we just need to make sure she gets some good promotion the next couple days and then she can release it and that'll hold the fans over until the real thing, whether I'm working on it or not."_

"Beca don't drop Emily, just work with her on the album."

Beca shook her head. _"No, I've already made up my mind... I'm putting you first and I want to be there for you at all times during this pregnancy. I know you don't want me working with her so I won't... how's Aubrey?"_

"Aubrey is being Aubrey, times ten.. When she's in pain or stressed she is an even more worked up version of herself, I'm surprised she hasn't thrown up yet."

Beca laughed. _"Maybe that explains why Aubrey's been a bitch times ten to me..."_

"That doesn't make it right though." Chloe said with a sigh. "I hate that I left you and went with her bu-"

 _"Chloe I get it."_ Beca butted in. _"I told you to go with her because I know she needs you. I'd never stoop to her level of evilness and tell you I don't want you to leave with her, I know she needs her best friend so I let her have her best friend."_

"I'll never stop being in awe of how sweet you are, I love you so much Beca."

Beca smiled. _"I love you too beautiful."_

"We're gonna be okay.."

Beca grinned. _"I know."_

* * *

Chloe walked into her childhood home and smiled as she felt warmth come over her. "Mom?"

Laura walked into the living room with a smile and confused face. "Chloe? Hey honey.. Um what are you doing here?"

Chloe laughed. "Not excited to see me?"

Laura grinned. "Always excited to see you, I just didn't know you were here.. Is Beca here with you?"

Chloe shook her head.

Laura sat down with a sigh. "What's going on bubby."

Chloe sat down next to her mother and played with her fingers. "I just needed a little space... I also came back because of Aubrey's father, which I'm sure you knew about so thanks for telling me." Chloe said sarcastically.

"Aubrey begged me not to say anything and what do you mean you need a little space?"

Chloe sighed. "Beca's working with this girl, Emily Junk, and she's so pretty and talented and she's a lot like me.. Beca really likes her and I got jealous because she has a thing for Beca. Only I just found out she isn't gay and it's only a girl crush."

Laura nodded. "I heard Beca was dropping Emily.."

"Yeah she is, they're gonna release a quick EP and then Beca will be done with her. She dropped Emily because of me, she said after the baby and everything they would try to revisit the idea again if I'm comfortable with it.."

Laura nodded. "Do you think you'll be comfortable with it?"

Chloe shrugged. "I honestly don't know.. I hope I will be, Beca really likes working with her and I can't lie and say I'm comfortable with it because Beca knows me so well."

"Wanna know what I think sweetheart?" After Chloe nodded Laura continued. "I think you should have stayed home and had a nice long talk."

Chloe sighed. "I know and I was going to stay but then Beca insisted that I go and be there for Bree."

"And you should have told her that you need to stay and work things out, I get that you want to be there for Aubrey but is it really worth losing your marriage over?"

Chloe's eyes widened. "Of course not! Do you think I'm gonna lose my marriage?" Chloe said with worry.

Laura shook her head. "You guys love each other too much, but if you keep doing things like this, things could happen. You guys are very good with communicating, but you need to get a little better."

Chloe nodded. "Do you think I should go home?"

"No, you're already here.. Stay a few days and clear your head."

Chloe smiled and hugged Laura. "Thanks mom, do you want to come with me to see Melissa and Tom?"

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

Beca walked into her studio and let out a sigh, there had been a bunch of people outside of her building all asking questions about Emily and Chloe. Beca started playing with some buttons on the soundboard when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Beca smiled when she saw her friend Sara come in.

"Hey Bec." She said with a small wave

"Sara, hey.. Back from vacation I see."

Sara nodded. "Yeah, ready to get back to work and hopefully work on some of my own music with you.."

"I'd love to help but I'm actually going on my own vacation."

Sara nodded. "Oh so the rumors are true? You're dropping Emily?"

Beca shrugged. "Something like that, I just need to spend some time with Chloe without work... she's uh... pregnant.."

Sara's eyes widened and she immediately hugged Beca. "Oh my god! That's amazing! Congratulations!"

Beca smiled. "Thanks, we haven't announced it yet so.. you know let's keep it quiet."

Sara nodded. "Of course! Wow this is amazing! How far along is she?"

"Three and a half weeks." Beca said with a grin.

"Wow a baby Mitchell on the way." Sara said with a smile. "That'll be something.. I gotta go but give Chloe my love and I hope you enjoy your break, you deserve it boss." She winked at Beca and walked out of the room.

Beca smiled and looked at a picture of Chloe on her phone. She smiled in thought and quickly called Emily. "Hey can you get to my studio asap?"

Emily walked in ten minutes later with a nervous smile. "Is everything okay?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, I just really want to get to my wife but I don't want to leave you hanging so... I have a photo shoot set up eleven tomorrow for you and I hired some people to promote your EP, they're working on it as we speak. I have a friend of mine, she's awesome her name is Sara and she'll be going with you to your photo shoot and doing everything that needs to be done until your EP release. I will also still be speaking with you via Skype and phone."

Emily took in all of what Beca said and nodded. "So I'll be working with Sara?"

"Yeah, she'll be there physically and I'll be there virtually... sometimes. I'll be talking to you as your EP get's released and I have a release party set up. You can give the names of the people you want on the guest list to your manager and Sara will handle the rest."

Emily smiled. "Wow, thank you... Most people would probably just leave, but you really put thought into it and I really appreciate it."

"No problem you deserve, and I just want to let you know... If I never do produce you album.. I'd pick Sara to do it for you, you'd be in good hands I promise, she's a good friend of mine. I can introduce you two and we can go out to lunch if you'd like."

Emily shook her head. "You can take me to her studio, then you can leave and get ready to go see your wife."

Beca smiled. "Yeah... I like that idea."

* * *

Chloe said a silent prayer to herself as she rode the elevator to the floor Aubrey's father was on. She prayed that he would get better, the elevator dinged letting it be known that she made it to the floor and she stepped of with a small sigh. She slowly walked down the hall and stopped as she got to the door she took a deep breath and walked inside. "Hey Mr. Posen."

Mr. Posen's face instantly lit up. "Chloe!" He said slowly with a smile. "It's so good to see you!"

Chloe smiled and hugged him, being careful to avoid all the tubes and needles poking out of him. "It's good to see you too, how're you feeling?"

He shrugged. "I've been better."

Chloe looked at Aubrey and Mrs. Posen. "Are you guys hungry? I could go and get you guys something to eat."

"We're fine." They both said at the same time. Mrs. Posen smiled. "You should take Aubrey home though it's getting late."

Aubrey sighed. "Mom-"

"You don't need to be cooped up in here twenty-four seven Aubrey."

Mr. Posen cleared his throat. "She's right honey." He said with a smile. "I'm fine, I'll be here tomorrow, you should go home and rest you look tired."

Chloe nodded. "We'll leave in a few." She looked at Aubrey. "I'm sorry I showed up so late, I was with my mom and we went to see Beca's parents and time slipped away."

"It's fine, you're here now... I suppose we should head out, it's almost eight and visiting hours is over by then." Aubrey got up and hugged and kissed her parents, Chloe doing the same before they made their way out of the hospital.

"I'm really sorry I was late Bree, I said three or four and I ended up showing up at seven."

Aubrey smiled and walked to her car. "It's fine really, I had a nice bonding time with my parents earlier... I'll see you when we get back home." She got in her car and waited for Chloe to get in hers. Chloe got in her car and they both drove off.

"I ate a few hours ago at mom's, but I'm hungry again... Do you wanna order a pizza?" Chloe asked as they walked up the steps to Chloe's house.

"Feed me whatever, I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm starving." Aubrey said as she turned the doorknob. They walked in the house and both went silent as they smelled food. "Did you cook before you left Chloe?"

Chloe shook her head. "No.." She picked up a glass vase and started walking around the house. Aubrey grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" Aubrey whisper yelled.

Chloe slowly started walking again, bringing Aubrey with her. "I'm making sure there is no intruder in the house."

Aubrey's eyes widened and she stopped Chloe from walking again. "What? NO! Beca will kill me if anything happens to you."

"You're right I will."

Both Chloe and Aubrey turned in the direction of the voice with wide eyes. Chloe instantly smiled and ran. "Beca!" She wrapped her arms around her wife and kissed her. "What are you doing here?"

Beca grinned. "Making you dinner of course." Beca said with a laugh. "No, I'm here because I should be here with you.. You're my home and I didn't feel right being away from you at this crucial time."

"But what about everything we talked about this morning?"

Beca shrugged. "I handled it, everything is set I just wanna focus on you, our baby... and being there for Aubrey." Beca said as she slowly looked to Aubrey. "Hello Aubrey."

Aubrey gave Beca a small wave. "Hey.."

"I made enough dinner for you too, so you guys can eat while I go unpack my things."

Chloe nodded and kissed Beca. "Thank you so much baby."

Beca smiled. "No problem, I'll be back down soon." Beca made her way up to the bedroom where she started putting her clothes away."

Chloe and Aubrey made their plates and sat down. "So Beca's here.." Aubrey said awkwardly. "How do you feel about that?"

"I'm happy!" Chloe said with a grin. "We can work out our issues and I can still be there for you."

Aubrey nodded. "Yeah, I guess it's not so terrible that the midget is here.. She did just make us dinner and you were totally right by the way, she is an amazing cook."

Chloe nearly choked on a noodle. "Did I just _the_ Aubrey Posen give Beca a compliment?"

Aubrey laughed. "Don't tell her."

"It's gonna snow in LA isn't it.. It's gonna snow in LA and I'm gonna miss it."

Aubrey grinned. "Oh hush, it's not gonna snow... I've given Beca compliments before.."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah I can count the number of times on my fingers."

Aubrey shrugged. "She gets them sometimes..."

* * *

Beca was changing into her pajamas as Chloe walked into their bedroom. "Hey I hope you don't mind, I told Bree she could stay in our house while we're here.."

"That's fine." Beca said with a small smile. "How's her dad?"

Chloe sighed. "He's not the way I remember him.. I didn't spend much time with him though, I was with our parents for most of the day."

Beca nodded. "How are they?"

"They were upset that you weren't with me and that we were kind of having a fight."

Beca nodded. "Are we?... Having a fight?"

Chloe shrugged. "I don't think so, I just think we need to talk about everything and just-"

"Enjoy our time with each other?"

Chloe nodded. "Exactly."

Beca smiled. "It's a good thing I told everyone I was taking a long vacation." She leaned forward and gave Chloe a long, slow kiss. "I've missed you so much."

Chloe's pulled her clothes off and laid down on the bed. "Cuddle with me?"

Beca nodded and got under the covers with Chloe. She wrapped her arm around her and they both smiled. "I love you."

Chloe smiled. "I love you too... Thank you for coming here."

Beca kissed Chloe's bare shoulder and sighed happily. "There's no place I'd rather be."

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter answered a few questions, I hope you guys liked it. I tried to update it a bit faster because you guys asked me too.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows. It makes me so happy knowing you all are enjoying.**

 **Please review!**


	7. Belong

Chloe woke up the next morning and frowned as she heard yelling. She turned her head and looked on the side of the bed where Beca should have been and sighed knowing that it was Aubrey and Beca arguing. She groaned and got out of bed before making her way downstairs where the yelling was getting louder and louder.

"You're saying it like Chloe belongs to you Aubrey but she doesn't!" Beca yelled.

Aubrey scoffed. "Oh and let me guess, she belongs to you because you two are married?"

"NO! Chloe doesn't belong to anyone but herself! You're talking about her like she's a fucking piece of property, you can't just decide what she's going to do today!"

Aubrey folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "If I say that Chloe is going to spend the day with my father and I, she is going to spend the day with us! It's as simple as that! Chloe came here to be there for _me_! No one asked you to show up.."

Beca sighed. "Aubrey I'm no-"

"What is going on?" Chloe asked with a tired sigh.

Aubrey looked at Chloe. "You're wife is once again being a grade A pain in my ass!"

Beca rolled her eyes. "Grow up Posen..." She looked at Chloe. "We were just having a disagreement."

Chloe nodded. "I heard.. What's it about?"

"I was trying to make conversation with Aubrey as I cooked so I decided to tell her about some plans I was thinking about doing with you, Aubrey then tells me that none if it will happen because you're only here for her and will do whatever she wants you to.. I was just kindly reminding her that you can make your own decisions and then things just kind of blew up... Sorry for waking you."

Chloe nodded and wrapped her arms around Beca. "It's fine babe, can you go upstairs I'll be up in a minute I just wanna talk to Bree for a sec."

Beca gave Chloe a kiss and nodded. "Of course." She turned the stove on low and made her way upstairs leaving the two girls to talk.

"You kissed her!" Aubrey said in shock.

Chloe quirked an eyebrow. "I always kiss her Bree."

"You just woke up, no brushing or anything.."

Chloe laughed. "Oh, I can't believe you never knew. I'm one hundred percent confident about my breath, Beca has reassured me that my breath was fine the moment we started dating. I finally got comfortable with it a little while before we got married, but that's not what we're discussing, we're discussing the fact that you are picking fights with Beca." Chloe said with a sigh.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and sat down in one of the chairs. She was so tired of Beca ruining her and Chloe's good time. "I just want to one day without the midget.."

"Bree-"

"No! You two have been together for seven years.. and I've been missing my best friend for seven years. She took you from me and you let her!"

Chloe frowned. "Like Beca said earlier I am not your property Bree."

"Oh my god! You did it again, it's always Beca this, Beca that!"

"We are literally talking about Beca how the hell am I suppose to not talk about her?"

Aubrey sighed and put her head in her hands. "You are suppose to be my best friend, but you left me for _her_ the girl you know I despised in high school."

Chloe angrily slapped her hand on the table. "Dammit Bree what the hell do you want me to do? I fell in love with her! I stayed here for four years without her and lived with you, we grew up together, and we talk everyday.. What else can I do? I've been close to you for twenty years, I've been close to Beca for seven.. How the hell do you think you have the right to act the way you're acting? Not to mention you had no right to hate Beca in high school and you still don't! Beca is providing you with a place to stay because the girl you lived with was a crazy bitch, not to mention the fact that Beca introduced you to the love of your life who let's not forget is her little sister. Beca told me to go with you and she asks me about you everyday, so why the hell are you so damn angry at Beca because from where I am standing Beca loves and cares about you and you're being a bitter bitch about something you have no reason to."

Aubrey sat there slack jaw and eyes wide. "C-Chloe I-"

"Save it.." Chloe said sadly. "You're suppose to be my best friend.." She walked away from Aubrey and went upstairs to Beca where the little brunette was patiently waiting.

The moment Chloe walked in the room Beca stood up and walked over to her. "I'm sorry.."

Chloe shook her head. "What are you apologizing for?"

"I heard everything and I'm sorry if I ruined you and Aubrey's friendship by moving to LA and you coming with me and I'm sorry for showing up here, this was suppose to be time for you and Aubrey to be there for each other during this tough time for her dad but I-"

Chloe put her finger on Beca's mouth, stopping her mid sentence. "Don't apologize Beca, I chose to follow you to LA because I love you that's what people do, they follow the people they love. I chose to follow you Beca you didn't ruin my friendship with Aubrey."

"I get that but-"

"No, there are no buts the way she acts towards you is ridiculous and she can never give a reason as to why... even way back in high school when I'd ask her she'd just shrug and say you were annoying. I"m tired of it Bec and I hate how nice you are about it because she treats you like crap."

Beca nodded. "The only reason I haven't done anything bad to Aubrey or said anything that would hurt her is because she's your best friend and I respect that. Do you remember when we got into that big fight after Aubrey kissed Riley and just left her? I don't want that happening again, I don't want you upset with me over something that is going on with Aubrey."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "You're so amazing Beca.."

Beca shrugged. "Maybe a little.." She kissed Chloe and smiled. "I'm gonna go and try to talk to Aubrey." Seeing the look on Chloe's face Beca laughed. "If it escalates I'll walk away and come back up here, I promise... You go shower and relax."

Chloe sighed and nodded. "Thank you for putting up with her."

Beca nodded. "I knew what I was getting myself into when I decided to kiss you that night at your house."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "I'm so glad you did, I mean when my dad came and attacked us that sucked but I was still happy about the kiss part."

"Me too babe, I'm gonna go now.. wish me luck." Beca said with a small smile.

"Good luck Bec."

* * *

Beca walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Aubrey was finishing up the cooking. Aubrey turned the stove off and turned around, rolling her eyes when she Beca standing there. "Smart idea leaving the food like that, lucky I remembered or the food would have burned."

Beca nodded. "Thank you Aubrey... Can we talk... please?"

Aubrey sighed and sat down. "What is it Mitchell?"

Beca sat across from Aubrey. "You know I'd think you'd stop saying my last name in disgust considering it's your best friend and girlfriends last name."

Aubrey shrugged. "It only comes out in disgust when I say it to you.."

Beca nodded. "Okay... Tell me how you feel about me?"

Aubrey frowned and folded her arms. "What?"

Beca sighed and stared at Aubrey. "I want to know how you feel, what makes you hate me so much.. I want you to get it out and hopefully you'll be able to tolerate me afterwards for Chloe's sake.."

"I-I'm not doing that.."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Aubrey this has to happen! I can't take this anymore and you're stressing my wife out."

Aubrey sighed. "How about you leave then..."

"What?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes and looked at Beca. "I said leave, you want me to like you better? Leaving will help, I need my time with Chloe and you being here is already ruining it."

"That's not what I-" Beca took a deep breath. "I want you to tell me why you don't like me, I'm not leaving I need to be here with my wife."

Aubrey angrily stood up. "Well then it looks like neither of us is going to get what we want."

Beca sighed and followed her. "Aubrey.."

Aubrey grabbed Beca's hand before it could touch her shoulder. "Don't you fucking touch me Mitchell or I swear I will do some serious damage to your hand."

Beca nodded. "Fine, I was trying to do this for Chloe's sake but I guess you don't care about her as much as I thought you did." She started walking away as Aubrey spoke.

"You never paid me any mind.."

Beca froze and faced Aubrey. "What?"

Aubrey sighed. "Everyone at school wanted to talk to me or date me... but you... you just did your own thing, it was like I didn't exist in your world. Then every time Chloe came around you'd brighten up and you'd look at her in a way no one ever looked at me. I was jealous, I didn't want to take that out on Chloe so I directed it to you. I tried to get you to look at me, or pay attention to me but it was always Chloe. That one time when we got put in a group project with Chloe and Stacie in tenth grade I thought was the perfect opportunity for us to get to know each other but all you did was pay attention to your best friend and Chloe. Then we both started being bitchy to each other and that was it.."

Beca looked at Aubrey with wide eyes. "I-I.. Do you have a crush on me?"

"What? NO! I just.. I _had_ a sort of infatuation towards you. You're not like other people and when you didn't pay attention to me that angered me."

Beca nodded, still shocked by what she had just learned. "So why are you so mean to me now?"

"I guess some of that anger is still there, not to mention you took Chloe hours away from me."

Beca sat down. "Aubrey you see Chloe all the time.. but I'm sorry that I took her from you. Can we please just be civil.. for Chloe and the baby that's growing inside of her?"

Aubrey's face softened and she nodded. "I'll try."

Beca nodded and started walking away before she stopped and looked at Aubrey. "Hey Aubrey"

"Yeah."

"I did notice you, I just didn't want to be like everyone else." She said with a small smile before walking up the steps.

Aubrey smiled and started putting food on her plate so she could eat.

* * *

Chloe walked into the bedroom and smiled at Beca sitting on the bed. "You're alive!"

Beca looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah I'm good."

"You seemed deep in thought, everything okay?" Beca nodded and started telling Chloe everything Aubrey said. "Wait, so my best friend wishes that you liked her rather than me?" Chloe asked shock.

Beca shrugged. "She said it was just an infatuation back then and she's upset that I took you away from her.. she misses her best friend."

"And what did you say to her?"

Beca sat down. "I asked her if she could at least try to be civil for the sake of you and our baby and she agreed and then I told her that I did notice her and that I just didn't want to be like everyone else."

Chloe's eyes widened. "You said what now?"

"What?"

Chloe frowned and folded her arms. "What do you mean you did notice her and didn't want to be like everyone else?"

"Oh I didn't mean it like _that_ , I just meant I knew she was there and me paying her no mind was me being different. Everyone wanted to be her or be with or or just know her, but I didn't.. I was more interested in the hot redhead that was with her."

Chloe smiled and sat down on Beca's lap, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck. "So no feelings towards Bree right?"

Beca laughed. "The fact that you even have to ask that is insane babe, I've had one feeling towards her these past few years and because she's your best friend I won't say."

Chloe nodded. "I think maybe I should have a talk with her now, knowing what I know about how she feels for you.."

"Babe she doesn't feel anything for me, if anything she loathes me."

Chloe stood up and started to put her clothes on. "Yeah I know, but the talk still needs to happen."

Beca nodded. "Okay, I'll get ready and then I'll go see my parents for a bit."

"Sounds good, I'll call you later." She said leaving a quick kiss on Beca's lips.

Beca smiled at Chloe and made her way to the bathroom so she could shower. Chloe walked downstairs and made a plate of food before calling out for Aubrey. "Bree? You still here?"

"In the living room!"

Chloe made her way to the living room and spotted Aubrey sitting on the couch watching TV. Chloe sat down next to her and took a bite of her food before looking at Aubrey. "So-"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't treat Beca the way I do and I know that."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, Beca told me everything you guys talked about."

"Oh.. So you know we're going to be civil towards each other."

Chloe nodded and cleared her throat. "I do know, and I also know you like Beca..."

Aubrey's eyes widened. "What? Why would you say that? Is that what Beca said? I told her it was in high school and it wasn't a crush it was an infatuation!"

"She told me that Bree but I know you, you're my best friend and you told me you wanted someone but they didn't give you the time of day..."

Aubrey shook her head. "Chlo..."

"No, be honest with me Bree.. please." Chloe said with a sigh.

Aubrey nodded. "Chloe I promise I do not think of Beca that way, honestly. When we were in high school she was this hot mysterious girl who never paid attention to me and that put her on my radar but that's it. I don't like Beca like that and I promise I never will."

"Okay so-"

"Sorry to interrupt." Beca said peaking her head in the room. "I just wanted to let you know I was leaving now."

Chloe nodded and smiled. "Okay Bec, I'll see you later."

"Okay, love you."

"I love you too." Chloe said with a smile.

Beca nodded and looked at Aubrey. "See you later Aubrey."

Aubrey smiled. "Bye Beca."

As Beca left Chloe looked at Aubrey with a grin. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

Aubrey laughed and shook her head. "No it wasn't."

* * *

Beca was standing outside of her childhood home as she waited for her parents to open the door. The door opened and she grinned as she saw her mom smile at her. "Beca! You're here!"

Beca nodded and hugged her mom tightly. "Yeah I'm here."

Melissa dragged Beca inside with a smile. "Chloe was here yesterday, we were something was going on with the two of you... She wouldn't say much..."

Beca nodded and smiled. "I'm here... that's all that matters.. Where's dad?" Beca asked trying to change the subject.

"He's at work.. where's Chloe." Melissa said with a smirk.

Beca sighed. "She's home talking with Aubrey, I wanted to give them some space so I decided to visit my mother but if all she's gonna do is be in my business I'll go elsewhere..."

Melissa nodded. "Sorry I just worry about you girls."

"There was an issue mom but everything is fine and we're working through it.."

Melissa nodded and sat down. "Did it have anything to do with that Emily girl? I heard you dropped her.."

Beca sighed and nodded. "Yeah but it's not what you think... Chloe is just feeling insecure right now."

"Okay, you hungry?"

Beca smiled at Melissa changing the subject and nodded. "Yeah, I'll take you to breakfast.. my treat."

Melissa nodded. "Mother daughter time."

"Yeah, our first one ever.." Beca said as she stood up. "You ready?"

"Yup let's go."

They arrived at the restaurant a half an hour later. "Everyone keeps staring at us..." Melissa said as she looked at the menu.

Beca looked up and shrugged. "I hadn't noticed.."

Melissa smiled. "Oh yeah, I forgot my daughter is famous now, people stare and she doesn't even notice."

Beca laughed. "I just got use to it is all, I notice sometimes.." She looked over at a group of teenagers and waved at them, making them all gasp and quietly scream.

Melissa grinned. "Those girls seem to like you.."

Beca nodded. "Most of them do."

"How does Chloe feel about that?"

Beca shrugged. "It doesn't really bother her, she knows I'd never do anything... Well she used to, now with her being pregnant her feelings are different.."

"She knows.." Melissa said with a smile. "I still can't believe my girls are gonna be parents soon."

Beca smiled and nodded. "We've still got a long way to go, but I'm excited." She saw some flashes out the corner of her eye and sighed. "I'll be right back mom." She stood up and walked over to the girls. "Hey, so if you want pictures you could ask so you could actually get some good pictures instead of sneaking them.."

One of the girls blushed and smiled. "I'm sorry, we didn't want to be a bother to you."

"It's fine really, i'm just out with my mom and she's not use to this so taking random pictures of her makes her uncomfortable... you guys wanna take some pictures?"

The girls all jumped up and said yes. Beca posed for a few pictures signed a few things before she told them she had to go. "So I should probably get back to my mom but I'll be here for awhile so maybe I'll see you girls around."

"Oooh is Chloe in Atlanta too?"

Beca nodded. "Yup she's here, thank you guys for being supporters and be on the look out for some news.. there might be an announcement about something soon." Beca winked at them and made her way back to her mom. "Sorry about that.."

Melissa smiled. "It's fine honey that was sweet of you."

"You finished eating? We can head out before they post the pictures and more of their friends come."

Melissa laughed and nodded. "Yeah but you barely ate.."

Beca shrugged. "I'll get a to go tray."

"All right then, let's go! I pulled out some of your old baby clothes and toys at home for-"

Beca quickly stopped her mom from talking. "Sorry it's a habit, people are always listening...but yeah we should go and looked at the stuff."

Melissa laughed and shook her head as she grabbed her things. "Okay Beca.."

* * *

"Your dad looked a lot better today." Chloe said as she and Aubrey walked out of the hospital.

Aubrey nodded with a smile. "Yeah the doctor told me he said he felt better today, but like I said there are good days and then there are bad days... What do you want to do now?"

Chloe shrugged. "Honestly I wanna go back to the house and hang out, maybe talk with Beca a bit."

"Okay..." Aubrey got in the car and looked over at Chloe with a smile. "Let's get back to your house then."

Chloe nodded. "But first, it is nearing lunch time... you wanna pick something up?"

Aubrey smiled. "I am hungry, what do you have a taste for?"

"I was thinking we could go to canoe and eat there.."

Aubrey nodded. "I haven't been there before, but I like trying new things."

Chloe laughed. "It's great, trust me and it's my treat so get whatever you want."

"You don't have t-"

"Bree I buying you lunch now drive.."

Aubrey nodded and started driving. "Show me the way.."

* * *

"Oh my god! You put this on me?" Beca asked as she looked at her mom in shock.

Melissa nodded with a grin. "You looked so cute, I put on a headband with it and you were just so adorable.. I think I have a picture of you in it." She walked away and came back a few minutes later with a picture.

Beca looked at the picture with wide eyes. "Oh my god! You made me so.. girly! How did turn into this?" Beca asked gesturing to herself.

Melissa shrugged. "I was wondering the same thing, I guess you became your own person once you were able to pick out your own clothes and dress yourself you became... Beca."

Beca nodded. "I guess so.."

Melissa smiled. "I love the person you've become.."

Beca looked up at her mom and smiled. "Thanks, that means a lot. But just so you know, if we have a girl... she's not wearing this."

Melissa laughed. "I figured you'd say that, Chloe said she'd convince you to let her wear it just once.."

"Chloe's seen this?"

Melissa nodded. "Yup, when she was here yesterday. She thought it was adorable and that you looked adorable."

"Oh god, now I'm really hoping for a boy."

Melissa grinned and hugged Beca. "I'm so excited!"

Beca laughed and hugged her mom back. "I didn't think you'd be the excited grandma type but you so are."

"I didn't think I would be either, but here I am.."

Beca smiled. "I'm excited to, but I'm kind of scared to be honest."

Melissa nodded in understanding. "Having a child is an exciting and scary thing and sometimes you might want to strangle your kid but it's all worth it. I still think about the first time I held you in my arms and when you opened your eyes and I saw you had your fathers eyes it made me so happy. Throughout my whole pregnancy I told John I wanted you to have his eyes and do and I love them, I'd be happy with my grandbaby having yours or Chloe's eyes both are beautiful shades of blue."

Beca nodded. "Yeah I can't wait for that moment, a lot of people say that's one of the best parts."

"Yeah, the whole thing is amazing but seeing your child open their eyes for the first time and look at you is.. life changing you know, you think this beautiful baby is mine and I'm gonna love and take care of her."

Beca smiled. "You think I'll be a good mom?"

"The best! You're amazing sweetheart!"

Beca grinned. "You'll be a great grandmother and we'll visit all the time so you and Laura can see us."

"I can't wait! Ooh! I wanna show you this!" Melissa picked up a teddy bear and Beca's eyes widened.

"Moo Moo!"

Melissa laughed. "I wasn't sure if you'd remember this." She handed it to Beca with a smile. "Do you remember why you named it Moo Moo?"

Beca shook her head. "No idea.. It's a bear... so I don't know."

"You said it looked like a cow because of the black spots on it." Melissa smiled as she thought about it. "You would not accept it being a bear so you named him Moo Moo."

Beca laughed. "Damn I was stubborn as hell as a child."

"Hey!" Beca said as she pretended to be offended. "I'm not stubborn I just.. like things my way."

Melissa nodded and grinned. "Or you're just stubborn."

* * *

Chloe and Aubrey were sitting on the couch a little later in the day when Chloe received a text from Beca.

 _[Love of My Life 4:03 PM] Hey, hope you had enough best friend time because I was hoping we could do something now._

Chloe smiled and looked at Aubrey. "I'll be right back." She walked out of the room and called Beca. "Hey where are you? I was expecting you to be home by now."

 _"I was with my mom and then I was busy.. planning something..."_

Chloe grinned as she leaned against a wall. "What are you planning Mitchell?"

 _"I'm planning something for my wife Mitchell.."_

"Stop smiling so hard, I can see your grin through the phone." Chloe said with a laugh.

Beca playfully scoffed. _"Oh whatever babe.. can you come and play or what?"_

"I'm interested now that you said play... what do I do?"

 _"You get your sexy ass in some comfortable clothes and go to the address I text you."_

Chloe grinned. "I can do that, actually I'm already doing that, Bree and I changed into some comfortable clothes when we came back home and we're just watching TV."

 _"Great! Let the hunt begin!"_

"Wait! Hunt? Hello? ... Beca?" Chloe looked at her phone and saw that Beca hung up. "Bree I'm going out!" Chloe said as she walked out the door.

* * *

 **A/N: Wonder what Beca's planning... Thanks for reading! Let me know what you all thought of the chapter.**

 **Please review!**


	8. The Hunt

Chloe pulled up to the address Beca texted her twenty minutes later and looked at the building in confusion. "Why would she want to meet here?" She said to herself. She got out of the car and looked at the elementary school.

"Hey Chloe."

Chloe turned around and saw Jesse standing there with a smile. "Jesse? Hey, what's going on?"

Jesse walked up to her with a smile and hugged her. "Long time no see, this is the school we all went to when we were younger."

Chloe nodded. "I know.. Beca asked me to come here, why are you here?"

Jesse grinned. "Take my hand and follow me.."

Chloe looked at his hand skeptically. "This feels weird..."

Jesse laughed. "Everything is fine Chloe it'll all make sense later."

"Okay.." Chloe grabbed his hand and walked into the building with him.

Jesse stopped at one of the classroom doors. "Room 4, it was the year 1995 when you first walked to this door." He pulled out a picture of Chloe on her first day of school. "You saw a tiny Beca standing by herself looking scared and you approached her, you were her first friend."

Chloe smiled as she remembered walking up to Beca and taking her hand. "She looked at me like I was crazy, but I smiled at her and she smiled back... We were like best friends for the whole year."

Jesse nodded and started walking gesturing for Chloe to follow him, he stopped at another door. Room 10, it was the year 1996 when you came back to school after summer break. You had spent the summer with a girl who had moved on the same block as you and she was in the same class, Beca and her didn't get along too well and you and Beca eventually fell apart. That's also when Stacie and I came into the picture and became Beca's best friends." He said with a grin.

Chloe playfully rolled her eyes. "Yeah I remember, I was a little jealous but Bree told me not to worry about her."

Jesse continued taking her to all the classrooms and reminding her of the things that happened. "This was our last year in elementry school, we just entered fifth grade and that's really when shit hit the fan with you, Bree, and Beca. Beca was more independent and less caring and well you guys didn't like it too much, more so Aubrey."

Chloe sighed as she remembered the big argument they had gotten into that year. "I thought whatever this is, was suppose to be making me feel good."

Jesse laughed. "Well there weren't always good times between the two of you. Fifth grade and beyond were some of the worse, but that's only the beginning of your love story."

There was a loud bang and Chloe turned around to see what the noise was. "What was that Jesse?" She turned back to face him and he was gone. "Jesse?" Her phone buzzed and all it had was an address and one word, go. Chloe sighed and started to walk out the building. She pulled up to the next building and laughed when she saw it was the middle school they went to. She stepped out of the car and was immediately engulfed in a hug.

"Chloe! I've missed you!" Stacie said as she hugged her tightly.

Chloe smiled and hugged Stacie back. "Hey Stace, I've missed you too."

"So as you can tell we are at our old middle school, we're not going in there though because you guys basically ignored each other for the three years we went here." She grabbed Chloe's hand and guided her behind the school and under the bleachers.. "Do you remember this place?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I use to come under here with Bree and some other people all the time."

"Yeah, put I'm talking about a time when you went there alone... We were in seventh grade and you were upset and a surprising person came and made you feel better."

Chloe grinned when she remembered. "Oh yeah! I remember it like it was yesterday..."

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Chloe sat under the bleachers crying when she heard footsteps approaching her. "Bree I said I want to be alone, shopping won't fix this.."_

 _"Well it's a good thing I'm not Aubrey then right?" Beca said with a shy laugh._

 _"B-Beca? What are you doing here?"_

 _Beca walked closer to Chloe and sat next to her in the grass. "I uh saw you crying and you looked really upset so I just wanted to make sure you're okay..."_

 _"But you hate me." Chloe said sadly._

 _Beca frowned and shook her head. "I know we get into arguments here and there and we barely acknowledge each others existence, but I could never hate you... I still see you and I'm not a terrible person so I won't be like Posen, the girl who is supposedly your best friend, and leave you.. I won't suggest shopping either."_

 _Chloe sighed and looked at Beca. "It's my dad... He left my mom and I but he comes around every once in a while, and when he does things get crazy.."_

 _Beca nodded. "Crazy how?"_

 _Chloe looked down and started messing with her fingers. "Sometimes he hits my mom and threatens me.."_

 _Beca felt herself get angry. "What?"_

 _Chloe started crying harder as she thought about what her father did to her mom that morning. "He attacked my mom this morning and I don't know what to do."_

 _Beca awkwardly wrapped her arm around Chloe and smiled as she seemingly melted into her. "That can't keep happening Chloe, you need to talk to the police and try to get a restraining order."_

 _"I don't know if I can.."_

 _Beca used her finger and made Chloe look at her. "You can do it Chloe, that man is no longer your father. He tarnished that right the moment he left you, now you have to be strong for not only you, but your mother. You're stronger than you think you are."_

 _Chloe smiled as she continued to look Beca in the eyes. "Thank you Beca, I-"_

 _"Chloe! I gave you enough moping time, get yourself together Luke is looking for you I think he wants to ask you o-" She froze as she reached Chloe and saw the position she was in with Beca. "Okay what is going on here?"_

 _Beca quickly removed her arm and stood up. "Nice friend you have." She said to Chloe before she started walking away. She turned back once more and smiled at Chloe. "Remember what I said."_

 _*End Flashback*_

* * *

"After that I went home and luckily Richard wasn't there yet, I convinced her to go to the police and we got our restraining order. I had hoped that after that happened Beca and I would be friends, but that never happened."

Stacie nodded. "But that day signifies the start of your feelings for her does it not?"

Chloe thought about it and smiled. "I think it does.."

"That's when Beca started getting those weird butterflies in _her_ stomach." Stacie said with a grin.

Chloe smiled. "Really?"

"Yup, she told me..."

Chloe laughed. " You know a couple days later his car was trashed and destroyed.. I always had a feeling it was Beca but I never asked."

Stacie nodded. "It was, she asked me to keep watch that night."

"Beca has always had my back, even when weren't on speaking terms really."

Stacie smiled and nodded. "That's Beca. Let's head back to the front."

Chloe started walking to the front and turned to Stacie. "So what's nex- Stacie?" Her phone buzzed and she got another address. She made her way to her car and drove off, already knowing exactly where to go. When she reached her destination she got out of the car with a grin. "No way, I cannot believe Beca got you to get in on this."

Aubrey shrugged. "It was last minute, she texted me the minute you walked out of the house. So I'm suppose to do this memory lane thing here with you but I'm just gonna summarize it and then get to the best part. Ninth grade you and I were a power team. You had Luke on your arm and I had the many different guys I dated. Beca was nothing more than a hello good morning everyday thing to you. Tenth grade I noticed you started taking more interest and well you started talking to her for a couple of minutes, still nothing major, you had Luke and Beca kind of just brushed you off. Eleventh grade you completely distanced yourself from her and I'm guessing that's when your feelings got intense and you didn't know how to react.. Beca didn't seem to fazed by it but she did start taking a liking to Luke. Twelfth, twelfth grade was what changed all of our lives, a shit load of things happened but you two became closer and stronger, you both fell in love with each other and became something I never expected."

Aubrey grabbed Chloe's hand they ran to where their lockers use to be. "We were right here when you told me about you and Beca, I honestly didn't know what to think. I was happy angry, sad, jealous, confused... so many different emotions but I could see the happiness in you which is why I didn't laugh in your face or doing anything crazy to Beca."

Chloe nodded as she remember their conversation and Aubrey's reaction. "Do you have any idea what Beca is doing?"

Aubrey shrugged. "It looks like she's going through the course or your lives if you ask me, but sometimes her brain works differently so it could be something else... What is that?" Aubrey asked as she frowned looking down the hallway.

"What?" Chloe turned around to see what Aubrey saw but didn't see anything. "I don't see anything Bre- Why do they keep disappearing?" Chloe said to herself. Her phone buzzed and she looked at the address. :My mom's house?" She quickly walked to her car and drove to her childhood home, finding Stacie standing inside with a smile.

"I came here with you the day we all saw Luke hit you... You told me you were gay and that the person you want you probably can never have. We had a nice heart to heart and soon Beca and Jesse came."

Jesse walked in the room with a smile. "Beca came to apologize to you for what she said and because of that, the two of you grew closer.. Just that quick. You revealed to Beca your sexuality and although at the time it may have seemed like you telling her that didn't faze her, it did."

Stacie nodded. "And you know what's next, Luke's party when you saved her and took her home. That was the moment the both of you got your shit together and sort of admitted your feelings for each other."

Laura walked into the room with a smile. "This has captured so many terrifying and precious moments of your relationship with Beca. Like when you guys broke up a day after getting together and she broke in so she could talk to you, or when came here all the way from LA just so she could be here for your birthday, even though she really needed to be in LA."

Chloe smiled. "Yeah we've had a lot of good and bad memories in this house, but the good always outweigh the bad."

Laura nodded. "I've watched the two of you grow together and it was amazing to watch. Could you get me some water Chlo? I'm a little thirsty."

"Sure mom." Chloe walked in the kitchen and came out with a glass of water. "I'm not sure if you wanted a glass or a bott- Jeez!" Chloe looked in the living and saw they were all gone. Her phone buzzed again and she smiled at the address. "I'm leaving guys!" She walked out the door and drove to Beca's parents house. Eight minutes later she walked in the house to find it empty. "Hello? Bec?"

 _"I'm sure you know what I'm doing now, it's pretty obvious..."_

A voice said through a speaker, Chloe smiled when she realized it was Beca's.

 _"I've had you driving all across town and then had a friends rehash our story, then disappear on you."_ She said with a laugh. _"But that parts over, now we're at the place that has seen the most... The start of the love, betrayl, pain, happiness, lust, sex... This house knows our secrets, this house is where we officially fell in love."_

Chloe stood in the middle of the living and looked around. "Are you here?" She yelled out.

 _"I am.. Come find me."_

Chloe smiled and began walking through the house looking for her wife. "Bec?" She walked through almost every room and stopped and smiled at the remaining room, Beca's. She opened the door and found Beca sitting on the bed smiling at her.

"You found me.."

Chloe nodded. "I did, I always do... So what was the walk down memory lane for?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"We're sort of going through a rough patch right now, but I just wanted to show you that from the very first day we met we connected.. we fell off for a while but we ended connecting again. All I'm saying is I love you and things can get crazy in our relationship but my love for you will never change. What we are going through right now is only going to make us stronger, just like every other problem we've been through."

Chloe smiled and hugged Beca. "You're so thoughtful babe."

Beca nodded. "And there's one more thing..." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a ring. "I know we just got married three years ago, but I saw this ring and I had to get it for you.. So Chloe Mitchell will you accept this ring and I want us to be okay again."

Chloe looked at the ring with tears in her eyes. "Beca we _are_ okay and I love you so much, going down memory lane reminded me of how far we've come and how much I truly love you."

Beca smiled. "I'm glad, so the ring?"

Chloe looked at the ring in Beca's hand and the ring on her finger and sighed. "I want that ring, but this is our first ring.. it means a lot to me."

Beca nodded. "You could wear both, or we could put it in a case to keep it safe."

Chloe smiled and held out her hand. "I'll try both for now."

Beca laughed and nodded. "Okay." She slid the ring on Chloe's finger and kissed her hand. "I knew it'd be beautiful on you."

Chloe looked at it with wide eyes. "How much was this babe?"

Beca shrugged. "I uh just bought it, I didn't look at the price.."

"Beca..."

Beca just smiled. "Enjoy the ring babe, let's head home for some alone time before Aubrey get's back."

"We can just do it here..." Chloe said with a smile.

Beca smirked. "I've got something special to use this time."

Chloe's eyes widened and she grabbed Beca's hand pulling her out of the house.

* * *

They pulled up to their house twenty minutes later and Beca smiled at her. "I love you so much."

Chloe grinned. "I love you too, let's get inside!"

Beca smirked and got out of the car. "After you m'lady." She held Chloe's hands as they walked up the steps and she opened the door. "I forgot to mention one last surprise..."

Chloe looked at Beca in confusion. "What do you mean?" She walked inside and her eyes widened. "Oh my god!"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! :)**

 **If there is anything you might want to see in this story, let me know and I'll add it in! Thanks again for reading, and let me know what you all though.**

 **Please Review!**


	9. What Is All Of This?

"Oh my god!" Chloe said in excitement as she walked in the house. The house was decorated with baby decorations. "What is all of this babe?" Chloe asked with a smile.

Beca shrugged. "This is your pre-baby shower."

"Pre-baby shower?" Chloe asked.

Beca smiled. "Yeah, it's way too soon to have a baby shower but I want to celebrate you."

Chloe laughed and kissed Beca. "You can come celebrate me upstairs.."

Beca smirked. "In time babe, first let's get to the living room."

Chloe nodded and grabbed Beca's hand, following her to the living room. "So why are we going in here?"

Beca smiled. "Because..." Beca flicked on the living room light and a bunch of people jumped out.

"SURPRISE!"

Chloe looked at everyone in the room with wide eyes. "Wow... Uh I don't know what to say.."

Stacie laughed. "You don't have to say anything Chlo let's just have some fun!"

Everyone started doing their own thing and Chloe looked at Beca with a grin. "You are amazing Beca Mitchell."

Beca smirked. "I have my moments, now go mingle with everyone and I'll catch up with you in a bit."

Chloe nodded and started saying hello to everyone. She grinned when she saw all the Bellas and ran up to them. "Hey! I've missed you girls so much!"

Cynthia Rose grinned and hugged Chloe. "We missed you too girl, you gotta start coming around more often we have Bella get togethers and we help the new Bellas out."

Stacie nodded. "And they definitely need our help, maybe you and Beca could come by and give the new Bellas some material."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "I'll talk to Beca about it but I'm sure she'll be happy to help."

"Happy to help with what?" Beca asked as she approached the girls.

Chloe grinned and kissed Beca. "Stace says the new Bellas desperately need help."

Beca nodded. "Consider it taken care of."

Cynthia Rose smiled. "Awesome, I don't know if you remember me Beca because we only met that one time but it's nice to see you again."

Beca hugged Cynthia with a grin. "Of course I remember you, I remember all of you. Thank you guys for showing up on such short notice. I should probably get some music on but we can talk some more later." She gave Chloe a quick kiss before running off to get her laptop.

Ashley looked at Chloe with a smile. "Beca is so sweet."

"I know." Chloe said with a grin.

* * *

Beca was setting up her equipment when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Yeah?" She said as she turned around, she looked at the brunette standing in front of her. "You look really familiar but I don't know who you are.. Sorry."

The girl laughed. "It's me B, Ruby..."

Beca frowned. "Ruby..." She suddenly had a memory of someone calling her B and her eyes widened. "Summer camp Ruby?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's been awhile."

"A very long while." Beca said, eyes still wide. "W-What are you doing here? How'd you know I was here?"

Ruby smiled. "I'm friends with Stacie, we work together and she invited me."

"Does she know? Did you tell her what happened between us?" Beca said cautiously.

Ruby laughed. "I didn't think it was necessary, but when she invited me I thought it would be nice to see you again..."

Beca nodded. "Um you know I'm married now right?"

"Duh. I see you on TV and I know this is a celebration for you and Chloe." Ruby said still smiling.

Beca looked down and started hooking up her equipment again. "Oh, okay then so how are you?"

"I'm good... Can I ask you something?"

Beca nodded. "Sure."

"Why didn't you ever answer my calls or call me back?" Ruby asked as she started helping Beca plug her stuff in.

Beca sighed. "I was in a weird place back then.. My mom wouldn't accept the fact that I liked girls so I ignored it for awhile, I didn't accept it until Chloe and I revealed our feelings to each other, and you had stopped calling by then and I was only interested in her."

Ruby nodded. "You know I always talked to my friends about you." She sad with a sad laugh. "I told them how you were the one that got away... You were so gentle with me that night and when I tried to return the favor and you wouldn't let me, that made me want you more. I wanted to be the one to make you comfortable, I wanted to make you feel as good as you made me feel."

Beca's eyes widened and she spotted Chloe looking over at them with a weird look, she cleared her throat. "Ruby I uh I don't think it's really appropriate to be talking about this, especially with my wife right across the room."

"I'm sorry, I just never understood why you abandoned me after camp. We were suppose to start something but you just bailed... Then the next thing I know I hear your name on the radio a few years later."

Beca nodded. "I understand, but Ruby we were sixteen when this happened it's been eight years. It's time to let go..."

Ruby sighed and nodded. "I know bu-"

"Is everything okay?" Chloe asked as she walked over to them.

Ruby looked at Chloe and nodded. "Yeah, congratulations on the baby.." She walked away with a small smile.

Chloe looked at Beca. "Okay, what was that about?"

Beca sighed and turned her laptop on before looking at Chloe. " _That_ was Ruby.."

"Ruby?" Chloe asked in confusion.

"I guess I never told you her name, but remember when I was telling you about the girl I almost lost my virginity to at summer camp."

Chloe's eyes widened. " _That's_ her? She's gorgeous... Did you invite her?"

Beca shook her head. "I practically forgot about her! Apparently Stacie is friends with her and she invited her."

Chloe nodded. "The conversation looked intense.. What were you talking about?"

Beca sighed. "So it was a lot more than what I made it out to be... After that night we got really close, we were practically dating but when camp ended I cut all ties even though I promised to stay in touch. My mom didn't want me to be gay so I tried to stop. She was just asking me why I never called her back and why I never gave her a chance after camp."

"So she wasn't just some girl you banged but didn't let bang you? She was your girlfriend?"

Beca slowly nodded. "I guess you could say that, I guess I should have told you the whole story."

"It's fine... She's not gonna be a problem is she?"

Beca shrugged. "I don't think so.. I'll talk to Stace about it."

Chloe nodded. "I'm gonna go talk to my mom."

Beca grabbed Chloe's arm before she could walk away. "Chloe. Don't stress about this I was sixteen, it was such a long time ago. Make sure you enjoy yourself, don't worry about Ruby."

Chloe nodded with a smile and walked away.

* * *

Chloe walked over to her mom with a small smile. "You were really sneaky today."

Laura nodded. "I thought what Beca wanted to do was really sweet." Laura smiled. "You girls have made me so proud, I'm glad you've found Beca."

"Yeah me too." Chloe said with a grin. "So there's a girl here who Beca... pleasured a few years ago. They were a lot more serious than Beca told me before and now I kind of feel weird with her being here.. She was questioning Beca about it and I'm being insecure again."

Laura nodded in understanding. "It's perfectly normal for you to feel that way Chloe, maybe you should talk to the girl."

"Y-You think that'd be a good idea?"

Laura shrugged. "Maybe, as long as you both stay calm and don't get into an argument."

Chloe nodded. "Man I wish I could get a drink right now."

Laura laughed. "I'll drink some for you, just keep calm honey."

"Thanks mom." Chloe looked around and spotted Ruby by the food, she took a deep breath before making her way over to her. "Ruby?"

Ruby turned around and gave Chloe a small smile. "Hey, this party is amazing you have some great friends."

Chloe nodded. "Thanks... So uh-"

"You wanna talk about me and Beca?" Ruby said with a sigh.

Chloe shook her head. "You and Beca aren't a thing, I want to talk about your intentions being here."

Ruby nodded. "Okay.. I came because Stacie invited me, I haven't seen Beca in forever.. I just wanted to see her, I swear I'm not trying to come up with a master plan to take her I just wanted to know why she ignored me."

"Okay... Can I ask why, after all these years."

Ruby smiled. "Can we talk somewhere a bit quieter?"

Chloe nodded. "Follow me."

* * *

"Hey Stace?" Beca said as she walked up to Stacie. "You know that girl Ruby you brought here?"

Stacie nodded. "Yeah she's cool, what about her?"

"She's... She's uh summer camp girl?" Beca said shyly.

Stacie's eyes widened. " _Ruby_ is the girl that had you in a daze for weeks?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah and remember how I had to cut her off because of my mom?" Seeing Stacie nod she continued. "She's asking about it, I told her the truth but I just want to make sure she isn't... crazy."

Stacie shook her head. "As far as I can tell she isn't, she didn't really make a face when I invited her she just said no and that it would be awkward, when I asked her why she just said she'd go... Does Chloe know?"

Beca nodded. "She walked over and I told her right away. Chloe and I are finally getting back to normal and I really don't want that to mess up."

"I understand." Stacie said with a nod. "I'll keep an eye on her." She started looking around and frowned. "I don't see her anywhere I hope she didn't leave, I'll call her." Stacie called Ruby and she picked up immediately.

 _"Hello?"_

"Ruby where are you?"

 _"I am on the back porch, Chloe and I are talking..."_

Stacie's eyes widened and she looked at Beca. "She's on the porch talking with Chloe." She whisper yelled to Beca. Before Beca could do anything Chloe's voice was heard.

 _"Everything is fine babe we're just talking so don't come out here."_

Beca sighed. "What're you guys talking about?"

 _"Stuff... We'll be back in soon, bye."_

Chloe hung up before Beca could say anything. Beca looked at Stacie and sighed. "They sound like they are getting along okay."

Stacie nodded. "Yeah, they'll be okay I hope."

"Yeah..."

Stacie looked at Beca. "So.. Ruby huh."

Beca just shook her head and walked away. She spotted Aubrey and made her way over to her. "Hey Aubrey I just want to thank you again for helping me ou-"

"Don't talk to me midget!" Aubrey said with anger.

Beca frowned. "Whoa.. I thought we were cool, are we back to you hating me already?

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "My girlfriend is upset with me because of you, jeez Beca you always find a way to ruin something."

"Riley's here?"

Aubrey sighed. "Yes dumb ass, didn't you invite her?"

"Of course I did, I just didn't know if she would make it."

Aubrey nodded. "Yeah well now she won't talk to me because of whatever you told her."

Beca frowned. "Is that what she said because I haven't said anything to her."

"No, I just assumed you said something bad about me to her."

Beca shook her head angrily. "Yeah you just assumed and used that as an excuse to be a bitch again. I am so fucking tired of this back and forth with you Aubrey." Beca clenched her fist and angrily walked away, she started looking for Riley so she could figure out what was wrong with her.

* * *

"When I was sixteen I was this huge flirt and slept around with a lot of people... It's embarrassing thinking of all the things I did at such a young age, but the moment I stepped foot on the camp grounds I told myself I wanted to be different. Beca and I were paired up and she was so nonchalant about everything around everyone else but when we got to our bunks in our cabin she'd turn into this different person... Beca actually cared for me, I was crying one night because my boyfriend had broken up with me and she got in my bed with me and held me." Ruby said with a smile as she thought about it.

"That was the first time I kissed her.. She looked so freaked out but she still stayed there with me. We pretended nothing happened until a month later, I was playing my guitar and she knew the song I was playing so she started singing. When the song was over.. we just connected. She was my best friend from the first day of camp to that day, because after that night she became the love of my life."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Okay, this is totally awkward Ruby. You're basically telling me that you're in love with my wife."

"I'm not in love with Beca anymore, I've had time to get over her and move on but I mean there is always a what if in the back of my head."

Chloe nodded. "Like what if you and Beca hadn't gotten together that night?"

Ruby shook her head. "No, like what if Beca's mom hadn't made her ignore me.. Beca and I would probably be together."

Chloe sat in thought in nodded. "That might be true.. excuse me for saying this but I am really happy Beca cut you off because I never would have gotten with her."

Ruby laughed and nodded. "I guess you could look at it that way... So would it be inappropriate for me to ask what it's like being with Beca?" Ruby asked with a small smile.

Chloe awkwardly laughed. "I uh believe you were already with Beca."

Ruby shook her head. "I mean like being in a relationship with Beca... after that amazing night with her, there was only a week left of camp and we sort of dated for that week but after that I never heard from her again, I just wanna know what I missed out on."

"It's a little awkward talking about it with you, but being with Beca is like... amazing! You ever hear that saying life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah."

"That's what it is like with Beca. She's calmed down a lot since we've gotten married but she's still like a conundrum to me. I know her but I find something new about her everyday. She keeps me on my toes and she goes all out for me... She took me on a journey from the day we met in kindergarten to now, everyone thinks she's this badass who doesn't care about anything but when I told her I was pregnant she started crying and kissing my stomach." Chloe said with a smile. "Clearly Beca was as amazing as she is now back then because she left you wanting more.."

Ruby nodded. "It was something like that... You seem like an amazing woman and I'm glad Beca has you. I only knew her for three months, but in those three months I learned that she had a good heart and I kinda fell for her... That last week of camp we finally got together and it just hurt and confused me when she never got in contact with me after."

Chloe nodded and looked at Ruby. "Her mom was like a hardcore homophobe, you wouldn't believe half the things she did to keep Beca from dating girls."

"Then why is she here?"

Chloe smiled. "A lot of things happened when Beca and I got together and well she came around and accepted Beca. Laura's like my second mom now, she's really come along."

Ruby nodded. "We should get back inside."

"Yeah, you can go in I'll be there in a sec." Chloe said with a small smile.

Ruby stood up and opened the sliding door. "Okay, see ya Chloe."

* * *

Beca went down the basement and let out a sigh of relief when she finally found Riley. "Ry you have no idea how long I've been looking for you, this house is too big." Beca walked closer to Riley and frowned when she noticed she was crying. "Riley what's wrong?"

"Dad being the sweetheart he is gave my mom one last chance and-" She broke down in tears.

Beca wrapped Riley in her arms and patted her back. "I get it, you don't have to say it."

"Dad's been really depressed and he's been saying all these crazy things.. He was in his room for a whole week, I had to call Sam to break down the door so I could know that he was okay."

Beca sighed. "You left him?"

Riley nodded. "I wanted to come and ask you to come home, I need you and dad really needs you. He hasn't seen you in awhile, maybe seeing you will make him feel a little better you're good at pep talks and making people feel better."

"Ry I just got here.. I need to be here with Chloe to save my marriage."

"Beca I think you're marriage is fine, I'm scared of what dad might do."

Beca sighed and nodded. "Okay, I'll talk to Chloe about it.."

"You shouldn't have to, you just need to pack your bags and come home. Dad shouldn't be alone for too long, I told Sam to check on him but I really think you'd help."

Beca nodded and stood up. "You're right, I'll book a flight for tomorrow morning... You need to talk to Aubrey, she has no idea why you're shutting her out and she thinks I have something to do with it."

Riley sighed. "I'm not good at spilling my emotions out at everyone.."

Beca nodded. "I know, it's a Mitchell thing but Aubrey is your girlfriend and if you plan on being with her for the rest of your life you have to be able to talk to her."

Riley wiped her tears and folded her arms. "Well she doesn't talk to me.. I know there is something going on but she has yet to tell me what it is."

"You're right.. You both need to talk, when everyone leaves we'll have a sit down and then Chloe and I will leave you and Aubrey to talk."

Riley nodded. "Okay, we do need to talk... I don't want to lose her."

Beca smiled and grabbed Riley's hand. "You won't."

* * *

Chloe was still standing on the patio when Aubrey came out with a sigh. She turned to Aubrey and smiled. "Hey."

Aubrey smiled back and stood next to Chloe. "What're you doing out here? You should be enjoying your party."

Chloe nodded. "I talked with Ruby and well she got me thinking.. had Beca chosen to stay in contact, I wouldn't have _this_." Chloe said gesturing to her stomach and the house.

"Did she say something to upset you?"

Chloe shook her head. "No, she was polite and we had a nice conversation... If Melissa had accepted Beca sooner, we might not have gotten together."

Aubrey frowned. "Why do you think that?"

"It seems like they were really into each other."

Aubrey nodded. "Yeah but Beca loves you."

"She didn't back then.. She thought I was a bitch, Beca wouldn't have been trying to get with Luke and I wouldn't have saved her, and I'd probably be Ruby right now. I'd be here because Stacie invited me because we became good friends in Barden and Beca would be throwing Ruby a party and I'd be stuck wondering what if."

Aubrey nodded and looked at Chloe with a small smile. "I don't think it would have happened that way, Ruby didn't even live in Atlanta back then so who knows what could have happened. You guys were lab partners, you two could've fell in love then."

"She's right." They heard a voice say. They turned around and saw Beca standing there with an unreadable expression. "Aubrey could you give us a second?"

Aubrey nodded and started walking away. "Beca I'm sorry about earlier I-"

"I talked to Riley, we're all gonna have a talk later." Beca said without looking at Aubrey. Aubrey nodded and walked back inside the house.

Chloe looked to where Aubrey just was and back at Beca. "What was that about?"

Beca sighed. "It's nothing, we'll all talk later I wanna talk about what you were just saying... I thought everything was okay."

"It is, I'm just having one of those moments when I think about life." She grabbed Beca's hands. "Things could have turned out really differently for us."

Beca nodded. "I heard all those things you were saying... I don't know if it's true. Like Aubrey said, Ruby lived Columbus, Georgia, so who knows if we would have worked."

"I know, but you were able to date me from a long distance for four years.."

Beca sat down on one of the chairs and pulled Chloe on her lap. "The difference is that I loved you, I didn't love Ruby and honestly, yeah I was into her but I wasn't as into her as she was into me. I mean I felt bad ignoring her but I didn't lose any sleep."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "That makes me feel a little better."

Beca nodded and kissed Chloe. "Good, now go inside and enjoy your party."

Chloe stood up and smiled. "Thanks again for all of this." She looked at Beca's face and frowned. "What's wrong baby."

Beca shrugged. "I want you to enjoy your party before we have to talk."

"Just tell me.."

Beca sighed. "I have to go back home tomorrow and I would really like it if you came back with me... I don't want your answer now, think about it, enjoy your party and we'll talk later."

Chloe took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay..." She held out her hand and waited for Beca to grab it. "Let's go back inside."

* * *

The party was finally winding down two hours later and people were beginning to leave. Beca grabbed her camera and gathered some people around. "I wanna take pictures to remember this day." She snapped a bunch of pictures of the people at the party then she gathered the most important around. She grabbed Stacie, Jesse, The Bellas, Chloe, their parents, and herself before asking someone to take the picture for them. She looked at Chloe with a smile. "I think this should be the picture we use to announce the pregnancy.."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Good idea."

Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe and put her other hand on Chloe's stomach before nodding, tell the guy he could take the picture. "Thanks man it looks great." She walked to the front of the house and stopped the music. "Hey I wanna thank everyone for coming by on such short notice, I really appreciate you all coming here and I hope you all enjoyed yourselves."

Chloe walked next to Beca and smiled. "I wanna thank you all too, I really had an amazing time with you all, so yeah.. Thanks for coming."

As everybody started leaving, Ruby grabbed Beca and pulled her to the side. "I wanted to talk to you before I leave." Ruby said when she noticed the way Beca was looking at her. "I wanted to clear the air.. I didn't come to start anything I just wanted to see you, I'm sorry if I made you or Chloe uncomfortable."

Beca nodded. "It's cool it was nice seeing you again, I want you to know that I really am sorry for ignoring you, that was a dick move I should've explained it to you rather than ignore you."

Ruby smiled and nodded. "I get why you did it, it's nice knowing why now. I guess I should head out now."

Beca nodded. "Thanks for coming..." She grabbed Ruby and pulled her into a hug. "No awkwardness, it was great seeing you and maybe we can all get together one day."

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, well you know how to find me, Stacie and I hang out practically every weekend so..."

"I guess I'll be seeing you."

They walked back to where everyone was leaving and Ruby smiled. "Bye Beca; nice meeting you Chloe."

When the last person walked out, Chloe looked at Beca with a small smile. "Sooo I saw Ruby pull you into the kitchen.."

Beca nodded. "She told me she had no ill intentions and she said she was sorry if she made us uncomfortable."

"And what did you say?"

Beca shrugged. "I told her it was okay and that maybe I'd be seeing her around.. "You'd be okay with that right?"

Chloe took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah.. Ruby seems cool."

Beca nodded. "Okay cool...So about that talk I was talking about...we all need to have a talk, Aubrey, Riley, me, and you... Then you and I need to have our own separate talk."

"Okay." Chloe said with a small nod. They made their way back to the living room where Aubrey and Riley were already waiting. Beca sat down on the couch with a sigh.

"Alright I think it's time we have a talk." She said looking around at the three other girls. "It's time to lay the cards out on the table." She looked at Aubrey. _"_ _All_ of them... It's time to be honest and for all of us to get out whatever it is we have to say."

Everyone in the room nodded and took a deep breath.

* * *

 **A/N: I wonder how the talk's gonna go... Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please Review!**


	10. Going Home

Beca took a deep breath and stared at the three girls in front of her. "Okay.. I guess I'll go first. So we're having this because we all seem to lack in the communication department and also because we don't get along." Beca said, looking at Aubrey as she said the last part. "So I'm sorry Chloe but I can't be around Aubrey..."

Aubrey frowned. "What?"

Beca sighed. "Ever since I met you in first grade you've hated me. Chloe and I were best friends until you came along. I don't know why but you never liked me and honestly, I'm fed up. I'm done looking for your approval and I'm done trying to get you to like me. You're Chloe's best friend so of course I'll have to see you but we don't have to speak unless it's a hello or goodbye-"

"Beca don't you think this is a bit much?" Chloe asked with a small frown.

Beca shook her head and looked at Chloe. "This is necessary, Aubrey makes me miserable Chloe I can't handle it anymore. I need to be mentally okay to be there for you and our baby and interacting with Aubrey fucks me up."

Aubrey looked at Beca with tears in her eyes. "Maybe we can work something out.."

"No! We've been trying that ever since Chloe and I started dating, we don't work! You can still be Chloe's friend, you can be with my sister, you can even be in my child's life, but you and I don't have to be anything but cordial and I'm mean lightly cordial..." Beca folded her arms and sat back. "That's all I have to say right now."

Chloe looked at Aubrey. "Bree why are you so mean to Beca?"

"I-I don't know okay! I gave you my reason the other day and that's all I can say, I don't want us to pretend the other doesn't exist." Aubrey said sadly.

Beca kept her arms folded and shrugged. "You can't always get what you want; Riley you need to talk to Aubrey about what's going on and Aubrey you need to do the same." She looked at Chloe. "Is there anything you need to say to Ry or Aubrey?"

Chloe shook her head. "No, I'm fine with everyone.. I mean besides the obvious tension..."

Beca nodded. "Okay then let's go so we can talk... Actually no, Aubrey and Riley you guys can go I didn't get that guest house for it to collect dust." Aubrey and Riley nodded and made their way out the house and to the guest house, leaving Beca and Chloe in their house. "So now we need to talk about us.."

"Okay." Chloe said with a nod. "But first, did you really mean everything you said to Aubrey?"

Beca nodded. "Babe I've tried for eight years to be friends with her, hell I've tried my whole life to figure out why she hates me.. I'm sick of it and I don't need that stress when I have you, my job and our future kid to worry about. I promise you can still see her as much as you want I just won't try to make my presence known like I usually do."

Chloe sighed and nodded."Okay but hopefully you change your mind one day soon..."

"Doubtful, but can we move on to more pressing issues like how much I fucking love you and I want you to know that."

Chloe nodded. "I know that you love me Beca and I love you too."

"Okay, so please come home with me. My dad is in a very depressed state right now because that stupid bitch Rachel once again broke his heart. Riley told me he's in a real bad place and hasn't left his room. Sam is with him now but Ry thinks he'd feel better if he saw me, and I think he'd feel much better if he saw _us._ "

Chloe sighed. "But what about Bree? She needs me to be here for her and her dad..."

Beca put her head down in her hands and let out a frustrated sigh. "I hate this! I hate that you always feel like you need to pick between Aubrey and I. I don't want you to and you shouldn't have to, we're married, I'm your family it shouldn't even be a thought..." Beca closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths before looking back at Chloe. "Never mind.. You can stay here with Aubrey and I'll go back home." Beca stood up with a sigh. "I'm sorry for flipping out on you, that was mean and uncalled for."

"Beca wait!"

Beca shook her head. "I'm just gonna go for a walk for a bit, I won't be long." She kissed Chloe on the cheek and walked out the door without another word.

* * *

"I can't believe Beca. " Aubrey said with a pout.

Riley laughed. "You can't believe Beca? Seriously? Everything she said was true and I feel bad because you're my girlfriend and she's my sister. You treat my sister like crap and I let you because I'm in love with you.."

"I know I have my days but everyon-"

Riley sighed. "No, you have your years... Beca has been nothing but kind and respectful to you. She helped us get together, she gave you this beautiful place to stay just so we can be together but it's still not enough."

Aubrey nodded. "I'm wrong, I know... I hate that I pushed her to this point."

"I hate that you're keeping secrets from me.." Riley said as she folded her arms.

Aubrey took a deep breath and looked at Riley. "My dad has cancer and he is dying... It's been going on for a while now and I don't know why I didn't tell you."

Riley walked to Aubrey and wrapped her in a hug. "Babe I'm so sorry... I wish you would have told me sooner."

"Me too. I just couldn't... I don't know why, I've kept it a secret until the other day when I asked Chloe to come."

Riley nodded. "My dad's not doing too well either, I mean he's not dying but he's really depressed because of my mom... She constantly cheats on him and my dad always tries to forgive her. That's why I was upset earlier, not because of something Beca said."

Aubrey sighed. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, I know that and I know I'm a terrible perso-"

"Stop babe,you're not a terrible person you just... act a certain way towards certain people."

Aubrey nodded. "But Beca has done nothing wrong to me, like she said I've been mean to her since we were six! I'm terrible.."

"Okay, maybe you can fix it."

Aubrey shook her head. "You heard her, she wants nothing to do with me."

Riley nodded. "That doesn't mean you can't talk to her and be nice to her... Even if she doesn't respond, she'll warm up to you eventually."

Aubrey smiled. "That's a great idea!"

Riley nodded. "Yes it is, I'll help out as much as I can too."

"Are we okay?"

Riley smiled. "Yeah, we're good..."

"You think maybe you could stay with me for a bit? Just a few days, I've missed you and I think my dad would like to see you again." Aubrey said with a hopeful smile.

Riley sighed. "I don't know Bree, Beca and I are suppose to go back to LA tomorrow so we could talk with our dad... But maybe Beca could do it by herself, I mean I did everything I could do."

Aubrey nodded. "You don't have to though, I'd understand if you wanted to go be with you dad."

"I'll talk with Beca about it."

Aubrey smiled and nodded. "Okay... So uh what do you think about going upstairs and relieving some of this stress we have built up inside." Aubrey said as she slid her hand up and down Riley's thigh.

Riley grinned. "Definitely need a stress reliever." She grabbed Aubrey's hand and ran up the steps.

* * *

Beca looked at her phone and sighed as she saw Chloe's name. "Everything okay?"

 _"Where are you?"_

"I'm just walking around..."

Chloe sighed. _"Can you come home now, you've been gone for an hour."_

"Can you just give me a little more time? I promise I'll be home before eleven."

 _"Fine, just be safe out there."_

"Of course, I love you Chloe."

Chloe smiled. "I love you too Beca."

Beca hung and sighed before looking at the time and walking into the bar she was standing in front of. "Hey, I'll just take a beer."

The bartender looked at her with wide eyes. "You're Beca Mitchell! What're you doing here?"

"I'm from around here." Beca said with a small smile.

He nodded. "But I've never seen you here before..."

"Well when I turned twenty-one I was living in LA and I spend most of my time there.. You've probably met my dad before, Tom Thomas."

The bartender nodded. "Oh yeah, I know him! He's a cool guy."

Beca smiled. "Yeah. Do you know John Mitchell?"

"Yeah, he was one of my best friends before he up and left. I couldn't believe he left his family.." He paused and looked at Beca, his eyes slowly widening. "Your last name is Mitchell... Are you John's little girl?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah... He's actually back in my life now. His other daughter started working for me and that's how we found each other."

"How's he doing?" The bartender asked as he handed Beca a beer.

Beca sighed. "I'll be honest, he's not doing so well. The dumb bitch he left us for has cheated on him a billion times and it's wrecking him."

"Aw that's too bad.." He said with a sigh.

Beca looked at him in thought as an idea struck her. "How would you feel about a mini vacation?"

"What do you mean?"

Beca smiled. "You were friends with my dad so maybe seeing you would make him feel better." Seeing the look of hesitation on his face she continued. "I'll pay for all expenses and I'll even pay you how much you would make here for however many days you're gone."

"I don't know..."

Beca sighed. "Come on dude!"

My name is Mike."

Beca smiled. "My dad's told me about you before... You were a good friend to him."

Mike nodded. "I was his only real friend... Okay, I'll go. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

Mike's eyes widened. "That's so sudden.."

"I know but it's necessary.. You in?"

He sighed. "Yeah I'm in.."

Beca stood up with a smile. "Give me your number and address and I'll call you when I'm ready to pick you up."

Mike smiled and nodded. "Okay.." They exchanged numbers and Beca made her way back home.

She walked into her bedroom and smiled when she saw Chloe laying in bed. She grabbed her suitcase and started packing her bags when she felt Chloe's arms wrap around her. "Hey, I thought you were sleep."

Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek. "Nope, I was just resting... What're you doing?"

"Packing, I plan on leaving around ten in the morning..."

Chloe nodded. "I guess I should pack too."

Beca shook her head. "You can stay here, I ran into an old friend of my dad's so I'm bringing him."

Chloe frowned. "What?"

"I went to a bar and I got to talking with the bartender and it turns out he was best friends with John."

Chloe nodded. "So you'd rather go home with a stranger than with me?"

Beca sighed. "It's not like that, you want to stay here. I was gonna leave without you anyway."

"Why are you making decisions for me?

Beca sat down on the bed and tried to speak calmly, sensing that Chloe was getting upset. "You came here because you wanted to be here for Aubrey and her dad. I shouldn't have asked you to leave, you came here and I was trying to make you leave; I shouldn't have."

Chloe nodded. "You're right, I did come for Aubrey but now I want to leave and come home for you and John. He's been like a father to me these past couple of years."

"Okay, you can do whatever you want to do." Beca said as she started packing her bags. "I just don't want you to make your decision based on what I said earlier."

Before Chloe could reply there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Chloe said.

Riley walked in. "I'm so glad I wasn't interrupting any sexy time." Riley felt the tension in the room and cleared her throat. "Beca I was talking with Aubrey and she told me about her dad and she asked me to stay here with her.."

"She wants everyone to stay with her."

Riley nodded. "So uh-"

"You want to stay with her, do it I don't care." She zipped up her bag and took it downstairs.

Riley watched as Beca walked away with a frown and looked at Chloe. "The talk didn't go too well I take it..."

Chloe sighed. "She's upset because I don't know if I want to go back with her because of Bree, and you saying you want to stay with her was the cherry on top."

Riley nodded. "Well Aubrey's my girlfriend you know. She needs me and wants me there for her and her father so I'll be there, not because I feel obligated but because I want to.. I love her."

Chloe looked down and sighed. "Now I feel bad, you came to that conclusion so easily and I should have thought of that I mean we're married.. We're suppose to be spending our time bonding and being happy, especially because of this baby but instead we've been fighting... Beca should always be my first choice." Chloe said, whispering that last part to herself.

Riley nodded. "You need to do something about it then. You always put your significant other above everyone else because you love them... You do still love my sister right?"

"Of course!" Chloe quickly said. "More than anything... I've been being an ass." Chloe said with a sigh.

Riley smiled. "You can still fix it! Pack your bags and be up in the morning. Then when you guys get back home you can rock her world and take her on a nice date or something..."

Chloe nodded with a smile. "That sounds like a great idea! Beca is always doing sweet things for me, I think it's my turn.." She walked to the closet and got her suit case. "You mind helping me pack my things?"

"Of course not. You know I'd die if you and Beca ever broke up.. I don't think I'd believe in love anymore." Riley said as she grabbed Chloe's shirts.

Chloe sighed and nodded. "I'd die too, but I don't think that would ever happen. I love Beca too much to lose her, I wouldn't let her go... not willingly." She grabbed more of her clothes and put them in her other suitcase. "That's why I'm leaving with her.. I get why she followed me here now. Do you think you can explain it to Bree for me?"

Riley nodded. "She'll understand, and I think she'll be okay now that I'm here."

"Okay... So Beca met this guy tonight.. Has your dad ever mentioned a best friend?"

Riley shrugged. "He use to talk about this guy he grew up with... They were pretty close I guess, why?"

"Beca was at a bar and she started talking to the bartender and apparently he was John's best friend. She's bringing him to LA for awhile to try to cheer him up I guess, what do you think?"

"Uhh, I think that could be a great idea. Dad use to talk about him a lot and it was always good things... That might be what he needs to get back out there and forget my mom, he's still kind of young and he's not bad looking."

Chloe nodded. "Definitely not bad looking, he definitely has a chance at moving on."

Riley looked at Chloe with wide eyes. "You been checking out my dad Chlo."

"What! No!" Chloe said awkwardly. "I just noticed he and Beca really resemble and they really have a lot in common.."

Riley nodded with a smirk. "Mhm whatever you say."

Chloe laughed. "Seriously, I mean yes I can admit your dad is good looking... That's where you guys get it from. Well you look more so like your mom but your mom is also kind of ho-"

"Chloe! Just stop talking." Riley said as she laughed.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah I definitely will... I've got the rest of this, go back to Bree and let her know what's going on."

"Alright, have a good night sis."

Chloe smiled. "You too."

* * *

Chloe woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She looked over at the empty space with a groan. "She really left me.." She quickly got up, brushed her teeth, put on some sweats, and put her hair in a bun before grabbing her bags and rushing downstairs. She was about to walk out the door when she heard laughter coming from the kitchen. She walked to the kitchen and found Beca sitting with some guy. "You're still here." Chloe said with a sigh of relief.

Beca put her coffee down and nodded. "Yeah, the flight isn't for a few more hours and I wanted to pick up Mike a little early. This is dad's friends I was talking about."

Chloe nodded. "So you were still gonna leave me?"

Beca shook her head. "It's six babe I was just giving you some time for more rest. I didn't want to make any decisions for you so I was gonna wake you up and let you decide."

"Okay.." She looked at Mike with a small smile. "It's nice to meet you, Beca told me a little about you last night."

Mike smiled and shook Chloe's hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Beca has been talking about you all morning. She reminds me of John when he was with Melissa." He looked at Beca with a serious face. "Just don't be a dumb ass like him and mess things up with your wife."

Beca nodded. "Never, my dad Tom taught Chloe and I very early in our relationship that the key to success is communication, so we always try to work it out."

Mike smiled. "I'm glad you had someone good in your corner after John left."

"Yeah me too.." Beca looked at the time. "We've got time to go out and get some breakfast if you guys want.."

Chloe nodded and cleared her throat. "Sounds good.. uh excuse me for a moment.." She rushed to the bathroom.

Mike looked at Beca awkwardly. "What was that all about?"

Beca shrugged as she started walking in the direction Chloe went. "I don't know, but I'm gonna go check on her. I'll be back." Beca ran to the bathroom where she heard Chloe throwing up. She opened the door with wide eyes and quickly grabbed Chloe's hair, holding it up in one hand and soothingly rubbing Chloe's back with the other. "Hey, what's going on? You okay?"

Chloe sighed as the vomiting stopped. "I'm fine, it's just a little morning sickness.."

"Morning sickness? How long has this been going on?"

Chloe shrugged. "It's been off and on for almost a week."

Beca nodded. "Do we need to like go to the doctor or something?"

Chloe shook her head as she stood up. "No, it's normal.. I'm just gonna brush my teeth again, then we can get some breakfast."

"Okay, and about yesterday... I'm really sorry, I don't want to lose you and I really don't want you to have to choose between your best friend and I."

Chloe smiled. "It's fine babe.. You were right it always should be you first, you're my first priority. Like you always say, as long as your good, I'm good if you're not good then neither am I."

"I love you." Beca said with a grin.

Chloe smiled and hugged Beca. "Good because I love you too."

"You sure you okay?" Beca asked.

Chloe nodded. "I promise, you've never seen a pregnant woman before?"

Beca shook her head. "Not really.. But I'll take your word for it. Freshen up, I'll be putting our bags in the car." Beca said. She kissed Chloe's cheek and walked out of the bathroom. She walked back into the kitchen and looked at Mike with a smile. "She's having some morning sickness.. you mind helping me load up the bags?"

"Chloe's pregnant?" Mike asked in confusion.

Beca looked at him with wide eyes. "Shit.. uh yeah we haven't announced it yet so if you could keep quiet.."

He nodded. "Let's get those bags in the car."

Beca opened the front door and was face to face with Aubrey. She gasped for a second but kept walking to the car.

Aubrey looked at Beca and sighed before walking into the house. "Chlo?"

"Hey Bree everything okay?" Chloe asked as she walked into the living room.

Aubrey nodded. "Yeah I was just coming to say goodbye..." She watched as Beca walked back into the house and grabbed more bags, all while completely ignoring Aubrey. She picked up the last bag and looked up at Chloe. "Mike and I will be waiting in the car."

Chloe nodded and watched Beca walk out the house. She looked at Aubrey sadly. "I'm sorry about her..."

Aubrey shook her head. "Don't be, you shouldn't feel bad.. I deserve this I treated her like shit." She hugged Chloe. "I'm sorry for asking you to come here and causing an even bigger mess, I'll miss you."

Chloe smiled and hugged Aubrey back. "It's fine Bree and I'll miss you too but hopefully we'll be seeing each other again soon."

Aubrey nodded. "You should probably get to Beca... I'll lock up for you."

"Thanks." Chloe hugged Aubrey again and quickly made her way to the car and sat in the passenger seat. "Let's go to IHOP!"

* * *

Beca watched as Chloe sat next to her on the plane with a smile. "Thank you for coming with me..."

Chloe looked at Beca and smiled. "There's no place I'd rather be." She said grin, repeating what Beca has said to her a few days ago.

Beca smirked. "Me either..." She grabbed Chloe's hand and kissed it. "Everything is gonna be back to normal soon." She looked a few seats down at Mike. "Hey you okay down there?"

Mike looked at her and took a deep breath before slowly nodding. "I've never been on a plane before so I'm a little nervous."

Beca nodded. "Don't worry the ride isn't long, we'll be in LA before you know it."

"Okay."

Beca smiled and looked back at Chloe. "I hope dad will be happy to see him."

"Me too, maybe we can take them both out to dinner tonight."

Beca nodded. "Yeah, or tomorrow."

Chloe shook her head. "Tomorrow will be Beca and Chloe day, so I hope you don't have any plans."

Beca smiled. "I don't but I'm suddenly feeling really excited for tomorrow."

Chloe nodded. "Hopefully John will let Mike stay with him tomorrow."

Beca leaned over and kissed Chloe with a smile. "Me too." She put her hand on Chloe's stomach and gently rubbed it with a grin. "I think I feel a small bump forming.."

Chloe placed her hand over Beca's and nodded. "You do.. our baby is growing!"

Beca grinned. "I think it's time we post that picture and announce it."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah let's do it once we get settled at home."

"Okay sounds good. We'll post it to our social media accounts at the same time."

Chloe laid her head on Beca's shoulder. "I honestly can't wait until we get home."

"Me either..."

Beca looked out the window four hours later and smiled as she saw they were about to land. She looked over at Chloe and Mike and smirked seeing they were both asleep. "Chlo." She said as she nudged Chloe. "Baby wake up.."

Chloe slowly opened her eyes and yawned. "What's going on Bec?"

"We're landing.. Can you wake up Mike?"

Chloe nodded and started waking Mike. He opened his eyes and looked around in confusion for a minute before looking at Beca and Chloe. "I almost forgot where I was.

Beca laughed. "I see that, we're landing I just wanted to wake you guys up."

They were now walking through LAX and Beca smiled as she saw Sam looking for her. They walked up to Sam and Beca greeted him with a small smile. "Hey man, how's John doing?"

Sam shrugged. "He's hanging in there, I order pizza yesterday and I got him to come out of his room to eat."

Mike laughed. "Johnny could never resist pizza."

Beca smiled. "Sam this is a friend of my dad's, Mike. Mike this is my body guard, slash driver, slash friend Sam."

Mike nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Sam said with a small smile. He looked at Beca. "We should probably head out before people start surrounding you."

Beca nodded. "Yeah I think I wanna stop at John's house first, if that's okay with you.." Beca said, looking at Chloe as she said the last part.

"Yeah that's fine, the sooner the better."

* * *

Beca walked up to John's room with a sigh. "Hey dad it's me Beca.."

It was quiet for a minute before his bedroom door slowly opened. "Hey Rebeca."

Beca's eyes widened. "Sheesh dude, caveman much?" She said gesturing to the growing beard on his face.

John smiled. "I haven't really been taking care of myself much.."

Beca nodded. "I've heard.. It's nice to see you smiling pop. So I've got a surprise for you..."

"What kind of surprise?"

Beca smiled. "An old friend kind of surprise." She looked John up and down. "Change your pants and comb your hair and then we can see your surprise."

John nodded and went back in his room for a couple of minutes. He came back out looking much neater. "Better?"

Beca grinned. "Now you kind of look like the John I know. Now let's get you downstairs."

They walked downstairs and John stared hard at the person who was facing away from him. "Mike?"

Mike turned around and looked at John with a big smile. "Hey Johnny."

* * *

 **A/N: How do you think John is gonna react to seeing Mike? What do you think about the way Beca handled the situation with Aubrey?**

 **Let me know what you all thought of the chapter and thanks for reading!**

 **Please Review!**


	11. Surprise

Mike turned around and looked at John with a big smile. "Hey Johnny."

John's eyes widened as he quickly walked to Mike and hugged him. "What are you doing here man?"

Mike smiled. "I was working yesterday and your little Mitchell walked in. We got to talking and eventually you were mentioned and that's when I knew the resemblance had to be real, I found out I was talking to your little grasshopper. She filled me in a bit and I just wanted to come and check on my best friend, maybe help you get back out there.."

John nodded. "It's so great to see you." He said with a genuine smile. "What'd you have in mind to do?"

Mike shrugged. "You've lived here for a while, tell me all the hot spots and I'll be your wing man!"

"Chloe and I were actually planning on having dinner with you guys tonight." Beca said with a small smile.

John shook his head. "You don't have to, Mike and I will just catch up and go out tonight. You two go enjoy some alone time."

Beca nodded. "You don't have to tell me twice." She hugged John and grabbed Chloe's hand, walking out the house with a wave. Beca got in the car and looked at the time. "It's nearing six, did you want to go somewhere for dinner?"

Chloe shook her head. "Nah, I'm still in my sweats and now that we know Mike will be staying with John we can start Beca and Chloe day a little earlier..."

Beca smirked. "I like the sound of that." She turned the car on and drove to their house.

"I know it's only been a few days, but I really missed our home." Chloe said as they walked into the house.

Beca nodded. "I know." She shut the door and pulled Chloe into her and kissed her after she dropped the bags. "I've missed this aloneness with you." She put her hand on Chloe's stomach and gently rubbed it. "I love you so fucking much Chloe and our baby too."

Chloe smiled. "We love you too."

Beca kissed Chloe and then dropped to her knees, lifted up Chloe's shirt and started kissing all over her stomach. "You guys are my whole world you know?"

Chloe pulled Beca up to her and kissed her. "I know babe." She pushed Beca onto the couch and crawled on top of her. "Now I want you to rock my world."

Beca smirked. "I can do that." She carefully flipped them over and kissed Chloe. "I don't want to do this here.." She picked Chloe up and carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom. "Much better." She said as she gently laid Chloe on the bed.

Chloe smiled. "Make love to me Beca."

Beca grinned and slowly took Chloe's clothes off, kissing every inch of her body as she did so. "You are so beautiful." She pulled down Chloe's underwear and kissed up her thighs before attaching her mouth to where Chloe needed her the most. "So good." Beca murmured as she flicked her tongue against Chloe's clit.

Chloe moaned and wrapped her fingers in Beca's hair. "That feels so good Bec."

Beca nodded and continued her actions as she slowly entered Chloe with two fingers, making Chloe moan even louder. "That feel good baby?" Beca asked.

Chloe smiled and moaned. "It feels so good, harder baby."

Beca moved up Chloe's body and kissed her before entering her with three fingers. She let Chloe get use to the feeling before starting a slow thrusting pace. "Is this okay?" Beca whispered into Chloe's ear.

"It's great." Chloe moaned out.

Beca smiled and started picking up the pace. She grinned as she felt Chloe's walls start to clench around her fingers. "Just let go Chlo." Beca said before attaching her mouth to Chloe's nipple.

"Oh god!" Chloe moaned. "Shit, just like that Beca. Faster!"

Beca continued thrusting her fingers into Chloe as she kissed her. "I wanna do something." Beca said as she stopped and pulled out of Chloe, earning a groan.

"Bec.." Chloe cried out.

Beca smiled and pulled off her clothes. "Just hang on a sec." She kissed Chloe and then adjusted herself between Chloe's legs. They both let out a moan as their clits touched. "Doing those things to you and seeing your reaction really turned me on."

Chloe reached between them and rubbed Beca's pussy. "I can feel, you're so damn wet."

Beca moaned and kissed Chloe before rocking her hips, making their clits rub against each other. "This feels fucking amazing!"

Chloe nodded and let out a moan as she matched Beca's pace, meeting Beca's thrusts with her own. They were both reaching their peaks when they heard a voice.

"Beca?"

Beca's eyes widened and she got off of Chloe and threw the sheet over them as their bedroom door opened. "Emily? What the hell?"

Chloe groaned and hid under the covers. "Why is she here?" Chloe groaned.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I was checking on your house like you asked me to and I heard noises... I didn't know you were back in town already."

Beca sighed and nodded. "Uh yeah we just got back like a hour ago."

Emily nodded. "Oh ok.."

"Yeah, so you don't need to check the house anymore. Thank you for doing so though, I didn't think you actually would."

Emily smiled. "I'd do anything for you."

Chloe scoffed and peaked at Beca. "Tell her to leave!" She mouthed.

Beca nodded. "Thanks again for coming by Emily.. We were kind of in the middle of something..."

Emily quickly nodded and started walking out. "I'll talk to you later Beca!"

They both waited to hear the front door shut and when it did Chloe got out from under the covers with a sigh. "You gave her a key to our house?"

Beca nodded. "I wanted her to house sit for starters... you'll know the other reason tomorrow."

Chloe squinted her eyes at Beca. "What are you planning?"

Beca smirked and kissed Chloe as she lowered her hand back down Chloe's body. "You'll know soon enough."

* * *

"So how was Beca this morning when you went to say goodbye?" Riley asked Aubrey as they got ready to eat dinner.

Aubrey sighed. "Exactly the way she said it would be. When I walked to the door she opened it and barely glanced at me. She just kept walking, not even a good morning."

"Damn." Riley said with a sigh. "I guess she really meant it."

Aubrey shrugged angrily. "Whatever, she wants to act like a child and ignore me then so can I!"

Riley sighed and got up, standing behind Aubrey's chair and massaging her shoulders. "Babe that's not the way to do it. The best thing you can do is get over the anger you have towards her and show her you're trying to be better."

Aubrey sighed. "Is it really worth it?"

Riley rolled her eyes and moved her away from Aubrey. "Of course it's worth it, this is my sister we're talking about and also your best friends wife!"

"I know I know, but maybe her plan is for the best. No arguing, just us being.."

Riley sighed. "You're ridiculous and I've lost my appetite, I'm going to lay down.

Aubrey stood up. "Riley wait!"

Riley shook her head. "I think we both need some time alone." She walked to their bedroom and shut the door.

Aubrey sighed and pulled out her phone.

 _[Bree 7:30 PM] Can you talk to Beca and tell her to call me, I'd like to speak to her._

Aubrey pressed send and took a deep breath before finishing her dinner.

* * *

Chloe's phone buzzed and she reached for it, only to be stopped by Beca. "No phones tonight." Beca said as she kissed up Chloe's body. "It feels like it's been forever since we've done this."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "It could be important and we've been at this for hours now." Chloe said with a soft moan as Beca lightly nipped at her neck.

Beca continued kissing Chloe as she reached for Chloe's phone. She looked at it and rolled her eyes before tossing the phone back on the night stand. "It was a text from Aubrey."

Chloe pushed Beca off of her. "Is it about her dad?"

Beca gently pushed Chloe back down. "No, it was about me. Apparently she'd like for me to call her, now can we get back to what we were doing?"

Chloe relaxed as Beca started kissing her again. "You know maybe you should give her a call.." Chloe said as she cocked her head to the side so Beca could have better access to her neck.

Beca sighed and got off of Chloe. "That's not gonna happen, I told you what I wanted and I'd like for that to be the last we speak of her today."

"Beca she's my best friend.."

Beca frowned. "Chloe she's my enemy, but I deal with it. Just let me deal the way I want, she's still your best friend and you can see her whenever you want."

Chloe sighed. "Fine you're right..."

Beca nodded and got off the bed. "I'm gonna go downstairs and get a drink, you want something?"

"Water is fine, do you wanna finish..."

Beca shook her head and started walking towards the door. "I'll only be a sec."

Chloe let out a huff hoping she didn't ruin the mood as Beca walked out of the room. Beca returned a couple minutes later with two bottles of water. Chloe looked at her with a smile. "You came back faster then I expected."

Beca handed her the bottle of water and took a sip of her own before sliding on the bed and kissing Chloe on the cheek. "I told you I'd only be a sec."

Chloe nodded. "I know, but I thought you were upset."

"Yeah, I'm more so frustrated.. This whole Aubrey thing is coming to a head now and I'm just trying to keep the peace. Aubrey can't be someone I speak to, she shouldn't be in my life but because she's your best friend and I love you, I deal with it. I'm done letting Aubrey mess us up though, so yeah I had a moment where I was upset but I'm here because I'm not letting her ruin our alone time."

Chloe sighed. "I understand, I hate that you're put in this predicament."

Beca smiled. "Being with you is worth it."

"If you knew how Bree would be would you have stayed away from me?"

Beca shook her head. "Of course not! Bree was terrible to me back then too but I still wanted you."

Chloe smiled. "I love you Beca."

Beca kissed Chloe with a small smirk. "I love you too."

Chloe grinned and pulled the sheet off her body. "So can we continue or..."

Beca took a sip of her water before leaning over to kiss Chloe. "We can definitely continue.."

* * *

 _"I'm sorry Beca I'm leaving.." Chloe said with a small frown as she grabbed her bag and picked up their daughter._

 _Beca looked at Chloe with tears in her eyes. "Chloe please don't do this.. Whatever the issue is, we can make it work. Please, for the sake of our daughter."_

 _Chloe shook her head. "I can't, I'm doing this for our daughter. Bree was right you're not cut out to be a parent..."_

 _"I don't know what I did, but please give me another shot!"_

 _Chloe sighed. "Beca.."_

 _"What.."_

 _"Beca.. Beca! Beca!"_

"Beca!" Chloe said as she tried to shake Beca awake.

Beca's eyes opened wide as she took in her surroundings. "You okay?" Beca asked with a yawn.

Chloe nodded. "I'm fine, but you were moving in your sleep and you were crying." She said as she wiped a tear off Beca's face.

Beca cleared her throat. "Oh uh I don't know why.."

Chloe frowned. "Baby what's wrong?"

Beca shook her head and sat up. "Nothing is wrong, I'm fine.."

"Crying in your sleep is not fine Beca."

Beca nodded. "I agree, maybe I had a bad dream or something... I don't remember."

Chloe sighed. "The thing about growing up with you and being in love with you for half of our lives Rebeca is that I know you very well. I would really appreciate if you told me the truth Rebeca..."

Beca closed her eyes and sighed, knowing that when Chloe called her Rebeca she was a hundred percent serious. "I was dreaming about us... you were leaving and taking our daughter. You were going back to Atlanta to live with Aubrey and you told me that she was right and that I'm not cut out to be a parent."

Chloe looked at Beca with wide eyes. "What?"

Beca nodded. "It's not the first time I've had this dream.. I just worry about us."

Chloe took Beca's hand and looked her dead in the eyes. "You have nothing to worry about Beca. I will _never_ leave you, even if things were to get really tough I'd fight until I'm dead. There's no way I'd ever do that to you."

Beca looked at Chloe with tears in eyes. "How do you know for sure, it happens yo people all the time."

"I love you is how I know. Love might not be enough to save other people's relationship's, but it is always enough to save ours.. Our love is unlike anybody else's and I'd never tell you that you're not cut out to be a parent because that's the farthest from the truth. You are one of the most caring and loving people I know."

Beca nodded. "I let what Aubrey say get the best of me... I'm struggling a little but I know I'll get passed it."

"In your dream we have a daughter?"

Beca gave Chloe a small smile. "Every time.. She has my hair but your beautiful blue eyes."

Chloe shook her head. "I really want our child to have your eyes, that's why we picked a donor who had the same color as you."

Beca shrugged. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Chloe nodded and leaned over to hug Beca. "You okay?"

Beca sighed and nodded. "Yeah, it was just a dream."

* * *

Aubrey took a deep breath as she walked to her bedroom with a a tray of food. She opened the door and smiled seeing Riley still fast asleep in bed. She gently got on the bed and shook her awake. "Riley wake up baby."

"Mmm I'm tired."

Aubrey smiled and leaned over to kiss her on the forehead. "It's time to wake up honey I wanna talk to you."

Riley groaned and opened her eyes with a sigh. "What is it?"

"First things first I made you breakfast." Aubrey said as she grabbed the food and showed Riley. "And I also want to apologize for yesterday.."

Riley nodded and sat up so she could start to eat. "Thanks for breakfast."

Aubrey leaned over and pecked Riley on the lips. "What I said yesterday was wrong and I know it. Beca is important to you and Chloe and I'm going to talk with someone about my feelings and I'm gonna fix things."

Riley smiled. "I'm glad you're doing this Bree.. Hopefully Beca will be open to hearing you out."

"It'll probably take some time." Aubrey said as she brushed some hair out of Riley's face. "But Beca is worth it, you're worth it."

Riley smiled and kissed Aubrey. "Everything is gonna work out."

Aubrey nodded. "I love you."

Riley grinned as she ate her food. "I love you too Bree."

"Can you call Beca for me? I wanna apologize and just let her know that I'm gonna make things right."

Riley nodded and grabbed her phone. "I am so fucking proud of you Bree." She went to Beca's number and called her. "It's ringing."

Aubrey took the phone and nervously bit her lip as she waited for Beca to answer.

 _"Good morning Ry!"_

Aubrey smiled. "It's uh not Riley, it's Aubrey.."

The line went silent for a minute before Beca cleared her throat. _"Oh uh what did you need Aubrey?"_

"I just wanted to let you know that I will change and I'm gonna make things right between us. I've said things to you that were very disrespectful and I am so sorry but I'm gonna get help and hopefully we can be friends eventually."

 _"I appreciate it Aubrey but don't waste your time. I've made up my mind with what I want to do and that's it. Goodbye."_

Beca hung up and Aubrey put the phone down with a sigh. "I figured she was gonna shut me down. "I guess I'm just gonna have to show it instead of just saying it."

Riley nodded. "I'll be there along the way to help you."

* * *

Beca put her phone back in her pocket and walked down the steps with a sigh. "Chlo?"

"In the kitchen!" Chloe replied cheerfully.

Beca smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Hey, no cooking we gotta go!"

Chloe frowned. "Babe I'm hungry.. Where are we going?"

Beca smirked. "It's a secret."

Chloe sighed. "I'm not going unless you promise we there will be food."

Beca grabbed her phone and sent out a quick text before looking at Chloe. "There will be breakfast now can we go?"

Chloe nodded and grabbed Beca's hand. "Let's go, I'm so excited!"

Beca smiled and led Chloe out the house and to their car. "Alright then."

They were driving for twenty minutes when Chloe sighed and looked at Beca. "In case you forgot, there is a body inside of mine! We're starving and I don't even know where you are taking us!"

Beca turned into a long drive way and looked at Chloe with a smirk. "You were so damn close to making the whole trip with out a complaint."

Chloe looked at their surroundings and frowned. "Where are we?"

Beca smiled and pulled up to the gate. She rolled the window down and entered the code which made the gates open. She continued to drive and they pulled up to a huge house. "What do you think?"

Chloe looked at the house with wide eyes. "I'm thinking this place is beautiful and whoever your friend is that lives in this house is lucky."

Beca smirked and got out of the car before opening Chloe's side and helping her out. "Let's find out who's inside then.." They walked up the steps and Beca knocked on the door and waited for a few minuted before looking at Chloe. "Oh damn I guess no one is here.."

Chloe sighed. "We came all this way and no one is here! Who lives here?"

Beca pulled out a key and handed it to Chloe. "We do."

"W-What?"

Beca smirked and grabbed Chloe's hand that held the key and put it in the lock the doors opened and Beca gently pushed Chloe inside. "Welcome to our new home."

Chloe looked at Beca with tears in her eyes. "You did this?"

Beca nodded and hugged Chloe. " _This_ is why Emily and I were going to a bunch of different houses together. I wanted to surprise you , Emily will be temporarily living in our other house until the lease is up."

"And when is that?"

Beca shrugged. "Like ten months.. Are you okay with this? I know you said you wanted to move so we could have more privacy or put up gates around our other house but I decided to find a new and better house with gates."

Chloe smiled. "I'm more than okay with this Beca, I love it! I am gonna miss our old house though.."

Beca nodded. "Yeah me too, but with Emily being there we can still go over there and who knows, she might decide to permanently buy it."

"What's that smell?" Chloe asked as she started to smell food.

Beca grinned. " _That_ is another surprise, we have a helper.. She'll be here from time to time to cook, clean, anything we need help with. With the baby and everything I think a little extra help will be good and she sort of came with the house. She's in the kitchen follow me."

Chloe's eyes widened when she saw a young attractive woman cooking at the stove. " _She's_ gonna be here with us?"

Beca nodded. "Sometimes, we'll discuss hours and all that with her later."

"She's beautiful.." Chloe said uneasily.

Beca shrugged. "If that's what you're in to..." She walked over to the woman. "Beth."

"Hey Beca! Good morning!" Beth said as she wrapped Beca in a hug. "Breakfast is almost done."

Beca nodded. "Thank you, this is Chloe." Beca said gesturing to the redhead behind her.

Beth smiled and walked over to Chloe. "It is so nice to finally meet you, Beca told me all about you when we talked. I look forward to working with you."

Chloe gave Beth a small smile. "I uh look forward to it too."

Beth nodded. "Good!" She looked at Beca with a grin. "Show her around while I finish up and I'll let you guys know when breakfast is done."

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and nodded. "Will do, let's go babe."

"So Beth huh..." Chloe asked as Beca showed her a room.

Beca nodded. "Yeah what do you think?"

"I think she is really attractive.. How old is she?"

Beca shrugged. "I think thirty.. I'm not exactly sure and before you start freaking there is nothing to worry about. She's in a relationship, with a _guy_."

Chloe nodded. "Okay."

Ten minutes later Beca pulled Chloe to two double doors. She smiled as she pulled them open. "This is our bedroom."

Chloe walked into the room with her mouth wide open. "This bedroom is two times bigger than our old one... It's beautiful. And we have a new bed!" Chloe said as she leaped on it. "It's so damn comfy."

Beca smiled. "That my beautiful wife is what they call a California king bed."

Chloe grinned and gestured for Beca to join her. "We're gonna have a lot of fun on this bad boy."

Beca smirked. "I was hoping you'd say that." She leaned in and kissed Chloe. "I can't wait to break in our bed."

Chloe pushed Beca back and crawled on top of her. "We should get started no-"

"Breakfast is ready gu- Oh I'm sorry I should have just yelled." Beth said as her face slowly started to redden.

Beca smiled and leaned forward. "It's fine, Chloe's really hungry anyway. Just give us a sec."

Chloe pouted and looked at Beca. "So much for that.."

"You are really hungry though and we do need to get you and our baby fed so let's go eat and we can continue this later after we send Beth home."

Chloe smiled. "Sounds good, you can head down I just need a minute."

Beca kissed Chloe and nodded. "I'll have your plate ready."

When Beca left Chloe let out a sigh. "Please don't let Beth be a problem.."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Hopefully you guys enjoyed.**

 **Do you think Beth is gonna be a problem?**

 **Should Aubrey accept Beca's wishes of being left alone?**

 **Let me know what you thought!**

 **Please Review!**


	12. New House

Chloe let out a satisfied sigh as she ate the rest of her food. "Wow Beth this was amazing, thank you so much for breakfast!"

Beth smiled and walked over to Chloe. "It was my pleasure." She said with a wink. She rubbed Chloe's shoulder and grabbed her and Beca's plate to wash them out.

Beca watched the interaction with a smirk. "Any plans for today Beth?"

Beth turned to Beca with a small smile. "Nope so if you guys need anything I'm available."

Beca smiled. "Thanks, but you should go do something. We're fine here for now. You can come back tomorrow are ten?"

Beth nodded with a smile. "Sounds good. Enjoy the rest of your day." She looked at Chloe with a grin. "Enjoy your new house!"

Beca watched with a smile as Beth walked out. "Now what do you think of Beth."

Chloe smiled. "I like her, she's an amazing cook and she's very down to earth."

Beca nodded and smirked at Chloe. "She likes you a lot..."

Chloe's eyes widened. "What? No... Why would you say something like that?"

Beca laughed. "I just noticed things.. I'm not worried or anything." She walked over to Chloe and wrapped her arms around her. "I think I satisfy you enough."

Chloe nodded with a grin as she turned to kiss Beca. "You definitely do."

* * *

Beca looked around her house that was now empty and let out a sigh. "It's been an amazing four years here... I'll miss you."

Chloe watched Beca with a small smile. "I can't believe we're actually moving out."

Beca turned to Chloe and nodded. "I guess it's time, we're starting a family now.. Although this place is definitely big enough, a fresh place would be nice for our kid."

Chloe looked over the house with a smile. "Hey do you remember that night we celebrated our first wedding anniversary?"

Beca nodded. "I remember every anniversary."

Chloe grinned. "But this one was different... We had a great day out we went all over and then came home that night and you fucked me on the counter."

Beca smirked. "Oh I definitely remember that."

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Today was really great Beca." Chloe said as they walked up the stairs to their house. "I couldn't imagine having a better person to spend the rest of my life with."_

 _Beca smiled. "I know the feeling... We made it a whole year, and I know we'll make it another thousand."_

 _Chloe laughed and kissed Beca as she opened the door. "A thousand years with you sounds like a blessing and a curse. You drive me crazy in a good and bad way."_

 _Beca smirked. "That's what I'm suppose to do." She opened the door and pulled Chloe in before closing the door using Chloe's body. "I actually feel like driving you crazy right now.."_

 _Chloe bit her lip in anticipation. "No complaints here." Chloe panted out as Beca started to kiss her neck._

 _"You drive me crazy too." Beca said as she licked Chloe's jaw. "I never knew I could be so in love."_

 _Chloe smiled and pulled Beca to her so she could kiss her firmly. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me Beca Mitchell."_

 _Beca pulled away with a grin. "I'm glad you think so..."_

 _Chloe frowned as Beca walked away from her and started walking in the kitchen. "Where are you going?" She asked with a whine as she followed Beca._

 _Beca shrugged as she opened the refrigerator. "I got thirsty.."_

 _Chloe sighed and walked up to Beca and wrapped her arms around her as Beca drank her water. "I've got something that can quench you thirst." Chloe said as she pressed a kiss to the back of Beca's neck._

 _Beca smiled and face Chloe. "You do, do you?"_

 _Chloe bit her lip and nodded. "I do, why don't you come upstairs and I'll give it to you."_

 _"Fuck that." Beca said as she pushed Chloe against the counter. "There's plenty space here.." She grabbed Chloe by her legs and hoisted Chloe up onto the counter. "Sit back and relax." Beca said with a smirk as she disappeared between Chloe's legs._

 _Chloe gasped as she felt Beca's tongue press against her clit. "Shit!"_

 _Beca smirked as Chloe started pulling her hair; she looked up from her spot. "Am I doing good?"_

 _Chloe rolled her eyes and pushed Beca back down. "Please..."_

 _Beca grinned and kissed Chloe's thighs. "Only because you said please.." Beca said with a smirk before resuming her actions._

 _Chloe's eyes shut tightly as Beca continued to lick and suck while pushing two finger into her. "Yes baby just like that, you're gonna make me cum."_

 _Beca began to quicken her pace as she moved to kiss all over Chloe's body. "You are so fucking beautiful." Beca said as she reached Chloe's lips and kissed her passionately. "I want you to cum for me baby."_

 _Chloe nodded and wrapped her arms around Beca as she kissed her and felt her walls begin to tighten. "I'm so close.. Shit!"_

 _Beca smirked and kissed her way down Chloe's body before replacing her fingers with her tongue. Beca moaned as she darted her tongue in and out of Chloe. Chloe's eyes widened and she started grinding in time with Beca face. "That is amazing baby I'm gonna.. oh shi-" Chloe's hips started to buck uncontrollably and Beca held her hips down with a smirk as she continued._

 _"Definitely not thirsty anymore." Beca said as she took one last long lick up Chloe's folds. "So damn good." Beca said with a smirk as she kissed up Chloe's body. "I see I have worn you out."_

 _Chloe laughed and took a deep breath as she tried to move, quickly deciding that laying there would be better for now. "You have just give me a sec.. or maybe a few minutes." Chloe said with a laugh. "I'll take care of you."_

 _Beca smiled and kissed Chloe. "You don't have to worry about me, you're exhausted it's been a long day; we should get some rest."_

 _Chloe pouted. "I don't want to leave you hanging.."_

 _Beca kissed Chloe again. "I swear I'm fine babe, we can continue this in the morning.."_

 _Chloe yawned and nodded. "That sounds like a plan Beca Mitchell."_

 _Beca laughed. "Let's get you to bed beautiful." She wrapped her arm around Chloe and carried her to their room where not long after they were both fast asleep._

 _*End Flashback*_

* * *

"And if I remember correctly, you definitely continued the next morning." Beca said with a smirk.

Chloe laughed and nodded. "That day started off great."

"Great for you, amazing for me! I woke up with your head under the covers and your tongue on my clit." Beca said with a grin.

Chloe laughed and kissed Beca. "Thinking about that is kind of turning me on now..."

Beca nodded. "If the movers weren't in and out I'd totally carefully toss you on the counter."

Chloe grinned. "Maybe we should finish up so we can get back to our new house and break in the bed finally."

Beca looked at Chloe with a smirk. "You know how to make me move faster." She kissed Chloe before running up the stairs to get the rest of their things.

* * *

Beca dropped the box on the floor with a huff and looked at Chloe. "That's the last box, we are officially moved into our new home."

"You know I could have helped you bring some of that stuff in." Chloe said with small smile.

Beca took a deep breath and tried to catch her breath as she shook her head. "No heavy lifting babe you know that." Beca looked around the house and gestured to the living room. "So... What do you think? Seeing our home partially furnished.."

Chloe grinned. "I love it! I can't wait until we go shopping to buy some new things for the house, I can see it already."

Beca's phone buzzed and she looked at it with a small smile. "They've got pictures of us moving out of our old house, damn they move fast.."

Chloe nodded. "We announce the pregnancy now."

Beca smiled. "I guess we should.." She pulled up the picture and wrote a caption before posting it on all her social media, Chloe doing the same. "What'd you write for your caption?"

"I used the picture of just the two of us at the pre-baby shower." She showed Beca the caption. _When you have a pre-baby shower to celebrate the fact that you're pregnant! Love you DJBMitchell #BabyMitchell #AwesomeParents_

Beca's eyes widened. "Holy shit! I used the same baby Mitchell hashtag and the picture!"

Chloe laughed. "Great minds think alike... Lemme see yours."

 _New house? Cool. Awesome wife? Great. Baby? On the way.. Can't wait to start this new journey with the love of my life ChloeBeale. New house and a kid on the way.. what have I become? #BabyMitchell #Love_

Chloe looked at Beca with a grin. "That was so cute babe!"

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe. "You're so cute." She looked at phone and went on instagram, grinning at all the comments she received. "Our fans are pretty excited."

Chloe looked at her phone and giggled. "I can see that. Someone just said our baby is gonna be the most adorable human on the planet."

"Can't say I don't agree." Beca said with a smirk.

Chloe laughed and let out a relaxed sigh. "I am so happy right now, I love you so much Beca."

Beca smiled and hugged Chloe. "I love you too."

"I don't deserve someone as amazing as you."

Beca frowned. "What are you talking about? _I_ don't deserve _you_. You've been my rock, you're amazing I don't know where'd I be right now without you."

Chloe shook her head. "You've been _my_ rock, you always put me first and include me in every decision you make... I can't say the same for myself and that is what has caused some rifts in our marriage, it was me."

"Bab-"

Chloe sighed. "Just let me talk Beca."

Beca nodded. "Okay.."

"You always put me first, no matter the circumstance, no matter what you are feeling.. You always make sure I'm happy. That whole thing with Aubrey shouldn't have happened. I knew we were going through issues with our marriage so instead of staying and working it out with you, I ran away with Aubrey. And the thing is, no matter how badly you wanted me to stay and didn't want me to leave, you told me to go and to take care of Aubrey. Not only that, you upgraded our flight seats and dropped your dream artist all in one day... Just for me. Why do you do that Beca? Why does it seem so easy for you?"

Beca shrugged. "I guess it's because I love you.. Not saying that you don't love me because you don't do that, I just I give you my all... There is no one I love as much as you, not even my parents as fucked up as that sounds.. You have your mom and brother and cousins and all of your family to give your love to, but I just give it to you. I don't have a huge family and while I love my parents and my sister, you trump them all... always. I can never love anyone the way I love you.. except maybe our kid which is apart of you."

Chloe looked at Beca with tears in her eyes. "You're insane you know that right?"

Beca laughed. "I know, but you love me anyway. I don't want you thinking that I think you don't love me enough either because you do, I know and I feel it."

Chloe nodded and kissed Beca. "From now on you come first, it should have always been that way."

Beca smiled. "You do whatever it is you're comfortable with."

"I'm comfortable with making you happy and giving you everything you need as your wife and friend."

Beca nodded. "I'd say you're doing a phenomenal job, I did put a ring on it."

Chloe laughed. "You're the best."

"I know, so are you..."

* * *

A few hours later Beca and Chloe were upstairs packing away some of their stuff when they started to smell food. "Mmm what is that?" Chloe asked with a smile.

Beca shrugged. "I don't know.. I'll go check it out."

Chloe stood up. "I'm coming with you, I'm starving..."

"That could be a killer cooking someone's flesh in out house."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Really Beca? A killer? It's probably just Beth, I don't know when she got here or why but it's most likely her."

Beca nodded. "Yeah you're right, let's go."

They walked downstairs and into the kitchen and sure enough, Beth was in there cooking. Chloe smiled. "It's like you knew I was hungry."

Beth looked at Chloe with a smile. "Yeah I've connected to you so I know everything." Beth said with a wink.

Beca laughed. "What are you doing here? I told you you could have some time off."

"I know but I saw the announcement, congratulations by the way! I just wanted to make you guys some dinner."

Chloe smiled. "That was sweet and thank you so much."

Beca nodded with a smile. "Yeah, that's pretty fucking cool of you to do."

Beth shrugged. "I'm a people pleaser, you guys can finish up with what ever you were doing and I'll let you know when dinner is done."

They went back upstairs and continued to put away there stuff. "You know I really like Beth, she's amazing." Chloe said as she put her shirts in the dresser.

Beca nodded with a smile. "I told you she was, she's gonna be a great help when the baby comes, she has two of her own."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Really!"

Beca nodded. "Yup a three year old and a six year old."

"Why is she here? She should be taking care of her kids..."

Beca shrugged. "Her working is taking care of her kids. She works, get's paid and can provide for her family."

Chloe nodded. "That's true."

Beca's phone buzzed and she looked at it. "Stace just texted me, she says we must have the gang over once we get everything settled."

Chloe smiled. "Fine by me, it might be awhile but I'm definitely looking forward to a get together."

"Cool, I'll let her know."

* * *

They were now all sitting at the table eating dinner when Beca looked at Beth with a smile. "So Chloe and I were thinking you could come three days of the week... Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. We'll also be paying you a little more than the last owners."

Beth looked at them wide eyes. "I worked everyday, why pay me more for less days."

Chloe smiled. "Because you're are great at what you do and we want to make sure you are to take care of your family."

"Wow, thank you guys so much. I haven't been working with you guys for long, but I can already tell this is gonna be a fun and interesting job."

Beca smiled and nodded. "I can't argue with you there, Chloe and I are both fun and interesting."

Beth looked at Chloe with a smile. "I can tell."

Chloe nodded and stood up to her plate. "Thanks again for dinner Beth it was really amazing."

Beth smiled. "It was no problem at all." She walked over to Chloe and grabbed the plate. "And let me handle this, it is my job after all."

"You know you should have your family over here for dinner one day, it'd be nice to meet them." Beca said as she started clearing the table.

Beth nodded with a small smile. "It wouldn't be a problem?"

Beca shook her head. "Of course not."

"Okay, maybe sometime next week?"

Beca looked at Chloe for confirmation before nodding at Beth. "Sounds like a plan.. You should head home, I can handle the rest of this. Thanks again for dinner and everything."

Beth grabbed her jacket with a smile. "It was my pleasure. Have a goodnight you two.." She hugged them both before making her way home with a smile.

Beca walked over to Chloe and wrapped her arms around Chloe. "Feeling okay?"

Chloe nodded and faced Beca before leaning in to kiss her. "I feel great, just ate some delicious food, I'm loving our new home, I'm married to the best person in the world and I'm carrying our child... LIfe can't get any better."

Beca grinned. "I feel great too, I'm so happy you're here with me."

"I am too, I always feel my best when I'm with you." Chloe said as she pulled Beca in for a kiss.

Beca quickly returned the kiss and slowly slid her hand up Chloe's shirt. "The feelings mutual." Beca said as she pulled away to catch her breath. "Let's go upstairs, you should get some rest."

Chloe grinned. "Or we can go upstairs and not rest..."

Beca smiled. "As much as I'd love to, you should rest you've been up since five this morning and we've been pretty busy today. You gotta get your rest and stay healthy for baby Mitchell."

Chloe nodded and grabbed Beca's hand. "Okay but we're cuddling.

Beca grinned. "Definitely."

Chloe slid on the bed with a satisfied sigh and patted the space in front of her, signalling for Beca to join her.

Beca smirked and shook her head. "I'm gonna be the big spoon." Beca said as she got in the bed behind Chloe. She wrapped her arm around Chloe and gently patted Chloe's stomach. "I love you."

Chloe smiled and linked her fingers with Beca's. "I love you too."

Beca kissed Chloe's shoulder with a smile as she slowly closed her eyes. "Everything is great now, and it's only gonna go up from here."

Chloe grinned. "And our baby will be here before we know it."

"Goodnight Chloe."

Chloe lifted their hands and kissed Beca's with a smile. "Goodnight my love."


	13. Well There It Is Folks

**A/N: Meant to write this at the end of the last chapter but I guess I didn't... Anyway.. time jump! We're jumping three months but don't worry nothing important really happened during that time... Enjoy!**

* * *

Beca was looking at Chloe while she slept with a smile. Sure she looked like a creep, she felt like a creep but she was really happy. Today was the day they find out whether or not they're having a girl or a boy and Beca just couldn't wait. She looked at the baby bump with a grin and lightly caressed it. "I love you both so much." She whispered.

"We love you too." Chloe said sleepily with a smile. She opened her eyes and looked at Beca. "How long were you creeping on me?" Chloe asked with a grin.

Beca smiled. "Just a few minutes.. I can't help it though, you're so beautiful and that baby bump is growing every day!"

Chloe kissed Beca with a smile. "We find out the sex of the baby today, are you excited?"

Beca gave Chloe a huge smile and squealed. "Hell yes I'm ready! I can't believe I just fucking squealed.." Beca's eyes widened. "I just cursed that's something I'm not suppose to do right?"

Chloe laughed. "You're so cute, and when the baby comes you will need to filter it a bit. We don't need the first word our baby says being fuck or shit."

Beca smirked. "Look at you, I barely hear you say those words... It's kinda hot."

Chloe grinned. "Do you wanna do something about it?"

Beca nodded and leaned in to kiss Chloe when they heard the front door open and Beth call out for them. "Fuck." Beca said with a sigh.

Chloe laughed and kissed Beca before getting out of the bed. "I'm gonna go say good morning, you get ready Ry and Bree are coming today with Stacie and Jesse."

Beca nodded with a sigh. "We should have rescheduled this get together, I just want to spend some time with you."

"We'll spend time together, our friends will just be there with us."

Beca got out of the bed and walked over to Chloe. "I know but I've been busy with work lately ever since I started with Emily again and we haven't had much alone time."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hands and gently kissed her. "Her EP did so well so I know you guys are hard at work on the album, I'm not worried about Emily anymore and I completely understand. How about I tell Beth she can head back home and I'll make breakfast and we can spend the morning together."

Beca smiled. "I think I would like that very much... Except I'll cook for you."

Chloe shook her head. "I haven't cooked in a while I want to."

Beca nodded. "Okay, I'm just gonna shower and I've gotta make a call to the studio then I'm all yours."

Chloe smiled and made her way downstairs with a smile. "Good morning Beth!" Chloe said with a grin as she walked up behind her and hugged her.

Beth grinned. "Good morning gorgeous, how are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm feeling really good actually got a good day ahead of us."

Beth nodded. "All your friends are coming to town right? Finally gonna see this beautiful home! I can't wait to meet them!"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Unfortunately you won't be meeting them today... Beca and I kind of want to have some alone time before they come here so you are free to go back home.. You can come back tomorrow though."

Beth's smiled slightly faltered but she nodded. "Okay, um I guess I should get going... But at least let me cook you and Bec some breakfast."

"You're so sweet." Chloe said with a smile. "But I actually plan on cooking a little something for breakfast."

Beth nodded and grinned. "You're an amazing woman Chloe Beale."

"Chloe _Mitchell_." Chloe corrected.

"Right.. How could I forget." Beth said with a small smile. "Alright, tell Beca I said good morning and I'll see you guys tomorrow." Beth said as she lightly brushed Chloe's arm before leaving.

Chloe took a deep breath and nodded before making her way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

* * *

Beca walked into the kitchen with a smile seeing the breakfast Chloe was making. "I've missed seeing you cook breakfast, you always look so happy."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "I really like cooking, especially for you."

Beca smirked. "No complaints here... So I just got off the phone with Ry, they're all at the airport ready to fly down here."

Chloe nodded. "Are we gonna have to pick them up?"

Beca shook her head. "Nope, I already talked to Sam and Riley is gonna call him when they land."

"Cool, so we've got a few hours to kill... "

Beca smirked and pulled Chloe in for a kiss. "We do."

"How should we spend our time?" Chloe asked seductively.

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe again. "I think we should-" Her stomach grumbled and she looked at it in shock. "Eat." Beca said with a laugh.

Chloe laughed and started making Beca's plate. "I agree."

Beca nodded as she sat down at the table. "Eat and then we can discuss how to spend our time." Beca said with a wink.

Chloe smiled. "I think after breakfast we'll probably do more eating." Chloe said with a straight face.

Beca's eyes widened. "I- Yeah..." Beca said with a laugh. "We most definitely will."

Beca and Chloe were now laying in bed just enjoying their alone time when Beca looked at the time with a smile. "We should get up, we've got to be at the hospital in an hour."

Chloe nodded and grinned. "I'm really excited babe!"

Beca kissed Chloe gently on the lips. "I am too, I can't believe this is actually happening." Beca pulled the sheet off Chloe's naked body and caressed her stomach. "You're gonna make the best mom Chloe."

Chloe smiled and placed her hand over Beca's. "You are too Becs, our kid is gonna love you."

* * *

They walked in the room and anxiously waited for the nurse to come in. "What's taking so long?" Beca asked with a sigh.

Chloe laughed and gently rubbed Beca's back. "They're having a busy day, don't worry she'll be here soon enough."

Beca nodded and leaned over to kiss Chloe. "What do you think you're carrying?"

Chloe smiled and rubbed her stomach. "I think it's a girl, at least that's what I want it to be... I know we both agreed on boy, but I kinda want a girl now."

"I still want to have a boy, but having a little girl would definitely be cool... I'd be happy either way." Beca said happily.

Chloe nodded. "Me too, but I want a girl."

The nurse walked in with a small smile. "Good afternoon Mrs. Mitchell how are you feeling today?" She asked as she started preparing everything.

Chloe grinned. "I'm feeling pretty good, had a great morning." She said winking at Beca. "And now I'm just really excited to find out what we're having."

The nurse nodded and looked up at Beca and Chloe, her eyes slowly widened. "Wow okay, I should have paid more attention.. I had no idea it was you guys!"

Beca nodded. "Are you gonna need a minute to freak out or anything?"

The nurse smiled and shook her head. "I'm a professional and I'm sure you guys can't wait."

"Thank you." Beca said genuinely. "I've been waiting for months to find out what the baby is." Beca said with a laugh.

The nurse nodded and turned the machine on. "Make yourself comfortable Chloe, and Beca you can move on that side of her." She lifted Chloe's shirt and applied the gel.

"Whoa that's cold." Chloe said with a laugh.

The nurse laughed. "Sorry about that, guess I should have warned you." She grabbed the transducer and started moving it around Chloe's stomach. "There's your baby..."

Beca smiled as tears started to form in her eyes. "Holy shit..."

Chloe laughed and grabbed Beca's hand. "Are you ready to find out babe?"

Beca nodded rapidly with a grin. "I feel like I've been waiting for this moment my whole life."

The nurse smiled at them and pointed at the screen. "So if you look here... you'll see what you're having."

Beca looked hard at the screen. "What am I looking at doc?"

The nurse grinned. "You're looking at your baby -"

* * *

"I love you so much." Beca said with a smile as they walked in the house.

Chloe grinned and pulled Beca to her. "I love you too, this has to be the best day ever!" She kissed her hard and pushed her on the couch before straddling her thighs. "We know what we're having now Beca, it's really real now... We can start buying clothes and toys.. I can't believe it!"

Beca nodded as she looked up at Chloe and rubbed up and down her thighs. "I know I've said this before, but our lives are really changing now."

"I saw this thing online that I wanna try tonight." Chloe said with a smile.

Beca smirked. "Oh yeah? I'm down to try whatever you want."

Chloe laughed and playfully smacked Beca. "I'm not talking about sex Beca! I'm talking about revealing the gender to our friends!"

"Oh.. That's cool too. What is it?"

Chloe smiled. "We have a cake and we fill it with pink or blue frosting. So when everyone get's here they can cut the cake and see what comes out."

Beca nodded. "Sounds awesome we better get started on that."

"There's a shop not too far from here that does it, we can go there and just get one."

Beca smirked. "You've been planning this for awhile haven't you.."

Chloe nodded. "I have unfortunately your parents couldn't make it... Have you spoken to John?"

"Not today, I'll call him and see if he can come. I spoke with him yesterday and he told me Mike set him up on a date."

Chloe smiled. "That's great! Is Mike back in LA?"

"No, but I think dad said he's coming back in like a week."

Chloe nodded. "It's great how close they are again.."

"Yeah, I'm glad I ran into that night." Beca said with a small smile. Beca's phone buzzed. "The gang is now officially in LA, Sam and your mom are on their way to pick them which means we have about a half an hour to do whatever we want.. Do you wanna get that cake?"

Chloe grinned. "I kind of already ordered it and it's on it's way, they deliver too."

Beca laughed. "Okay, so what do we do until everyone get's here?"

"Well I'm currently sitting on top of you so we could do something that allows me to stay in this position." Chloe said with a smile.

Beca hooked her arms around Chloe's neck and kissed her. "I guess we could make out, if we were to go any further we'd probably get interrupted so making out is good for now."

Chloe nodded in agreement. "Kiss me."

"With pleasure." Beca said with a smirk as she connected her lips with Chloe's.

Ten minutes later the buzzer on the gate went off and Chloe pulled away with a groan. "We should get that."

Beca sat up with a sigh. "I'll get it." She pecked Chloe on the lips before making her way to the door. She looked to see who was at the gate and smiled seeing it was the guy delivering the cake. She pressed the button to open the gate and he drove up. "Hey!"

"Hey, your order the baby cake?" The man asked with a smile.

Beca nodded. "Yeah."

He handed her the cake with a grin. "Congratulations Mrs. Mitchell."

Beca smiled. "Thanks man how much do I owe you?"

"No charge, I'm a huge fan!"

Beca nodded. "You're awesome at keeping your cool, I gotta give you something." She reached in her pocket and handed him a hundred dollar bill. "Thank you for getting this to us so quickly."

"I can't accept that."

Beca smiled and nodded. "You totally can." She slipped it in his pocket. "Thanks for the cake."

He nodded. "Before I go, could I maybe get a picture?" He asked shyly.

Beca smiled and nodded. "Of course."

He grabbed his phone and took a few pictures. "Thank you so much!"

Beca nodded. "No problem, what's your name?"

"Rob!"

Beca smiled. "Okay Rob post these pictures on twitter and tag me so I can follow you."

Rob grinned. "That'd be awesome! I have to get going but you seriously just made my week!"

Beca gave him a hug before walking back in the house with a smile. "That took awhile, everything go okay?" Chloe asked as she walked with Beca to the kitchen.

Beca nodded. "Yeah the delivery boy, Rob, he was a fan and we talk for a bit."

"Oh okay cool, so I texted your mom and asked if her and Tom could video chat. She said they could so when everyone get's here and are settled when can do the gender reveal." Chloe said with a smile.

Beca grinned and kissed Chloe. "Thanks for including my parents. Speaking of that..." She pulled out her phone. "I've gotta call John."

* * *

A half an hour later, the buzzer at the gate went off again and Chloe quickly pressed the button to open the gate and walked to the door. She smiled as she saw everyone get out of the car. "Hey you guys!"

"I thought your other house was epic, damn!" Riley said as she stood in front of the house.

Aubrey nodded. "It looks lovely Chloe."

Chloe grinned and hugged them. "Thank you, sorry we couldn't get you guys here sooner but we're all settled now." She looked at Jesse and Stacie with a smile. "I haven't spoken to you guys in forever! I know Beca misses you." She said as she hugged them. She looked at Sam and her mom and gave them a hug before leading them into the house. "Welcome to the Mitchell household."

Beca walked over to Chloe with a smile and wrapped her arm around Chloe. "Hey guys, come in make yourselves comfortable."

Stacie dropped her bags and rushed to Beca. "I've been missing you."

Beca smiled and hugged Stacie back tightly. "I've been missing you too Stace."

Jesse cleared his throat and walked over to them. "I need a hug too." He said with a pout.

Beca laughed and extended her arm. "Get in here you weirdo."

Jesse grinned and wrapped his arms around Beca. "It's so great to see you."

Chloe smiled watching the three best friends reunite and she grabbed Aubrey's hand. "I'm glad you're here."

Aubrey smiled and looked at Beca before nodding. "Me too."

Everyone had been in the house for about an hour when Aubrey finally tried to speak with Beca. She followed Beca into the kitchen and smiled at her. "Hey Beca."

Beca looked at Aubrey with an unreadable expression and continued doing what she was doing. "Hello Aubrey." She grabbed the cake and walked past Aubrey without another word.

* * *

 _"Can you tell me what you're feeling?"_

 _Aubrey sighed she had been going to this psychiatrist for three weeks now and they hadn't gotten anywhere. "I'm having a bunch of feelings right now Dr. Ramos, the main one being anger at the moment. There is no improvement, I thought you were good at your job._

 _Dr. Ramos laughed. "I can only work with what you give me Aubrey and so far the only thing you told me is that you can't get along with Beca Mitchell for whatever reason."_

 _"Help me find the reason!"_

 _Dr. Ramos looked Aubrey in her eyes. "Give me something to work with."_

 _Aubrey sighed and fell into her seat. "What do I do?"_

 _"You open up, what about Beca don't you like?"_

 _Aubrey sat there as she thought of the long list of reasons she didn't like Beca. "Let's start with appearance, the ear monstrosities, the makeup, the tattoos, the way she dresses.. Personality, her attitude, her snarkyness, her sarcasm, the I only care about myself attitude... She took my best friend away from me. She made my best friend fall in love with her and then moved her to what feels like a while other planet."_

 _Dr. Ramos wrote something in his book and looked up at her with a smile. "Now we're getting somewhere."_

* * *

"So as you guys may or may not know, today was the day Beca and I found out the sex of the baby." Chloe said with a smile. She looked at Beca. "Babe get you parents on video chat."

Beca nodded and called them on Skype. "Hey mom we're about to tell everyone the gender."

 _"I'm so excited!"_ Melissa said with a grin. Tom waved with a smile and gave them a thumbs up. Beca looked at Chloe. "Okay continue."

Chloe nodded. "So we found out and well now we want to tell you, but instead of telling you we wanted to show you.." Chloe gestured to the cake. "Inside the cake contains the color blue or pink, those who guess the correct color will receive dinner at the restaurant of their choice on us."

Beca quirked an eyebrow. "When did we agree to that?"

Chloe smiled. "I came up with it on my own, to make it more fun.."

Beca nodded. "Okay."

Chloe grinned. "SO! Everyone pick what you think the gender will be and we shall soon see."

Laura smiled. "I think I'm gonna have a granddaughter."

Sam nodded. "Yeah I'm thinking a girl."

Stacie shook her head. "I'm going with boy."

Aubrey smiled. "I think it's a girl."

Riley sighed. "I hate having to make decisions, but I'm gonna guess boy."

Jesse looked at Chloe and nodded. "Boy."

Melissa smiled. _"I'm gonna go with Laura on this and say girl."_

Tom shook his head. _"Sorry babe but I think it's a boy."_

John looked at Beca and Chloe with a smile. "I also think it's a boy, or maybe twins!"

Beca's eyes widened. "Whoa! That'd be something..."

Chloe laughed. "Is everyone satisfied with their answers?" Hearing everyone say yes Chloe grinned. "Now for the moment of truth! Becs come join me please.."

Beca walked to Chloe and held onto the knife with her. They slowly cut into the cake and moved the slice out of the way. "Well there it is folks!"

"I knew!"

"No way!"

"My grandbaby!"

"I'm so happy!"

* * *

 **I thought about revealing the gender in this chapter but then I said mmm better not lol. What do you guys think they are having? Boy? Girl? Twins? Let me know what you think, I can't get you dinner to a restaurant if you're right but I can shout you out for being right haha.**

 **So boy? girl?**

 **What's up with Beth?**

 **Do you think Dr. Ramos is gonna be able to help Aubrey?**

 **Thanks for reading everyone!**

 **Please Review!**


	14. Drive

They slowly cut into the cake and moved the slice out of the way. "Well there it is folks." Beca said with a grin as blue frosting oozed out.

Stacie grinned. "I knew it!"

Laura gasped. "No way!"

Melissa clapped happily. "My grandbaby!"

Riley smiled. "I'm so happy!"

Beca looked at everyone with a big smile. "Thank you for being here to celebrate this moment with us." She looked at the phone. "You too mom and dad."

Melissa and Tom smiled. "We're so excited honey we'll try to get down there when we can."

Beca nodded. "I'll call you guys tomorrow, love you guys."

"We love you too honey, have a goodnight."

Beca smiled. "Love you too." She hung up and wrapped her arm around Chloe. "We're gonna have a little boy!"

Aubrey jumped happily and wrapped her arms around Beca and Chloe. "I am so happy for you guys!"

Chloe grinned and hugged Aubrey back while Beca awkwardly squirmed her way out of Aubrey's arms. "Thank you.. I'm gonna get some plates so we can eat some cake." Beca said as she made her way to the kitchen.

Aubrey sighed and pulled away from Chloe. "I think I made her uncomfortable.."

Chloe nodded. "She's still keeping her distance... I'll talk to her."

"No, this is happy time. What's going on between Beca and I is my fault and I'm working on fixing it."

Chloe smiled. "It'll get better.. She's a stubborn one but it'll get better."

* * *

Stacie walked in the kitchen a few minutes after Beca with a smile. "So how does it feel knowing your gonna have a son?"

Beca looked up at Stacie and grinned. "It feels great! I mean I'm really fucking scared but I'm excited."

Stacie sat down at the table with Beca. "What are you scared of?"

Beca sighed. "Everything... What if I'm not good enough? What if I mess everything up?"

Stacie grabbed Beca's hand and smiled at her reassuringly. "Beca I've known you practically my whole life there has never been a time where you weren't good enough. Parents mess up you know? They mess up and they learn from their mistakes I mean look at John.."

Beca shook her head. "I don't want to go through that with my kid Stace, I act like I'm all fine and dandy but in all honesty I'm not... On the outside I look fine, I have a great job, perfect house, even better wife, but on the inside I'm not as happy as I should be."

Stacie frowned. "Is it Chloe? Or the baby? Are you not ready?"

"No! It's nothing like that! I love Chloe and this baby more than I love myself, they give me something to live for... It's everything else, all that shit I've been through with my parents is still here." Beca said pointing at her head. "I try to push it away and move on from it but it always finds it's way back. Then there's Aubrey, she keeps worming her way around me.. I told her she can be around Chloe but she doesn't have to interact with me but she still chooses to.. I just I can't do that with her."

Stacie nodded in understanding. "Maybe you need to talk to someone, Aubrey's been doing that and I think it's been helping."

Beca sighed. "I've tried, they say it's something I have to workout on my own, whatever battle I'm going through.."

Stacie frowned. "This has been going on for a long time?" Beca nodded and Stacie sighed. "Why didn't you tell me Beca, I know we live far apart but I'm still your best friend and I'll always be here for you."

"I just figured it'd be easier to pretend I was okay.."

Stacie shook her head. "It might be easier for everyone else around you Beca but it's not healthy for you to keep all of this bottled up. Does Chloe know what's going on?"

Beca wiped away the few tears that managed to run down her face. "She knows I'm struggling with what happened with Aubrey, the bullying and what not.. But she doesn't know everything I just told you."

Stacie nodded. "You should tell Chloe."

"Tell Chloe what?" Chloe asked as she walked in the room. "What's wrong Beca?" She asked as she saw her wife with tears in her eyes.

Beca shook her head. "Nothing, it's nothing... We should be out there celebrating with everyone.."

Chloe sighed and shook her head. "Stace can you give everyone plates and dish out the cake I need to talk with Beca for a moment."

"Of course." Stacie said as she started walking out of the room.

Chloe looked at Beca and sat next to her. "What's going on Beca?"

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Beca asked with a sigh.

Chloe shook her head and grabbed Beca's hand. "Talk to me babe."

Beca sighed and nodded. "There's just been a lot on my mind lately... about everything. I didn't have the best parents, my dad left me and my mom hated me for years... Tom was okay but he didn't really defend me... I'm scared." Beca took a deep breath and looked Chloe in her eyes. "I'm scared I won't know how to be a good parent. I love my parents, but somewhere inside of me always reminds me what happened all those years ago and I know it's probably stupid and I should be over it because we overcame it and they accepted us and my real dad is back in my life but I still... _feel_ it."

"It's not stupid Beca and I wish you would have told me how you were feeling." Chloe said as caressed the side of Beca's face. "You never got a chance to really let out all of your feelings to what happened with them... Maybe that's what you need to do."

Beca nodded. "Yeah.. I spoke with a professional before about it and there wasn't anything they could do. It's something in me that needs to be fixed."

Chloe shook her head. "You need to sit down with all of your parents and have a nice long talk... I'll even go with you if you want."

"You mean like a family counselor?"

Chloe nodded. "Yes, we can all go as family and lay it all out there. We need to make sure everything is good before our son gets here."

Beca nodded and kissed Chloe. "You're right, I'll call my parents tomorrow and talk it over with them... Thank you Chloe."

Chloe smiled. "You don't have to thank me Beca I'm your wife, I just wish you would have been told me this..."

Beca nodded. "I know I just didn't want to put any extra stress on you, you've gotta take care of yourself."

Chloe sighed. "Again, I'm your wife I've gotta take care of you too.

Beca nodded. "Today is a good day, we found out we're having a son and our friends and family are here so let's just go enjoy that and we'll finish talking about this later.."

"Yeah it is a good day." Chloe said with a small smile. "And you're gonna be the best mom."

Beca sighed. "I hope so.."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and looked her in the eyes. "You _will._ "

* * *

Riley pulled out a bottle with a smile. "Let's have a toast!"

Chloe groaned. "Rileyyyy you know I can't drink."

Riley laughed and showed her the bottle. "It's sparkling apple juice."

"Awesome!" Chloe said as she grabbed the bottle. "Bec grab the glasses!"

Beca smiled and started passing out the glasses. "Already had em babe."

They filled the glasses up with the juice and Chloe grinned. "Cheers to everyone, I really appreciate you guys coming down here and for supporting Beca and I."

Everyone smiled and clinked their classes together. "Cheers!"

The doorbell rung and Beca went to answer it. "Beth... Uh what are you doing here?"

"Sorry for just popping up but Chloe left her sweater in my car so I wanted to give it to her." Beth said with a smile.

Beca frowned. "Why is sweater in your car?"

Beth smiled. "We were hanging out the other day silly."

Beca nodded. "You know you could have just gave it to her when you come tomorrow..."

"Yeah but I know it's her favorite sweater so I just figured I'd give it to her."

Beca put her hand out. "Thanks, I'll let her know you returned it."

Beth nodded. "Could I maybe come in for a bit?"

"Why?" Beca asked trying to keep her annoyance to a minimum. "Don't you have a family at home waiting for you?"

Beth frowned. "Did I do something wrong Beca?"

Beca sighed. "No... I'm sorry. Come in."

Beth smiled and walked in the house. "Wait." She turned and looked at Beca as she closed the door. "You found out the gender today right?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, we're having a boy." Beca said with a smile.

Beth grinned and hugged Beca. "That is amazing! Wow! Congratulations Beca."

"Thank you Beth."

Beth nodded and walked into the living room where everyone was. "Chloe congrats!"

Chloe smiled at walked over to Beth. "Hey! Thanks, what are you doing here?"

"You left your favorite sweater in my car and I know you like sleeping with it next to you and I also kinda couldn't wait to find out what you and Bec were having, I totally called it!"

Chloe laughed. "Let me introduce you to everyone.." She walked over to Aubrey and Riley. "Beth this is my best friend Aubrey and her girlfriend who is also Beca's sister, Riley. You guys this is Beth she helps around the house and she's also a friend."

Aubrey nodded and shook Beth's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Beth said with a grin. "You're the friend that's been there practically her whole life right?"

Aubrey smiled. "That's me."

Beth nodded. "Cool."

Stacie walked over to Beca a few minutes later after having met Beth. "She seems pretty cozy with Chloe..."

"Yeah I've noticed.." Beca said with a small sigh. "I think it's just a little girl crush..."

Stacie looked at Beca with a frown. "I don't care if it's just a little girl crush, you better go and tell to back the hell off your woman!"

"Stace I have nothing to worry about, me freaking out over this would be like when Chloe was freaking out over Emily.."

Stacie rolled her eyes. "Bec that girl wants Chloe.."

Beca shook her head. "She's straight, she has a boyfriend and kids..."

Stacie sighed. "Beca just because she has a boyfriend doesn't mean she can't like girls too..."

Beca looked over to where Beth and Chloe were and sighed when she saw Beth had her arm around Chloe. "I'll be back..."

Stacie nodded and watched as Beca walked over to them. "Show her Bec!"

Beca walked over to them and moved Beth's arm off of Chloe. "Excuse me, my arm is the only arm that should be around my wife's waist.."

"Oh I'm sorry I-"

"I'm sure you are sorry, you wanted to meet our friends so bad how about you go mingle with them instead of staying attached to Chloe's hip, thank you." Beca said before grabbing Chloe's hand and walking away.

Chloe frowned as Beca pulled her away from Beth. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Beth needs to go, we don't need her help we are more than capable of taking care of ourselves, I'll lighten my work load and I'll cook for you but we can't keep Beth."

Chloe shook her head. "We are not firing Beth Beca! What is wrong with you?" Chloe asked in disbelief.

Beca sighed. "She is getting a little too comfortable with you Chloe."

"We're friends! That's what happens."

Beca shook her head. "Stacie noticed and she approached me about it, I told her it was fine but then I saw her arm wrapped around you and not in a friendly way! Friends don't put their fucking arms around someone else's waist like that! You two looked like a fucking couple!"

"Wow!" Chloe said angrily. "You're such a fucking hypocrite so when I was worried about Emily you just shrugged it off and I had to deal with it, now you're worried about Beth which you have no reason to be worried about and we have to get rid of her?"

Beca's eyes widened. "Are you fucking serious right now Chloe? Did you really just say that I shrugged it off and made you deal with it? I fucking dropped her _twice_! I delayed her album because of you, it was her dream to work with me and my dream to work with her and I gave it up for you! Let's not forget that you're the one who told me it was okay to start working with her again after I dropped her, stopped all my other work, and flew to Atlanta to be with you. How dare you call me a hypocrite? I do everything you tell me to do! This is a fucking one sided marriage..."

"Beca.."

Beca shook her head. "Save it." Beca said sadly before leaving the room and walking out of the house.

* * *

Stacie watched as Beca angrily walked out of the house and sighed before making her way to Chloe. "What happened?"

Chloe looked up at Stacie with tears in her eyes. "It all happened so fast Stacie she's upset about Beth... Why'd you put it in her head that something was going on?"

Stacie frowned. "I didn't, I told Beca that Beth looked comfortable with you she told me she thought Beth had a crush on you and and went on from there.."

"She's really mad at me.. We're suppose to be celebrating right now."

Stacie nodded. "I'll go and see if I can find her.." Stacie ran out the house and was surprised to find Beca standing in front of the door. "You're still here.."

"I told Chloe I would stop running..." Beca said with a shaky sigh. "I'm trying to get the courage to go in and apologize for snapping on her and leaving.."

Stacie smiled and pulled Beca into a hug. "I'm so proud of you, but Chloe should be apologizing too make sure she knows that."

Beca nodded. "She does... and Beth has to go."

"What're you thinking right now Bec?"

Beca sighed. "Chloe isn't gonna let Beth go easily but I have to let her see reason... You know she tried using the Emily situation against me.."

Stacie's eyes widened. "She did?"

Beca nodded. "She did, I got mad after that and told her how I gave up my dream because of her and then I said we had a one sided marriage... I'm an asshole."

"That may have been a little harsh." Stacie said as she scrunched up her face.

Beca sighed and nodded her head. "I know, I'm gonna go back in there ad talk to her.. Wish me luck?"

Stacie smiled. "You'll be fine Bec."

* * *

Chloe walked in her room and sat down on the bed with a sigh.

"You okay?"

Chloe looked up and saw Beth hovering by the door. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Beth smiled and walked in the room. "Well that sounded believable." She sat next to Chloe and looked at her. "What's going on? What happened with Beca?"

Chloe sighed. "She thinks we're getting too close..."

"Well we are... we're friends right?"

Chloe nodded. "That's what I told her but she thinks you have a crush on me..."

Beth smiled. "You are pretty beautiful."

Chloe laughed. "Thank you."

Beth nodded. "I'm serious though." Beth said as she grabbed one of Chloe's hands. "You're an amazing woman and it wouldn't be exactly bizarre for me to say that I have feelings for you."

Chloe's eyes widened and she looked down at their hands. "Beth I'm married."

"And I'm in a relationship but that doesn't stop me from feeling things... What if we just do something once, no one has to know."

Chloe pushed Beth away. "I love Beca."

Beth nodded. "And I love Henry, my boyfriend, but sometimes you have to step out and get with someone else temporarily... or maybe forever." She said with a smile.

"That's never gonna happen." Chloe said not believing what she was hearing."

Beth sighed and touched Chloe's face. "I've seen the way you look at me and I've heard you talk abut how much you like me."

Chloe shook her head. "I've never looked at you in any way that implies I like you as more than a friend and when I talk to _Beca_ , my _wife_ , about how much I like you it's always about your work ethic."

Beth smiled. "It's okay not to accept it right now, I can wait."

"Beca was right..."

Beth shrugged. "I do have a thing for you, but you have a thing for me too." Beth said before pulling Chloe to her and connecting their lips.

"Chloe I'm sor-" Beca's eyes widened as she looked at the scene before her. "What the fuck!"

Chloe's eyes widened and she pushed Beth off of her. "Beca..."

"Chloe.. Please."

Chloe stood up and slowly walked to Beca. "Beca baby let me explain.."

The sadness that was in Beca was quickly replaced by anger and she ran to Beth and punched her in the face. "You bitch!"

Beth stood up and held her nose as it started to bleed. "Baby are you just gonna let her do that to me."

Chloe frowned. "What the hell is wrong with you Beth? Get out I need to talk to Beca."

"You promised me you wouldn't do this Chloe, tell her!"

Beca held her wrist as she looked at Chloe. "Tell me what?"

Beth smiled at Beca. "We're in love and she's leaving you, we've been seeing each other behind your back.. I'm sorry but I need to be with her."

Beca laughed. "Wow this is great!" She said sarcastically.

Chloe frowned. "Beca don't believe her, you know I'd never do that to you.."

Beca shrugged. "I just walked in on you kissing her, I don't know anything... I'm out of here." Beca said as she walked to the door. She looked back at Chloe with tears in her eyes. "I love you."

Chloe ran to Beca and grabbed her. "Please Beca don't go, you were right about everything and we can fire Beth. It wasn't what it looked like."

"Really? So tell me you didn't kiss her back.."

Chloe sighed. "She kissed me and it caught me off guard and I-"

"She used tongue." Beth said with a grin. "She told me she was leaving you I don't know why she's acting this way now."

Beca walked over to Beth and pushed her against the wall. "I wasn't asking you bitch."

Beth smirked. "I don't care."

Beca nodded and let go of Beth before punching her in the face again. "If I were you I'd shut the hell up."

"Hey what's going on in here?" Jesse asked as he walked in the room. "I heard yelling."

Beca looked at Jesse and shook her head. "Nothing, I was just leaving..."

Chloe grabbed Beca's arm as she walked past her. "Beca we need to talk about this."

"Get the hell off of me Chloe."

Chloe let her go with a sigh and watched as Beca stormed out of the room. "Oh my god..." Chloe whispered to herself.

"Whatever it is, Beca will be okay she just needs some time to cool off." Jesse said with a small smile.

Chloe sighed and looked at Beth. "Get out!"

Beth frowned. "Chloe I did you a favor.." She said before walking out.

Jesse quirked a brow and looked at Chloe. "Fill me in on what happened?"

"Beca walked in on Beth and I kissing... She caught me off guard.. I didn't want to kiss her." Chloe said sadly.

Jesse folded his arms. "Are you sure?"

Chloe frowned at him. "Yes!"

"What is going on?" Stacie asked as she walked in the room. "Beca took off and ignored me when I tried to talk to her."

Chloe sighed and told Stacie what happened. "I don't know what to do..."

Stacie shook her head. "This isn't right.. Tonight was suppose to be a happy get together! Let's just hope Beca comes back tonight."

* * *

"Mom I'm fine, you can go home with Sam I'll be fine." Chloe said with a small smile.

Laura sighed. "Beca hasn't been here for hours Chloe."

"I know mom! I don't know where Beca is and I don't know if she's okay but I'm not gonna have you here all night, I'm fine everyone else is in the rooms, just go I want to lay down."

Laura nodded. "Okay honey, call me in the morning and let me know what's going on."

Chloe hugged her mom and nodded. "I will." Her mom left the house and Chloe closed the door with sigh. She pulled out her phone and called Beca, sighing when it went straight to voicemail again. "Beca I understand why you're upset but I need you to come home please... I love you and I'd never cheat on you please come home so we can talk. Bye." Chloe made her way to the bedroom and laid down.

* * *

Beca looked at her phone with a sigh and listened to the voicemail Chloe left. She got in her car and sighed before starting the car.

"Hello Beca.."

Beca frowned hearing the voice in her car. "What are you doing in my car Bet-" The words died in her mouth as she turned around and saw Beth in the backseat holding a gun.

Beth smirked. "Nothing to say now?"

"What are you doing?" Beca asked shakily.

Beth shrugged with a grin "Oh just hanging out..."

"What do you want?" Beca asked through gritted teeth.

Beth grinned darkly. "Drive."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so they're having a boy!** **Monica628,** **Guest,** **Guest,** **50 Shades of Pitch Perfect.** **You four got it right so congrats lol.. Thanks for all the comments, a two of them specifically about Beth made me laugh (Makynl33 and guest) But yeah a baby boy Mitchell is on the way!**

 **Now onto the rest of the chapter... Beth.. Things got crazy pretty quickly lol but don't worry everything will come out next chapter.**

 **Are you guys happy about them having a boy?**

 **Do you hate Beth?**

 **What is up with Beth?**

 **I'll give you guys a hint she has something to do with a character that was in "You've Changed" the story before this.. ;)**

 **Thanks for reading everyone and I'll "see" you guys next time!**

 **Please review!**


	15. Just Kill Me

Chloe woke up the next morning with a frown Beca never showed up. She grabbed her phone to see if Beca had responded to any of her calls or texts and sighed. "Come on Beca." Chloe said to herself. She dialed Beca's number and called her. "Pick up baby..." She waited anxiously as the phone rung and let out another sigh when she didn't pick up.

"Chloe?" Stacie said as she knocked on the door and slowly opened it. She saw Chloe sitting in the bed looking sad and sat on the bed. "Beca never came home?"

Chloe shook her head. "She didn't even call or text me, she always does even if she's mad at me... Oh god she's gonna divorce me!"

Stacie grabbed Chloe's hands. "Hey hey calm down, she's not gonna divorce you. Let's give her a few more hours to herself and if she doesn't get in contact with any of us after a few hours we'll go out and look for her."

Chloe nodded. "Okay, thank you for being here for me."

"Of course, we spent a lot of time together in Barden U and you're my bestest friends wife, I gotta look out for you... Can I ask you something though?"

Chloe nodded. "Sure.."

"When Beth kissed you why didn't you pull away the second it happened?"

Chloe sighed. "It caught me off guard at first, I was so shocked, and then it was like my anger took over and I kissed her back. I was angry at Beca for not trusting me.. I know it was dumb and I didn't mean for it to happen."

Stacie shook her head and sighed. "You guys so don't need this right now, you guys are having a son in a few months."

Chloe nodded. "I know that's why I need to find Beca and make it right."

"Good." Stacie said with a smile. "Why don't you go shower and get dressed and I'll make breakfast for everyone."

Chloe nodded. "Okay, thanks."

"No problem, any requests?"

Chloe shrugged. "I don't care what you make, as long as you include some bacon..."

Stacie laughed. "Got it." Stacie said before leaving the room.

Chloe let out a small sigh and tried calling Beca again. "Please answer baby..."

* * *

 _*Bzzz* *Bzzzz* *Bzzzz*_

Beca's eyes slowly opened and she groaned feeling a dull pain in the back of her head. "That bitch.." Beca whispered to herself. She felt the buzzing in her pocket and smiled. "That dumb bitch!" She grabbed her phone in smiled in relief at seeing Chloe's name. "Chloe thank goodness I need your help!"

 _"Oh my god! Thank you for finally picking up I was so worried about you! Please let me explain what happened."_

"Chloe that can wait, listen to me Beth is crazy! I was about to come home but she was in my car and had a gun to me."

 _"W-What! Oh my god are you okay?"_

"I don't know... She told me to drive somewhere and then she hit me in the back of the head, I didn't wake up until just now when I felt my phone buzz, I guess she forgot to check for it."

 _"Oh my god.. You don't know where you are?"_

Beca sighed. "No clue... In case something happens to me Chloe, I love you, I love you so much and I love our son and our parents and friends.. Let them know that I love them all."

 _"You're gonna be fine Beca, we're gonna find you! Baby turn on your gps... how's your battery life?"_

Beca turned on the gps and looked at the battery percentage. "I've got fifty percent and I turned my gps on."

 _"Good, now put your settings on battery saver so it won't lose too much battery life but make sure the gps stays on.."_

"Got it, thank you Chloe I-" She heard movement by one of the doors and her eyes widened. "Shit she's coming back, I've gotta go!"

 _"I'm gonna find you Beca. I love you."_

"I love you too.." Beca hung up, wanting that to be last thing she said to Chloe if something were to happen to her. She quickly put her phone back in her pocket and sat there as she waited for the door to open.

"You're finally up." Beth said as she walked over to her.

Beca rolled her eyes. "What are you doing?"

Beth smirked. "Let me tell you a story Beca Mitchell..."

* * *

Chloe ran out of the room with her phone still held tightly in her hand. "Stacie! Oh my god Stacie help!"

Stacie looked at Chloe with wides eyes. "What what's going on?"

"I tried calling Beca again and she answered and Beth has kidnapped her and she doesn't know where she is..." Chloe rushed out.

Stacie's eyes widened and she bursted into tears.

"What's going on?" Jesse asked as he walked into the kitchen, everyone else following after him.

Chloe looked at Riley with tears in her eyes. "Beca's been kidnapped by Beth..."

"WHAT?!" They all yelled in shock.

Aubrey held her stomach as she felt herself start to feel nauseous. "H-How do you know for sure?"

"Beth forgot to take Beca's phone and Beca answered when I called.. I told her to turn on her gps."

Riley clenched her jaw and yelled before punching the wall behind her. "What is with you guys? It's always something! Arguments, car accidents, stabbings, disappearing acts, insecurities, and now fucking kidnapping? Fuck this shit, break the hell up because clearly the universe doesn't want you guys together! I am so tired of all of this drama, I love you guys together but seriously is it really worth it?"

Chloe frowned. "Of course it's worth it! How dare you say something like that? I don't care what the universe wants, I love Beca and she loves me.. No matter what we go through we always come out on top, I'll never give up on Beca!"

"Stop!" Stacie yelled. "My best friend is in danger and you two wanna start arguing? Save it for another day when my best friend is safe! Cut the shit out and let's try and figure out what to do."

Aubrey nodded. "Obviously we should go to the cops."

"Yeah." Chloe said. "Aubrey you and your girlfriend can go to the cops but please tell them to keep it out of the media we don't need this out right now, I'm gonna be with Jesse and Stace and we'll try and find her through gps."

Aubrey nodded and hugged Chloe. "Be safe.."

"You too, now get out of here." Chloe said as she grabbed Beca's laptop.

* * *

"What's my name Beca?" Beth asked as she pulled out her gun.

Beca nervously eyed the gun. "Beth..."

Beth nodded. "Beth what?"

"I-I don't know..."

Beth laughed. "Exactly, because I never told you and you guys never bothered to ask."

"So what is your last name?"

Beth smirked. "Dean.."

"Dean?"

Beth nodded. "Mhm... Does it sound familiar?"

Beca was quiet for a moment as the last name brought back memories. "T-The guy I used to work for, Roger Dean... But there's no way you're related to him right?"

Beth smiled and moved closer to Beca. "Roger Dean is a very private man and even kept secrets from those closets to him... He was married once..."

Beca's eyes widened. "Were you married to him?"

Beth scoffed. "I'm thirty! The man is fifty-six, I would never!"

"O-Okay.."

Beth smirked. "You're not so tough now are you?

Beca sighed. "I just want to go home..."

Beth laughed. "Home? You think I'm gonna let you go home? Did you let Roger go home?"

"Roger tried to kill me! Twice! He put Chloe in danger and I wasn't going to let him get away with it. Who are you to him?"

Beth smiled and walked over to Beca. "Roger married young... He married young because the girl got pregnant..."

Beca's eyes widened. "A-Are you Roger's daughter?"

"Yes.. We were finally starting to reconnect before you and Chloe decided to get him sent to jail."

Beca sighed. "It's not like I wanted it to happen.. Roger was a friend before he went psycho on me."

Beth pressed the gun against Beca's head angrily. "I'd watch my wording if I were you."

Beca shut her eyes and let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry Beth I really am, I had no idea he had a family.. But he hurt me, he wanted me dead for being in love with Chloe, I just wanted to make sure my family and I were safe."

"My dad has been in there for years now and people still attack him. He isn't a bad man, but you made him seem like one!" Beth said with tears in her eyes.

Beca looked at Beth sadly. "I know what it's like to reconnect with a father, it happened to me. My dad bailed when I was young and came back into my life later on and I can't imagine what it would feel like to lose him again. I'm sorry that I got your father put away.."

"If you could do it over, would you still make the same choice?"

Beca sighed and looked Beth in the eyes. "Yes."

Beth frowned and smacked Beca with the gun. "You bitch! How could you? Don't you see what you've made me become?"

Beca groaned and wiped the blood off of her face. "You have to see it from my point of view Beth, he wanted me or Chloe dead and wouldn't stop until it happened."

"Well I'm gonna give him his wish..."

Beca's eyes widened. "What?"

Beth nodded and pulled out a camera. "I'm gonna kill you Beca, I'm gonna kill you and film it so I can show my father."

"Beth my wife is pregnant, I'm gonna have a son! Please don't do this!"

Beth set up the camera and looked at Beca. "I'm sorry but it has to be done."

"What about your kids? You'll get caught and they'll send you away.."

Beth nodded. "They'll understand, you took away their grandfather."

Beca winced as she tried to stand. "Beth don't do this."

"Sit down Beca!" Beth yelled angrily as she aimed the gun at her.

Beca shook her head. "I want to talk to your father.."

Beth scoffed. "As if.." She walked over to Beca at a face pace and smacked her in the back of the head with a gun, knocking her out. "Maybe I should let him see you alive one last time." Beth said with a smirk as Beca's body dropped.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening..." Riley said as she and Aubrey drove to the police station.

Aubrey grabbed Riley's hand. "I know but she'll be okay... Did you really mean what you said to Chloe?"

"Hell yeah I meat what I said, their relationship has been nothing but a whirlwind of bad memories."

Aubrey shrugged. "I think there are some good time wrapped in there, enough to outweigh the bad ones."

Riley scoffed. "Really? Name one.."

"I can easily say meeting you and us dating because of them.."

Riley nodded. "Okay, that definitely wouldn't have happened without them."

"Or how about all the trips we've been on with them.. or the place I live, or the fun times we have because of them.. There is a shitstorm in that relationship of theirs, but with that always comes the rainbow and the sun that lasts much longer."

Riley sighed. "But when there's a shitstorm, it's a fucking shit tornado."

Aubrey nodded. "But they always pull through and we are always there with them to celebrate.."

"Okay so maybe I was a little harsh, but I think they should just give it a rest and go their separate ways. Tragedy follows them."

Aubrey sighed. "It doesn't and they shouldn't break up, especially now while Chloe has a kid, your nephew on the way." They pulled up to the police station and Aubrey looked at Riley. "Ready?"

"Let's do it."

* * *

Chloe sighed as she waited for the signal to connect to Beca's phone. "Why is it taking so long?"

"She must be a good distance away Chloe." Jesse said with a sigh.

Stacie shook her head. "I knew Beth was sketchy.. What is she up to?"

Chloe sighed. "This is all my fault."

"It's not, it made no sense to fire her because we _think_ she was attracted to you." Stacie said with a sigh. "I realize that now, although we were right."

Jesse looked at the screen. "Got it! It looks like they're moving..."

Stacie looked at the screen and frowned. "That area isn't far from where we use to live, but it looks like they're moving in a complete different direction now..."

"Whatever, grab the laptop and let's get in the car!" Chloe said as she grabbed her keys. "I've gotta go save my wife."

* * *

"Wake up!" Beth said as she slapped Beca against the face.

Beca woke up and opened her eyes slowly. "Where are we?"

"Jail." Beth said with a grin. "I want my daddy to see you alive one last time so he can tell you he still won." She grabbed a burger and a drink and handed it to Beca. "You look drained, eat this so we can get inside." She threw some napkins at her. "And wipe your face."

Beca shook her head. "You're gonna kill me regardless of what I do so why should I listen to you?"

"Maybe I won't kill you.."

Beca scoffed. "Why should I believe you?"

"You shouldn't, but there is a possibility that I might decide to keep you alive.. for a little while that is, maybe let you say an official goodbye to Chloe since you so rudely left yesterday.."

Beca sighed and bit into the burger.

Five minutes later Beca was finished and Beth was handing her a hat. "Put this on and keep your head down, don't need anybody recognizing you." Beth said before getting out of the car.

Beca nodded and slipped her phone out of her pocket, keeping in the car so the metal detectors wouldn't go off when she went inside. "I'm ready."

Beth smiled and grabbed Beca's hand. "Good." They walked inside and Beth smiled at the people. "Hello, I'm here to see Roger Dean."

The lady nodded and typed something in before looking back at her. "What's your name?"

"Beth Dean, this is someone special to me I wanted him to meet, she's not on the list yet, it's a surprise." Beth said with a wink.

The lady nodded and pressed the buzzer. "Mr. Dean will be escorted to a room shorty, this officer will show you the way."

"Thank you." Beth said with a grin before pulling Beca with her to the room.

A few minutes later the door opened and Roger walked in with wide eyes. "Beth.. What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you daddy.. I've got a gift for you, a special present!" She said gesturing to the person next to her.

Roger frowned. "Who is it?"

Beth pulled the hat off of Beca with a grin. "Tada! The tiny bitch who ruined our lives!"

Roger's eyes widened. "Beca?"

Beca looked up at Roger with tears in her eyes. "It's been awhile."

"W-What's going on?" Roger asked in confusion.

Beth smiled. "Well daddy, Beca here is living a happy life with Chloe, new house and a baby on the way... They hired _me_ to be a housemaid of sorts, but little did they know I was plotting my revenge the whole time. I wanted to break them and then make them pay. I think I did pretty well."

"You and Chloe are broken up?" He asked Beca.

Beca shook her head. "I saw Beth and Chloe kissing and I freaked out, I left and when I was gonna go home to talk to Chloe Beth was in my car with a gun."

Roger looked at Beth with wide eyes. "What are you thinking sweetheart?"

"That I wanted revenge for you! She took you away from me.. from your grandkids!"

Roger sighed and shook his head. "Beth I deserve this... I deserve far worse than this actually, you can't do this to Beca, not at such a crucial time in her life."

Beca looked at Roger in shock. "Did you seriously say that?"

Roger nodded. "Being in here for these past three years has given me a lot of time to think about what I've done... I'm so sorry Beca."

Beth angrily slapped her hand on the table. "What are you talking about dad? You're suppose to be telling me to kill her in a ruthless way!"

"No Beth this isn't the way... Beca saved me by getting me sent here, I was headed down a dangerous path." Roger said.

Beth shook her head. "No, you're just confused daddy."

"I'm not confused Beth, let Beca go please and leave her family alone." John said pleadingly.

Beth sighed. "Well this trip was a disappointment, I wanted to make you proud but you don't give a damn."

Roger shook his head. "I appreciate the gesture Beth but I don't want any harm done to Beca or anyone she cares about."

"Hmm I'll have to think about it... Let's go Beca!" Beth said as she pulled Beca up by her arm.

Roger sighed. "Wait! Can I speak with Beca alone for a minute?"

Beth nodded. "Sixty seconds dad! She kissed him on the cheek. "Bye, oh and your time starts now." She walked out of the room leaving Beca and Roger alone.

"Your daughter whom I never knew about is gonna kill me..." Beca said through gritted teeth.

Roger looked at Beca sadly. "I'm sorry, I swear I had no idea she was going to do anything to you..."

Beca nodded. "I believe you, thanks for trying to convince her not to kill me."

"It's the least I can do after everything I put you through, and what you're going through now.."

Beca sighed. "I ne-"

"Times up!" Beth said with a grin as she opened the door. "Let's go Beca!"

Beca nodded and slowly stood up. "Nice seeing you again Rog.."

"You too Beca... Be strong."

Beca smiled. "Always."

Beth scoffed. "Isn't this sweet, let's go Beca!" She pulled Beca out of the room and quickly walked with her back to the car. "That so didn't go as planned." Beth said as they got in the car.

"Maybe you should just let me go then."

Beth laughed and grabbed her gun. "Get in the car."

* * *

"Okay it's still just sitting there at the jail a few towns over.." Jesse said as he looked at the gps.

Chloe nodded. "Okay, we should be there in an hour... I wonder why they went there."

"Wait!" Jesse yelled. "It's moving again..."

Chloe sighed and pulled over. "Which direction?"

Jesse frowned. "I can't tell." He groaned in frustration. "I'm getting a headache!"

Stacie grabbed the laptop. "Let me look." She looked at it for a few seconds before looking at Chloe. "It's looks like they are headed back this way.."

Chloe smiled and started the car. "Well let's continue driving and maybe we'll run into them."

Jesse nodded. "Drive!"

* * *

Riley sat in the chair with a frown as Aubrey continued to talk to the police officer. They had been there for a few hours and none of the police would cooperate with them because she wasn't missing long enough. Riley angrily walked over to them. "So you expect me to wait forty-eight hours to tell you guys something I'm one hundred percent sure about because of some stupid law?

The policeman sighed. "Ma'am I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do right now but wait."

"Wait until what, she's dead? The bitch that took her crazy! MY sister Beca Mitchell has been kidnapped please help!"

The policeman frowned. "DJ Beca Mitchell?"

Riley nodded. "Yes! She hired someone to help around the house and she took her last night!"

"Okay, we need to take down some information and we'll figure out where she is."

Aubrey frowned. "Wait a minute, when I was just saying my friend Beca was kidnapped, we had to wait but since you know it Beca Mitchell, a celebrity, she suddenly gets bumped up the list?"

The police officer nodded. "That's just the way things work sometimes sweetheart, just be happy we can start looking for her."

Riley nodded. "Yeah, come on I'm willing to answer whatever you need me to answer to find her."

* * *

Beth looked over at Beca who had on a blindfold with a small smile. "You know you made this plan hard to execute, I had to pretend I wanted Chloe when I actually wanted you... You also became a good friend you know?"

"I thought you were straight..."

Beth laughed. "Straight girls can have an attraction to females you know.. I sure as hell do."

"Maybe you're bisexual or something.."

Beth nodded. "That has crossed my mind... You know I could make this whole thing a lot easier for you if you do something for me..."

Beca sighed. "And what would that be?"

"Make love to me..."

Beca bit her lip to try and hold in the laugh threatening to escape. "You know you have to actually be in love to be able to make love."

Beth angrily sighed. "Fine, than fuck me.."

"Yeah that's not gonna happen."

Beth angrily slid her foot on the breaks and smacked Beca across the face. "FINE! You die!" Beth yelled before starting to drive again.

* * *

Jesse sighed. "Where are they?"

Stacie yawned and looked at the gps. "Holy shit!"

Chloe sat up. "What?'

"They're right on top of us which means they'll be riding by any minute." Stacie said with wide eyes.

Chloe started the car and looked onto the road anxiously. "Hold on baby."

Stacie squinted her eyes as a car went speeding by. "I think that was them! GO!"

Chloe made a quick u-turn and sped off in the direction they went in. "That's Beca's car!"

"Maybe we shouldn't make it known that we're following them, we follow them to where they're going and go in and save her. Beth is crazy if she thinks she's being followed she might crash the car and kill them both." Jesse said.

Chloe eased up on the gas peddle and nodded. "You're right and once we get there we'll call the police and then go in."

Stacie nodded. "I'll call Bree and Ry and let them know we spotted her car."

* * *

Beth dragged Beca back into the building thirty minutes with a grunt. She pulled the blindfold off of Beca and smiled her. "I guess I can show you where you are considering this is the last place you'll ever be."

Beca opened her eyes as Beth turned the lights on. "Is this..?"

"HotShot Records before it closed down? Yes." Beth said. "I figured I'd take you where it all began.. You successfully ruined HotShot but you ruined yourself too."

Beca looked at the vacant building sadly. "I- Just kill me..."

Beth walked to Beca and put her gun to her chest. "Any last words?"

Beca took a deep and memories of Chloe filled her head. She felt her anger take over every emotion and she looked at Beth with a smirk. "Yeah.. I'm not the one dying today." Before Beth could react Beca grabbed the gun and turned it on Beth. "Still wanna pull the trigger?"

Beth attempted to turn the gun back on Beca but Beca pushed Beth and grabbed the gun. "I don't think so, I may have ruined your dad's building, but HotShot is still alive and doing great because of me. My version of HotShot is excelling and because Roger is your father, I'm sure you're receiving some of the profit." Beca said angrily as she aimed the gun at Beth. "Any last words?"

"P-Please don't do this.."

Beca laughed. "You've beaten me and harassed me and lord knows what you did while I was knocked out, there is no way I'm letting you go."

"Beca I'm sorry let me go and we can forget this ever happened." Beth said pleadingly.

Beca shook her head. "Except I won't, your family will forever fucking haunt me!" Beca pulled the safety off the gun. "But at least I won't have to worry about you coming back." She put her finger on the trigger and aimed the gun at Beth's head. "Goodby-"

"Beca don't!"

"C-Chloe?" Beca said as she kept her eyes and the gun on Beth.

"It's me baby, I told you I was gonna find you."

Jesse and Stacie watched on with wide eyes. "We're here for you Bec."

Beca shook her head. "I have to do this! She's Roger's daughter! She wants me dead!"

Chloe eyes widened. "What?"

Beca nodded. "Her name is Beth Dean, she took me to see Roger and everything... She can't come back."

"Baby we called the police, they're on the way." Chloe said as she slowly walked over to Beca. The closer she got the more she saw how beat up Beca was and how tired she looked. "Baby I don't know what you've been through but killing her isn't the answer." She reached Beca and grabbed her hand, placing it on her stomach. "Our son needs you."

Beca finally took her eyes off of Beth and looked at Chloe. "I thought I was going to die.."

Chloe hugged Beca and took the gun. "I know Beca."

Beca pulled away and looked at Beth who was slowly getting up. She looked at the small smirk on her face and tackled her to the ground before putting her hands around her neck and starting to choke her. "You don't deserve to live you bitch!"

Chloe eyes widened and she put the safety back on the gun before pulling Beca off of Beth. "Beca stop! Listen!"

In the distance sirens were heard and they all let out a sigh of relief except for Beca who was still angry and wanted Beth dead and Beth who was afraid of being sent to jail.

* * *

"How're you feeling Beca?" The doctor asked her as he checked on her.

Beca shrugged. "I feel fine, I've got a little pain where I was hit but other than that I'm good. I just want to get out of here.."

The doctor nodded. "I think I can get you out by the morning, deal?"

Beca sighed. "Sure.."

"Cool." The doctor said before walking out of the room.

Chloe looked at Beca before grabbing her hand. "You are incredibly strong you know that?"

"I told her to kill me, I was ready to give up... Then I thought about you, everything we been through and I fought back. I wanted to kill her Chloe."

Chloe nodded. "Killing her would have been a mistake, let her suffer in jail."

Beca sighed. "You can go home I'll be fine here."

"Beca don't shut me out."

Beca nodded and kissed Chloe's hand. "I love you."

Chloe smiled. "I love you too, I was so worried."

"So was I."

Chloe nodded. "You know everything Beth said was a lie last night right? I love you and I never cheat on you..."

"So why were you guys kissing?"

Chloe sighed. "It happened so fast Beca."

Beca sighed and nodded. "I need some time.."

Chloe frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I need time alone, I'm not going home with you tomorrow..."

"W-Where are you going?"

Beca looked down at her fingers. "I'll be at the beach house, I just need to think and I need to get my thoughts together."

"Talk to me Beca are you unhappy with me?"

"No." Beca said as she looked back up at Chloe. "You make me so happy but something is off... I just need some time to myself."

Chloe sighed. "Maybe what we need is to talk to each other and just let everything out."

Beca nodded. "We need that too, but I really need to be alone." She saw the look of worry on Chloe's face and gently caressed her cheek. "I'm not leaving you Chloe, I don't want a divorce or anything I just have this war going on in my head and I need to be alone for it."

Chloe nodded in understanding. "Okay, you need space and time."

Beca pulled Chloe closer to her and gently kissed her. "Thank you."

"Baby what did she do to you?"

Beca sighed. "There were a lot of threats, she beat me a lot, pressed the gun up to me a million times, she even propositioned me."

"I'm so sorry all this happene- wait she propositioned you? What'd she say?"

"Basically that she actually had a thing for me and she might spare my life if I had sex with her.."

Chloe nodded. "And what'd you say."

Beca frowned. "Obviously I said no!"

"I'm sorry."

Beca sighed. "It's fine, I'm tired so I think I'm gonna go to sleep."

Chloe nodded. "Okay... I'll be here when you wake up and until you go to the beach house, unless you want me gone now.."

Beca smiled and shook her head. "You're fine here, she leaned forward and kissed Chloe before leaning back to lay down. "Get some rest Chlo and thank you so much for saving me."

Chloe grinned. "I told you I would, goodnight."

Beca smiled and grabbed Chloe's hand as she drifted off to sleep. Chloe smiled and looked at Beca hoping everything would be okay.

* * *

 **A/N: Love the response from the last chapter! Shout out to the people who guessed Beth had something to do with Roger. Anyway, what'd you guys think of this chapter?**

 **Do you agree with Riley, that they go through too much and should just give up?**

 **Is Beca right in asking Chloe to give her time to be alone after she leaves the hospital?**

 **How crazy is Beth?**

 **Were you shocked by Roger's reaction?**

 **Most importantly did you like the chapter?**

 **Please Review!**


	16. Space

_"You didn't think you could get away from me that easily did you?" Beth said as she put her hand over Beca's mouth._

 _Beca opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out._

 _Beth looked at her with a sick grin. "It's time for me to finish what I started." Beth said as she pulled out her gun. "Rest in peace Beca"_

 _*Bang! Bang!*_

* * *

Beca woke up gasping for air. "Shit." She whispered to herself.

Chloe looked up at Beca with tired eyes. "Hey what's going on, are you okay?"

Beca looked over at Chloe and sighed. "I uh I was having a nightmare." Beca breathed out.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Beca shook her head. "You should go home you look exhausted and you're not getting good sleep here."

"That's not gonna happen." Chloe said as she shook her head. "I'm staying here until you released."

Beca sighed and nodded. "At least come lay in here with me, I don't have any broken bones or anything so it's fine."

Chloe nodded. "Okay." She crawled into the bed with Beca and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you Beca."

"I love you too." Beca said before placing a kiss on her lips. "Get some more rest."

Chloe nodded. "You too." She said as she closed her eyes.

Beca laid there staring up at the hospital ceiling as Chloe slept in her arms. She thought about all the things that happened that day and let out a single tear. She kissed Chloe on the forehead before closing her eyes and drifting off into a restless sleep.

* * *

"Baby?' Chloe said as she gently shook Beca.

Beca gasped and opened her eyes. "What?" Beca asked in confusion as she woke up.

Chloe looked at Beca in concern. "I was waking you up, your doctor was here a few minutes ago and he'll be back. Are you okay?"

Beca took a deep breath to try and calm down and nodded. "Y-Yeah I'm fine."

"Tell me the truth." Chloe said with a sigh.

Beca nodded. "I'm okay Chloe I'm just having these nightmares, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure I ca-"

"Chlo I'm okay, how about you head home and pack me some clothes."

Chloe sighed but nodded. "Okay, I'll only be an hour."

Beca nodded. "I'll be here." Beca said as she kissed Chloe.

Chloe bit her lip not wanting to leave but pushed herself. "I'll be back." She pulled up to the house twenty minutes later and was immediately ambushed. "Whoa what's going on?"

Riley frowned. "Where's Beca?"

"She's still at the hospital."

Riley nodded. "When can she come home?"

Chloe closed the door and walked further in the house. "She's leaving in a few hours but she isn't coming home..."

Stacie frowned. "What do you mean?"

Chloe sighed. "She wants to be alone at her beach house.."

"And where is her beach house?"

"She doesn't want anyone to know where it is, she likes to go there to get away.."

Riley folded her arms. "Do you know where it is?"

"Of course! We're married so I have the right to know."

Aubrey shook her head. "So she's still pissed at you and you're separating?"

Chloe quickly shook her head. "That's not it at all Bree, at least I don't think it is... She just needs time after everything. I'm sure what happened with Beth and I is part of it but we're not separating."

Aubrey looked at Riley. "Babe what's the definition of separation?"

Riley pretended to think about it. "Hmm I believe it's spouses who no longer live in the same house..."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "We're not separating." She said as she walked away from them and up the stairs.

"They're separating." Riley said with a sigh. "My sister better not bail on the baby."

Stacie looked at Riley and Aubrey with a frown. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" She looked at Riley. "Beca is your sister and Chloe is your sister-in-law! You're suppose to be supportive and want them to make it through their struggles! And you!" She said looking at Aubrey. "Chloe is your best friend and I thought you were working on being a better person to Beca but you both are being dumb bitches right now and if you're not gonna be supportive towards them as a couple you need to leave because the negativity is not needed!"

Jesse smiled at Stacie and nodded. "I agree, you two have been negative Nancy's and I'm honestly surprised by you Riley. You're letting your girlfriends ways change you. Beca and Chloe need us right now more than ever to help build them not wish on their down fall."

Riley rolled her eyes. "Yeah that's coming from the guy who tried to kill her mom and ruin her relationship with Chloe." Riley looked at Aubrey with a small sigh. "Let's go."

Jesse watched as they walked out of the house and shook his head before looking at Stacie. "Can you keep Chloe busy for a little? I wanna talk with Beca."

Stacie nodded. "Yeah figure out what's going."

"I will." Jesse said as he walked to the door. "Wait, I don't have a car here..."

Stacie laughed and went to the drawer that held a bunch of keys. "They have a couple cars in the garage, pick one and go!"

Jesse nodded and grabbed a key before making his way to the garage.

Chloe walked down the steps ten minutes later with Beca's bag. "Where'd everyone go?"

Stacie looked at Chloe with a small smile. "Riley and Aubrey were being uber bitchy so they left.."

Chloe sighed. "Riley hates me now... Were they right? Is Beca leaving me?"

Stacie shook her head and pulled Chloe to the sofa. "Beca loves you too much, she's just going through a lot and it's all catching up to her."

Chloe nodded. "I guess I better get these clothes to her."

"Wait!" Stacie said as she grabbed Chloe's arm. "I uh I think we should talk more about this you know so you can get your emotions out.."

"I don't know I wanna get to Beca."

Stacie sighed. "Please.. I kinda need an outlet too."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Jesse walked into Beca's room and looked at her with a small smile. "Hey Bec."

Beca looked up at him with wide eyes. "Jess? What're you doing here? Is Chloe okay?"

Jesse nodded and walked over to her. "Everything's fine, Chloe's getting some of your things."

Beca let out a sigh of relief and nodded. "Okay."

"So what's going on Bec?"

"What do you mean?"

Jesse sighed. "You're gonna be staying at another place?"

Beca nodded. "I need some space."

"Do you know how big your house is? Why don't you just stay in another room? You can't just leave Chloe."

Beca sighed. "I'm not leaving her.."

"Aubrey and Riley think you guys are separating and I don't even know what's going on with your sister."

Beca frowned. "What do you mean?"

Jesse sighed. "She's been being very disrespectful towards your relationship. Yesterday she blew up at Chloe and told her to leave you because you guys don't belong together and today her and Aubrey were practically enjoying the fact that you're distancing yourself from Chloe. They kept telling her that you were separating from her , me and Stacie kicked her out."

Beca sat up with a frown. "What the hell? Where is she?"

Jesse shrugged. "They just left the house."

Beca rolled her eyes and got out of the bed. "Let's go."

"W-Wait don't you have to be discharged?"

Beca gathered her things and started walking out of the room. "I already was, I was just waiting for Chloe."

As they got in the car Jesse looked at Beca. "Where're we headed?"

"Home."

Jesse nodded with a smile and drove off in the direction of Beca's house.

* * *

"I was being an idiot, I'll admit that's on me." Chloe said sadly. "Beth kissed me and instead of me slapping the shit out of her and pushing her away I allowed myself to enjoy it for second... It literally was a second of hesitation."

Stacie nodded. "But why?"

Chloe sighed. "Beca and I had just finished fighting you know? We'd been getting in little spats more often and Beca is starting work more and I was feeling upset. Beth walked in being sweet as always and I fell right in her trap. I've never had thoughts like that about her before and I don't feel anything for her, I was just angry."

"Do you remember when you got on your laptop when you and Beca first started dating and you guys were gonna skype and you saw her kissing Jesse?"

Chloe nodded with a sigh. "My heart was crushed."

Stacie nodded. "Now imagine seeing the person you've been with for over eight years, the person you're married to and having a kid with kissing someone else. You felt crushed seeing Beca, whom you were only dating for a few days, kissing someone else imagine how Beca feels."

"I'm such an idiot." Chloe said with a sad frown.

Stacie shook her head. "You're not, your emotions toward the situation are valid I'm just trying to show you them from Beca's point of view. But it was wrong for you to kiss Beth.."

Chloe nodded. "I know... Do you really think she wants to leave me?"

"Like I said earlier, she's been through a lot her whole entire life. Ever since she was a kid there have been struggles.. I think she needs her time alone but she also needs her wife."

Chloe smiled. "You're right. I'm gonna be there for her... I should probably get back to the hospital now."

"No need." A voice said. "I'm here."

Chloe looked up with wide eyes. "Beca?"

Beca nodded. "I'm staying home."

Chloe smiled and ran to Beca. She looked at Jesse. "What's going on?"

Jesse looked at Chloe and smiled. "Beca and I had a little talk and we both agreed it'd be best if she came home."

Beca nodded. "We need to talk." She said as she looked at Chloe.

Chloe took a deep breath. "Uh okay, let's go upstairs."

Beca nodded and followed Chloe up the steps.

"Think they'll be okay?" Jesse asked as he watched Beca and Chloe walk up the steps.

Stacie nodded. "Of course, what'd you say to Beca?"

"I told her about Riley and Aubrey and how they talked to Chloe."

Stacie shook her head. "I don't know what's gotten into Riley..."

* * *

Beca walked in their room and sat on the bed. "So obviously we need to talk about Beth first.."

Chloe sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry about that, nothing like that has ever happened before and I was upset and angry and I know that isn't an excuse but I really love you and I would never _ever_ do something like that and I don't know why it happened."

"So you're admitting to kissing her back?" Beca said.

Chloe slowly nodded her head. "It wasn't like a major kiss, I just didn't pull away as fast as I should have.."

Beca took a deep breath. "Wow.. Okay." Beca closed her eyes and took another deep breath. "I... love you Chloe. I'm not gonna leave you but I can't be here.."

Chloe nodded and wiped away a tear that rolled down her face. "So you're still going to the beach house."

Beca shook her head. "I'm staying here."

"But you said you couldn't be here..."

Beca nodded. "I can't stay in this room with you right now... There's plenty of space here so I'll just be in another room."

"Oh."

"I also heard about how Riley and Aubrey have been treating you and I'm trying to remain cool about it but I'm gonna call her and let her know that what she said was not okay."

Chloe shook her head. "You don't have to Bec."

"I'm gonna you're my wife and I'll be damn if I let someone put you down." Beca said as she stood up. "This is the part of marriage that determines just how strong our love is." Beca said with a small smile. She leaned over and kissed Chloe. "I love you no matter what... I'll be spending most of my time downstairs in the studio."

Chloe nodded. "Okay, I love you too." Beca gave Chloe a smile before walking out of the room. Chloe sighed and looked at her wedding ring, hoping everything would truly be okay.

* * *

"Can you believe them?" Riley said as she pulled up to her dad's house.

Aubrey sighed and got out of the car. "Maybe we were a bit too harsh, Chloe's my best friend I should be with her during this time."

Riley rolled her eyes. "You know we're right though, Beca is leaving Chloe and if she isn't right now she will be... It's time."

Aubrey frowned and looked at Riley. "What is going on with you babe? You're acting different and hostile.."

"I'm tired of this drama! I'm fucking sick of it! It's driving me insane and I can't do anything to fix it, the only way to stop it is if they break up.."

Aubrey shook her head. "The world would probably end if that happened. Everything is okay Riley."

"It's not Bree! They're messing up our relationship! If Beca and Chloe split up Beca will be out of your life forever and we can move forward."

Aubrey frowned. "Beca's your sister, she'll always be in my life... and you don't think we're moving forward?"

Riley shook her head. "I overheard a conversation you had about Beca a while back... Your _feelings_ for her are holding our relationship back."

"Ry I-"

"I don't care if you like my sister, you _love_ me and that's all that matters."

Aubrey shook her head. "I don't like your sister like that, I was speaking of past feelings which weren't even big enough to make a big deal about. I wasn't aware that our relationship wasn't progressing in your eyes, to me we are.. We've opened up to each other and you've been my by father and my side."

"That's true I guess. Why didn't you tell me about your crush on Beca though?"

Aubrey sighed. "I didn't think it was a big deal. I pretty sure I don't feel that way about her, I was just infatuated, it started as lust but when I realized she had no interest in me it turned into more."

"Yeah and when she still didn't show any interest and fell in love with your best friend it turned into a big blend of jealousy, hatred, and want... Are you with me because we're related?"

Aubrey frowned and shook her head. "Okay first I don't _want_ Beca, the only reason I'm trying to repair things with her is because she's married to Chloe. Had she not been she wouldn't be in my life at all, but neither would you. And to your other question, hell no! You guys don't even look alike! We resemble more than you and Beca."

Riley laughed and looked at Aubrey's blonde hair and green eyes. "Yeah that's true, kinda creepy now that I think about it."

"But I love you."

Riley grinned. "I love you too, let's head inside."

"You don't want to go back to the house and apologize?"

Riley shook her head. "I said what I wanted to say, I'd be lying if I say I didn't mean it."

Aubrey sighed. "Okay."

* * *

 _Beca opened her eyes her eyes and found herself in a dark room. "Where the hell am I?"_

 _"Ah so you finally decide to wake up." Beth said with a grin. "How are you feeling?"_

 _Beca's eyes widened. "Y-You're suppose to be in jail."_

 _Beth smirked. "I told you before, you can't get away from me that easily." Beth pulled out a knife with a grin. "We're gonna have a lot of fun together Beca."_

 _Beca opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out._

 _Beth laughed. "You look so terrified!" Beth walked closer to her leaned in front of her. "Don't worry sweetie I'll make sure it hurts a lot!" She said before running the knife across Beca's face._

* * *

"Fuck!" Beca yelled as she sprang up from her chair. She gasped as she tried to catch her breath and felt she was drenched in sweat. She heard rapid footsteps and soon saw a worried Chloe walk into the room.

"Beca? Are you okay baby?" Chloe asked as she walked over to her.

Beca sighed and nodded. "I-I'm fine." She breathed out as she still struggled with her breathing.

"You're sweating Bec what's happened?"

Beca shrugged. "Nothing, I must've fallen asleep while working on one of my mixes."

Chloe sighed. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yes okay! I had a nightmare but I'm fine!"

Chloe nodded and grabbed Beca's hand. "Maybe you should tal-"

"Chloe the point of me telling you I wanted space was so you could give me some.." Beca said with a sigh. "I didn't want to leave you completely alone so I came back to the house but I need some time alone."

Chloe folded her arms and frowned. "Well excuse me for being worried over my wife waking up from her sleep screaming. Excuse me for wanting to be near the person I love, the person I'm having a baby with, the person that was just fucking kidnapped!"

Beca sighed. "Chlo I'm sor-"

"Save it! You're still upset with me so you don't care how much I'm worried about you or how much I want to hold you in my arms and never let go. You're mad at me so you're distancing yourself from me... Lunch is almost done, I'll tell Jesse to bring it to you." Chloe said before walking out of the studio.

Beca ran her hand through her hair and sighed. She pulled out her phone and sent Riley a text.

 _[Becs 12:03 PM] Where are you? We need to talk._

 _[Ry 12:06 PM] I'm at dad's is everything okay?_

 _[Becs 12:07 PM] We'll see, be there in twenty._

Beca put her phone back in pocket and took a deep breath before pulling off her shirt and making her way to her room for another one. She walked into the kitchen five minutes later and cleared her throat gaining the attention of everyone in there. "I'm gonna go to my dad's."

Stacie frowned. "Seriously Bec? Stay here and figure things out with Chloe."

"I'll be back, I'm just going to see Riley." Beca looked at Chloe. "I'm not leaving I promise, I want her to say that shit she said to you to my face."

Chloe shook her head. "Babe don't worry about that."

Beca grabbed her keys and shook her head. "No I'm not gonna let her get away with treating you the way Aubrey treats me, I'm ending this before it can go any further. I'll be back." Beca said before walking out of the house.

"Is that what was happening?" Chloe asked. "Was Riley bullying me?"

Jesse nodded. "She kinda was, you didn't do anything to her and she started snapping on you."

"Yeah but her sister was missing." Chloe said.

Stacie shrugged. "Did you start snapping on her?"

Chloe shook her head. "But it's different, that's her sister.."

Jesse laughed. "Riley has known Beca for four years, you've known Beca for about what twenty or so years?"

Chloe nodded. "Okay so I guess that's no excuse."

"Stop trying to defend her Chloe she had no right speaking to you like that and I think it's good that Beca's about to confront her about it." Stacie said.

Chloe sighed and nodded. "How did everything get so bad so fast... We were just celebrating the fact that we're having a son and now she doesn't want to be in the same room as me and Riley hates me.."

Stacie placed a hand on on Chloe's shoulder. "Chloe I can promise you that everything will be fine. I know they will Beca loves you more than life itself she's just got a lot going on in that little head of hers."

Jesse nodded. "Just give it a day or two, she'll bounce back."

"You're right." Chloe said with a small sigh. "We should eat and watch some TV, I need something to distract me."

Jesse grinned. "Let's watch a movie!"

* * *

Beca pulled up to her dad's house and that's when she felt her anger start to build. She got out of her car and ran up the stairs before using the key she had and walked in the house. "Riley!" She yelled.

An uneasy looking Aubrey walked to her. "Hey Beca.. Is everything okay?"

Beca looked at Aubrey and frowned. "Where is she?"

"Why do you seem so angry?"

Beca clenched her jaw and walked over to Aubrey. "I'm angry because instead of comforting Chloe the two of you put her down and made her think I was going to leave her which is something I will never do." She bumped Aubrey's shoulder and walked passed her. "Stop being being a bitch and come face me!" Beca yelled.

Riley walked out with a frown. "What is going on with you?"

"No the real question is what's going on with you. You think it's okay to come into my home and disrespect my wife?" Beca yelled angrily.

Riley's eyes widened. "I didn'-"

"Shut the fuck Riley! Don't even fix your lips to tell me a lie, Jesse told me everything and I went back home and spoke with Chloe. What the hell is your problem? Why would you tell Chloe I was going to leave her?"

"I-I ju-"

Beca stared at her. "You can't even give me an answer! You're just as bad as your pathetic fucking girlfriend, do me a favor and stay away from me and Chloe I don't want to see you, just forget that I exist." She shook her head and looked at Riley and Aubrey before walking out of the house.

Riley looked at Aubrey with tears in her eyes. "What the hell just happened?"

Aubrey sighed. "We messed up."

* * *

Beca walked in her house an hour later and walked to Chloe. "Riley won't be a problem anymore."

Chloe looked at Beca. "What does that mean?" She asked as she walked over to her. "What happened?"

Beca shrugged. "I told her to forget that I exist I don't need that negativity around our family."

"Bec that's your sister.."

Beca nodded. "I'm willing to give that up for you." Beca said with a small smile. She leaned down and kissed Chloe before making her way back to her studio.

Chloe quickly followed Beca. "I know you need space but we need to talk about this."

Beca sighed. "Honestly there's nothing to talk about, once someone does something to you that's it... Riley disrespected you, _us_ twice."

"She was worried about you Beca and stressed about the situation."

"That was the excuse for yesterday, how about today when she knew I was fine."

Chloe bit her lip. "She-"

Beca laughed. "I love you so much Chloe."

Chloe frowned at the change in Beca's behavior. "What?"

"You're just so amazing, always trying to find the good in everything. I love that about you." She grabbed Chloe's hands. "But sometimes there is no good and we have to accept that."

Chloe nodded. "I just don't want to be the reason you lose your sister"

Beca smiled and placed a kiss on Chloe's lips. "Better her than you."

"Bec-"

"I'm okay with it Chloe I promise, all I need in my life is you... and our kid. And life would probably suck without Stace and Jesse but you're at the top."

"Okay." Chloe said with a small nod.

Beca smiled and gestured to her laptop. "I'm just gonna work on my mixes."

Chloe nodded. "Okay, I'll leave you alone now, enjoy the rest of your day."

"If you need me come to me." Beca said.

Chloe smiled and nodded. "I will."

* * *

Chloe looked in the direction of Beca's studio a few hours later with a sigh. Stacie shook her head with a yawn. "Why don't you just go in there and say goodnight?"

Chloe shook her head. "I'm just gonna go to bed." She gave the closed door once last glance before giving Stacie a hug. "Goodnight."

Stacie nodded and started walking in the direction of the room she was staying in. "Goodnight Chloe."

Chloe looked at the door again before walking past it and going up the stairs with a sigh.

* * *

Beca let out a sigh as she yawned yet again. She looked at the time and her eyes widened seeing that it was already nighttime. She saved the track she was working on and closed her laptop before making her way to one of the empty rooms.

Beca laid in the bed and thought about everything that had happened the past few days. She couldn't believe how easily Beth played them. She let out a sigh before playing with the ring on her finger. She thought about Chloe kissing Beth. She thought about their son, she thought about their marriage and everything they've been through, she thought about Riley and Aubrey, and then she just thought about Chloe. A small smile formed on her lips and she got up.

* * *

Chloe let out a groan as she continued to toss and turn in her bed. It was hard for her to sleep without Beca. She thought about all the ways she could go to Beca and just lay in her arms but she wanted to follow Beca's wishes. She let out another sigh before turning on her side and closing her eyes.

Chloe was finally starting to drift off to sleep when she felt a dip in the bed and an arm move around her waist. "Bec?"

Beca smiled and gently kissed the back of her neck. "I hope you don't mind me being here..."

Chloe turned around with a smile. "Of course not! I thought you wanted space..."

Beca sighed. "I think we need a break."

Chloe's eyes widened and filled with tears. "W-What?"

"No, I mean like a vacation.. Together." Beca quickly said.

Chloe nodded. "You scared me for a sec, so you don't want space anymore?"

Beca shook her head. "That was stupid, I'm not a kid anymore I'm married and I need you. I was pushing you away when really I need to hold you close. What you said to me earlier has been in my head since it came out your mouth. I am still upset and I was being selfish in my feelings, you were worried about me and I shouldn't have snapped on you." She lifted her hand to Chloe's face and caressed her face. "I just want to be here with you."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "I'm here always and forever."

"I'm sorry." Beca said sadly. "I'm being a shitty wife, I'm just going through a lot right now and I don't know what to do.." Beca said as tears started to fall.

Chloe wrapped her arm around Beca and looked her in the eyes. "You have nothing to apologize for, you're doing what you have to do to heal and I think you're doing it quite well now. You're opening up and you're not shutting me out anymore. We're gonna get through this together okay? I'm gonna be here for you."

Beca wiped her tears and nodded. "I love you."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca's cheek. "I love you too Beca."

"Can I just hold you or are you uncomfortable?"

Chloe grinned and snuggled into Beca more. "Never let me go."

Beca kissed Chloe's forehead with a smile. "I won't."

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully things can get better now.. What'd you all think of the chapter?**

 **What do you think of Riley now? Is she right? What do you think is going on with her?**

 **How about Beca? Do you guys think she'll be okay?**

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter!**

 **Please Review!**


	17. Friends

Chloe woke up the next morning and frowned when Beca wasn't laying next to her. "Was it just a dream?" She whispered to herself sadly.

"I'm over here." Beca said as she walked back to the bed. "I was just using the bathroom." She got back into the bed and wrapped an arm around Chloe. "You okay?"

Chloe nodded. "I was afraid that you coming in here last night was just a dream."

Beca leaned over and kissed Chloe. "That would've sucked... I promise I'm with you on this, no more running."

"I love you."

Beca smiled. "I love you too."

"Are we okay?" Chloe asked as she looked Beca in the eyes.

Beca nodded. "I think we are, why wouldn't we be?"

Chloe sighed. "Everything that happened.."

"Oh... I forgot about that." Beca said with a small sigh. "Okay tell me how you were feeling leading up to the moment of the kiss and during."

Chloe bit her lip nervously. "I uh I was angry with you... Beth was a good friend to me and I enjoyed her company and you were telling me that you were going to get rid of her because you thought she had crush on me. I didn't see the signs and I didn't believe you so I was angry. I didn't want to put a damper on the party so I came to our room and I guess Beth was watching me, she comforted me and before I knew what was happening, her lips were on me."

Beca nodded. "And when she kissed you, what did you think?"

"Two things.. The first being, you want there to be an issue with Beth I'll give you one and right after I thought what the hell is going on, she was right..." Chloe sighed. "I know I was wrong either way."

"So you purposely wanted to hurt me.." Beca said with a frown. "Do you know what my thoughts were?"

Chloe shook her head slowly. "No.."

Beca nodded. "After our argument Stacie and I had a quick talk and I wanted to come right back to you apologize. I felt guilty and I just wanted you to forgive me... I wanted to show you that I wasn't going to run away and that we could talk through it but then I saw you kissing _her_. That fucking imagine is embedded in my brain." Beca said with disgust.

"I'm sorry.."

Beca sighed. "I know.. And I know it didn't mean anything but it still hurts ya know?"

Chloe nodded. "All of this could have been prevented if I would have just listened to you.. And I was totally wrong for talking about Emily, she was your friend and you let her go because I was uncomfortable and I should have done the same thing. You're a much better wife than me."

"I shouldn't have said we had a one sided marriage." Beca said with a sigh. "And you're a great wife you just forget where your priorities lie sometimes."

"Yeah, like when you always put me first and I don't do the same for you.."

Beca nodded. "Maybe we should do marriage counseling.. I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either, that might be the best thing to do.."

* * *

Stacie walked into the kitchen slowly and saw Beca and Chloe cooking together. "What's going on here?"

Chloe looked at her with a small smile. "Just making breakfast, you hungry?"

"Yeah..."

Beca turned to Stacie. "Everything okay?"

Stacie nodded. "Just a little confused... Last night you two were sleeping in separate rooms and you were asking for space, now you're cooking together and acting like everything is okay..."

"Well I realized that it would probably be better for everyone if we worked out like mature adults by talking rather than me just putting all my walls back up and being alone." Beca said.

Stacie nodded. "That's true, when did you come to this realization?"

Beca smiled. "Last night when I was alone in the guest room... I missed my wife so I went into our room and I cuddled with her and we had a little talk."

Stacie grinned. "I'm so proud of you Bec, your adult is showing." She said with a wink.

Beca shrugged. "It had to appear eventually." Beca leaned over and kissed Chloe. "I love this woman too much to let some crazy bitch tear us apart."

Stacie nodded. "Okay so now that everything has kinda calmed down can I just take a minute to squeal about the fact that you're having a son!? I've been waiting for three days..."

Chloe laughed. "Please do."

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" Stacie said happily as she jumped up and down and clapped her hands together. "I can't believe it! I can't wait to buy him a shit ton of cute clothes and trucks and lots of toy cars!"

Beca grinned. "Is someone trying to claim the role of godmother?"

Stacie's eyes widened. "I totally wasn't thinking about that, but now that you've said something I'm totally in the running! Although who am I up against really... Riley and Aubrey are being idiots so that just leaves me!"

Chloe frowned. "You're right.. My best friend isn't my best friend anymore..."

"I didn't mean to say it like that." Stacie said slowly. "I'm sorry."

Beca rubbed Chloe's back. "She's still your best friend and I'm sure she'll still be around.. Aubrey doesn't listen to me." Beca said with a shrug.

"No." Chloe said with a frown. "She won't be around because I don't want her to. I don't want to be friends with someone who enjoys making you feel bad."

"Bab-"

Chloe shook her head. "You've made sacrifices for me and now it's my turn. Aubrey doesn't deserve my friendship or to be in our lives."

Stacie's eyes widened. "Chloe are you sure?"

Chloe nodded. "Beca comes first, our son comes first... Aubrey has been nothing but a stress on Beca and our son and that puts stress on _me._ Once she goes back to Atlanta I'll be sure to tell her not to come back."

"Maybe you should think about it Chlo." Beca said, concern all over her face.

Chloe sighed and shook her head. "There's nothing to think about, it's been this way our whole lives. Aubrey ruined our friendship when we were kids, I'm not letting her ruin us now."

Beca nodded. "Okay.. Only if you're sure babe."

"I am, I'm gonna talk to her today and that'll be it."

* * *

Stacie and Beca were watching TV while Chloe went out to talk to Aubrey. Beca looked over at Stacie with a sigh. "This doesn't feel right.."

Stacie looked over at Beca with a small frown. "What doesn't feel right?"

"Chloe ending her friendship with Aubrey.. It just doesn't seem like that's something that should happen, not because of me.."

Stacie nodded. "I don't think it'll be over, I just think they need a break and once everything calms down they'll talk it out and be friends again."

"I hope so.. I mean I don't like Aubrey and I wouldn't mind not having her in my life but I know how much Chlo cares about her."

Stacie smiled."You're so sweet Bec." She grabbed her hand and smiled at her. "Everything is gonna be fine."

"How are you so sure?"

Stacie smiled and shrugged. "I just am and I'm your best friend so you've gotta believe me." She said with a wink.

Beca laughed and nodded. "I do.. We should go wake Jesse and then do something before you guys go back home."

"That sounds like a good idea, let's go!"

* * *

Chloe knocked on John's door and waited for someone to open it. John opened it and looked at her with a small smile. "Chloe hey! How's everything? I've been meaning to call and check on Beca."

"Things are improving.. They were a little rocky at first but we fixing things and she's doing much better... How are you?"

John smiled. "I'm feeling better everyday now, I'm actually gonna go to Atlanta for a few days to hang with Mike.."

Chloe nodded "That's cool, I'm glad you're moving on from everything that happened a few months ago with Rachel."

"Yeah she wasn't worth it.."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Yeah.. Um is Aubrey and Riley here?"

"Oh, yeah in Riley's room." He said as he moved to let Chloe in. "Go right on up."

Chloe nodded and made her way to Riley's room. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in!"

Chloe walked in the room and looked at Aubrey and Riley. "Um hi.."

Aubrey stood up awkwardly and looked at Chloe. "Hi... Um what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you.. Both of you.."

Riley shrugged and nodded. "Okay.."

Chloe felt herself get a little angry over Riley's nonchalant attitude and frowned. "I don't appreciate the way you guys have been acting towards Beca and I.. We're suppose to be family and you've been rude and disrespectful as hell to us."

Riley rolled her eyes. "Look Chloe we already got the stay away speech, we'll give you guys time to cool down and then we'll work everything out."

Chloe shook her head with a frown. "No we won't... I don't know what happened to you Riley but you'e turned into someone I really dislike.. You remember a few months ago when we were in Atlanta and you told me that you think you'd die if Beca and I ever broke up and that you wouldn't believe in love anymore? What happened to that? Why do you suddenly want us to break up?"

Riley folded her arms and shrugged. "There's too much shit and I'm tired of it..."

"Great excuse Ry, really good." Chloe said sarcastically. "Well lucky for the both of you, you won't have to deal with it anymore."

Aubrey's eyes widened in fear. "You and Beca broke up?"

Chloe shook her head. "Of course not, you just won't see or hear from us anymore."

Aubrey frowned. "What?"

Riley sighed. "Bree they're just cutting us off to teach us a lesson. This will all blow over in a few weeks and we'll be mixed up in all their drama soon enough."

Chloe laughed. "You have no idea how wrong you are. I'm tired, I'm more than tired, I'm fucking fed up with the bullshit! Yes we've had issues but you guys have done nothing to make it better." She looked at Aubrey and shrugged. "So it's time to say goodbye."

"Over fifteen years of friendship and you're just gonna let it go?" Aubrey asked in confusion. "For _Beca_...?"

Chloe nodded. "Yes for _Beca_! And for my son! And the sake of my sanity!" Chloe yelled.

"Wow some friend you are.." Aubrey said angrily.

"No some friend _you_ are, these are suppose to be the happiest times for us but they've been terrible because of your invalid hatred for Beca. I'm pregnant Bree, I'm having a child and you won't even be there for the birth.. I just.. I wish you could be happy for me and be kinder to Beca."

Aubrey frowned. "I am happy for you Chlo, and I will most definitely be there for the birth of your child you don't have to worry about that."

Chloe shook her head. "You won't be there Aubrey, I don't want you there... I'm came to tell you I'm done and that's all I should've said." She walked over to the door. "Bye."

"Chloe do not walk out of that door! We are not doing this!" Aubrey yelled in panic.

Chloe held the doorknob and looked at Aubrey over her shoulder. "We are doing this Aubrey, Beca has made sacrifice after sacrifice for me even dealing with your bullying, this is what I have to do."

"So you're doing this because it's what Beca wants?"

Chloe shook her head. "Beca told me not to do this, this is what _I_ want... I can't be your friend anymore Aubrey."

Riley sighed. "Come on Chloe you're being ridiculous!"

"I'm not Riley, I'm pregnant and you two have been stressing me out and I don't need that right now and I don't want my son to be raised around such negative people." She opened the door and walked out without another glance.

"Riley I just lost my best friend." Aubrey said with tears in her eyes.

Riley pulled Aubrey into a hug. "She loves you, she'll be back..."

Aubrey shook her head. "I've never seen her like that... She doesn't want me there for the birth of her son."

Riley sighed. "How about we head over to their house a little later and talk with them.."

"No.. I just want to go home."

"What?"

Aubrey sighed. "I'm ready to go back to Atlanta."

"Um okay.. Let me pack some of my clothes and I'll get us some plane tickets."

Aubrey shook her head. "I want to go back alone."

Riley frowned. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

Riley rolled her eyes. "You know what, don't run away from me.. I'm going with you."

Aubrey sighed. "Riley I love you, but I really want to be alone right now." She kissed Riley and started packing her clothes. "We're fine, I just need some me time right now."

"Fine.. I'll give you two weeks then I'm flying down."

Aubrey nodded. "Okay."

"I'm sorry this is happening.."

Aubrey shrugged sadly. "It's not all your fault."

Riley sighed. "I don't want to be away from you."

"I'm sorry Ry but I need this, I need to talk to my psychiatrist about this and I just need some alone time.."

Riley nodded. "Okay.. Keep in touch okay?"

Aubrey nodded as she looked for flights back to Atlanta.

* * *

"Dude you suck!" Beca said as she sprayed Jesse with her water gun.

Jesse laughed as he tried to dodge the water. "No the real question is why do you have such good aim?"

Stacie grinned. "Beca's great at everything, haven't you learned that by now?"

Beca shrugged. "I'm not great at _everything..."_

 _"_ Oh really, name something.." Stacie said with a smile.

"Umm I'm bad at math.. I.. yeah that's all I got."

Jesse laughed. "I know something she not good at."

Stacie frowned. "What?"

Jesse ran towards Beca. "Dodging!" He yelled as he attempted to push her in her pool, only for her to move out of the way making him fall right in.

Beca shrugged with a smirk. "Wanna try that again Jess?"

Jesse sighed and wiped the water out of his eyes. "You suck!"

Beca laughed. "Actually I think we just found out that I'm the opposite of that..."

Stacie nodded. "We did."

Jesse reached over the edge and reached for his water gun. "Gotcha!" He yelled with a grin, only to see Beca jumping into the pool while he sprayed Stacie.

"You asshole!" Stacie yelled as she started spraying him with her water gun.

Beca laughed. "I miss you nerds, I miss us being teenagers and just being able to chill and do whatever."

Jesse nodded and let out a sigh. "Me too, it's not the same without you in Atlanta Bec.."

"It definitely is different." Stacie said with a nod. "I mean look at you, you're married and having a kid with _Chloe_.. Who would've thought?" Stacie said with a small smile.

Beca nodded. "Not me, remember I use to just say she could get it, I never expected all of this.."

Jesse sighed. "It was definitely unexpected."

"Yeah, an unexpected love." Beca said with wink.

Stacie laughed. "That sounds like the title of some story or something, if it was and you could read it, would you change anything?"

Beca shrugged. "I don't think so, I mean we've been through a lot of shit but we always come back stronger and more in love."

"That's true." Jesse said with a smile. "I know I've been a factor in some of your issues and I'm sorry for that but you guys are definitely story book ending, although I'm sure somewhere in the universe someone is making a story about you and me." He said with a wink.

Beca scoffed and splashed him with water. "That _person_ needs to look at all the signs, yes we have chemistry but more like brother and sister best friend type.. Me and Chloe on the other hand.. the sexual chemistry we have and the love we so clearly have is off the charts."

Stacie laughed. "I agree a hundred percent."

"What are you guys doing out here?" Chloe asked with a small smile as she walked in the back to them.

Beca looked up at her with a smile. "Acting like teenagers and reminiscing... Did you change your mind?"

Chloe shook her head. "Nope I said goodbye to them and I feel good."

Beca sighed and lifted herself out of the pool before walking over to Chloe. "You sure? That's your best friend Chlo..."

" _Was_ , she _was_ my best friend. I'm perfectly fine Bec I promise, it needed to be done."

Beca sighed. "Okay, but if you need to talk I'm here."

Chloe smiled and took off her shoes. "I'll keep that in mind." She sat on the edge of the pool and put her feet in. "So when are you guys going back to Atlanta?" She said as she looked at Jesse and Stacie.

"Uh w-whenever you want us to, we can leave right now if you want us to." Jesse stuttered out.

Chloe frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

"You're just uh acting a little weird and you just broke up with your best friend you might want us gone.."

Chloe shook her head. "I was just asking to make conversation, I'm fine Jesse I'm not acting weird I'm just... at peace, finally."

Stacie nodded. "Well how about we all change and go get something to eat, I'm starving."

Beca nodded. "Sounds good, you up to it babe?"

"Yeah, but can it be some where low key? I don't really feel like being bothered by the paparazzi."

"Of course." Beca said with a nod. "So uh meet at the car in ten?" Beca asked looking at her friends.

Jesse and Stacie both nodded as they got out of the pool.

* * *

"So what were you guys doing?" Chloe asked as she watched Beca change her clothes. "I told you what we were doing, we were just playing around with the water guns and playing around in the pool, like teenagers. Then we started talking about how perfect you and I are together." Beca said with a small smile. She pulled on her shirt and sat down on the bed next to Chloe. "So do you wanna tell me what's really going on in your head?"

Chloe sighed. "Okay, I'll admit I feel a little hurt over what I had to do but honestly it was for the best." Chloe said with a nod. "And I wasn't lying when I said I feel at peace, I feel free.. I made the right choice." Chloe said.

Beca nodded. "Okay maybe we can revisit the idea of you and Aubrey being friends again one day.."

Chloe looked at Beca with a small frown. "Why are you so against Aubrey and I not being friends? You hate her.."

Beca shrugged. "She's been your best friend since you were six. You guys have been through a lot together and I know you love her."

"Yeah.. " Chloe said with a small nod. "Maybe one day we'll be able to be friends again.."

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand with a smile. "I hope so."

* * *

"When do _you_ plan on settling down Stace?" Beca asked with a laugh as they ate their food.

Stacie shrugged. "I may or may not be in a relationship with someone."

Beca's eyes widened. "Dude!" She said as she slapped her arm. "Why was I not informed?" She looked at Jesse. "Did you know?"

He shook his head, his eyes equally wide. "No I had no idea.."

Stacie shrugged. "I'm just testing the waters before making anything official and you've been busy so I didn't think it was necessary."

"You're my best friend no matter how busy I may seem, any new developments in your life is something I'd want to know about." Beca said with a small frown.

Stacie nodded. "I know, but I'm not sure how serious it is... His name is Jack."

Chloe's eyes widened and she nearly spit out her food. "Jack Robertson from college?"

Stacie blushed and nodded. "Yeah.."

Beca looked at the two of them. "Anyone wanna fill me in?"

"Jack was this nerdy guy who kept to himself and sat in the front of class. He was cool once you got to know him but he still had this weird vibe about him."

Beca nodded. "So how'd it happen?"

Stacie smiled. "My car broke down and I was on the side of the rode and he was driving by and he saw me and he changed quite a bit." She looked at Chloe. "He's much neater, he ditched the glasses, uses hair gel, and he just has this confident way about him now... It's sexy."

"Wow." Chloe said. "That doesn't sound like the Jack I know.."

Stacie nodded. "I know." She pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture. "This is him now.."

Chloe's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "No way!"

Stacie laughed. "Yes way.."

Beca grabbed the phone and looked at the picture. "Not bad Stace... I do expect to meet him in the coming months."

Stacie grinned and nodded. "Okay."

Jesse looked at the picture and nodded. "I've seen him around, he's really smart.. "

Beca looked at Jesse. "Are you seeing anybody new?"

"Not at the moment." Jesse said with a small sigh.

Beca nodded. "I'm sorry things didn't work out with Denise..."

Jesse shrugged. "It wasn't meant.. maybe I should move out here find some new people."

Chloe's eyes widened. "There are plenty of people in Atlanta Jesse you've just gotta look in the right places."

Before Jesse could respond Stacie jumped in. "Beca already left me, no way you are too."

Jesse nodded and took his gaze off of Chloe. "Yeah you're right."

Beca awkwardly cleared her throat and gave him a small smile. "Someone right for you will come along, I can feel it."

Jesse smiled and nodded. "Me too but for now I'll focus on my career."

"That's a great mindset to have, get yourself stable so when you do meet the special one you'll be good to go."

Stacie grinned. "Look at you giving out advice."

Beca shrugged. "Just helping out." Beca said with a smirk.

Chloe smiled. "You're too perfect." She said before kissing her on the cheek. "And you should definitely get your career stable."

Jesse nodded. "Yeah I know.. So what exactly is it that you do? I mean you went to college and you've been out for years now, what do you have to show?"

Chloe frowned. "I went to Barden for music, I was apart of the Barden Bellas, I came out here and I have made music with Beca..."

Jesse folded and nodded. "Yeah now what did you do on your own for your career? Because from what I understand, Beca took you to the studio.."

Beca looked at Jesse with a frown. "What's your point asshole?"

Jesse let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, I was out of line... I don't know what came over me..." He looked at Chloe who was staring back at him with angry eyes. "I'm so sorry.."

Chloe glared at Jesse. "Those songs didn't write themselves just so you know and Beca didn't give me this voice, nor did she get me a degree in music.. Excuse me." She said as she stood up and made her way to the bathroom.

Beca watched as Chloe walked to the bathroom and looked at Jesse angrily. "What the fuck dude?"

"I'm sorry, I got angry at how she reacted when I said maybe I should move here."

Beca stood up and looked at him. "You disrespect my wife again you'll find your ass on the ground, I will not hesitate to kick your ass." She said before walking off in the direction Chloe went.

Stacie shook her head at him. "You're an idiot sometimes you know?"

Jesse sighed and nodded. "Yeah I know." He said before taking a sip of his drink.

* * *

"Chlo?" Beca said as she walked into the bathroom.

Chloe looked up at her as she washed her hands. "Yeah?"

Beca walked over to her. "You okay?"

Chloe sighed and nodded. "Yeah.. Just wondering when this thing between Jesse and I will end.. I thought it did but I think we both still have a certain dislike for each other, not a big one but it's lingering.."

Beca's eyes widened. "Oh my god.. Is Jesse your Aubrey?" She sighed. "I've been so worried about myself that I didn't realize you were going through the same thing with Jesse."

"Babe it's not the same I promise." Chloe said as she tried to calm Beca down. "I promise it's nothing like that, Jesse and I have an understanding and certain amount of respect for each other and he's never bullied me, although today felt a little like that but I know he was just reacting to what I did."

Beca nodded. "You ready to head home?"

"Yeah I feel a little tired, think I wanna take a nap."

Beca nodded. "Yeah me too... You have the baby as an excuse though." Beca said with a laugh.

Chloe grinned as they walked out of the bathroom. "Let's just say you're feeling some of the effects."

"That sounds about right." Beca went to the front and paid for the food before walking back to Stacie and Jesse. "Let's go nerds."

Jesse grabbed Beca's arm. "Hey is everything alright?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay. Again I'm sorry."

"You should be apologizing to Chloe, not now though later."

Jesse nodded and followed them to the car.

The car ride home was filled with an awkward silence is Stacie sighed. "What is going on with all of us?"

Chloe frowned and looked back at her. "What do you mean?"

"It feels like we're falling apart!"

Beca sighed and nodded. "You're right Stace I feel it too."

"We're suppose to be friends and everything just feels awkward between us, I don't want us to end up like Aubrey and Riley... I love you guys and I can't imagine living in a world with out you."

Jesse nodded. "Me too."

Chloe looked back at them and nodded. "You're right.." She looked at Jesse. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted when you said you thought about moving here it's just.." She sighed. "I know it's been years upon years since everything happened back in Atlanta when we were younger but the memory is still there and sometimes I just feel like I have to fight for Beca over you."

"I-I never knew you felt that way." Jesse said.

Beca nodded. "Me either, babe why haven't you talked with me about this?"

Chloe sighed. "I felt like it was stupid."

Beca shook her head. "Nothing you feel is ever stupid, not to me."

Jesse leaned forward and put his hand on Chloe's shoulder. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier and for everything I put you through our last year of high school. Honestly I understand how you still feel about that because I think about it all the time and wonder how you guys still let me in your lives... I'm sorry for I did and I promise I know where I stand with Beca, she will forever and always be my best friend and only my best friend.. You two were made for each other and I'm not looking to mess that up."

Chloe nodded and tears started to fall. "I'm sorry I'm just feeling really emotional." She said as she tried to calm herself down. "You're a really cool guy when you're not pining after Beca." Chloe said as she wiped her tears.

Jesse laughed and nodded. "I know and I'm past that now Chloe I promise." He stuck his hand out. "Truce?"

Chloe nodded and shook his hand. " _Friends_."

Jesse grinned and nodded. "Friends."

"Stop it, you guys are gonna make me emotional." Beca said with a smile.

Stacie grinned. "So everybody's cool now?"

Chloe nodded. "I'm good."

"Me too." Jesse said with a smile.

Beca pulled up to the house and looked at everyone with a smile. "Now that everyone is good maybe we should relax, pop some popcorn, and watch a movie."

Jesse's eyes widened. "Did _you_ just suggest watching a movie?" He looked at Chloe. "How the hell did you manage this? I've been trying since we were kids!"

Chloe laughed. "I've used _many_ types of persuasion."

Jesse wrinkled his face. "Got it."

Beca laughed. "And I also know movies is something you guys all enjoy doing so I can power through.. or fall asleep."

Chloe laughed. "Let's get inside."

* * *

"What time do you leave?" Riley asked Aubrey as they got ready for bed.

Aubrey put her hair in a pony tail and got in the bed. "Six in the morning."

Riley nodded. "I'm going to LAX with you."

"You don't have to babe."

Riley shrugged. "But I am."

Aubrey nodded. "Okay.."

Riley sighed. "I just wish you would let me go back with you.. I want to get away from them too!"

"That's not why I'm leaving! I need time to self reflect and figure out what's going on... I doubt you have to worry about seeing them, they both made it clear that they didn't want to see us."

Riley folded her arms. "So! You're still leaving me in the same city as them all alone."

Aubrey laughed. "All alone? You practically grew up her Ry! You have a ton of friends you can be around.."

"Whatever."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and kissed Riley on the cheek. "I'm gonna get some rest, goodnight."

Riley sighed. "Goodnight." She said before turning on her side and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Beca got into bed next to Chloe and kissed her. "You sure you're okay with everything that went down today?"

Chloe sighed and cuddled into Beca. "My adrenaline was rushing when I went to see them and I said a lot, but I meant it... Aubrey can't be in our lives... not now at least." Her eyes widened and she looked at Beca. "Babe.."

"What? What is it?"

Chloe grinned and grabbed Beca's hand putting it on her stomach. "Do you feel it?"

Beca's eyes widened. "Oh my god!" She looked at Chloe with a grin. "He's kicking!" Her eyes welled up with tears. "Oh my god! I didn't know it happened already!"

"I guess it's different for people." Chloe said with a grin.

Beca nodded and kissed Chloe's stomach. "We feel you son."

Chloe smiled and pulled Beca up to her so she could kiss her. "What are we gonna name him?"

"I have no idea." Beca said as she put her hand back on Chloe's stomach. She pulled out her phone with a grin. "I'm gonna tell my mom!"

 _[Beca 10:00 PM] Mom the baby kicked!_

 _[Mom 10:05 PM] Really? Wow that's great! :)_

 _[Beca 10:08 PM] IK let dad know, I'll call you tomorrow love you._

 _[Mom 10:10 PM] Okay, love you too._

Beca smiled. "I feel like a kid on Christmas morning."

Chloe laughed. "I think he stopped kicking now."

Beca nodded. "I know, but I just like holding your belly."

Chloe smiled and scooted closer to Beca. "Fine by me, it's really comfortable."

Beca nodded and kissed Chloe. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Chloe said with a grin.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.!**

 **Do you think what Chloe did was necessary?**

 **Do you think Aubrey leaving without Riley was the right decision?**

 **What do you think they should name their son?**

 **Thanks again for reading and let me know what you thought!**

 **Please Review!**


	18. And Dream Of Heaven Tonight

_*Bang Bang Bang*_

Beca opened her eyes with a groan. "Did you hear something babe?"

Chloe shook her head and cuddled into Beca.

 _*Bang Bang Bang*_

"I'm pretty sure I heard something.." Beca murmured.

Chloe opened her eyes and sat up. "Yeah me too." She said with a yawn. "It's four in the morning... I've got a bunch a missed calls from Riley..."

Beca grabbed her phone and sighed. "Me too."

 _*Bang Bang Bang*_

Beca sighed. "I'll be back, it's someone who knows our code so I'll be fine." She ran down the steps and looked the peephole. "Riley?" She opened the door and looked at her sister in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Beca finally! Look I'm sorry, I know I was fucked up to you and I know we haven't spoken to each other in a month but I need you!"

Beca sighed. "It's four in the morning, what's up?"

Riley wiped tears from her eyes. "It's Aubrey's dad."

"What happened?" Chloe asked as she came down the steps.

Riley looked at Chloe sadly. "He uh he died.."

Chloe's eyes widened. "No..."

"What do you need Riley?" Beca asked sadly.

Riley wiped her tears again and looked at Beca. "I can't get any flights to Atlanta and I need to be there for her right now."

Beca nodded. "I can make an arrangement for a private plane I just have to make a few calls." Beca said as she pulled Riley inside. "I'll be right back."

"Is Aubrey okay?" Chloe asked as a tear drop fell from her eyes.

Riley sighed. "From when I spoke to her she seemed okay."

Chloe nodded. "Okay."

Beca came back down the steps with a few bags. "Let's go!"

"You're coming?" Riley asked in surprise.

Beca nodded. "Of course, this is Chloe's best friend I don't care if it's been a month."

Chloe gave Beca a small smile and they made their way out the door.

* * *

"Hey Tim thanks for doing this, I know it's late." Beca said as she walked up to one of her friends.

Tim smiled. "It's no problem Bec, you guys ready to do this thing?"

Beca looked back at Chloe and Riley and nodded. "Take us to Atlanta."

They boarded the plane and Chloe sat down next to Beca with a sigh. "I thought he would pull through..."

Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe. "I know this is tough for you, he was like a father figure in your life right?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, he was there for me when my dad wasn't... I should've been there for him."

"Hey don't think like that, you had a lot going on.."

Chloe sighed and nodded. "I'm gonna go back to sleep, wake me when we get there."

Beca nodded and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around her as the plane took off.

A few hours later, Beca noticed that Riley was still awake a few seats away. She took a deep breath and walked over to her. "You okay?"

Riley looked up at Beca and shrugged. "I'm not there when my girlfriend needs me the most..."

Beca sighed and sat down next to Riley as she tried to think of what to say. "The important thing is you're on your way. You had no way of knowing this would happen today..."

Riley nodded. "I know I just wish I could be there for her." Riley sighed and took a deep breath. "Bree and I haven't been doing too well, after Chloe blew up at her she went home and didn't want me to come.. I flew down there two weeks later and she was really distant and after a couple days she asked me to leave.. We haven't really talked much since." Riley said as a tear rolled down her eye. "I need you." Riley said quietly.

"What?"

Riley wiped her tears and looked at Beca. "I need my big sister... I'm so sorry for everything I said Beca I mean it, I was just jealous and I was being ridiculous."

Beca sighed. "I don't understand Riley what happened that made you act that way?"

"I heard her admit that she had feelings for you.."

Beca shook her head. "There are no feelings Riley, and if there were she's over it now."

Riley sighed. "It's just the way she treats you... You know how they say people bully the people they have a crush on?"

"When they're children.." Beca pointed out.

Riley shrugged. "Who made that rule? I just feel like she may still have feelings for you."

"Maybe you should talk to her about it.."

Riley nodded. "I know, I can't thank you enough for doing this, our last encounter wasn't pleasant but I am so thankful you're helping."

Beca smiled and nodded. "No matter what I said that day, you're forever my sister and when you need me I'm there."

* * *

"Wake up." Beca said as she gently pushed Chloe's shoulder. "We're here."

Chloe yawned as she woke up. "We're here?"

Beca nodded and stood up. "You okay?"

"Yeah I've just gotta pee." Chloe said as she got up and made her way to the bathroom.

Beca looked over at Riley who was anxiously biting her lip as she waited for Tim to open the doors. "Calm down Ry we'll get there."

Riley let out a breath and nodded. "I just wish I could've been there, thanks for getting me here so fast though."

Beca smiled and nodded. "It's no problem, I mean the sun is barely rising and all and I should still be sleep but really it's no problem."

Riley let out a small laugh. "Sorry for disrupting your precious sleep."

Beca wrapped her arm around Riley with a smile. "For you, I'll let it pass."

Chloe walked back into the room as Tim came and opened the door. "Okay ladies we have reached our destination."

Beca gave him a small hug as they exited the plane. "Thanks Tim."

"No problem Bec." He looked at all three of them. "I'm sorry for your lost."

They got out of the plane and made their way to the car that was waiting for them.

"We're coming Bree." Riley said as the car pulled off.

* * *

"Hi we're here for the Posen family." Beca said as she walked to the front desk. "His name is Arthur Posen and he unfortunately died but I believe his family is still around."

The woman behind the desk continued typing on her computer. "You'll have to wait an- oh my god!" She said as she looked up. "Beca Mitchell!"

Beca nodded. "Yes, can you please let us know if they are still here?"

"They left awhile ago."

Beca nodded and gave her a small smile. "Thank you so much." She walked over to Chloe and Riley. "They left.."

"They're most likely at her moms house, I know where she lives." Chloe said as they exited the hospital.

They pulled up to the house thirty minutes later and saw all the lights were on. "They're here." Riley said with sigh of relief.

Chloe nodded. "Okay I guess we should head in there." Chloe said taking a deep breath.

They all walked to the door and stood there. "Alright I guess I'll knock." Beca said before knocking on the door.

They waited for a minute before a stressed looking Aubrey opened the door. "Wha- What are you guys doing here?"

Riley and Chloe said nothing as they both hugged her. "I'm so sorry."

Aubrey nodded and hugged them back as they walked inside the house. "I can't believe you guys are here." Aubrey said tearfully.

"The moment you texted me and told me what happened I did everything I could to get to you, I couldn't get any flights but I knew Beca would get me to you."

Aubrey looked at Beca and gave her a small smile. "Thank you Beca."

Beca nodded. "Two of the most important people in my life needed to be with you tonight and I know you needed them."

"How's your mom?" Chloe asked as she grabbed Aubrey's hand.

Aubrey sighed. "She's hanging in there, she's sleeping right now.." She gave Chloe a small smile. "Look at you, your bump got even bigger.

"Being six months will do that to you." Chloe said with a laugh.

Aubrey nodded. "Come and sit guys." Aubrey said as she wiped her tears. "I'm a mess right now so I'm sorry if I seem off."

"It's fine babe you just lost your dad." Riley said as she sat down next Aubrey.

Aubrey looked at Beca and Chloe. "I'm really surprised you guys came."

Chloe nodded. "Aubrey I know we're not on the best terms, but you'd be crazy to think I wouldn't be here for you during this time, I promised you I would."

"I know but you haven't said a word to me in a month."

Chloe sighed. "That's because I meant what I said."

Aubrey nodded. "Have you missed me?"

"I'm not gonna lie, sometimes I think of something I want to tell you and then I remember we aren't talking, but honestly things have been more peaceful."

Aubrey nodded sadly. "I'm sorry."

Chloe hugged Aubrey. "I'm sorry too and I wish I could have been here for you when it happened."

"You're here now and that's all that matters."

* * *

Beca walked into the living room and sat next to Chloe. "How're you holding up?"

Chloe sighed and laid her head on Beca's shoulder. "I've seen better days, Bree finally went to sleep."

Beca nodded and wrapped her arm around her. "How about you get some more sleep."

"I want to be up if she needs me."

Beca gave her a small smile. "Riley's in there with her but if she asks for you I'll wake you." Beca said softly. "You should get some more sleep, we didn't get much last night."

Chloe nodded. "You should too, you've had less hours of sleep than me."

"I'm use to it." Beca said as she pressed a kiss to Chloe's forehead. "I'm fine for now, close your eyes."

Chloe let out a relaxed sigh and nodded. "Just for a few minutes."

Beca smiled. "Okay baby."

Riley walked into the room a couple minutes later and looked at Beca with a small smile. "Finally got her to go to sleep?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, she's worried about Aubrey."

"She's hanging in there." Riley said quietly. "So how have you been?"

Beca shrugged. "I've been pretty good, things with Emily's album are progressing and Chloe and I are preparing for this baby."

Riley nodded. "Any thought on names yet?"

Beca shook her head. "We've been tossing a few names around but I don't think we've found the right one yet."

"Well you know Riley is a unisex name so I'd totally be cool with you naming him that." She said with a smirk.

Beca laughed. "I'll keep that in mind.

* * *

Beca was in the kitchen cooking while everyone else slept when Aubrey walked into the room. "What are you doing?"

"Oh I was just uh making something to eat for you guys, I hope you don't mind.."

Aubrey nodded. "It's fine, thank you Beca."

"I'm sure you and your mom haven't eaten in a while so..."

Aubrey gave Beca a small smile. "I know you and I aren't on good terms but I really appreciate that you're still here and helping."

Beca shrugged. "I'm a nice person... Can I ask you a question and I want you to be completely honest with me..."

Aubrey nodded slowly. "Sure.."

"Okay, do you have any romantic feelings for me?"

Aubrey's eyes widened. "What? Why would you ask me that?"

Beca sighed. "I had a talk with Riley the plane ride here and she explained to me the reason she started acting the way she was. She thinks you like me..."

"I-I don't.."

Beca quirked a brow. "Are you sure?"

Aubrey sighed. "What do you want me to say?"

Beca shrugged. "I don't know, the truth..."

"Fine, do I sometimes wish I was in Chloe's shoes? Yes.. Sometimes I think what life would have been like if you had decided you liked me and you chose me, I wonder if we'd be married and getting ready to have a child now too... I wonder if you'd be as happy with me as you are with Chloe.. I love my best friend and I'm happy that she has you in her life, but sometimes I wish I could have that. Don't get me wrong, I love Riley so much but the way you are with Chloe, I can tell how much you truly love her. I know Riley loves me but it's just not the same. What you and Chloe have is _real_ love and sometimes I envy it and wish I was in her place.."

Beca nodded and let out a breath. "I... Don't know what to say."

Aubrey sighed. "I know... I'm such a bitch to you because I'm jealous and I've always been jealous. Chloe always talked about you and when she stopped talking to you she stared at you and thought of you and I could tell that you did the same and I always wondered, why her?"

"Thank you... for telling me all of this, I don't know if it makes you feel any better but on my part it's nice to know why you've treated me the way you have. I wish I could give you and answer as to why it's always been her, but honestly I don't know.. I've always just felt drawn to her. We clicked in kindergarten and then when we were twelve and I was there for her that day when she was upset about her dad, we just always had a connection."

Aubrey nodded. "I've been talking to someone, Dr. Ramos.. He told me the best way to figure out what was wrong was to look at it from another perspective, so I did and that is how I figured out what it was. I'm not happy with my life, I'm not happy with how my life is turning out and you and Chloe's life have always seemed perfect even when all that shit went down."

"You need to talk to Riley and express your thoughts to her and tell her how you feel."

Aubrey looked at Beca and sighed. "Can I be honest with you?"

Beca nodded. "Of course."

"I don't know if Riley is my forever..."

Beca's eyes widened. "Wow um okay... Why is that?"

Aubrey sighed. "I don't get that feeling in my stomach anymore, I don't think I'm _in_ love with her, I just love her."

"Don't lead my sister on Aubrey, tell her the truth."

Aubrey nodded. "I will.."

"Good." Beca said with a small nod. "Are you ready to eat?"

Aubrey smiled and nodded. "More than ready."

* * *

Chloe woke up a little while later and walked in the kitchen to find Aubrey sitting by herself. "Hey where's Beca and Riley?"

Aubrey looked up and Chloe and gave her a small smile. "Riley is getting some much needed sleep and Beca went to you guys' house to get some things, she left a while ago so she should be back soon."

Chloe nodded."How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Aubrey said with a small sigh. "We all knew it was coming..."

Chloe sighed and shook her head. "I was hoping he would make it... I should've been around more."

"Don't beat yourself up about it Chlo it's fine... Beca and I had a talk."

Chloe nodded. "That's nice, I didn't wake up to any yelling so I guess it went okay?"

Aubrey smiled and nodded. "It was better than okay, I got some things off of my chest and she was very understanding."

"Can we have a talk now? I _really_ wanna know why you and Riley were so adamant on Beca and I splitting up..."

Aubrey nodded and sighed. "Like I told Beca, the root of the whole thing was jealousy... That's all I can really say, I was jealous and I grasped onto the first sign of chaos and rolled with it."

"But why?" Chloe asked in confusion. "I'm suppose to be your best friend, don't you want to see me happy?"

Aubrey nodded. "I do! I really do! And I'm happy for you and I really like you and Beca together, but sometimes I feel like why you, why were you the one Beca fell for and started this amazing life with?"

"Bree-"

"You were right." Aubrey said cutting Chloe off. "I've been a terrible best friend, I appreciate you coming and being here for me but you shouldn't stay... Maybe some more time apart is what we need."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah.. But I'm staying for the funeral and I want you to be there for the birth of my baby... I'm sorry I said otherwise."

Aubrey wiped a tear and nodded. "Thank you."

Chloe leaned over and hugged Aubrey. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Chlo."

Beca walked into the kitchen with a small smile. "Well isn't this lovely."

Chloe looked up at Beca and smiled. "What were you off doing?"

Beca lifted the bag she had in her hand. "I forgot to pack your medicine so I went to our house here and picked up the one we have, gotta keep you and our baby healthy. I also dropped off our clothes, unless you wanna stay here then I can go back and get out bags."

"It's fine thank you for this though, it is about time for me to take my medicine."

Beca smiled as she handed Chloe the bag and kissed her. "You know I got you girl."

Chloe laughed. "You always do, I'll be back."

Aubrey watched as Chloe walked out of the room with a smile. "You always take care of my best friend."

Beca nodded. "Forever and always ."

Aubrey smiled and nodded. "So... Are we good?"

"We're okay... no offense but I still want to keep my distance, but we can be friendly.."

Aubrey nodded in understanding. "I get it. I'm gonna be moving out of your guest house soon."

Beca frowned. "Why?"

"It's not my home, I've been living there long enough it's time I start taking on responsibilities, besides I'm gonna be staying here for awhile with my mom."

Beca nodded. "Well still, keep the key you're always welcome to that place, no matter where you and I are."

Aubrey smiled. "Thank you Beca."

"No problem Aubrey."

* * *

Beca pulled up to their house a few hours later and held Chloe's hand as they walked up the steps. "It's been awhile since we've been here."

Chloe nodded. "We should visit your parents for a little bit tomorrow before we go back to Bree's."

"Sounds good, mom will be happy." Beca said with a smile as they walked in the house.

Chloe let out a small sigh and looked at Beca as her eyes started to water. Beca said nothing as she wrapped her arms around Chloe and led her to the couch as she cried. "I'm sorry." Chloe said through her tears.

Beca shook her head and held Chloe. "Don't apologize for crying, I know Arthur meant a lot to you and you were strong all day for Aubrey."

"I hate that I wasn't around more." Chloe cried out.

Beca nodded and rubbed Chloe's back. "I get it, I'm sorry you're in so much pain right now."

Chloe sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "Can we go and lay down."

"Of course, let's go." Beca said.

They walked into their bedroom and Chloe laid on the bed. "Hopefully I'll feel better in the morning..."

Beca nodded as she laid next to Chloe and wrapped her arms around her. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Chloe nodded and took a deep breath as she tried to stop the tears flowing from her eyes.

Beca sighed and kissed Chloe's forehead before singing the first song that came to her mind.

 _The roses aren't as pretty_  
 _The sun isn't quite as high_  
 _The birds don't sing as sweet of a lullaby_  
 _The stars are a little bit faded_  
 _The clouds are just a little more gray_  
 _And it feels like things won't ever be the same_

 _Heaven got another angel the night you left this world behind_  
 _Heaven got a little better the day that it took you away from me_  
 _I'm missing you tonight_  
 _I'll see you again sometime_  
 _For now, I'll close my eyes_  
 _And dream of heaven tonight_

 _The beaches aren't as lovely_  
 _The sky isn't quite as blue_  
 _Still, they're sweetened by the memory of you_  
 _The rain is a little bit colder_  
 _The fire is never quite as warm_  
 _Still, it seems that heaven isn't all that far_

 _Heaven got another angel the night you left this world behind_  
 _Heaven got a little better the day that it took you away from me_  
 _I'm missing you tonight_  
 _I'll see you again sometime_  
 _For now, I'll close my eyes_  
 _And dream of heaven tonight_

 _I'm spending a little more time now with the things that mean a little bit more_  
 _I'm noticing the wonders of this world_  
 _I love with a little more hope now_  
 _I live with a little more peace_  
 _Cause I understand how precious life can be_

 _Heaven got another angel the night you left this world behind_  
 _Heaven got a little better the day that it took you away from me_  
 _I'm missing you tonight_  
 _I'll see you again sometime_  
 _For now, I'll close my eyes_  
 _And dream of heaven tonight_

Chloe looked up at Beca and gave her a small smile. "I don't know that song or how you even know it but it was beautiful baby, thank you."

Beca smiled and nodded. "I thought it might make you feel a little better."

Chloe smiled. "It did... _Heaven got another angel the night you left this world behind, heaven got a little better the day that it took you away from me, I'm missing you tonight, I'll see you again sometime, For now, I'll close my eyes and dream of heaven tonight.."_ Chloe sang softly.

"Maybe you can sing that to Aubrey and her mom.." Beca suggested.

Chloe nodded and started to yawn. " _And dream of heaven tonight..."_ She sang as she closed her eyes.

Beca smiled. "Heaven got another angel." Beca whispered to Chloe before kissing her and closing her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, it got a little sad but we had some break throughs and found out some things..**

 **What do you guys think about what Aubrey said to Beca about Riley not being her forever?**

 **Song used: Heaven Got Another Angel, by Gordon True**

 **I noticed someone mentioned Emily being left behind, don't worry I haven't forgotten about her and she'll be back soon I promise.**

 **Let me know what you guys thought and thanks to all who followed, favorited, and reviewed! It means a lot to know what you think!**

 **Please Review!**


	19. Two Months

"Think Bree will be okay?" Chloe asked as they walked out of the church.

Beca nodded. "Yeah, Aubrey's strong and she's had time to prepare for this..."

"I hope so." Chloe said with a small sigh. "I wish we didn't have to leave so soon."

Beca nodded as she walked with Chloe to the car. "We can stay a few more days if you want, I just have to make a few calls and you'll miss a doctors appointment."

Chloe sighed and shook her head. "We've been here for a week and we've got obligations at home."

"We do." Beca said with a nod. "But we can work around it if you want to stay."

Chloe shook her head. "We have obligations back home and I know you have to do some finishing touches on Emily's album."

Beca nodded and opened the car door for Chloe and helped her get in. She walked to the other side of the car and got in with a small sigh. "Do you want to go back to Aubrey's mom and hang there for a bit or leave?"

"I guess we should go be with Bree and her mom for a bit." Chloe said with a sigh. "Today has just been emotionally exhausting."

Beca nodded in agreement and grabbed Chloe's hand. "You were really strong today and you were there for Aubrey."

Chloe gave Beca a small smile. "Thank you for being here for me, you've been my rock these past couple of days. While I took care of Aubrey, you took care of me."

Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe with a smile. "I love taking care of you." Beca looked up and saw Aubrey, her mom, and Riley exiting the church. "I guess we should wait for them to pull off."

Chloe nodded and looked at Beca. "Do you notice something different with Riley?"

Beca let out a small sigh and nodded. "I do.. I think it might be because of Aubrey."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked with a small frown.

Beca took her gaze off of Aubrey and Riley and looked at Chloe. "When we first came here last week Aubrey and I talked and she told me she wasn't sure if she wanted to be with Riley forever.."

Chloe's eyes widened and she stayed silent for a minute before speaking. "Does Riley know?"

Beca shrugged. "I don't think so, I mean I think Riley would have distanced herself more and she most likely would have talked with me about it. I just think Riley can feel Aubrey distancing herself." Beca sighed and shook her head. "I told Aubrey not to string her along and to tell her soon, I'm hoping now that everything is starting to settle down they'll have that talk."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah.. That's gonna crush Riley." Chloe said with a sigh.

"I know, but Aubrey's not in love with her.." Beca said with a sigh. She looked at the window and saw the car Aubrey and everyone else got into pull off and started her car. "Here we go."

* * *

They had been at Aubrey's house for a few hours when Beca found Riley sitting out in the back by herself. "Hey you okay?"

Riley looked up at Beca and shrugged her shoulders as tears started to form in her eyes. "I don't know what's going on with Aubrey, I mean I know she's hurt over her dad but somethings different."

Beca sighed as she had a mental debate with herself over whether she should tell her sister about the conversation they had or not. She took a deep breath and grabbed Riley's hand. "Ry.. Are you in love with Aubrey."

"You know I love her Beca." Riley said with a frown.

Beca shook her head and looked at Riley with a hardened stare. "I said are you in love with Aubrey, that crazy kind of reckless love.."

"I-I think? I love her a lot and I'd do anything for her.." Riley said slowly.

Beca nodded. "You need to think about it some more.. Ask yourself if you just love her or if your in love with her."

Riley slowly nodded and then frowned as a thought hit her. "Why'd you ask me that?"

Beca sighed as she tried to think of what to say. "I-"

"She asked because she and I had a similar talk last week." Aubrey said as she walked out the door and over to them. She looked at the both of them and gave Beca an uneasy smile before siting down and looking at Riley. "I've been thinking a lot..."

Riley nodded. "Babe what's going on? Do you need me to stay more? I'm sure Beca wouldn't mind giving me a few months off right Bec?" Riley said eagerly as she looked at Beca for support.

Beca folded her arms and looked at Riley sadly. "Ry let Aubrey talk." She stood up and looked at them. "I'm gonna give you guys some privacy."

"Beca wait!" Aubrey called before Beca could walk back into the house. "I want you to be here for this... For Riley.."

Riley's eyes widened as she looked back and forth between the girls, worry filling her body. "Okay what the hell is going on?"

Aubrey shakily grabbed Riley's hands and looked her in the eyes. "I love you.. I hope you know that.."

Riley nodded slowly as she quirked a brow. "I love you too..." Riley's eyes widened and excitement filled her body. "Oh my god! Are you proposing!?"

"Riley please let Aubrey say what she has to say." Beca called out in frustration.

Aubrey nodded in agreement. "This is hard enough Riley and you're just making it harder..."

Riley frowned and looked at them with a frown. "You two hooked up didn't you... I can't fucking believe, how could either of you do that to me.. to _Chloe_!" Riley yelled as she started getting angry.

Beca sighed and slapped Riley. "Shut the fuck up and listen and fuck you for thinking I'd ever do something like that." She looked at Aubrey and gestured for her to move it along. "Any day now Aubrey."

Aubrey sighed and nodded. "Okay I'm just gonna say it... Riley, I'm not in love with you."

Riley shrugged. "So... The point of being in a relationship is to progress towards that, it's fine really." Riley said letting out a sigh of relief. "I was starting to get worried."

Aubrey shook her head in frustration. "We've been together for a little over three years! I should be feeling more than what I feel for you! I'm comfortable with you Riley and that's why we're still together but I don't see you as being my forever.. I don't see us having a life like Beca and Chloe, I'm sorry but I don't want to marry you and I don't want to have kids with you..."

Riley laughed and nodded. "Ouch.. Okay then so what, are we over?"

Aubrey frowned and shrugged. "I don't know.. I mea-"

"How don't you know?" Riley asked angrily. "If you can't see yourself having a life with me then fuck it! Three years of my life wasted but who the hell cares right?"

Beca put her hand on Riley's thigh and gently rubbed it. "Ry-"

Riley roughly pushed Beca's hand off of her. "Shut up Beca! This is all your fucking fault!"

Beca frowned and stood up. "How is this my fault?"

"Her feelings for you.. I'm not like you so obviously we won't work out." Riley yelled as she got in Beca's face.

Aubrey sighed and stood up getting between the sister and standing in front of Beca to face Riley. "I promise it isn't because of her and I don't have feelings for her okay?"

Riley laughed. "You say that as you stand in front of her protecting her from me.."

Aubrey shook her head. "Riley that's not what I-"

"Save it for someone who fucking cares." Riley said angrily as she walked back into the house.

Beca looked at Aubrey with wide eyes and sighed. "That went... worse then I expected."

Aubrey nodded as she wiped the few tears that managed to fall out of her eyes. "Yeah... I didn't expect her to snap on you."

Beca waved it off. "It's fine.. We weren't on the best terms already remember?"

"Yeah." Aubrey said with a sigh as she sat back down. "This sucks..."

Beca nodded and sat next to Aubrey. "It does, but thank you."

Aubrey frowned and looked at Beca in confusion. "Thank you?"

Beca gave her a small smile and nodded. "Yes, thank you. You could have continued being in your comfortable bubble with my sister but you decided to be honest and to move on. I appreciate that and later down the line Riley will too."

Aubrey nodded and sighed as tears welled up in her eyes again. "I do love her, but it's not as strong as it should be... I don't have the desire to be with her." Aubrey said as she put her head down in shame.

"Hey." Beca said as she turned Aubrey's face to face her. "You did the right thing, don't feel bad about it."

Aubrey nodded and looked Beca in the eyes with a smile. "Thanks for being here even after all the shit I've put you through."

Beca smiled. "Despite what you think, I'm not a terrible person."

Aubrey sighed and nodded. "I know you're not a terrible person, you're an amazing person." She said as she looked at Beca. She leaned in to kiss Beca, her lips only ghosting over them before she was roughly pushed back.

"Dude! What the fuck?" Beca yelled in anger.

Aubrey's eyes widened as realization of what she tried to do came to her. "Oh my god! I didn't mean- You have to go, NOW!"

"What?" Beca yelled. "You're mad at _me?"_

Aubrey grabbed a fist full of her hair and started pacing in panic. "That shouldn't have happened, go! Please!"

Beca nodded and walked back into the house to find Chloe so they could go.

"Get it together Posen..." Aubrey said to herself. She couldn't believe she tried to kiss Beca.

* * *

Beca walked around the house quickly, looking for Chloe. She let out a sigh of relief when she found Chloe in the kitchen eating some of the food they had out. "Chlo we've gotta go!" Beca said as she rushed over to her.

Chloe frowned. "Why what's going on?"

Beca sighed as she grabbed Chloe's plate and put some foil over it. "We've just gotta go."

Chloe grabbed her plate from Beca and frowned. "I didn't ask you to do that, I was eating and I'm not leaving until you tell me why.." Chloe said as she started taking the foil off.

Beca watched her and groaned. "Fine.. Aubrey told Riley the truth and they broke up I guess. She blew up at both of us and stormed out.. Aubrey was upset so I comforted her and she tried to kiss me bu-"

"She what?" Chloe said with wide angry eyes.

Beca grabbed Chloe's arms. "Hey she didn't mean to..."

Chloe let out a fake laugh. "Oh she didn't mean to? How else do you explain leaning in to kiss someone?"

Beca sighed. "Can we not cause a scene here?"

Chloe said nothing as she grabbed her plate and started walking to the front door.

Beca let out a small groan and followed her to the car. "Chlo she just got caught up in the moment, I-"

"Oh so you two were having a moment?"

Beca sighed. "Let me finish woman!"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Continue..."

Beca nodded and took a deep breath. "Thank you, uh Riley stormed off and she started crying a little. I could tell she was really beating herself up about this so I told her she did the right thing. She thanked me and I told her I wasn't a terrible person, she agreed and then started to lean in. Our lips barely touched, I pushed her away and it was like she had no control over herself. When I pushed her she started yelling and freaking out and told me to leave."

"It still sounds like she was coming on to you." Chloe said angrily. She handed Beca her plate with a frown. "I'm gonna go give her a piece of my mind."

Beca quickly grabbed Chloe's arm. "No! Don't do that, I promise she didn't mean to do it."

"She needs to know that what she did is not okay!" Chloe said with a frown.

Beca nodded and looked at Chloe. "I get it, but not today..."

Chloe sighed and threw her hands up in frustration. "When? We're leaving.."

Beca shrugged. "Call her in a couple days, just not now."

Chloe nodded. "I'm not happy about this."

"I know." Beca said as she opened the car door for Chloe. "I'm not either but her emotions are running high right now."

Chloe put on her seat belt and looked over at Beca as she started the car. "Just drive us home so we can get to LA, I'm over being here."

* * *

"You girls okay?" Melissa asked as she handed them something to drink.

Beca nodded. "We're fine just wanted to say bye before we left, where's dad?"

Melissa sat down and eyed them noticing something was off. "He's at work... Are you sure everything is okay?"

Chloe sighed. "We were at Aubrey's, today was the funeral and a few things happened that has me a little upset that's all."

Melissa nodded and gave them a small smile. "Well I'm sure everything will work itself out right?"

"Between Beca and I? Yeah, but Aubrey and I? I don't think so." Chloe said firmly.

Melissa frowned. "What happened?"

Beca sighed. "It's not really important mo-"

"No, I want her opinion." Chloe said quickly. "What would you do if you found out your best friend tried to kiss your wife?"

Melissa's eyes widened and she looked at Beca. "You kissed Aubrey? Isn't she with Riley?"

Beca sighed and shook her head. "I didn't kiss her, she leaned in to kiss me and I pushed her away."

"Why would Aubrey do that to Riley?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Because she's a bitch is why."

Beca sighed and looked at her mom. "They broke up and I was comforting her and that's when she tried to kiss me."

Chloe folded her arms and looked at Melissa. "So what would you do?"

"You have absolutely every right to be angry about it Chloe, I'm surprised that you're not more angry Beca." Melissa said as she looked at them. "What she did crossed a line and it was wrong."

Beca nodded. "You're right, but I was there and she didn't seem like herself. It was almost like she wasn't there and when I pushed her away as hard as I did she came back and started freaking out."

Melissa shook her head. "That still doesn't make it right.."

"I know mom I never said it was okay." Beca said feeling annoyed. "Look can we just not talk about it right now? Chloe and I leave in three hours so I just wanted to spend some time with you."

Melissa nodded. "How are you girls besides what just happened?"

Chloe smiled and rubbed her stomach. "We're great, just focusing on this ball of sunshine."

Melissa felt her heart warm when Beca grinned at Chloe and put her hand on her stomach. "You guys are gonna be amazing parents."

"I'm gonna call you the second her water breaks, I want you to be on a flight here." Beca said.

Melissa nodded. "I'll be there."

Chloe looked at Beca. "Or when I enter my ninth month if she wants, mom can stay with us and help us prepare and be there, if you can." Chloe said as she looked at Melissa.

Melissa grinned and nodded. "I'd absolutely want to. I can take a vacation from work and stay with you guys for that month, maybe even a little after to help with my grandson."

Beca smiled and nodded. "That sounds like a great idea mom."

* * *

Beca and Chloe were now sitting on the plane. Chloe looked out the window and watched the clouds as she thought about all the events that took place that day. She looked over at Beca and gave her a small smile. "Thanks for telling me what happened."

"Of course." Beca said as she grabbed Chloe's hand. "Are you okay?"

Chloe nodded. "I'm just glad you told me, you could've have kept it a secret but when I asked what happened you told me."

Beca nodded and looked at her with a small smile. "I was gonna tell you when left the house because I didn't want you flipping out on her, but you kinda forced it out of me." Beca said with a small sigh.

"I'm sorry."

Beca shook her head. "Don't apologize, you knew something was up.." Beca looked at Chloe and sighed. "I'm gonna be working with Emily for about three or four more days, after that I'm done with everything. I just want to be with you in our home spending time together."

Chloe smiled. "That actually sounds nice."

Beca nodded. "I know." Beca said with a smile. "Do you realize we haven't had much alone time since you've moved here? It's always someone coming around and bursting our bubble."

"You're right." Chloe said as she thought about it.

Beca nodded and rubbed Chloe's stomach. "When our son get's here it's gonna be a lot of hard work and a lot of lost sleep so I want us to enjoy these last few months."

Chloe nodded. "We can enjoy our pool and hot tub."

"I can give you full body massages." Beca said with a smirk.

Chloe grinned and nodded. "Oooo yeah and then we can make love for hours."

Beca nodded eagerly. "And we can pig out on food before we start getting in shape after the baby."

"We already pig out on food, especially me."

Beca looked Chloe in the eyes with a playful grin. "When I say pig out I mean _pig_ out. I'm talking eating full sized bags a chips, eating candy, cakes, chocolates, cookies and with out exercising after. We're just gonna go threw these last two months and be free."

Chloe's eyes widened and she smiled happily. "This is exactly why I married you." Chloe said as she leaned over and kissed her.

Beca laughed. "We're gonna have a fun two months."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys that was the chapter, hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought about what happened in the chapter!**

 **Should Chloe talk to Aubrey and forgive her?**

 **Did Riley have the right to be mad at Beca?**

 **Do you think they're gonna enjoy these last two months?**

 **Thanks for reading as always guys!**

 **Please Review!**


	20. It's Almost Time

"Just like that Bec.. fuck! That's amazing." Chloe gasped out as she tried to look at Beca from over her stomach.

Beca smiled and continued plunging her tongue in and out of Chloe. She felt Chloe's walls starting to tighten and quickly replaced her tongue with her fingers. "Cum for me baby."

"Oh god!" Chloe yelled out. As she came everything became blurry and she felt like she was floating. "You're so good at that." Chloe breathed out as she came back from her high.

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe's stomach before pecking her on the lips. "I aim to please, you're pretty good yourself." She said with a wink.

"I don't think I've ever been happier." Chloe said with a grin. "Just you and I alone doing whatever we want with no interruptions.. It's perfect."

Beca nodded in agreement. Beca had finished working on Emily's album two weeks ago and their two months of freedom had been going smoothly since she walked out of the studio door. "I know I said we would stay inside for these two months, but I was thinking maybe we could go for a drive and get some fresh air."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Sounds good to me.. Shower time?"

Beca smirked. "Let's do it."

* * *

Chloe let out a sigh of contentment as she held her head out of the window as Beca drove. "There's nothing like enjoying the rush of a cool breeze against your face."

Beca smiled and nodded. "You look like a dog on its first trip in a car." Beca said with a laugh.

Chloe put her head back in the car and smiled. "It's such a beautiful day I'm glad we decided to come out and enjoy it."

Beca nodded. "You're gonna enjoy it even more." Beca said as she pulled into a parking lot with a grin.

Chloe gasped and her eyes widened. "Bec are we at the beach?"

Beca smiled. "We sure are, I hope you don't mind but I knew it was going to be nice so I kind of planned a day out for us."

Chloe nodded and kissed Beca. "This is perfect."

Beca got out of the car and went to the trunk. She grabbed the towels, the umbrella, and the cooler with food she packed and walked to Chloe's door. She opened it with a smile. "Let us start our day."

Chloe got out of the car and grabbed the umbrella and towels. "Let's do it." They walked to the beach and chose a spot in the sand where they wanted to sit. Beca grabbed the umbrella and started putting it up.

"Fuck this is harder than I thought." Beca said breathlessly as she struggled to put the umbrella up.

Chloe laughed and helped her. "There, a little Mitchell teamwork will get the job done." Chloe said with a smile.

Beca nodded and kissed Chloe. "Thanks babe." She laid down the towels and opened the cooler she had. "I've got sandwiches, salad, of course snacks, water, and juice."

Chloe clapped her hands happily. "I want some juice and a sandwich."

"Okay but first… sunscreen." Beca said as she picked up the bottle. "Gotta keep your skin safe." She squirted some on her hand and kissed Chloe's stomach before rubbing it on her.

"You know I can put sunscreen on myself." Chloe said with a small smile.

Beca nodded. "I know, but you know how much I love touching your stomach… and you." Beca said with a wink.

Chloe laughed and nodded as Beca rubbed the sunscreen on her arms. "You're so amazing." Chloe said with a smile as she started rubbing sunscreen on Beca. "You need protection too." She said with a grin.

"So do you wanna build a sandcastle?" Beca asked as she pulled out a pail and shovel.

Chloe nodded and smiled. "Of course!"

* * *

"I want to go in the water." Chloe said as she stood up.

Beca nodded and grabbed Chloe's hand. "Let's get in the water then."

They walked to the shore line and Chloe's eyes widened as the water started touching her toes. "Wow this is cold!"

Beca nodded, her eyes equally as wide. "I think this is good."

Chloe laughed and shook her head. "Let's go a little deeper."

Beca sighed but followed Chloe as she went further into the ocean. "You're so lucky I love you."

Chloe smiled as the water reached her waist. " _This_ is good."

Beca shivered as she walked up to Chloe. "I'm gonna drown!"

Chloe laughed and held onto Beca. "I've got you babe and you know you're a great swimmer."

Beca shrugged. "Maybe I just like being pressed up against you."

Chloe grinned and kissed Beca. "I like it too… Oh! And apparently our son likes it too." She said with a laugh as she felt the baby start kicking.

"Or maybe he likes being in water." Beca said as she held onto Chloe's stomach. "Shit.." Beca said as she saw people taking pictures. "We have an audience."

Chloe sighed. "It's fine I guess we won't be in here for long, we can leave in a few."

"We don't have to let them ruin our day." Beca said as she tried to ignore the paparazzi.

Chloe smiled. "They're not ruining our day, we've been here for awhile anyway so let's stay in here for a little longer then we can make our way back home…. Or we can go somewhere else."

Beca nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Chloe's phone buzzed as they walked back to the car and she looked at it with a frown and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked as she started packing everything into the trunk. "Who is that?"

Chloe sighed and showed Beca her phone. "She keeps texting me…"

 _[Bree 2:00 PM Hey Chlo you still haven't gotten back to me so I'm assuming Beca told you what happened. Please talk to me I'm so sorry.]_

"Maybe you should talk to her." Beca said as she closed the trunk and opened the car door for Chloe.

Chloe nodded. "I will eventually, it's just we said these two months were gonna be peaceful and stress-free and Aubrey brings stress."

"That's true." Beca said with a small sigh. "Well tell her that so she can stop texting you. Tell her you need time and you'll talk to her when you're ready."

Chloe smiled. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Beca laughed as she got in the car and kissed Chloe. "You're stubborn that's why."

Chloe grinned. "Maybe." She looked out the front window and sighed. "I didn't realize they followed us here." Chloe said as she looked at the paparazzi and saw them taking pictures.

"This is our life Chloe we just have to try to ignore it. They really want to see us even more now because you're pregnant." Beca said as she started the car.

Chloe nodded. "I know, it's just frustrating sometimes."

Beca sighed and nodded. "I agree but we're getting out of here now and they won't follow us."

Chloe nodded and went to Aubrey's number. "I'm just gonna call her real quick."

Beca gave her a small smile and nodded as she started driving.

" _Chlo thanks for finally calling I'm sor-"_

"Aubrey!" Chloe said cutting Aubrey off. "I don't want to talk about this right now, I only called to tell you to leave me alone. When I want to talk to you I will, Beca and I want to enjoy these last two months with no stress and just be alone so I don't want to hear from you.." Chloe said angrily.

Aubrey sighed. _"Chloe I'm sorry okay I know what I did was wrong and we need to talk about it so we can fix our friendship."_

"We'll worry about fixing our friendship, _if_ we can when I want to.. I'm hanging up now Aubrey I just wanted to tell you to lay off."

Aubrey took a deep breath. _"Okay."_ She said sadly. _"Bye."_

"Bye." Chloe said softly before hanging up. She looked at Beca and sighed. "She stressed me out that quick."

Beca rubbed Chloe's thigh in an attempt to comfort her and gave her a soft smile. "Don't worry about it babe I'll help you destress as soon as we get home."

Chloe laughed. "Thanks Bec I know I can always count on you."

Beca smirked and winked at her. "No problem, how about we make some brownies and eat it with some ice cream and watch some movies?"

Chloe grinned. "You know just what I need Beca you're so amazing."

"Perks of marrying me I guess." Beca said with a grin as she pulled up to their house.

Chloe smiled and nodded. "So what kind of movies are you feeling today?" Chloe asked as she slid out of the car.

Beca shrugged. "I'm not feeling any movies so whatever you want."

* * *

"Beca if you keep checking on it the brownies will never finish." Chloe said with a sigh as she watched Beca open the oven for what felt like the hundredth time.

Beca sighed and closed the oven. "Sorry I just want them to get done."

"More like you're tired of the movie." Chloe said with a grin.

Beca nodded. "Okay, somewhat true but you know I can't make it through a movie if I don't have something to eat while watching it."

Chloe smiled and nodded as she grabbed a bag of chips. "Knock yourself out."

Beca sighed and walked back to the couch with Chloe and started eating the chips as Chloe resumed the movie. "I bet you ten bucks those two are gonna end up together…"

"No way, I've seen this movie already so I'm not making any bets." Chloe said as she grabbed a chip from Beca's hand.

Beca laughed and nodded. "Fine.. Can the next movie we watch be something more…. Badass and not predictable?"

Chloe nodded. "Okay Bec." She looked at the time and smiled. "Those brownies are probably done so you should take it out the oven to cool."

Beca grinned happily and ran into the kitchen. "You're right they're done, why do I have to wait?"

Chloe wobbled into the kitchen with a small smile. "It has to settle a bit, you don't have to wait long."

Beca nodded and set the brownies down. "So what do we do now?"

"We could start up the next movie." Chloe suggested.

Beca shrugged. "Or…" She said as she walked to Chloe. "We can do this.." She grabbed Chloe and pulled her into a slow loving kiss.

Chloe pulled away after a minute with a smile. "Yeah that's better than any movie I would have put on." Chloe said as she attached her lips to Beca's again.

Ten minutes later, Chloe pushed Beca away with a giggle. "I think the brownies are ready now."

Beca gently pushed Chloe against the counter top. "Fuck the brownies." She said as she pulled Chloe into a kiss.

* * *

"Okay, okay.." Chloe panted out as Beca kissed up her body. "I-I can't go another round."

Beca nodded and kissed Chloe with a smirk. "I guess we should eat those brownies now."

Chloe laughed and playfully slapped Beca on the arm. "Help me up." Chloe said breathlessly. Somewhere in between all the kissing they ended up on the floor with their clothes off.

Beca smiled and pulled Chloe up. "Nothing like impromptu sex." As she placed another kiss on Chloe lips.

Chloe nodded with a small smile. "Yeah but next time let's move it to the couch or something, the floor hurts my back." Chloe said as she rubbed her back with a small smile.

Beca smiled and nodded. "Noted." She looked at the brownies with a small smile. "Totally ready to eat these now. You go relax and pick a movie while I cut the brownies and get some ice cream."

Chloe nodded and kissed Beca on the lips before going to pick out a movie.

"Ice cream and brownies for the pretty lady." Beca said as she handed Chloe a plate.

Chloe smiled and took the plate. "Looks great!"

Beca nodded and sat down next to Chloe. "Is there anything you wanted to do tomorrow?" Beca asked as she took a spoonful of ice cream."

"Actually there is, I wanted to get a few more things for our sons room." Chloe said with a smile.

Beca smiled and nodded. "Can we set everything up in there too?"

"Sure why not?" Chloe said with a grin. She grabbed Beca's hand and placed it on her stomach. "It's almost time babe."

Beca rubbed Chloe's stomach and nodded. "I can't wait for him to get here." Beca said happily. "Thank you so much for giving me this gift Chloe, I love you so fucking much."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "I wouldn't want to be doing this with anybody else." She linked her fingers with Beca and grinned. "You seriously changed my life babe and I love you so much."

Beca nodded and smiled. "The feeling mutual Chlo."

"We should probably eat this before it melts." Chloe said gesturing to their plates.

Beca nodded and scooped up some of the ice cream and brownie before putting it to Chloe's mouth. "For you."

Chloe laughed as she opened her mouth and let Beca feed her. "Always doing things for me." Chloe said with a grin.

Beca smirked. "Always." She said before getting another spoonful.

* * *

 **A/N: Took longer than I expected to update, sorry about that I was trying to figure out which direction I wanted to take this story. Anyway, thanks for reading! I really appreciate it and as always thanks for following, favoriting and reviewing!**

 **How'd you guys enjoy the mostly stress free day for Beca and Chloe?**

 **More happy times to come and problems being resolved. We're also winding down on the story so if there are any request for something to be added let me know and I can see if I can add it in!**

 **Thanks again for reading everyone.**

 **Please Review!**


	21. One Month

"Fuck.." Beca said with a groan as she woke up.

Chloe turned her head to look at Beca. "What's wrong babe?"

Beca gently closed her eyes. "I feel like shit and I'm freezing..."

Chloe looked at Beca with worried eyes and placed her hand on her forehead. "Bec you're burning up! I think you're sick."

Beca shook her head, wincing in pain as she did that. "I-I'm not sick.. I don't _do_ sick."

"Well it looks like you _do_ sick today." Chloe said with a small sigh. "Does your body hurt too? It looked like it hurt when you moved.."

Beca sighed and nodded. "Yeah my body hurts, I have a headache, and I just feel…. Tired."

Chloe sat up slowly and looked at Beca with a sad smile. "I'm sorry babe but I think you have the flu.."

Beca's eyes widened. "The flu? No fucking way!"

"Calm down Bec it's fine, I'll just go to our medicine cabinet and get you some medicine and I'll make you some soup." Chloe said as she got up.

"I'm suppose to be taking care of you." Beca said sadly.

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca's forehead. "It's my turn now. You just lay here and rest, I'll be right back.

Beca sighed and nodded as she pulled the sheets over her body and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Bec? Beca?" Chloe said as she gently shook her shoulder. "Wake up babe."

Beca groaned as she opened or eyes. "Dude it's freezing in here." Beca said as she shivered.

Chloe sighed and sat on the bed next to Beca. "Here take this hopefully it'll make you feel better, I made you this soup too."

Beca gave Chloe a weak smile. "Thanks babe, maybe you should stay away from me though I don't want you getting sick."

Chloe shook her head. "Not gonna happen you need me right now, I'll be fine I just need to keep my hands clean and avoid rubbing my eyes, nose, and mouth."

Beca sighed. "Okay.." She took the medicine and sat up as much as she could. "I can't believe this happened to me. We're suppose to be enjoying our time together, we've got a month and one week before our son gets here and now I'm sick.." Beca said with a sigh.

Chloe smiled and grabbed Beca's hand. "It's fine we can still enjoy ourselves, we'll stay in bed-"

"On opposites ends…" Beca said.

Chloe nodded. "We'll stay in bed on opposite ends and we'll talk, watch tv, anything.. But you've also gotta get rest and keeps fluids in you. I'm gonna take care of you Bec." Chloe said with a smile.

Beca smiled and nodded slowly. "Thanks babe."

"No problem now eat that soup before it get's cold, I'm gonna get you some water." Chloe said as she waddled out of the room.

* * *

"Chloeeeee!" Beca called out a few hours later.

Chloe rushed into the room with a sigh. "Yes Bec?"

"I'm cold again can you get me a blanket?" Beca said with a pout.

Chloe sighed. "We don't really have blanket's Bec but I can get you another sheet.."

"Fine." Beca said with a small sigh. "Hurry I'm cold!" Beca whined out.

Chloe rolled her eyes and made her way to the closet to get Beca a sheet. "Rush the pregnant lady, it's not like she's tired or anything." Chloe whispered to herself. She grabbed the sheet and grabbed her phone. "Hey I know we don't really talk much but I don't really know who else to call, Beca's sick with the flu and I need some help, could you pick up some flu medicine we don't really have much... Thanks see you when you get here." Chloe hung up with a sigh and took a deep breath.

"Chloeeee!"

Chloe rolled her eyes and made her way back to their bedroom. "You okay babe?"

Beca noddded. "Yeah I just missed you, you took a long time."

"Sorry babe I had to make a quick call, do you need anything?" Chloe asked as she put the sheet on Beca.

Beca gave Chloe a weak smile and nodded. "I could use some more water."

Chloe nodded. "I'll be right back with that."

"Thanks babe."

Chloe smiled as she walked out of the room. "No problem."

* * *

"Hey thanks for coming." Chloe said as she opened the door.

"Oh no problem I was sitting home bored anyway." She said as she handed her the bag. "Where is she?"

Chloe gestured up the stairs. "She's in our room, come on up and entertain her for a little while I make more soup."

They walked up the stairs and into the room. "Emily?" Beca said in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Emily smiled and walked over to the bed. "Chloe asked me to pick up some things, how're you feeling?"

"Shitty.. How are things going with everything?"

Emily grinned. "It's great everybody's saying they think my album will be number one, it get's released officially in two days."

Beca gave Emily a weak smile and nodded. "That's great and I agree, I think it'll be a number one I mean you see how well your EP went right, you've got some gold."

"Thanks to you." Emily said with a wink. "Hey how about we get you up and take you out to get some fresh air?"

"Beca shouldn't be going anywhere and it hurts her to move." Chloe said as she folded her arms.

Emily smiled and nodded. "Just to the backyard, the fresh air will make her feel better and she should move her muscles, trust me my mom use to do this to me I was a sick kid."

Chloe nodded. "Okay… You wanna try to get up Bec?"

Beca sighed and nodded. "I guess if it'll make me feel better…"

"You can even bring one of your sheets." Emily said as she held her hand out for Beca to take.

Beca grabbed Emily's hand and stood up with a groan. "Maybe I should lay back down.."

Emily shook her head with a smile. "Let's get you some sun and fresh air."

Beca sighed and nodded before slowly walking with them downstairs and to the backyard. She let out a deep breath as the cool breeze hit. "It's a little chilly…"

"That's the fever babe once the medicine kicks in you'll feel better." Chloe said as she grabbed a chair for Beca.

Emily nodded. "Just relax maybe you and I can talk about my next album while Chloe makes you some more soup."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Your next album? Your first one hasn't even officially come out yet, how are you planning the next? Beca is going to need a break, we're having a kid soon."

Emily nodded. "I know but I still want to talk about it, I have ideas already obviously we won't start the process for at least a year."

Beca gave Chloe a small smile. "That's how these things work babe, some people want to make lot's of albums in a matter of a few years."

Chloe nodded. "I'll be in the kitchen."

Emily looked at Beca with a smile when Chloe walked away. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Beca said with a small smile. "It's been weird not having you pestering me." Beca said with a laugh. "But I'm definitely enjoying this alone time with Chloe, she's amazing and it's nice not having to do anything or having anything to worry about."

Emily nodded. "I'm sure it is, you're about to have a little child under your watch twenty four seven so it's great that you guys are taking this time."

Beca let out a small cough and nodded. "I'm ready for it though, we've been through so much this past year and I wasn't sure I was gonna be a good mom but I know now for sure that I will be and that I'm ready for it." Beca said with a smile. "Now what was it about another album?"

Emily smiled. "So I know the first one hasn't been released yet but I'm so excited to start the next. I've already written one song and half a song. I wrote a song about you and Chloe…"

"Really? Why?"

Emily looked at Beca with a small smile. "You guys are relationship goals., I aspire to have a relationship like you guys."

Beca smiled. "We're far from perfect."

"I didn't say you had the perfect relationship but it's strong and it's real and you don't see that much in this industry.."

Beca nodded. "That's true… How are things going with that Benji kid?"

Emily smiled. "Things are good… actually they're great! He's great I think I'm falling in love with him, is it too soon?"

Beca laughed as memories of her asking her dad that filled her brain. "Not at all I asked my dad the same thing when Chloe and I first started dating and that was like a few days into the relationship… You've been dating him for a few months, it's never too soon to fall in love."

"The other song I'm working on is about him. I think I want my album to be all about love." Emily said with a smile.

Beca smiled. "I thought the same thing once, but then I started writing the songs and it turned out to be about more than just love… That album went number one in a day."

"Titanium is one of your best albums." Emily said happily. "Are you feeling any better?"

Beca nodded. "I am actually, could you go check on Chloe?"

Emily nodded and walked back into the house. "Everything okay Chloe?"

Chloe looked at Emily and smiled. "Yeah I'm just about finished how is she?"

"Feeling a little better."

Chloe nodded. "That's good.. Would you mind putting some soup in a bowl for Beca? I just wanna sit with her for a minute."

Emily smiled and nodded. "Of course! I'm here to help!"

"Thank you." Chloe said with a small smile before walking to the back.

"Is she okay?" Beca asked as she sat with her eyes closed.

Chloe smiled. "I'm fine, I should be asking you that."

Beca opened her eyes and smiled at Chloe. "I'm actually feeling a lot better than I was earlier, that medicine is a life saver."

Chloe nodded and sat in the chair next to her. "I hate that you're sick right now."

"Me too." Beca said with a sigh. "I really want to kiss you right now.''

Chloe smiled. "I can hold your hold hand…"

Beca nodded with a small smile and held her hand out for Chloe to grab. "I can't believe I'm sick, I never get sick.."

* * *

"You feeling okay?" Chloe asked as she walked into their bedroom a little later that day.

Beca yawned and nodded. "I'm alright… kinda tired."

Chloe nodded. "You should get some sleep, actually I think I'm gonna get some sleep too I'm tired too. Emily just left so we should take a nap."

Beca nodded and patted a space on the bed. "There's plenty of space."

Chloe smiled. "I know." She crawled on the bed and laid down. "Your son has been kicking like crazy today."

Beca grinned and gently placed her hand on Chloe's stomach, smiling when she felt movement. "I still get shocked sometimes babe… I can't believe this is our life. I never thought my life would turn out to be so amazing."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and looked at her with a smile. "I didn't either Beca but here we are happy, married, living good, and a baby on the way."

"It almost feels like a dream." Beca said as her eyes fluttered closed.

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca's hand. "It does."

* * *

Chloe woke up to the smell of food cooking and she looked at the empty space next to her. Beca had been sick for almost and a whole week so she got up with a small smile hoping Beca finally felt better. She walked in the kitchen and found Beca cooking with a smile while she had her headphones on. She walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Beca looked at her with a smile and kissed her. "Goodmorning beautiful."

Chloe grinned. "Feeling better I take it?"

Beca nodded. "Hell yeah! And it's also been six days, four hours, and fifteen seconds since I last kissed you." Beca said as she leaned in for another kiss. "I'm happy as hell to be better babe now we can get back to our schedule of doing nothing but being happy and lazy." Beca said with a wink.

Chloe laughed and grabbed a piece of bacon. "Finally!"

Beca grinned. "I'm sorry for working you so hard these past few days with my sickness."

Chloe grabbed Beca and kissed her. "This makes up for it."

Beca nodded and started plating the food. "So we have a month until that little nugget gets here, how excited are you?"

Chloe grinned. "There aren't enough words babe, but honestly I'm nervous too."

"I feel exactly the same."

Chloe nodded. "I've been thinking about Aubrey.."

Beca nodded and placed a plate in front of Chloe. "What are your thoughts?"

Chloe sighed. "This might sound mean but I don't want her in my life… I mean I want her to see our son and to meet him but like I can't see her playing the same role in my life that she use to play."

Beca nodded. "I understand Chloe and I'm cool with doing whatever you wanna do. We can Aubrey down here when it's almost time for the baby to come, along with everyone else."

"I think that's what I want."

"She doesn't _have_ to be there Chlo, you're not obligated to invite her.." Beca said as she started eating.

Chloe nodded. "I know I'm not, but it feels like I am.. Apart of me wants her there but I don't want her in my life.."

"Alright then, she'll be there when our son is born and then you can tell her that a friendship with her is something that won't work."

Chloe sighed. "But then I'll feel guilty.."

Beca shook her head. "You don't have to feel guilty, it's your choice.. Sure she can come around every once in awhile but she's no longer your best friend and you don't want her to be around, it's as simple as that.."

Chloe nodded and ate some of her food. "You're right."

"I'm proud of you for coming to that decision, I know it was probably hard but it's for the best." Beca said as she grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, Aubrey will always be special to me but there's too much that's been said and done.." Chloe said with a sigh. "How are things with Riley?"

Beca shrugged. "I haven't talked to her since the day of Aubrey's dad funeral.. I've spoken to John though he mentioned something about Riley taking some time away for LA to stay with her mom. I get she's hurt and wants to get away but I don't get how she can stay with that bitch."

"She's a bitch to you, but to Riley that's her mom.."

Beca nodded. "I get that but Riley knows her mom is a bitch, she practically destroyed our father and she stopped talking to her mom."

Chloe shrugged. "Maybe she didn't know where else to go, kids always will have a soft spot for their moms, no matter what they do."

"That's true." Beca said with a sigh. "Enough about them, I wanna talk to you about something."

Chloe nodded. "I'm all ears."

"How would you feel about moving to New York?" Beca asked with a smile.

Chloe frowned in confusion. "What?"

"I've been offered a chance to expand BxC Titanium Records, they'd want it to be in New York but I'd have to be there for a few months, maybe even a year."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Beca that's…. amazing but we're about to have a baby, we can't move."

"I don't mean permanently."

Chloe nodded. "Either way that couldn't happen for awhile, not until the baby is at least six months."

Beca sighed. "Whyyy." She groaned.

"We can't travel with a newborn. Can't they wait a few months? We're suppose to be taking a break from work what with the baby coming." Chloe said with a sigh.

Beca sighed and nodded. "You're right.. I'll talk with them about it and ask if they can delay it for a year."

"This offer came at a sucky time." Chloe said with a sigh.

Beca nodded. "It did but it's fine you and our son is more important."

Chloe grinned. "They really want to extend your record label huh?"

"Our record label babe we did this together." Beca said happily. "But yeah they want to put one in New York."

Chloe smiled. "I did always want to go to New York."

"We'll be there soon enough." Beca said with wink as she drank her coffee.

* * *

"So what time is your mom getting here?" Chloe asked Beca as she put some food on her plate.

Beca looked at her watch with a small smile. "She should be here in about fifteen minutes, she's so excited to be here for this."

Chloe grinned. "Me too I know she'll be a great help and she'll help us with the finishing touches of the baby's room."

Beca smiled and walked to Chloe before placing her hands on Chloe's stomach. "One week and four days until your due date."

"I'm so excited… and nervous." Chloe said with a smile.

Beca nodded. "Me too, I can't believe we're so close… You could pop any day." Beca said with a grin.

Chloe let out a breath. "I'm kind of ready for him to come out now though, these last two weeks have been a little hard."

Before Beca could say anything the doorbell rung. Beca pressed a kiss to Chloe's forehead. "I'll be right back." Beca walked to the front and opened the door with a smile as she saw her mother. "Hey mom!"

Melissa dropped her bags with a grin and wrapped Beca in a tight hug. "I've missed you Beca."

Beca smiled. "I missed you too, dad wasn't too upset about you leaving was he?"

Melissa shook her head. "No he was fine, now where is my daughter-in-law?"

Beca laughed. "Kitchen, you can go see her and I'll take care of your bags."

Melissa nodded and made her way to the kitchen while Beca grabbed her bags.

"There's my beautiful daughter." Melissa said with a smile as she walked in the kitchen.

Chloe stood up happily and hugged Melissa. "Hey I'm so glad you're here."

Melissa nodded. "Me too, how's your mom?"

"She's doing good, she's been spending a lot more time with Sam." Chloe said with a small smile.

"That's great." Melissa said with a smile. "How's my grandson."

Chloe grinned. "I think he's ready to come on out, I know I am."

Melissa nodded. "Is he tiring you out?"

Chloe let out a small sigh and nodded. "Yeah and he kicks a whole bunch, we might have a soccer player coming."

Melissa laughed. "Beca was the same with me believe it or not, I know she's pretty calm now."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, but she's been being really helpful.. I wouldn't want to be experiencing this with anyone else."

"I'm glad." Melissa said with a smile. "How about you go take a nap and Beca and I can clean up a bit and start making dinner."

"You don't have to, it's still a little early so I can make dinner."

Melissa smiled. "You've got more help now Chloe, get some rest."

Chloe nodded and hugged Melissa. "Thank you."

"It's really no problem, see you a little later."

Chloe smiled and made her way to her bedroom.

* * *

Chloe's still sleep." Beca said as she sat down next to her mom on the couch. "I didn't know she was so tired."

Melissa nodded. "She needs her rest, how're you feeling by the way?"

"I'm feeling good, can you believe I had the flu two weeks ago?"

Melissa's eyes widened. "What? You never get sick!"

Beca laughed. "That's what I said. Chloe took great care of me though, and she even called Emily for some help."

"She did?" Melissa asked in shock. "So everything's cool with them?"

Beca shrugged. "Somewhat, it still feels a little tense sometimes. We might be moving to New York in a year or so." Beca said as she looked at the TV."

Melissa frowned. "New York? Why?"

"I may or may not have been offered the chance to expand BxC Titanium Records." Beca said excitedly.

Melissa's eyes widened and she clapped happily. "That's amazing Beca!"

"It is." Beca said with a smile. "We'd be going much sooner but with the baby and all we gotta dely everything."

Melissa nodded. "I thought LA was your dream though, are you tired of it?"

"Never." Beca said with a smile. "LA is my second love, I'm just excited for the opportunity to go to New York for a few months to a year to start a new label."

Melissa smiled. "I'm excited for you guys, you're doing big things."

"How was it… Being a first time mother? Did you adjust well?" Beca asked nervously.

Melissa nodded and smiled. "That first night home when it was just John and I, you woke up at two in the morning screaming your head off and I thought to myself, god what am I doing I don't know what she wants. But then I walked to you and picked you up and I looked into your eyes and it all felt right, it felt… natural."

"I hope I do good."

Melissa grinned. "Beca you'll do great, I can see it already."

"I just want to be the best wife and mother I can be for my family." Beca said with a sigh.

Melissa nodded. "I made a lot of mistakes when I was raising you and I hurt you a lot, you learned from my mistakes and I know you'll be great."

Beca smiled. "Thanks mom."

Melissa nodded and hugged Beca. "It's only the truth."

"You think I should wake Chloe for dinner or should we just wait?"

Melissa smiled. "Let her get some more sleep, you and I can do some more work in my grandson's room."

Beca smiled and walked with her mother to her son's room feeling nothing but happiness.

* * *

 **A/N: Someone asked for a sick Beca so I threw in a sick Beca lol Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter. The story may be coming to an end soon, I haven't decided if I wanted to continue it after the birth or not yet but I'll let you know soon. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Do you think the decision Chloe came up with about Aubrey is a good one?**

 **Please Review!**


	22. Some Friendships Don't Last

Beca walked into the kitchen with a smile. "Good morning mom!"

Melissa flipped a pancake before looking at Beca. "Morning sweetheart."

"I could get use to this again." Beca said with a smile gesturing to her mom cooking breakfast. "Just like old times."

Melissa laughed. "Don't get too use to this, it's just for now until your wife is up to it again."

Beca nodded. "Yeah, I like having you around though it's nice. I-"

"BECA!" They heard Chloe scream out. "BECA HELP!"

Beca's eyes widened and she instantly ran up the steps, Melissa not far behind. "Chloe! Where are you?"

"In the bathroom! I think my water broke!"

They ran to the bathroom and Chloe was standing there with a pained face and liquid all on the floor. Melissa smiled. "I'll start the car, Beca you get your wife cleaned up and ready to go and let's get to the hospital."

Beca stood there stunned. "I-"

"Beca let's go!" Melissa yelled.

Beca nodded. "Um can you call people and let them know so they can start making their way here? Let Laura know first then call everyone from Atlanta and get them down here."

Melissa nodded. "Okay." She said as she pulled her phone out and made her way her way out the room.

* * *

"Beca what are you doing?" Melissa asked a few hours later as she walked outside the hospital.

Beca sighed. "I'm being an idiot…"

Melissa frowned. "What's going on?"

"I'm freaking out mom! This just got super real super fast and Chloe's about to have our baby."

Melissa gently smiled and grabbed Beca's hand. "It's gonna be okay honey I promise, I really think you should be in there with her right now… She needs you."

"Laura's with her."

Melissa sighed. "Laura's not the person she's having the baby with."

Beca nodded. "You're right…"

Melissa's phone buzzed and she looked at her phone. "Everyone is at the airport, I'm gonna go pick them up. Go be with your wife."

Beca nodded and hugged her mom before making her way back into the hospital. She walked into Chloe's hospital room and let out a small sigh. "I'm sorry."

Chloe opened her eyes and gave Beca a weak smile. "It's fine babe, you feel better?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah I shouldn't have left you."

Laura stood up with a small smile. "I'm gonna go get some coffee." She said before leaving the room.

"Everyone is here now, mom went to pick them up from the airport." Beca said as she sat beside Chloe.

Chloe closed her eyes as she felt a surge of pain shoot through her and took a deep breath. "Is Aubrey…"

Beca nodded. "She's here too."

"I just want her to see him and then we can close that chapter in our lives." Chloe said with a small sigh.

Beca leaned over and kissed Chloe. "It's whatever you want baby."

Chloe nodded. "I'm ready to move on, not all friendships last."

* * *

"Beca I can't do this!" Chloe screamed out in pain as she squeezed Beca's hand tightly.

Beca let out a small sigh from the pain Chloe was causing her. "You _can_ do this babe you're a Mitchell… Just take a deep breath and push."

The doctor looked up at them. "Okay I need you to push on three okay?"

Chloe looked at Beca nervously and Beca gave her a reassuring smile. "You've got this babe."

Chloe nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay, one… two.. Three PUSH!"

* * *

Beca walked out of Chloe's room and into the waiting room with tears in her eyes. Everyone quickly stood up and waited for Beca to say something. "I-I have a son."

Everyone happily made their way to Beca and wrapped her in a hug. "Can we see him."

Beca nodded, still in shock. "Uh yeah, follow me."

They walked in the room and saw Chloe laying on the bed holding the baby. "Everyone, say hello to Jackson David Mitchell born October eighth at seven pounds six ounces." Chloe said with a smile.

* * *

"Aubrey? Can we talk?" Chloe said a few hours later.

Aubrey nodded and walked closer to Chloe. "I'm glad you allowed me to be here for this."

Chloe nodded. "I-I think this is it Bree… It's the end of the road for us."

Aubrey sighed and nodded as tears started to form in her eyes. "I had a feeling this would be coming, I understand."

"Thank you." Chloe said sadly. "This was a hard decision for me but it's the best one, I can feel it. We've had our run some friendships just don't last forever."

Aubrey nodded. "It may not mean much to you, but I'm truly sorry for _everything_. I've been a bitch and an asshole and I've said and done stupid things and honestly I'm so sorry. I love you so much."

"I love you too Bree and I'll always cherish our friendship but we can't go on anymore… I can't see you after this."

Aubrey nodded and looked back at everyone who was hovering over the baby. "Can I hold him, just once?" Aubrey asked as a few tears rolled down her face.

"Yes." Chloe said with a small nod. "Beca."

Beca walked over to them. "Everything okay babe?"

Chloe nodded. "I told Aubrey she could hold Jackson once before she leaves."

"I'm gonna be heading out in a few minutes.."

Beca nodded and walked over to everyone. "I'm just gonna borrow him for a sec." Beca said as she picked up her son. "Hey buddy there's someone who wants to meet you." Beca handed Jackson to Aubrey. "Please be careful."

Aubrey nodded. "Hello…" He opened his eyes and Aubrey smiled. "He has your eyes Beca… and your nose."

Beca nodded. "We got a sperm donor who resembled me."

Aubrey smile and nodded. "You're gonna be a great kid because you have amazing parents. You are so handsome Jackson… I wish I could be there to watch you grow." She felt her emotions building up and quickly handed him back to Beca. "I should get going."

Chloe nodded. "Thank you for coming."

"I wouldn't miss it Chlo.." She leaned over and hugged Chloe. "I'm sorry Chloe… I'm really gonna miss you."

Chloe sighed and nodded. "I'll miss you too.."

"Goodbye."

Chloe's eyes watered and she clenched her jaw. "Goodbye."

* * *

"You're really a mom now." Stacie said to Beca as they drove to the house.

Beca nodded and smiled. "It feels great."

"Jackson is adorable." Jesse said with a grin as he looked at the sleeping baby in the car seat.

Beca smirked. "Well look at his mom."

Chloe laughed. "Both of his mom's."

Stacie looked at Jackson with a grin. "I'm still having a hard time believing this is really happening… My best friend is a mom."

"I'm having a hard time believing it too." Beca said with a smile.

Jesse smirked. "Oh you'll believe it tonight when he has the two of you up all night."

Beca groaned. "Dude don't speak that on us."

Jesse laughed. "Just preparing you for what's most likely going to happen."

"Well you're staying at my place so if we're up, you're up too."

Jesse frowned. "I'll just stay in the room farthest from yours."

Chloe smiled. "How long you guys plan on staying?"

"Unfortunately we leave tomorrow afternoon." Stacie said with a sigh. "Gotta get back to work."

Beca nodded. "Well I appreciate you guys coming out here so suddenly."

Stacie scoffed. "As if I would miss my nephew's birth."

Jesse nodded and smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Stacie grinned. "Both of your moms were balling their eyes out. They were getting so impatient."

Jesse laughed. "Yeah Tom and Sam didn't know what to do with them."

Beca looked out of the rearview mirror at the car following them that held their parents. "I know they're all excited to be grandparents."

Chloe let out a sigh and smiled. "Our baby is really here now…"

* * *

Beca looked at Chloe with a smile as she crawled on the bed. "Jackson okay?"

Chloe nodded. "Yup just needed a diaper change." She said with a small yawn. "I was thinking maybe we could have him sleep in here with us for a few months that way we won't have to be back and forth when he wakes up. I also just feel more comfortable with him being in the same room as us."

Beca smiled and nodded. "I think that's a great idea. You wanna grab him while I ask my dad to help me bring the crib in our room?"

"Yeah sure." Chloe walked out of the bedroom and into Jackson's room and slowly picked him up. "You're gonna come sleep with momma." Chloe said gently as she gently rocked him.

Beca walked in the room a few minutes later with Tom. "Thanks for helping dad."

Tom smiled and nodded. "Anything for my family." He said before picking up the crib and pulling it through the door.

"I guess he didn't need my help." Beca said with a small smile as she walked over to Chloe. She looked at Jackson with a smile and kissed his cheek. "You're so perfect." She whispered before looking up at Chloe. "You feeling okay?"

Chloe nodded. "Just a little tired, today was draining."

"I'm sure it was babe you fucking gave birth!"

Chloe's eyes widened. "Language!"

Beca's hands flew to her mouth and her eyes widened. "Sorry.."

Chloe smiled. "It's fine he doesn't understand what you're saying yet but please be careful."

Beca nodded. "I will we should get to bed now." Beca said with a small smile. "Get some sleep in just incase he decides to wake up in the middle of the night."

"You're right and I definitely need the sleep." Chloe said with a yawn.

Beca opened her arms with a smile. "Hand me the little nugget, I'll carry him to his crib."

Chloe nodded and handed Jackson over to Beca. "I love you."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe. "I love you too." She said before they made their way to their bedroom.

* * *

Beca groaned as she heard cries from Jackson. "Whyyy…" She said as she got up. "What's wrong little man." Beca asked as she walked over to him.

"It's time to wake up now." Chloe said with a yawn.

Beca nodded. "Although it doesn't really feel like we got any sleep." Beca said with a sigh.

Chloe smiled. "You can get some more sleep if you want, I can take care of him."

Beca shook her head. "We're in this together Chloe, you go get yourself ready for the day and I'll take care of little Jax."

Chloe smiled at the nickname before nodding and making her way to the bathroom.

"Hey buddy." Beca said with a smile as she picked Jackson up. "How's my handsome son doing on his second day on earth hmm? I can't wait to show you off to everyone, I love you so much." Beca said as she gently swayed him back and forth. She kissed him on the forehead and felt her heart warm as he slowly opened his eyes and gave her a small smile. "That's my baby boy." Beca said happily. "Smile for mommy."

Chloe stood in the doorway and watched on with a smile. "I never thought I'd see the day that you were nothing but pure mush… but here we are today." Chloe said with a laugh as she walked over to them.

Beca smirked. "You two did this to me."

Chloe smiled and pecked Beca on the lips. "Don't worry you still qualify as a badass in my books."

"Thanks babe." Beca said with a smile. "I think I'm cool with passing the torch down to our handsome son though…. Maybe I'll keep a little of it though."

Chloe laughed and nodded. "You should totally keep some of it."

* * *

Aubrey walked off the plane with a sigh and waited for her bags to come. She thought about everything that had happened a few hours ago and felt her eyes water. "I really lost my best friend." She whispered to herself sadly.

"Aubrey? Aubrey Posen?"

Aubrey looked up at the voice and her eyes widened. "Mr. Beale.. Hi."

Richard smiled. "How are you? I haven't seen you in years.."

Aubrey nodded. "I've been better but I'm hanging in there, how about you?"

"I'm doing pretty well myself, leaving for business… How's Chloe?"

Aubrey let out a small sigh. "She's doing great.. I uh I'm just leaving from seeing her actually, she just had a baby with Beca.."

Richard's eyes widened. "A baby? Like she carried it for nine months?"

Aubrey nodded. "Yeah they had a son and named him Jackson David Mitchell."

"Wow…" Richard said with a small smile. "My first grandchild…"

Aubrey quirked a brow. "I didn't think you'd be happy about this."

"I've been getting therapy ever since that Thanksgiving I found out she got married, I just didn't know how to contact her. She lives in LA right?"

Aubrey nervously bit her lip. "I can't tell you where they live sir."

Richard nodded. "I wasn't asking, I just want to clarify that they are still in LA correct?"

Aubrey nodded. "Yeah.."

Richard smiled and nodded. "I'm headed down there, I can extend my stay and try to locate Chloe and try to patch things up with her."

"That's something you really want to do? Fix things?" Aubrey asked cautiously.

Richard smiled and nodded. "I missed a lot of my daughter's life and I messed things up for her but I'd like to fix my mistakes and meet my grandson."

Aubrey grabbed her bag and nodded. "Well good luck Mr. Beale she's a lot stronger now from when you've last seen her."

Richard nodded. "That's good, I don't want her to make things easy for me… I want to earn my way into the Mitchell family's heart."

Aubrey smiled at hearing him call Chloe a Mitchell. "Best of luck to you." She said softly before walking away.

* * *

"I'll definitely try to be back down here in a couple weeks. I want to be in nephew's life as much as possible." Stacie said as she grabbed her bags.

Beca smiled as she held Jackson in her arms. "Nephew? I thought he was your godchild…"

Stacie's eyes widened. "Are you fucking with me right now Bec?"

"Shhh.." Beca said as she covered Jackson's ears. "And no I'm not fucking with you, Chloe and I talked about it and we decided we wanted you."

Stacie grinned. "I've gotta up my game a lot more now, I'm the godmom! I _have_ to buy him lots of toys and clothes!"

Beca laughed. "You totally don't have to do all of that Stace."

Stacie shrugged with a smile. "It's in my job description."

"What's in your job description?" Chloe asked as she walked over to them.

"Spoiling the hell out of my godson!" Thank you by the way." Stacie said with a grin. "I'm gonna be the best godmother ever!"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "I know you are. I wish you didn't have to leave so soon."

Stacie pouted. "I know, I was just telling Bec that I'll try to make my way back here in a few weeks."

Jesse walked over to them. "I'm all set!" He looked at Jackson with a smile. "I'm totally gonna miss you." His eyes widened and he looked at Beca and Chloe. "I'm uncle Jesse! I've got to live up to the name!"

Beca laughed. "I guess so." She looked down at Jackson in her arms. "You hear that? Uncle Jesse and Stacie want to spoil the shi- sugar out of you."

Chloe laughed and grabbed Jackson. "Nice save." She kissed Beca. "I'll see you when you get back." She looked at Jesse and Stacie with small smiles. "Thank you guys for coming so suddenly and being there for the birth of Jackson."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Stacie said with a smile.

Jesse grinned. "Yeah me either, I can't wait to show him _the breakfast club!"_ Jesse said happily.

Beca shook her head. "No way are you turning my son into a movie buff."

Jesse laughed. "Oh come on Bec."

"Nope." Beca said as she started pushing him out the door. "It's time for you to go home. I'll be back in an hour." Beca said to Chloe as she walked out the door.

Jesse laughed. "See you Chloe."

* * *

Chloe smiled as she sat in her chair and gently rocked her son back and forth. "Look at momma's beautiful boy.." Chloe said happily. "I love you so much Jackson."

Jackson smiled and slowly opened his eyes.

Chloe grinned and kissed his forehead. "Look at you baby, your eyes are beautiful.. I'm gonna be here for you forever Jackson, me and momma."

Laura walked into the room with a smile. "How are my two babies?"

Chloe looked up at her mom with a smile. "We're fine, great actually. He's such a calm baby."

Laura kneeled down and looked at Jackson. "You were the opposite, you were so loud and happy and wouldn't stop making noises."

Chloe smiled. "I haven't really changed much."

Laura smiled and nodded. "May I?" She asked as she held out her arms.

"Of course!" Chloe said happily as she handed her mom her first grandchild.

Laura smiled as tears started to form in her eyes. "He is so handsome… He reminds me a lot of Caleb when he was first born."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "He has this smile that he does every so often and it reminds me so much of Beca."

"I can definitely see a lot of Beca in him.. How is she doing with everything?"

Chloe let out a small sigh with a smile. "She's great. Jackson and her clique perfectly and she's just turned into this huge pile of mush around him." Chloe said with a grin. "I'm so in love with both of them."

Laura smiled. "I am so proud of you Chloe. I'm proud of all you have accomplished and how you didn't let anything stop you from finding your happiness."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "I could say the same to you mom.. When are you and Sam gonna get married?"

Laura blushed and shrugged. "There's been conversations but I don't know if I'm ready.."

"Mom you've been happy with Sam for years, let go of the past and be happy."

Laura kissed Jackson's forehead and looked up at Chloe with a smile. "You're right… I've got Jackson, why don't you go get some alone time while you can."

Chloe nodded knowing their parents wouldn't be there to help them forever. "Yeah I think I'll take a nice warm bubble bath."

"That sounds nice, go relax we'll be fine."

* * *

Beca watched as Jesse and Stacie boarded the plane. She let out a small sigh and started walking away before she was approached by a bunch of people.

 _Beca! Is it true that Chloe had the baby?_

 _How do you feel having a baby that isn't biologically yours?_

 _What'd you name your son Beca?_

Beca stopped walking with a sigh as cameras flashed. "Yes Chloe had the baby yesterday and he's perfectly fine. His name is Jackson David Mitchell and he's the cutest ball of sunshine I've ever seen, besides his mother." Beca looked at one of the cameramen. "And fuck you, Jackson is as much of my child as he is Chloe's you asshole." She said before pushing through the crowd and quickly making her way to her car. Her phone started ringing and she answered it angrily without looking. "What?"

"Whoa.. Is everything okay babe?" Chloe asked confused by the way Beca answered the phone.

Beca sighed. "Yeah, some guy just pissed me off.. I ran into some paps and they asked questions, one of them asked how it felt to have a baby that wasn't biologically mine."

Chloe sighed. "Jackson is as much yours as he is mines."

"I know that's what I told him, but it still pissed me off."

Chloe nodded. "Understandable."

"So what'd you call for, is everything okay?"

"Yeah I was just letting you know that my mom is with Jackson so I was about to get in the bath but realized I'm all out of my favorite bath oil-"

Beca nodded. "I'll pick some up and I'll be there in twenty."

"Thanks babe I love you."

Beca smiled. "I love you too Chlo, see you soon." She let out a small sigh and started her car, trying not to let what the reporter said get to her.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this took me forever to update and I'm so sorry for that. Hopefully you guys are still interested and still read it. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the birth of Jackson! I'm gonna try and get back in the swing of things and update again soon..**

 **What'd you think of how Chloe handled things with Aubrey?**

 **Do you think what the reporter said will affect Beca more than it already has?**

 **Is Richard (Chloe's dad) gonna cause some trouble?**

 **Thanks for reading guys, I'd really like to know what you guys thought of the chapter so PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Looking For You

"Chlo?" Beca called out as she walked into their house.

John walked over to Beca with a small smile. "She's in the backyard waiting for you."

Beca smiled and nodded. "Thanks, hey what do you think Jackson?"

John grinned as he thought of his grandson. "I love him already, I haven't gotten a chance to spend anytime with him but I can tell he's gonna be great."

"Well you'll be the one seeing him the most once everyone heads back home so just let mom and Tom enjoy it while they can." Beca said with a small smile.

John nodded. "That's exactly what I'm doing, I'm gonna be in his life the way I should have been in yours."

Beca smiled. "Teach him all the things you taught me and more."

John smiled and nodded. "As long as I have you and Chloe's permission."

Beca nodded. "You're gonna be a great grandpa to Jack."

John grinned. "Thank you.. You should get to Chloe, I'm gonna head out for a bit but I'll be back later."

Beca nodded and hugged John. "I'll see later pops." She walked to the back and smiled at Chloe. "Look at you being your gorgeous self."

Chloe looked up at Beca with a smile. "I could say the same to you… you feeling okay?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah I'm not gonna let we the fucktard said get to me. Jackson is my son and I love him."

"I'm glad you know it." Chloe said as she stood up. "Wanna take a bath with me?"

Beca smirked. "I'd love to."

Chloe laughed. "No funny business Mitchell, I just pushed a baby out of me."

Beca let out a small pout. "Yeah you're right.. how many weeks are we supposed to wait again? I wanna do things to you."

Chloe smiled and grabbed Beca's hand. "It'll be over before you know it babe, come on."

* * *

Melissa walked into Jackson's room and smiled. "How's he doing?"

Laura looked up at Melissa with a grin. "He's doing great, he was a little cranky earlier but he was just hungry." Laura stood up and walked over to Melissa with the baby. "Look Jackson, you're other grandma wants you!" Laura said in a baby voice.

Melissa smiled and held her hands out as Laura handed him over. "I still can't believe our daughters made us grandparents." Melissa said as she smiled down at Jackson.

"I know but I'm happy they did."

Melissa grinned. "Me too and I'm happy that you're Chloe's mother, I couldn't imagine a person more perfect than you being Jackson's grandmother. I'm glad we all get along.."

Laura smiled. "Me too and thank you, you're pretty good choice of grandmother as well. Jackson's gonna be in good hands when it comes to family."

"Definitely." Melissa said as she smiled at Jackson. "He looks so much like the both of them it's crazy."

Laura laughed. "I know, they got lucky with that donor who looked liked Beca."

Melissa nodded with wide eyes. "I know! When they sent me a picture of him it felt like I was looking at the male form of my daughter. The only difference is that his hair was lighter and he's longer than she was."

"Yeah I think he might get that Beale hair color." Laura said with a small smile. "This is really our grandson.." She said with tears in her eyes.

Melissa smiled. "He really is, our daughters blessed us with a wonderful grandbaby."

* * *

"You relax." Beca said as she pecked Chloe on the lips. "I'll go get Jackson and be right back."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "I love you." Chloe said as she pulled Beca into a loving kiss.

Beca grinned and hugged Chloe. "I love you too babe, get dressed and I'll be right back with our son."

"I'll be waiting.." Chloe said as Beca walked out of the room. She let out an excited squeal and grabbed her phone, needing to tell someone how happy she was. She frowned when her finger scrolled to Aubrey's name. She shook her head and let out a sigh before deleting the number and scrolling to Stacie.

* * *

Beca walked to Jackson's room and smiled at seeing her and Chloe's mom smiling at him. "Hey moms."

Melissa and Laura looked up at her with a smile. "Hey daughter how are ya?"

"I'm great!" Beca said with a grin. "Just came to get my son."

Melissa smiled and wiped a tear that fell. "My baby really is a mother now…"

Laura smiled and handed Jackson to Beca. "We've been talking about how Jackson looks a lot like you."

"I know!" Beca said happily. "Shout out to my long lost twin brother, sperm donor!"

Melissa laughed. "He could be, maybe John went off and had another kid again while he was with Ry's mom."

Beca shook her head in amusement. "Smooth one mom." She said with a laugh. "You two have anything planned today?"

Laura shook her head. "Nope we just planned on spoiling our grandson."

Beca laughed. "Well let me take him to Chloe so she can give him some milk and so she can have some mommy time with him and then I'll give him back."

Melissa smiled and nodded. "Sounds good, actually I wanted to run to the store to pick up some things.. Wanna come Laura?"

Laura nodded. "Sure, it gives me something to do until we get Jack back."

Beca laughed and kissed Jackson's forehead. "You guys are crazy."

Melissa smiled. "We'll back."

Beca nodded and walked back to their room. "Our mother's are gonna spoil the shit out of Jackson." Beca said with a laugh.

Chloe's eyes widened. "Bec he's in your arms!"

Beca sighed. "It's a hard habit to drop.. He doesn't understand anyway…"

"If you don't try to drop the habit now you never will and when he does understand what you're saying, he'll repeat it.."

Beca nodded. "You're right, sorry Jack."

Jackson made a small noise and gently smiled.

"I love him so much." Beca said quietly. "Look what you created babe.. You gave life to this beautiful baby."

Chloe smiled and walked over to them. "I've never been so happy Beca.. I mean I thought I was happy when we got married, but having him and seeing you with him, this takes the cake… This is the happiest I've ever been."

Beca nodded. "Me too, having my beautiful wife and my handsome son is all I need."

* * *

 _BxC Titanium Records, Elizabeth speaking how may I assist your call?"_

"Hi, my name is Richard Beale… I've been looking for my daughter Chloe Beale, well Chloe Mitchell now. I've been having a hard time locating her but I know her wife Beca Mitchell owns this company so I was hoping you could help me get in contact with them.."

The line was quiet before Elizabeth spoke again. _"I'm sorry sir I am unable to give you any information about Beca Mitchell or anyone in her family."_

"I understand that Elizabeth, I was hoping you could maybe give them a message and take my number?"

" _I guess I could do that for you Mr. Beale. I'll just record this call, whenever you're ready..."_

Richard nodded. "Okay, Hey Chloe, it's Richard your dad.. I know I've made a lot of mistakes in the past and I said a lot of unforgivable things, but I'm asking you to forgive me.. Please. When I came by the house that Thanksgiving, three years ago I felt broken… My baby girl had gotten married and I didn't even know. I've been taking therapy ever since and making myself better. I recently found out from Aubrey that you've had a baby boy as well.. I'm so incredibly proud of you sweetheart and I hope one day you'll allow me to see him. Beca I'm terribly sorry for the way I've acted towards you from the moment we met. I know how much you love my daughter and I thank you for taking care of her. I'd love to talk more so I can get out all that I want to say in person.. I'm here in LA for a few months so please call me back. 323-456-7890. I hope to hear from you soon... I love you." He took a deep breath, "Thank you Elizabeth."

" _No problem sir I'll get this message to them as soon as I can."_

"Alright, thank you again and have a nice day."

" _You too Mr. Beale."_

* * *

Beca and Chloe were in bed cuddling and enjoying their time together while Jackson slept. Melissa and John had finally went back to Atlanta and Laura went back to her house with Sam. Beca let out a small breath. "It's so weird having a quiet house."

Chloe nodded. "I know, a month with our parents helping us with Jack definitely spoiled us."

"Yeah now we're officially on our own.."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "I think we've got it though."

Beca grinned. "For sure, my mom really didn't want to leave though." She said with a laugh.

"I know." Chloe said with a small smile. "She could have stayed a little longer if she wanted to."

Beca shook her head. "I love my mom but sometimes some alone time is needed, besides she's been for two months, she has to go back to work."

Chloe nodded. "She was really helpful being here a month before Jack was born and a month after."

Beca smiled. "Yeah we have some pretty great parents, you're gonna be the best mom ever, I can already see it. Jackson is gonna be a momma's boy."

"I feel the same way about you." Chloe said with a grin.

Beca laughed. "He'll be equally spoiled by us." Before Chloe could respond Beca's phone rung. "It's Elizabeth, I wonder what she wants… Hello?"

 _Beca, hey I know you're taking a break and all but someone called earlier and left a message I think you and Chloe should hear…_

"Who was it?" Beca asked with a small frown.

 _Richard Beale.. He said he was looking for Chloe but couldn't locate her so he started looking for you and found the company number. I told him to just leave a message._

"We don't want anything to do with that asshole, he hurt my family.."

Chloe grabbed Beca's arm. "What is it babe?"

Beca sighed and put the call on loudspeaker. "Play the message Liz." She looked at Chloe. "Your father has been looking for you."

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is kinda short but I just wanted to get this out for you guys. I'm sorry for the wait, I know it's been awhile I just feel like I lost the feel of this story and I'm trying to get it back. Hopefully you guys enjoyed and thanks for reading!**

 **What do you guys think of Richard's message?**

 **How do you think Beca and Chloe will react to it?**

 **Please Review!**


	24. Nice Meeting You

"Chlo?"

Chloe looked up at Beca as she was snapped out of her daze. "Hm?"

Beca sat next to Chloe. "You okay? You've been quiet since the phone call with Liz."

Chloe nodded. "Just processing… I don't know what or how to feel.."

"Do you think he was telling the truth?"

Chloe shrugged. "Who knows.."

Beca sighed and nodded. "Well I'm here for you and whatever you want to do, if you want to meet up with him then we can go somewhere and meet him. I don't want him knowing where we live, not yet at least."

"Yeah, I don't know if I want to talk to him though.. He ruined my life, he hurt you, he hurt me.. And my mom.. I jus-"

"Hey.." Beca said grabbing Chloe's hand. "You don't have to respond right now, you don't have to worry yourself over this. The man doesn't deserve someone as great as you in his life but if you're willing to forgive him then I'll support you."

Chloe nodded. "I just need time to think.'

"As you should, he said he'll be here for a few months anyway.. Are you gonna tell momma L?"

Chloe sighed. "I don't know, I guess I should since he's in LA it'd be terrible for her to just run into him."

Beca nodded. "Yeah it would be."

Chloe let out a frustrated groan and ran her hands down her face. "Whyyyy." She said with a groan. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay.." She said as she grabbed her phone. "I'm gonna tell her right now before I chicken out."

Beca nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. "She'll be fine, she has Sam."

Chloe nodded and pressed her mom's name on the phone. "She's probably sleep I'll call her tomorrow." She said as it rang. Before she could hang up Laura answered.

" _Hello?"_

Chloe sighed and put the phone up to her ear. "Hey mom.."

" _Is everything okay honey? It's a little late."_

Chloe nervously bit her lip. "I uh got a message from someone and I wanted to tell you about it."

" _Come on Chloe out with it! Stop being cryptic."_ Laura said in annoyance.

Chloe sighed and nodded. "Richard.. Richard called BxC and left a message… He's uh he's in town for a few months and wants to talk to me.. I just- I just wanted to tell you because I didn't want you randomly running into him." The line was quiet and Chloe sighed. "Mom?"

" _I-I'm still here Chloe.."_ Laura said after a couple of minutes. " _"Did he say what he wanted?"_

"He apologized and said after that Thanksgiving when he found out Beca and I got married he started receiving counseling and wanted to be better for us and I guess he ran into Aubrey because he said she told him we just had a kid. H-He said he was proud of me and apologized to Beca and I don't know what to do or how to feel mom.. I just- I wanted you to know."

" _Thank you sweetheart for letting me know. I know this is tough decision but I'm fine with whatever you decide to do.. Just.. be careful if you decide to meet with him."_

Chloe nodded. "I will mom.. I'll let you go now, goodnight mom love you."

" _Goodnight sweetheart, I love you too.. Kiss my daughter-in-law and my grandbaby for me."_

"Will do, bye." Chloe said with a small smile before hanging up.

"Looks like she handled it okay.." Beca said once Chloe hung up.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah she'll be fine." She said before leaning over and kissing Beca. "That was from mom."

Beca laughed. "Whoa never knew your mom had the hots for me." She said with a wink.

Chloe gasped and playfully slapped Beca's arm. "Beca!"

Beca shrugged. "You're the one kissing me and saying it was from your mom."

Chloe laughed. "Okay maybe I should have kissed your cheek."

Beca smirked and shrugged. "Hey either way is fine by me, your mom's hot."

Chloe's eyes widened and she laughed. "I hate you. You cannot have a crush on my mom when you're married to me."

Beca smiled and wrapped her arm around Chloe. "Don't worry babe you know you're the only girl for me." She said before kissing her. "I love you."

Chloe grinned. "I love you too."

* * *

 _*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_

"Aubrey someone is at the door!" Aubrey's mother yelled.

Aubrey sighed and rolled off her bed. "Okay!" She yelled back before making her way down the stairs and opening the door. "H-Hey…"

"Can I come in?"

Aubrey nervously bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah, sure come in.." She moved out of the way and closed the door. "I'm surprised to see you, I never thought I'd see you again Ry."

Riley nodded and gave her a tight lipped smile. "I didn't think I ever wanted to see you again, but I'm tired of being angry and I'm tired of being with my mom… it's time I fix things with everyone starting with you."

Aubrey nodded. "Okay.. So what are we fixing?"

Riley sighed. "I don't know Bree.. Look I'm sorry for how everything went down on your father's funeral… I was a jerk and I lashed out, I know you and Beca would never do anything. How are they? Chloe had the baby right?"

Aubrey smiled and nodded. "I only saw him for a few minutes the day he was born but he looked really cute and a lot like Beca as crazy as that sounds."

Riley laughed. "Yeah it does but I remember them saying they got a donor who could be her brother so it's understandable, how come you haven't spent more time with them?"

Aubrey sighed. "After you left the house that day… I uh I was upset by everything you said and everything that happened and Beca was there comforting me so-"

"You didn't Aubrey.." Riley said with wide eyes. "Please tell me you didn't…

Aubrey groaned and wiped the tears that managed to fall. "I'm an idiot Ry and you were right, I did want Beca. She pushed me away when I tried to kiss her and well Chloe wants nothing to do with me now. She let me meet Jackson and then she said goodbye to me forever."

"Wow, I've missed a lot."

Aubrey nodded. "You did… I'm sorry for how things ended with us, it was the right thing to do but I'm sorry."

Riley sighed. "Why was it the right thing to do though Aubrey? Can't we try to make it work?"

Aubrey sighed and shook her head. "I wish I could just yes and we be happy together but I can't, I'm not in love with you and I don't see a future with you. I'm sorry if I'm hurting you again by saying this but I don't want to lead you on."

Riley nodded. "Thank you for being honest with me."

"I have to, I love you and I don't want to hurt you."

Riley smiled. "I'm leaving in a few hours, going back home to LA to face my sister… Do you wanna get something to eat before I go? As friends.."

Aubrey smiled and nodded. "Sure why not."

* * *

"Hey Jackson!" Beca said happily as she took him out of his crib. Her heart melted as he smiled her and gently opened his eyes. "Look at you handsome, I love you so much."

Chloe walked over to them with a smiled. "Everything okay?"

Beca smiled and nodded. "Everything is perfect." She leaned over and kissed Chloe. "I'm still in awe everyday over this precious child you birthed."

Chloe grinned. "I know, this is really our son. You know our fans have been patiently waiting for a month see Jack."

Beca nodded and continued looking down at Jackson with a smile. "We can post him whenever, it doesn't matter to me."

Chloe nodded and smiled before pulling out her phone wanting to take a picture of Beca looking at their son with nothing but love. She looked at the picture in her phone grinned before posting it on instagram and twitter. _The two people I love most in this world. Couldn't be happier.. #JacksonDavidMitchell_

* * *

"Hey Bec?"

Beca looked up from her phone and over at Chloe. "Yeah?"

Chloe nervously bit her lip. "I think I want to see Richard.."

Beca put her phone down and sat up. "Um okay."

"Okay?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, I was in the same predicament as you a few years ago with my father so I get it. It's kinda late right now so maybe you can call him tomorrow and see how things go."

Chloe took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, will you be there with me when this happens?"

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and smiled. "You were there for me when John came back in my life so of course I'll be there for you."

"Okay."

Beca rubbed her thumb across Chloe's hand. "Tell me what you're feeling.."

Chloe let out a breath. "I feel like I wanna hide under my covers and call my mom, but I also feel like I need to confront him and have this conversation with him… I'm scared babe, I'm scared and I don't know what to do."

Beca nodded. "We're gonna call him tomorrow morning." Beca said gently. She lifted Chloe's hand up and kissed it. "We're call him and we're set up a day and time to meet and we're gonna face him, _together_. I will never leave you alone, unless you want me to walk away I won't, I'll be right by your side the whole way through."

"Thank you." Chloe said with tears in her eyes. She leaned over and kissed Beca. "I don't know where I'd be without you. I-"

Chloe was cut off by the sound of Jackson's crying.

Beca sighed. "That'll never get old.. Continue, I'm sure he'll simmer down."

"I just don't know what to expect and I'm nervou-" Chloe sighed. "I can't talk about this with him crying like that."

Beca nodded and stood up before walking over to the crib. "What's going on Jax? Momma and I are trying to have a serious conversation." She picked him and frowned. "I see…" She looked over at Chloe. "We've gotta number two on our hands…"

Chloe laughed and stood up. "I'll get it."

Beca kissed Chloe and smiled. "I've got it, why don't you go pour yourself a glass of wine and relax, I know you're stressed."

Chloe nodded. "I'll be right back, let me know if you need my help."

"I've changed his diaper before babe." Beca said as she opened his diaper. I can- holy shi- Chloe look at this!"

Chloe walked back over to the crib and giggled. "Need my help?"

Beca looked over at the mess Jackson made. "It's up his back and everything!"

"It happens sometimes babe… You gotta wipe him down real good and give him a nice fresh diaper."

Beca sighed and nodded. "Okay, I can do this… What if I get shit on my hands though?"

Chloe laughed. "One of the many joys of being a mother."

* * *

"Chloe just posted a picture of Beca and Jackson." Riley said to Aubrey as they finished up their lunch. She turned the phone so Aubrey could see.

"Aww he's so cute, he looks a little different from the first day he was born." Aubrey said with a smile as she looked at the picture.

Riley looked at the picture and sighed before looking at Aubrey. "You sure you don't want to come back with me? Maybe you guys can patch things up.. I feel like it's my fault you're not talking to Chloe anymore."

Aubrey shook her head and pulled out her wallet. "It was my fault and honestly our friendship has been ending for awhile.. We held on as long as we could. It's not too late for you though, those are your sisters and I know they'll forgive you."

"Put your wallet away I asked you to lunch, I'm paying." Riley said as she took some money out of her pocket.

Aubrey smiled. "You don't have to Riley."

"But I want to." Riley said as she stood up. "So there's no convincing you to come along?"

Aubrey shook her head, giving Riley a sad smile. "There's no way Chloe and I could salvage our friendship and I don't want to, she seems really happy now."

"So this is goodbye?"

Aubrey nodded. "This is goodbye.. You go back to LA meet your nephew, reconnect with your sister and sister-in-law, forget about me… I'm fine here with my family and friends. This is my home and I'll be okay, now you've gotta go home."

Riley sighed and wrapped Aubrey in a hug. "I'm gonna miss you."

Aubrey smiled and rubbed Riley's back. "I'm gonna miss you too but we'll always have our memories."

Riley nodded. "It was nice meeting you Aubrey Posen."

Aubrey laughed. "It was nice meeting you as well Riley Adams-Mitchell."

* * *

"Everyone is freaking out because you finally posted a picture of Jackson." Beca said with a smirk as she looked through Chloe's comments. "It's not even a full face picture of him."

Chloe laughed. "People have been dying to see even a glimpse of him, even magazine people have been calling offering money for us to release the first official pictures of him."

Beca quirked a brow. "How much they talking?"

Chloe gasped. "Beca! We're not gonna pimp our son out!"

Beca laughed. "I'm kidding! I do think we should take a family photo though and that can be the official photos we release of him."

Chloe grinned. "I like the sound of that! A Mitchell photo shoot!"

Beca nodded. "Christmas is in three weeks we can have a Christmas theme and send out Christmas cards and everything."

"Wow… We really have a family now." Chloe said happily. "We have to get a dog or something! That'll be a nice touch to our pictures and I'm sure Jackson would love it."

Beca laughed. " _Jackson_ is too young to appreciate a dog, he's only a month old, but _you_ can have a dog if you want."

Chloe's eyes widened and she squealed. "Really! I've been wanting a dog for so long but I wasn't sure how you'd react."

Beca smiled. "We can get a dog I don't mind, especially if it makes you happy. And I know when Jackson gets older he'll appreciate having a dog too."

Chloe leaned over and kissed. "Oh I love you so much babe."

Beca smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

"Are you ready to do this Chloe?" Beca asked as she sat down next to Chloe.

Chloe took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah.. I should hear him out."

Beca smiled and nodded. "You can do this babe."

Chloe nodded and slowly dialed the number. "Okay, this is it…" She pressed the call button and let out a breath as she waited for him to pick up.

" _Hello?"_

Chloe cleared her throat. "Is this Richard?"

The line was quiet for a minute. _"Yes.. And this is?"_

Chloe took a deep breath. "Uh it-"

" _Chloe?"_

Chloe let out a small gasp and nervously bit her lip. "Uh yeah… Beca's here too."

" _Thank you for calling me, I wasn't expecting you to get in touch with me so soon, if ever and hello Beca."_

"Hello Mr. Beale." Beca said firmly.

"I-I just wanted to see what you wanted.." Chloe said.

" _Well like I said in the message I've changed a lot and I'd like to apologize for everything I've done… I'd like to do this in person though and maybe I can meet my grandson."_

Chloe looked over at Beca who just shrugged at her. "Uh I guess we could meet, Beca's gonna be there too but I'm not bringing my son… You haven't earned the right to meet him."

Beca smiled and nodded. "I hope you have truly changed Mr. Beale because I'd hate for things to go bad during this meetup."

" _I can assure you there are no hard feelings Beca and I look forward to meeting with both of you and earning your trust."_

"Are you free next Tuesday?" Chloe said as she nervously bit her lip.

" _I can be free for you sweetheart, what time?"_

"Around two or three in the afternoon?"

" _I can make it."_

Chloe nodded and grabbed Beca's hand. "Uh okay… I'll text you a location later on."

" _Sounds good."_

"Okay, uh I'm gonna go now."

" _Alright. Thank you for speaking with me and enjoy the rest of your morning."_

Chloe nodded. "Bye." She said before hanging up.

Beca smiled at Chloe and kissed her hand. "You did great! You okay?"

Chloe took a deep breath and bit her lip as tears formed in her eyes. "No." She breathed out before wrapping Beca into a hug as her tears fell.

Beca gently rubbed her back. "You did great babe, I'm gonna be with you through it all."

"Did that really just happen?"

Beca nodded. "It did Chlo and you handled everything perfectly."

Chloe let out a breath as she wiped her tears. "I talked to my father…"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading, let me know what you all thought. I'd really like to know.**

 _ **How do you think Beca and Chloe are going to handle things when Riley comes back? Will they be forgiving? Should they be forgiving?**_

 _ **That's most likely the last we'll be seeing of Aubrey, she may be brought in conversation but that's probably about it.**_

 _ **Is Chloe making the right choice in deciding to see Richard?**_

 **Thanks again for reading and I really hope you enjoyed.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. I'm Back!

Riley took a deep breath as she walked up the steps she hadn't been on in months. She knocked on the door, pressed the doorbell and bit her lip nervously.

The door opened and Beca looked at her with wide eyes. "Riley… Uh hi."

"H-Hey Beca." Riley said nervously. "C-Can I come in?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah sure."

Riley nervously wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans and sat down on the couch. "I just wanna start off by saying I'm sorry."

Beca smiled and nodded. "Thank you, how have you been?"

Riley sighed. "Honestly I've been miserable. Staying with my mom was the worst and I missed you like crazy, not to mention finding out that my nephew was born and I missed it."

Beca nodded. "Yeah a lot has happened these past few months.."

"I was such a dick Beca.. I was a fucking dickwad and I'm so sorry." Riley said with tears in her eyes. "I took my anger and frustration out on you and that was a big mistake, you're my big sister."

Beca reached out and grabbed Riley's hands. "You were a dickwad and you should be very sorry, but I forgive you.. I get you were in a mix of emotions and you directed your anger at me. We're not okay and the damage still needs to be fixed, but I forgive you. You're my sister and I'm willing to work through our issues."

Riley heard crying and looked up the stairs with a smile. "Is that him?"

Beca nodded. "Crying as usual."

Riley laughed. "The life of a parent."

"Yeah… So uh have you spoken to Aubrey?"

Riley nodded. "I was actually just with her before I came here, she told me everything that went down with you guys."

Beca nodded. "Oh and how is she?"

Riley shrugged. "She seems fine, she's still getting therapy and working out her issues… I uh I actually took a few therapy sessions while I was away…"

Beca's eyes widened. "You did?"

"Yeah, I was trying to figure out why on earth I turned my back on my sister so quickly when she has been nothing but kind and loving to me…"

Beca nodded. "And did you find your answer?"

"I did." Riley said with a nod. "And that's why I'm back.. I guess you can say I went through what Aubrey somewhat is going through… Jealousy. You and Chloe go through so much but no matter what your love remains solid as a rock. Even when it seems like it's going to crumble it remains strong and I've never had anything like that, not even with Aubrey as you can see. People kill for your kind of love and you just make it seem so easy when in reality it's not."

Beca laughed. "It sure as hell is not easy Ry I'll tell you that, but I'm glad you figured things out.. I'm hoping that means you've moved passed it."

Riley nodded. "Yeah of course, I wouldn't have come back if I didn't."

"You hurt me you know.."

Riley sighed and put her head down in shame, "I'm sorry… That was a fucked up day. I really shouldn't have spazzed out on you."

Beca nodded. "I get it though, you were hurt and confused… I missed you though.."

Riley let out a breath. "I missed you too."

"Come here." Beca said as she opened her arms and pulled her little sister into a tight hug. "I still love you."

Riley smiled and hugged Beca back. "I love you too."

Beca pulled away with a smile. "We're on the road to recovering our relationship."

Riley nodded. "I can't wait until we're back to normal."

Chloe came walking into the room looking down at their son. "Babe who was at the do- oh.." Chloe said as she looked up, seeing Riley sitting there.

Riley stood up and smiled. "Hey Chloe."

Chloe looked at Beca who nodded at her with a smile before looking at Riley. "Hey Riley how've you been?"

Riley shrugged. "Hanging in there, working some things out.. It's great to see you."

Chloe nodded. "You too, I've missed having you around it's been too quiet, even with the baby." Chloe said with a laugh as she walked closer to Riley. "Jackson look who it is, your aunty we've been telling you about Aunt Riley."

Riley's eyes widened as she got a glimpse of her nephew. "You guys told him about me?"

Beca nodded. "We just like talking to him about his family, I know he doesn't really understand but we like to do it." Beca said with a small shrug.

Chloe smiled and looked at Riley. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Uh no…" Riley said as she felt herself start to panic.

Beca laughed. "It's fine, he'll be fine and you'll be fine."

Riley nodded and held out her arms. "Okay but only for a second."

Chloe gently reached over and handed Jackson to his aunt with a smile. "Now just gently rock him if he starts getting fussy."

Riley smiled as tears formed in his eyes. "He looks like dad… How is that possible?"

Beca laughed. "Well he looks like me and I've been told I look like our father."

Riley nodded. "Yeah but how? I thought Chloe carried him."

Chloe smiled. "Yeah and we used a donor who is most likely her doppelganger.."

Beca laughed and nodded. "Honestly I feel like dad has a secret son and he turned out to be our sperm donor."

Riley shrugged. "It is possible, I mean look at me." She said with a laugh before looking at Jackson again. "Wow… This is legit, you guys are really parents now."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah we have been for a little over a month now, it still feels unreal sometimes though."

"I bet.." Riley looked at the time and sighed. "I gotta get going, dad's expecting me and he's upset with me for just taking off so I better I get to him… Would it be cool if I came over tomorrow morning?"

Beca smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"Cool." Riley said as she gently kissed Jackson's forehead before handing him over to Chloe. "I definitely want to get back to that cutie.

Beca pulled Riley into a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Riley nodded and hugged Chloe. "She really missed you." Chloe whispered into her ear before pulling away.

Riley smiled. "I'll be by tomorrow and maybe we can go get brunch or something."

"Sounds good, I'll walk you to the door." Beca said with a small smile. She walked back to the living room with a smile and sat down. "It was great seeing her."

Chloe nodded. "It really was."

"So tomorrow's the big day." Beca said as she grabbed Jackson from Chloe."

Chloe nodded and let out a breath. "I know, there are so many things running through my head right now."

"You see us?" Beca asked as she gestured to herself and Jackson. "We're gonna be here for you no matter what. No matter how things go with Richard you'll have us."

Chloe nodded and smiled as she grabbed Beca's hand. "And I love both of you so much."

"We love you too, right Jax?" Beca said in a baby voice.

Jackson gave them a quick small grin and Chloe's heart melted. "I've never been so happy." Chloe said as he kissed Jackson's cheek and leaned up to kiss Beca.

"I could say the same thing." Beca said happily as Chloe cuddled up to her.

* * *

"So how have things been at work?" Riley asked as she ate some of her pancakes.

Beca shrugged. "Things are fine, I miss my assistant though…"

Riley's eyes widened. "You don't have an assistant? I thought you would have filled that position by now."

Beca shook her head. "There's only one assistant that I really liked." She said with a smile. "And the job is still hers if she wants it."

"Oh she wants it!" Riley said with a grin.

Beca smiled and held out her hand. "Welcome back to BxC Ry."

"This is amazing!" She looked down at Jackson in the car seat. "Did you hear that nephew? I'm back!"

Chloe looked at the time and sighed. "This has been great and I'm glad you're back at BxC but we've gotta get going ."

"Oh okay, thanks for breakfast." Riley said as she stood up. "So where are you guys headed?"

Beca put money on the table and stood up. "We're going to dad's to drop off Jackson and then there's something Chloe and I have to take care of."

"I could uh take Jackson… if you're comfortable with it of course… I mean I live with dad and I was gonna be on my way there anyway."

Chloe looked at Beca uneasily before looking back at Riley. "I don't know.."

"I promise we'll be fine, I just want to spend more time with my nephew." Riley said with a small smile.

Chloe looked at Beca. "What do you think?"

Beca sighed. "It's a little nerve wrecking.. But I do trust you.." She looked at Chloe. "I'm comfortable with it if you're comfortable with it."

"You guys can trust me." Riley said as she clapped her hands together with hope.

Chloe nodded. "I trust you it's just me being a mom who can't let go of her son." She let out a breath. "Fine you can take him but please call as soon as you get home safely." Chloe said as she handed Riley the diaper bag.

"Dad knows everything to do with him so you should be good, but don't hesitate to call us if you need us."

Riley nodded. "Got it!" She grabbed the car seat and looked at them with a grin. "I've got this."

"Do you know how to put a carseat in the car?" Chloe asked worriedly.

Riley laughed. "Chloe stop stressing I know what I'm doing. I do know how to do it, now say bye to your son and I'll be on my way."

Chloe took a deep breath and nodded before walking over to them. "Be good for aunt Riley sweety." She leaned over kissed his forehead.

Beca smiled and kissed his cheek. "Love you Jax." She looked at Chloe and smiled. "We should get going."

Chloe nodded. "Okay." She looked at Riley and son and let out a breath. "Please drive careful."

"I promise I'll drive as safe as possible." Riley said with sincerity.

Chloe nodded and grabbed Beca's hand. "Let's go."

* * *

Riley let out a deep breath as she parked the car. "Alright we made it safe and sound." She said to her sleeping nephew. She turned the car off and quickly took him out the back. "I can't believe I'm really an aunty." She said to herself.

"I can't believe I'm a grandpa."

Riley turned around and looked at her dad with a smirk. "That's right old man. Grab your grandson while I get his things."

John laughed and grabbed the car seat, smiling at his grandson that resembled him. "I thought Beca and Chloe were dropping him off."

Riley nodded. "They were but I convinced them to let me take Jack."

"I'm surprised they let you they're very protective over him, especially Chloe."

Riley laughed. "Yeah it took a couple reassurances but they let me. I just want to spend some time with him, I missed out on a whole month of his life and I don't want to miss anymore… I should've been there for his birth." Riley said sadly.

John nodded. "We get why you needed to get away, you were confused and heartbroken. Should you have at least reached out? Yes, but your sister loves you and is a very understanding person luckily."

"Yeah I'm gonna make it up to them though."

John smiled. "I know you will."

* * *

"What if he was just lying and he attacks us again?" Chloe asked as she eyed the restaurant warily.

Beca sighed, Chloe had been voicing her worries over and over again for hours and throughout the whole drive to the restaurant. "Babe I won't let him lay a finger on you and the minute he says anything that could upset you we're leaving." She grabbed Chloe's hand. "Chloe if you don't want to do this then we can leave, you don't owe that man anything."

Chloe nodded. "I know I just.. I want to see what he has to say."

"You think you can forgive him?"

Chloe shrugged. "I don't know,..." She took a deep breath and took off her seat belt. "Okay, let's do this."

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I suck… I am so so sorry for not updating this in so long. Hopefully you guys are still interested in reading this. What'd you guys think of the chapter?**

 **Was Beca too forgiving of Riley?**

 **Is Riley gonna be good at watching her nephew?**

 **How do you think things are gonna go with Richard?**

 **Thanks for reading you guys and I'm sorry for the super long wait. As soon as I get this chapter out I'm working on the next one so the wait shouldn't be nearly as long.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. Why Now?

Chloe held her head up high and approached the table she saw her father sitting at. She cleared her throat. "Richard…"

Richard looked up at his daugher with wide eyes. "Chloe!" He looked at Beca and back at Chloe with a smile. "You guys actually showed up!"

"I said I would.. So what did you want?"

Richard nodded. "Right, would you guys like to have a seat?"

Beca pulled a chair out for Chloe. "Here ya go babe."

Chloe gave Beca a small smile and sat down, Beca sitting next to her in another chair.

"Do you girls want something to eat or drink? Have you had lunch yet?"

Chloe sighed. "Richard can we just get into it?"

"Of course. Um I just-"

"Are you guys ready to order?" A waiter asked as she approached the table.

Chloe rolled her eyes in annoyance. "We're trying t-"

"She'll have a lemonade and turkey sandwich, and I'll have a strawberry lemonade and cheeseburger, no pickles.. Richard?"

Richard cleared his throat. "Um I'll have a water and a turkey sandwich as well."

The waiter nodded and walked away.

"Okay." Beca said with a small sigh. "Now we can get to why we're here." She grabbed Chloe's hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

Chloe looked at Beca and returned the smile, mouthing thank you to her. "Alright Richard now's your time."

Richard nodded. "I am so proud of you, how far you've come.. How strong you are and you look happy."

"I am." Chloe said with a nod. "Why are you here?"

Richard sighed. "That Thanksgiving three years ago crushed me… I saw you, your brother and your mom looking happy and having Thanksgiving with your new family. When you told me you were married it broke my heart and made me realize how much of an idiot I was. I missed out on the most important day of my daughter's life and I knew I needed to do something to fix it so I got help. I'm in a group and we talk about things and it's made me better."

Chloe frowned. "What kind of group?"

"It's a group of people like me, abusers, some people abuse other people and others abused themselves and together we all worked together to resolve our issues. I think me coming here and being able to speak with you is one of the best things possible for me and our relationship."

Chloe shook her head. "I just want to get one thing straight here Richard, there is no relationship between us and there never will be. I agreed to come see you because I need this chapter closed in my life. I thank you for getting help and bettering yourself, that's great but unfortunately the damage is already done and it's nonrepairable. You destroyed my mother, kept my brother away from me and physically and mentally attacked me and you did it for years so there's no way in hell that you saying you've changed is gonna change things for me. You had a chance to be a good father and husband but you chose to be a terrible one, not to mention the things you said and did to Beca throughout the years. I told you before and I'll tell you again, you're a sperm donor to me, you lost the title of dad the moment you hit my mother."

Richard nodded sadly. "I understand and I sincerely apologize for everything I did." The waitress returned to the table with their food and drinks. "Actually can you take back m-"

"Let's just eat and talk a bit more." Beca said with a small smile. "There's still some things that need to be said."

* * *

"Dad how do I do this?" Riley said in disgust.

John walked in the room with a laugh. "You don't know how to change him?"

Riley rolled her eyes. "I know how to change a diaper it's just he keeps moving and it's poop everywhere!"

John nodded. "Hold his legs up and wipe him clean."

Riley did as she was told and carefully wiped him. "Thanks… Okay so maybe I don't know how to change a diaper that well. How do I remove the dirty diaper and put the new one on without dropping him and making a huge mess?"

"Keep his legs up and close up the dirty diaper, you figure out the rest." John said as watched her.

Riley sighed and held his legs up with one hand and used the other to close the diaper. She grabbed the fresh diaper with a small smile and put it on him with no problem. "I did it!"

John nodded. "You did."

Riley looked down at Jackson with a grin. "You see nephew, I know what I'm doing." She put his clothes back on him and gently rocked him as she threw away his diaper. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Yeah but it can be sometimes." John said with a laugh. "You had quite a few explosions when you were a baby."

Riley shrugged. "Better out than in right?"

"Guess so.. I'm gonna run to the store, I'll be back in twenty." John said as he grabbed his keys.

Riley's eyes widened. "We're coming with you."

John shook his head. "No you're gonna stay here with Jackson and get him ready for his nap."

"He doesn't need a nap, he's fine.."

John laughed. "You'll be fine Ry, he's getting fussy so pick him up and sit down and gently rock him until he goes to sleep. He might want his pacifier so give him that and everything will be fine."

Riley sighed. "Dad.."

"You wanted to help so help, you can do this babygirl."

Riley took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

John kissed Riley and Jackson on the forehead. "I won't be long."

Riley grabbed Jackson and grabbed his blanket and pacifier before sitting down. "Okay Jax let's get you comfy." She wrapped the blanket around him and sat back on the couch before gently rocking him and lightly humming.

* * *

"I didn't know what I had." Richard said with a sigh. "I had this amazing family and I took it for granted."

"Why now?" Beca asked as she ate a fry. "I know you said seeing Chloe happily married with a new family made you want to change. But why act on the change now? It's been three years why come to Chloe now?"

Richard cleared his throat. "I wanted to make sure all the hostility towards you and the unwarranted anger toward my family was gone."

Beca nodded and looked at Chloe before looking back at Richard. "And is it?"

"Mostly… I'll be honest with you, having you two sit here looking at me like I'm beneath you guys and having my daughter completely shut me down is agitating.. I-I can control myself though."

Beca quirked a brow. "Can you? What was your problem with Chloe and I in the first place? I've always wanted to know."

"The truth is I don't agree with Chloe being a lesbian and I couldn't handle knowing she was actively with another woman."

Chloe frowned. "And how do you feel about it now?"

Richard shrugged. "I tolerate it… you're my daughter so of course I have to try and accept it."

Beca cleared her throat. "Scenario… Say we invited you over our house and allowed you to meet Jackson, I often get caught up in my emotions of seeing Chlo interact with our son or any friends or family members interact with Jax and I kiss her and hug her, is that a trigger for you?"

Richard sighed. "Beca.."

"I just want the truth… The last time I kissed Chloe around you I had a nice bruise on my arm and you attacked Chloe and tore up the house, mind you that was the _first_ time we ever kissed."

Richard shook his head. "Fine… I'll stay out of your lives, I don't know why I even tried." He said with a sigh.

"What does that even mean?" Chloe asked in confusion.

Richard ran his hand over his face in frustration. "It means I don't know how'd I'd react to that and I'd rather save you two and my grandson the trouble."

Beca nodded. "Thank you for being honest.. I respect you for coming up with that decision on your own."

"And I respect you for being understanding and not being disrespectful, I was actually a little nervous about how this would go because as a teenager you had quite the mouth."

Beca laughed. "Yeah I still do a bit but I'm a bit better with my anger and I've been trying to change since Jax."

Richard nodded. "There's no way I can see him?"

Chloe sighed. "I can show you a picture.."

Richard smiled. "Really?"

Chloe pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture. "This is Jackson.." Chloe said as she gave the phone to her father.

Richard grinned as he looked at the picture. "Wow.. My first grandchild.. He's so handsome." He looked up at Chloe and Beca. "He looks like you Beca."

Beca nodded. "I get that a lot, sperm donor looked just like me."

Richard nodded. "Chloe your hair was just like this when you were born so I think he's gonna get that Beale hair." He said with a smile.

"Mom said the same thing."

Richard looked up at Chloe. "How is she? I heard she moved out here."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah she's great, she wanted to be closer to us and her boyfriend."

Richard's eyes widened. "Boyfriend?"

Chloe nodded and looked at Richard with a small smirk. "Yup she dates Beca's driver slash bodyguard… He's awesome and hopefully they'll be getting married soon."

Beca nodded. "It's coming."

Richard let out a small sigh but nodded. "Well I'm happy for her… So after this there is no contact between us?"

Chloe looked at Beca and shrugged.

Beca looked at Richard. "We have your number, we'll let you know."

* * *

John walked back into the house and smiled at the scene in front of him. Jackson was sleep nestled comfortably in Riley's arm and Riley was singing to him softly with a small smile. "I knew you'd be fine."

Riley looked up at her father with a grin. "Yeah you were right. He did have a crying fest for like five minutes but once I found out what was wrong with him everything was cool."

John nodded and sat down. "So we never got to really talk about everything…"

Riley let out a small sigh. "Yeah.."

"You ran away… You ran to your mother."

Riley shook her head and sighed again. "I know… I handled everything terribly and I left without letting you know, I'm sorry."

John nodded. "Why'd you leave?"

"I just couldn't handle being in this city knowing I could run into Beca, especially after the way I treated her. I stayed away because I felt guilty, I treated my big sister like crap. I come back three months later and she forgives me easily… like it's crazy… I need to talk to her again one on one this time though but she's always busy." Riley said with a sign.

John nodded. "When they come to pick up Jackson, I'll keep them occupied while you talk to Beca okay?"

"Thanks Dad."

* * *

"How's my baby?" Chloe asked with a grin as she walked into John's house.

John smiled. "He's great, he had a great time with his aunt Riley."

Beca smirked. "Did you have to change any explosives?"

Riley laughed. "Not quite, I did have to change his poopy diaper though but it wasn't bad."

Beca nodded. "Lucky you.. I guess we should be heading home now."

"Wait!" John said with a small smile. "Stay for dinner, it's been awhile. Jackson is sleep so we can all hang out, I'd actually like to talk to you Chloe."

Beca frowned. "Why do you want to talk to Chloe?"

"Because I want to talk to you in private." Riley said nervously.

Beca nodded. "Alright, let's sit outside and talk."

"Okay." Riley said as she followed Beca out the back door.

"So what's going on?" Beca asked as she sat down.

Riley sighed. "I just want to talk some more about everything that happened… it kind of seems like you just forgave me and I feel I owe you more of an explanation."

Beca nodded. "Honestly I'm just tired of all the drama, that's why I kind of just let it slide. Like I told you the other day I understand you felt a lot of emotions, were you wrong to just up and leave after cursing me out? Yes, but I'm mature enough to move past it."

"That is very mature of you Beca and I thank you for being so forgiving to me, I treated you like crap those last few months before I left and I'm sorry." Riley said with tears in her eyes.

Beca grabbed Riley's hands. "Hey look at me, there was a lot going… that doesn't excuse the way you treated Chloe and I but you know what? Life goes on and I've moved on and I've moved past it and I had a son and I've been so happy these past two months so I'd just really like to continue to be happy with my little sister in my life can we do that?"

Riley nodded as she wiped her tears away. "We can definitely do that, I think I've fallen in love with Jackson already."

Beca nodded. "Mistakes were made and things were said but that doesn't make me love you any less. You're my sister and sometimes sisters do stupid things to each other."

Riley laughed. "Still waiting on you to do your stupid thing."

Beca smirked. "Well everyone except me, I'm perfect." She said with a wink.

Riley smiled and nodded. "Seems like it."

"Trust me Ry I'm far from perfect, I'm just really good at hiding my emotions."

Riley nodded. "You know Bec you have a family who loves you very much, I know I love you a whole lot, so you don't have to hide behind your walls and act like everything is cool all the time. Family is here to comfort and support you."

Beca smiled. "I know sis and I love you too."

"I just want you to know you can count on me… I'll never run away like that again I promise."

Beca nodded. "I know I can." Beca said as she held open her arms.

Riley smiled and hugged Beca. "I love you."

"I love you too Ry, stop stressing okay?"

Riley nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Ready to head back in?"

Riley smiled. "Yeah, thanks for the talk Bec."

"Another things sisters do is talk and help and each other." She said with a wink.

* * *

"Is he sleep?" Beca asked as she walked into their bedroom a few hours later.

Chloe nodded. "Yup he ate, burped, and went to sleep." Chloe said as she laid on the bed.

Beca put her pajamas on and laid next to Chloe before wrapping her arm around Chloe. "How are you feeling after seeing Richard earlier?"

Chloe shrugged and cuddled into Beca. "It kind of feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders in a way…"

Beca nodded. "Do you think you'd want to keep in contact with him?"

"God no." Chloe said with wide eyes. "Like I told him, he messed up the opportunity over and over again and it's too late to fix it now."

Beca let out a sigh of relief. "I was hoping you were going to say that, I really don't want him around after everything that happened throughout the years."

Chloe nodded. "I know, I'd never do that to you or Jackson. He says he's changed and I can see the change a bit but it's too late you know?"

"I totally get it babe." Beca said with a small smile.

"So what did you and Riley talk about."

"She was still feeling apologetic about everything that happened and she wanted to make sure we were definitely cool, just sister stuff." Beca said with a laugh.

Chloe nodded. "I see, I'm glad things are coming together with everything."

Beca smiled and nodded. "Speaking of coming… Let's go on a date tomorrow night." Beca said with a wink.

Chloe laughed. "Okay."

"I'll get one of our parents to watch Jack and we'll go out and have a good time and when we come home…" Beca smirked. "You know.."

Chloe grinned and leaned over and kissed Beca. "Oh yeah I know, it's been long overdue and now I'm really excited for tomorrow."

Beca nodded. "Me too." She said with a smile. "Let's get some sleep."

Chloe kissed Beca again and cuddled into. "Goodnight Bec, I love you."

"I love you too." Beca said with a smile before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So what'd you guys think of the chapter?**

 **Do you think Richard was sincere in apologies and truly wants to have a healthy relationship with them?**

 **Thanks for reading guys I hope you enjoyed!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	27. Everything's Good

"Where's my grandson?" Laura asked with a grin as she walked in Beca and Chloe's house.

Chloe laughed. "He's upstairs with Beca getting his diaper changed."

Laura smiled. "How are you doing sweetheart?"

Chloe let out a content sigh. "I'm great, I don't think I've ever been happier.. I just feel at peace with everything."

Laura nodded and sat down. "So what did Richard say yesterday? How'd it go?"

"It went really well actually, he uh apologized and said he was working on himself and I could really see the change in him."

Laura nodded. "I feel a but coming in…"

Chloe let out a breath and nodded. "But the damage is done… No amount of change in him will ever make me want to include him in mine or my family's life."

Laura grabbed Chloe's hand and gave her gentle smile. "I'm proud of you."

"Me too." Chloe said as she leaned over to hug her mom. "He asked about you too you know.. I made sure he knew you were taken and that you're with a guy that can destroy him."

Laura laughed. "Sam definitely can destroy him."

"Hey momma L." Beca said with a smile as she walked into the room with Jackson. "Look Jax it's grandma!"

Laura excitedly got up and made her way over to her grandson and daughter in law. "How's my handsome grandson doing?" Laura said as she grabbed him.

Beca smiled. "He's all ready to go, bags packed and stuffed, bottles ready, formula packed… He's all ready to stay with his grandma."

Laura nodded and kissed Beca on the cheek. "How're you doing?"

"I'm good, as long as my wife and son are good, I am too." Beca said as she wrapped an arm around Laura. "And you, how's Sam treating you?"

Laura smiled. "Sam's great, I can't thank you enough for introducing us."

Beca smiled and shrugged. "I didn't really do anything.."

"You did plenty." Laura said happily. "I'll leave you guys to it, enjoy your date night." She said with a wink as she grabbed all Jackson's things and put him in the carseat.

Beca laughed. "See you guys tomorrow."

Chloe smiled. "Finally alone.."

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and kissed her. "Almost makes me want to just take you to bed right now.."

Chloe grinned. "We can't though we have reservations."

Beca sighed. "Can't we reschedule? Or even better just stay in all night, we can order in and just eat in bed and watch whatever you want and… have a little fun." Beca said with a wink.

Chloe played with the button on Beca's shirt. "That does sound nice.."

Beca nodded and started kissing Chloe's neck. "Yeah, we can order from that Thai place you like and drink some wine and I might even give you a full body massage…" She said as she nibbled on Chloe's ear. "And I mean _full_ body."

Chloe bit her lip and groaned. "Why are we still talking?"

Beca grinned and picked Chloe up. "You'll be screaming in a minute."

X

She gently placed Chloe's naked body on the bed and crawled on top of her. "You're so beautiful… I haven't seen you like this in so long."

Chloe smiled and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, pulling her down for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Beca said before kissing Chloe's neck. "Mm you smell so good."

Chloe smiled. "I thought we were going out so I put on that perfume you like on me."

"You can put that perfume on everyday." Beca said as she kissed down Chloe's body.

Chloe moaned. "If I get this reaction out of you every time I will."

Beca looked up at Chloe with a smirk before attaching her lips to Chloe's clit.

Chloe threw her head back and let out a loud moan as Beca went to work on her. "God Beca!" Chloe moaned out as she raked her fingers through Beca's hair. "That's so good."

Beca nodded and continued to lick and suck on Chloe.

"You're gonna make me cum!"

Beca grinned and started pumping g two fingers into Chloe as she sucked her clit.

"Fuck…" Chloe whispered. "That's so good baby! I-I.." Her body froze up as she came.

Beca looked at Chloe with a smirk and licked between her folds once more before pulling away. "That was hot… I've missed this."

"Me too." Chloe breathed out. "And we're not done yet." She said with a wink as she got on top of Beca.

* * *

"I love you.." Beca breathed out as she and Chloe laid next to each other, both panting.

Chloe smiled and leaned over to wrap her arm around Beca before kissing her neck. "I love you too."

"Let's never wait that long for sex again."

Chloe laughed. "Well if we have another kid we'll have to, other than that we won't… unless you do something to really piss me off."

"I will try my very hardest to never piss you off to where you won't have sex with me." Beca said with a laugh. "But uh.. would you want another kid?"

Chloe shrugged. "I don't know… Would you?"

Beca bit her lip and shrugged. "We did say two… three at the most."

Chloe nodded. "And now that Jack is here how many would you want?"

Beca smiled as she thought about Jackson. "Nothing's changed… I think I'd still want more. Sure it's stressful sometimes but I love the hell out of that kid and I think I'd love to have another… in a few years."

"I couldn't agree more, maybe this time you can carry the baby." Chloe said with a grin.

Beca's eyes widened. "Uh I don't know about that."

Chloe laughed. "Pregnancy wasn't that bad…"

"I might let you keep that experience though…. It's something we'll talk about again in the future."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, let's enjoy the baby we got now."

"I hope the next one is a girl though." Beca whispered before gently kissing Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe smiled. "Me too."

* * *

"I could kiss whoever created Thai food." Chloe said happily as she ate her food.

Beca grinned. "I didn't create it but I did order so I could use a kiss."

Chloe laughed and pecked Beca on the lips. "Thanks for ordering."

Beca nodded. "Anything for the love of my life."

Chloe grinned. You know I was just thinking, our eight year anniversary of when we started dating is coming up and I wanted to do something special.."

Beca smiled. "Something special like what?"

"Like maybe going back to Bora Bora… we never got to enjoy our full stay after the wedding and I've really been wanting to go back." Chloe said with a small shrug

Beca nodded. "Hmm going back to Bora Bora for our dating anniversary… I think that's a great idea babe."

"Really?"

Beca smiled and nodded. "Yeah, like you said we didn't stay the whole trip like we were supposed to and it'd be nice to have a little escape with you."

Chloe nodded. "We'd just have to figure out what to do with Jackson, I'd like to stay for at least a week."

"Yeah, I'm sure any of our parents would love to have him."

Chloe smiled. "Beca… I really love you."

"I really love you too." Beca said happily.

Chloe nodded. "I know but I really appreciate everything you do for me."

Beca smiled. "Everything I do is because I love you Chloe and I want nothing more than to see you happy."

Chloe grinned and moved to sit on Beca's lap. "I'm kinda over the food now, I'm craving something else…"

Beca smirked. "Well get what you want."

"I plan to.." Chloe said as she leaned in to kiss Beca.

* * *

"Hey girls." Laura said the next morning as she walked in their house. "How was your date night?"

Chloe let out a sigh and grinned. "It was perfect… Much needed mom thanks again for watching Jackson."

Laura nodded and laid Jackson down before sitting down. "What'd you girls do?"

Beca blushed. "We ate and watched movies and talked…"

Chloe laughed and nodded. "Yup it was a _great_ night."

"I'm sure it was." Laura said with a small smirk. "Whenever you guys need me, I'll be here to watch Jack."

Chloe smiled. "Thanks mom, since you brought it up…. Beca and I were talking yesterday and our anniversary of when we first got together is coming up and we were thinking about going back to Bora Bora.."

Laura nodded. "Sounds nice, well I'll be here so just let me know and get my grandson no problem at all."

Beca smiled. "You're awesome mom and you're an amazing grandma."

"I'm glad you think so." Laura let out a breath and looked at Chloe. "I've got something to tell you guys…"

Chloe quirked a brow. "What is it mom?"

"Something happened last night.."

Beca frowned. "Is something wrong? Did something bad happen?"

Laura shook her head. "No, it's nothing bad… I just… Sam he kinda proposed to me last night.."

Chloe's eyes widened and she jumped up in excitement. "Oh my god! Really?"

Beca smiled. "Why don't you seem excited about this mom? Where's your ring?"

Laura sighed. "I-I couldn't say yes.."

Chloe frowned. "Mom.."

"Oh no.." Beca said with a small sigh.

Laura let out a breath as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I wanted to say yes… Everything in me was saying yes but then I spoke and instead of yes I said no.."

"Why didn't you try to take it back?"

Laura shrugged. "I-I was frozen.. I saw the look on his face after I said no and I couldn't move."

Beca pulled out her phone and looked at Laura. "Do you love Sam mom?"

Laura nodded. "I love him so much."

"Do you want to marry him?"

Again Laura nodded. "More than anything."

"Then we're calling Sam." Beca said as she she started calling him.

 _Hello?_

"Hey Sam could you come over?"

 _Uh sure… What time do you need me?_

"Like as soon as you can get here."

 _Is everything okay?_

"They will be as soon as you get here, see you soon."

 _Okay I'm on my way. Bye._

"Bye." Beca said before hanging up. She looked at Laura and let out breath. "He's on his way, now's your chance to fix this… So try and get over whatever issues you have within yourself and tell this great man that you want to marry him."

Laura smiled and nodded. "You're absolutely right. She looked at Chloe. "You're okay with this right?"

Chloe grinned and nodded. "More than okay mom I've been waiting for this day."

Laura nodded. "I'm gonna call Caleb." She said as she walked out of the room.

Chloe smiled and hugged Beca. "Thanks for that."

Beca nodded. "No problem, hopefully things go more smoothly this time."

* * *

Sam walked into the Mitchell residence fifteen minutes later. "Beca? Is everything okay?"

Beca nodded and walked over to Sam. "We're good… I just needed you here for something."

Sam quirked a brow. "Something like.."

"Me…" Laura said as she walked over to them. "Sam I am so sorry about last night."

Same sighed. "You told them.."

Laura nodded. "I realized I needed to be sure that my kids were okay with this and that I'm okay with this."

"And are you?"

Laura let out a breath. "Yes… I am so okay with this Sam and I'm sorry if I made you feel like I didn't want you." Laura got down on one knee. "I don't have a ring for you but will you please marry me?"

Sam smiled and dug into his pocket before getting down on one knee too. He held out the box with a smile. "Only if you agree to marry me first."

Laura nodded with a smile. "Yes! A million times yes!"

Sam grinned and kissed Laura before putting the ring on her finger. "I love you."

Laura smiled. "I love you too Sam."

Chloe walked over to them with tears in her eyes. "I'm so excited! Can't wait to have you in the family… dad!"

Sam laughed and pulled Chloe into a hug. "I am honored to have you as my daughter."

"Congratulations guys." Beca said with a grin. "Let me take you guys out to breakfast to celebrate."

Laura smiled. "You don't have to Beca."

Beca shrugged. "I want to! This is a big deal and I want to celebrate you guys, unless you guys wanna be alone.."

Sam laughed. "That'll come later, let's go out and celebrate!"

* * *

"Beca.." Chloe said a little later in the day as they laid on the couch listening to music.

Beca looked down at Chloe as she played in her hair. "Yeah?"

Chloe smiled. "My mom got engaged... I've never seen her so happy as she was today with Sam."

Beca nodded. "Love is amazing and I know Sam and mom will be great together as a married couple."

"I feel like you're the reason for everything great in my life." Chloe said happily.

Beca smiled. "I'd like to think I make your life better just like you make my life better."

Chloe nodded. "It's different though, I make you happy and your life better because we love each other and we show.. You make my life better because you love me and you bring amazing people into me and my mom's life."

Beca shrugged. "I guess that's true... But it's not like I purposely make these amazing things happen so I kinda feel like I'm not the reason, it just happens."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "I love you."

Beca laughed. "I love you too." Jackson started crying and Beca kissed Chloe on the forehead before getting up. "I'll get him, it's about time for a diaper change right?"

Chloe nodded. "Yup, you sure you got it?"

"Yeah I got him." Beca walked in their room and smiled at Jackson. "What's wrong with my baby boy huh?" She picked him and kissed his cheek. "Mama's here Jax."

Jackson's crying settled down and he gave her small smile as she gently rocked him back and forth.

"I think you need a diaper change." Beca said as she laid him back down. "Luckily it's just pee." She changed his diaper and picked him up. "Let's see what mommy's doing." Beca said as she walked back to the living room where Chloe was waiting for them with a smile.

"Did he make a mess?"

Beca smiled and shook his head. "He just had pee filled diaper."

Chloe nodded. "I know you were happy."

Beca laughed. "That I was." She sat down next to Chloe and let out a sigh of contentment. "You know I enjoy this more than I enjoy deejaying now.. sitting here with you and Jackson and just... being happy, I couldn't ask for more."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "I feel the same way babe."

Jackson made a small noise and Beca grinned. "I guess Jackson agrees too."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you all thought!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	28. Change

Chloe walked over to Beca and plopped next to her on the couch with a small sigh. "I've been doing a lot of thinking…"

Beca nodded and looked at Chloe. "About?"

"Us.. Everything we've been through this year… I guess I've been reflecting since it's the end of the year you know?"

Beca nodded. "And what are you thoughts?"

Chloe let out a breath. "How the hell are we still alive and together." Chloe said with a small laugh. "I know you're gonna disagree with what I'm about to say and you're gonna say it's not my fault like you always do but just listen okay?"

Beca quirked a brow but nodded. "Okay…"

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry for everything that has happened this past year. I'm sorry for Aubrey and for not taking your side when I should have, I'm sorry for not listening to you about Beth and kissing her, I'm sorry for everything with Emily.." Chloe sighed. "Regardless of what you think I've been a terrible wife and I'm so sorry. There were a lot of times when I should have stuck by your side and been there for you and I didn't and yet you still stood by me and always put me first and I just want you to know I appreciate you and I'm so sorry."

Beca gave Chloe a small smile and nodded. "Thank you for apologizing and realizing your mistakes… but where is all of this coming from? I thought things were good with us, I thought we were happy.."

"We are, I'm very happy and we are in a great place right now but like I said, the end of the year is approaching and I've been doing some reflecting.. I just want to get all of this out before the new year."

Beca nodded in understanding. "You want to leave all the drama behind once the new year hits.."

"Exactly." Chloe said with a nod. "I want to start the new year fresh."

Beca smiled. "Sounds like a plan babe. This past year has been hell, but it's also been one of the best… I mean we have a fucking son Chloe, you and I have a kid together and we're happy, and we have a number one song out, and our family loves us and mom just got engaged to Sam.. The drama was shitty and I almost died and you and I lost our way for a bit but here we are, a week before Christmas finally at peace. I know we can take on whatever curveball life throws at us because that's what we do, we survive and we make it through and we come out stronger and more in love. Yeah there were times you weren't the best wife but you've made up for it, people make mistakes and we worked through it.. Everything's good now."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Thank you, I wanna take you out on a date."

Beca smirked. "Oh really?"

Chloe laughed. "Yes and I really mean a date this time as in we leave the house."

Beca smiled. "Okay and when are we doing this?"

"Today." Chloe said happily. "Riley and John are gonna watch Jackson for a few hours and after our date you, Jackson and I are gonna take our first family photo."

Beca grinned and kissed Chloe. "Sounds like a great day. Let's get Jax ready."

* * *

"Looks like you've had this planned for a while." Beca said with a smile as she and Chloe walked into the restaurant. There was soft music playing and a section of the restaurant was reserved just for them.

Chloe smiled and nodded as she pulled Beca's chair out for her. "Yeah I called the restaurant like a week and half ago and asked them to do this." Chloe said as she leaned down and kissed Beca before taking her seat. "You always do sweet stuff like this for me so I wanted to return the favor.

Beca grinned. "I love it."

"Get use to stuff like this babe because things are gonna change." Chloe said happily. "I know the whole new year new me thing is annoying but that's really what I'm doing. It's a new year coming up and I'm really gonna step up as a lover, a wife, a friend, and even a mother."

Beca smiled. "I'm liking this 'new Chloe' already, not that there was anything wrong with who you were before you decided to make this change.. Now I feel like I should try to change too."

Chloe shook her head. "Babe you're perfect, there's nothing you need to change about yourself. You've been the perfect wife and mother from the start."

"I'm glad you think so much of me." Beca said with a smile. "I love you so much."

Chloe grinned and leaned over the table to kiss Beca. "I love you too baby."

* * *

"You know we rarely have breakfast dates." Beca said as she happily ate her omelette.

Chloe nodded. "I know that's why I decided to do it and because I knew I wanted today to be a day of us doing a bunch of things with Jackson."

Beca smiled and nodded as she eyed Chloe's plate. "You should totally let me taste your waffle…"

Chloe laughed and cut her a piece. "Here greedy."

Beca grinned and opened her mouth as Chloe put the fork to her mouth. "Mmm that's delicious, definitely gonna order that next time I come here."

Chloe nodded. "We should make this a thing.. Obviously not reserving half the restaurant, but once a week or something we should come here and eat breakfast and just enjoy each others company."

"I like the sound of that… We should totally do that." Beca said happily.

"And once Jax gets a little older he can tag along on some of them."

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and kissed her. "How'd I get so lucky to fall in love with you and have you fall in love with me too?"

Chloe smiled. "I was thinking the same thing. I still have to pinch myself sometimes because it still feels like a dream, even all these years later."

"What do you have planned after this?"

Chloe looked at the time. "Uh we pick up Jackson and head to the studio I rented to get our pictures taken."

Beca nodded. "Any time before we pick up Jack to go home and enjoy a little… alone time?"

Chloe laughed. "Unfortunately I didn't put that in the time frame, that can come after hours." Chloe said with a wink.

Beca laughed and nodded. "So what time is this photoshoot?"

"It is at one thirty which is just enough time for us to finish here, pick up Jack, change our clothes, and get to the studio. It's not far from home so we should be good." Chloe said as she mentally calculated everything. "There's also something else I want to talk to you about and this is a bit random.."

Beca nodded. "I'm all ears…"

"Emily and her next album.." Chloe said as she took a deep breath. "Emily also has a lot to with the some of the struggles we've faced this year.. Mainly because of my pregnancy symptoms I believe and I was super jealous…"

"And now?"

Chloe smiled. "Emily's a really cool girl and I can't wait for you to work on her second album with her to make more magic. She hasn't even met Jackson yet so we should have her over one of these days."

Beca grinned. "Dude are you being serious?"

"Super serious Bec. I'm tired of feeling the way I was feeling so I just let everything go and honestly it feels so damn good babe." Chloe let out a breath. "I was an ass when it came to Emily but you guys work great together. I don't want you worry about me when it comes to Emily anymore, I trust you and I know you love me and would never stray."

Beca smiled and nodded. "You're forever with me girl there's no one else… I love you."

"I love you too, and I'm so excited for what the new year holds for us."

* * *

"Chloe hold Jackson with left arm and Beca turn to the side and hold him with your right and wrap your arms around Chloe with your left."

They did as they were told and smiled for the pictures.

"Hey do you have any props? Like maybe a Christmas tree?" Chloe asked as she handed Jackson to Beca.

The lady nodded. "Sure do! Wanna take a few Christmas shots?"

Chloe looked at Beca who nodded with a shrug. "That'd be great!"

"Alright give me a second to get everything, we have Christmas sweaters too if you guys want to put those on. We even have one for the baby." She said with a smile as she pulled the background out.

Chloe grinned. "We'll take the sweaters too!"

Beca's eyes widened. "Chloe! Sweaters too?"

"Come on babe it's for Christmas!"

Beca sighed. "Fine…"

"All right everything is set."

Chloe looked at the set up in amazement. "Wow.. you did this quick and it's amazing."

"I just had to pull out the fake snow carpet, a fake tree and the present boxes, not too hard." She reached into a box with a grin. "And here are your sweaters."

* * *

"Wow these turned out amazing." The lady said with a smile. "You girls are really photogenic. Could I put a few of these on my website?"

Beca smiled and nodded. "Sure! You're really amazing with your camera." She said as she looked at the pictures. "Wow.."

Chloe nodded. "We'll definitely be coming back for more photos."

"Anytime ladies, you guys are such a beautiful family."

Beca smiled. "Thank you so much."

"I'll have this stuff sent to you guys in the morning."

* * *

Beca buckled Jackson in his car seat and got in the car. "So we headed home?"

"We could if you want to but I was thinking maybe we could sit at the park.. it's such a nice day out and I think Jax would like sitting outside."

Beca smiled and nodded. "Let's do it, any specific park in mind?"

Chloe smiled. "I'll drive." Chloe pulled up to the park twenty minutes later. "We're here!"

Beca looked around in confusion. "How do I not know about this?"

Chloe shrugged. "You don't really look for parks."

Beca smiled at the sight in front of her. "It's beautiful.. I want us to have our next photoshoot here." Beca said as she took the car seat out of the car.

"Definitely." Chloe said as she went to the back of the car. "I bought a blanket and some drinks and a few snacks."

Beca grinned. "You're awesome.

They walked to an empty part of the park in front of the water fountain and laid the blanket down before sitting down. "It's so beautiful out." Chloe said as she took Jackson out of his car seat.

Beca nodded. "Yeah and looking at the two of you makes it even more beautiful out." Beca said with a grin.

Chloe smiled and blew Beca a kiss. "So sweet." She said happily. "I don't want to stay out too long though because Jackson is still young and we also might start gaining some attention."

"I didn't even think about that… This is like our first time really having Jackson like out in the open." Beca said as she started looking around.

Chloe nodded. "It's fine babe I just want us to enjoy the fresh air. Some people might notice and take pictures but I'm fine with it as long as you are, as long as they don't like bombard us.."

Beca sighed but nodded. "Yeah I guess it's alright… I kinda wanted to release pictures of Jax on our own terms though."

Chloe smiled and pulled out her phone. "How about we snap a few pics of us right now enjoying our family time… We post on our own and before anyone can post anything."

"That works I guess." Beca said as she grabbed Jackson out of Chloe's arms. "I'll hold Jax and you take the pictures since you have longer arms."

Chloe nodded and started taking pictures of all of them. "We are such a cute family." Chloe said happily as she looked through the pictures she just took. "Ugh I wish I could post them all!"

Beca laughed. "Hey it's your page do as you please, I'm sure everyone would love the overflow of pictures of us especially because Jackson is in them."

Chloe nodded and started posting the pictures on instagram, twitter and facebook.

 _Mitchell Family Mini Photoshoot Today! Prepare to be bombarded with cuteness! #Mitchells #JacksonDavidMitchell #Bechloe_

"Done!" Chloe said happily. "We should leave in about ten or so minutes just in case people figure out where we are in the pictures and get curious to see if we're still here."

Beca nodded. "I agree." She lifted Jackson slightly above her head with a grin. "Are you enjoying your outing buddy?"

Jackson gave Beca a gentle smile and made a cooing sound.

Beca smiled. "I love when he does that." Beca said looking over at Chloe.

"Me too." Chloe said smiling at the scene before her. "Ugh I love you guys so much."

"And we love you too, don't we Jax?" Beca said as she turned Jackson to face Chloe. "Tell mama you love her."

Again Jackson smiled making Chloe swoon. "I literally have the perfect family."

Beca nodded. "You really do."

Chloe started laughing but that laughter quickly turned into a sigh. "Time to go…"

Beca frowned. "Why?"

Chloe subtly nodded her head in the direction of a small crowd that was slowly forming.

"Fuck.." Beca whispered. "Take Jackson to the car while I grab everything."

Chloe nodded and grabbed Jackson before making her way to their car, giving a small wave to the people who started calling her name.

Beca sighed and made quick work of picking everything up. She made her way to the car with a small smile. "Nice seeing you guys." She said with a wave before getting in the car and driving off. "We left just in time." Beca said as she drove. "That crowd was getting bigger by the minute."

Chloe nodded. "I know, I'm glad I noticed them when I did."

"Home now?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Yeah I think it's time for family time inside."

"Home we go." Beca said with a nod.

* * *

"Hey Chlo?" Beca said as they laid in bed.

Chloe turned to face Beca. "Yeah?"

"Everything you were saying earlier… I just want you to know I never felt any resentment towards you or anything. I understand that there are a lot of people in your life that you love and care for and sometimes you lose focus of what's most important at certain times.. I never felt like you were a bad wife."

Chloe gave Beca a small smile. "I appreciate you saying that."

"It's the truth."

Tears started to form in Chloe's eyes. "I'm sorry, I just.. I've been feeling so guilty about this stuff lately."

Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe. "Hey it's okay babe I promise, I wish you would have spoken to me about this sooner."

"Me too, I'm just really ready to change and make our marriage better and stronger."

Beca smiled. "And we will, together and we will raise our son happily and into a great strong man."

Chloe nodded. "Damn right we will." She said as she wiped her tears.

Beca kissed Chloe's cheeks. "Enough crying, we're good okay?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "We're more than good."

Before Beca could say anything Chloe's phone started ringing. Beca frowned. "Who's calling you at this hour."

Chloe looked at the number studying it. "I know this number… I-I think it's Aubrey.." She took a deep breath before answering. "Hello?..."

"Chloe I know we settled our friendship and you probably don't want to hear from me but there's been an emergency."

Chloe put Aubrey on loud speaker. "Aubrey what's going on, what is it?"

* * *

 **A/N: Uh-oh what do you think happened?**

 **We're gonna be wrapping this up soon so if there are any people you guys wanna see or something you'd like me to try to add in before the end let me know. I'll be doing a time jump soon too so get ready for that.**

 **Next chapter is already almost finished so I'll be uploading that one in a few days and working on the next. I'm working on updating fast again guys so stick with me.**

 **Thanks for reading guys I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think please!**


	29. Family

"Aubrey what's going on? What is it?" Chloe asked as her body filled with worry.

Aubrey paused for a minute before speaking. "It's Stacie… Is Beca around?"

Beca's eyes widened. "Yes I'm around, what the fuck it going on Aubrey what happened to Stacie?"

"T-There was an accident… It was a drunk driver, she was with a guy named Jack he didn't make it but she's still alive it's just.. Sh-she's just not awake yet."

Chloe's eyes teared up. "Jack was that guy she said she was dating.. Aubrey are you at the hospital now?"

"Yeah I'm here with all the Bellas and Jesse, he's really freaking out. All the Bellas are trying to keep him cool but it's tough, it's his best friend.. Beca are you okay?"

Beca just stared blankly without saying anything.

"Aubrey I think Beca is in shock, I-I gotta go… Text me what hospital you guys are in and what the room number is and we'll try to fly down there as soon as possible." Chloe hung up and grabbed Beca's hand. "Babe.."

Beca just started shaking her head. "What the fuck…"

"Bec-"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Beca yelled angrily. "WHYYY!" She yelled as tears fell from her eyes.

Chloe wrapped Beca in her arms as she screamed. "It'll be okay babe." Jackson started crying and Chloe looked over at him with a sigh.

"Grab him.. I need to take a walk."

Chloe grabbed Beca's arm. "Beca you don't need to be out there like this.. Just stay here and talk to me."

"Chloe what the fuck is there to talk about? My best fucking friend is possibly dying! What the hell do I say? God can you just fucking shut him up!" Beca yelled before running out of the room.

Chloe's eyes widened and she took a deep breath. "Wow uh…" She whispered to herself as she tried to keep her emotions in check. She grabbed Jackson and gently shook him. "It's okay baby, mamas just a little upset she didn't mean to scare you." She walked out the room with him in her arms and hoped Beca didn't leave the house. "Beca…?"

"In here." Beca said sadly. She watched as Chloe walked in the room with Jackson. "I'm sorry." Beca said, her voice cracking as she tried to hold in her tears.

Chloe nodded. "I know." She sat next to Beca and grabbed her hand. "Beca we're here for you." Chloe said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I know this hard and shity and Stacie is your best friend but she's strong and she'll make it… And you'll have your family right beside as we watch her make it. I need you to understand that running cannot be the answer anymore, we're married and we have a son so you can't just take off."

Beca nodded and wiped the few tears that fell. "I know, that's why I didn't leave the house… I'm beginning to understand that now. I was just freaking out and then Jackson started crying and everything just became so damn overwhelming.. I didn't mean to curse at Jackson… I don't know what I would do without Stacie Chloe.. And if she does make it she'll be crushed knowing Jack died.. I didn't even get to meet him."

Chloe gently squeezed Beca's hand. "I know Beca but we're gonna be there for her, she's gonna be hurt and probably feel destroyed, but Stacie's family and we're gonna be there for her."

"We've gotta get to Atlanta.. Are you okay with bringing Jackson?"

Chloe nodded. "I've got a feeling we're gonna be staying for a while so we have to bring him, I can't leave my son behind."

"I feel the same way…" Beca took a deep breath and nodded. "We should pack and look up flights."

* * *

"Jesse!" Beca said as she ran into the hospital.

Jesse's eyes widened and he pulled Beca into a hug. "I had to come out and get some fresh air."

"How is she?"

Jesse let out a small sigh. "She's improved since Aubrey last filled you in. She woke up in the middle of the night but she was still kinda out of it." He looked at Chloe and gave her a small smile. "Hey Chloe." He said before pulling her into a hug.

"Hey Jess, how you holding up?"

Jesse shook his head sadly. "I've been a hell of a lot better… I'm glad Stace is getting better but I was actually getting pretty close with Jack her boyfriend so you know.. I'm hurting for losing a friend and hurting because I know how bad Stacie will be hurt."

Beca sighed. "This fucking sucks."

Before anyone else could say anything a nurse walked out to them. "Jesse? Stacie woke up again, she's a little more responsive.

Jesse's eyes widened and he nodded. "Okay." He gestured to Beca and Chloe. "They're with me." He said to the nurse as they rushed to Stacie's room.

"Stace?" Jesse said as they walked in her room.

Beca gasped seeing her best friend bruised and hooked up to machines. "I'm sorry this happened to you Stacie."

"I-I'm okay." Stacie said softly. "How's Jack?"

Everyone nervously looked at each other before Jesse spoke. "Stacie h-"

"Can I talk to Stacie alone for a minute?" Beca asked cutting Jesse off. "I just.. I need to do this."

Jesse nodded. "Uh sure.." He walked out of the room with Chloe.

Beca walked over to the bed and grabbed Stacie's hand. "I'm glad you're awake, when we got the call you were still out of it… You scared the shit out of me Stace, I thought I was gonna lose you."

"Now you know how I was feeling all those times you got hurt." She said with a weak smile. "Thanks for being here."

Beca nodded. "I got here as soon as I could… You're a strong person you know that right?"

"I try to be.."

Beca nodded and let out a breath. "You are strong and I know you can make it through anything…. I'm about to tell you something Stacie, and this might crush you but you're strong and you'll have plenty of support around you."

Stacie's face filled with worry. "Beca what is it? You're scaring me.."

Beca's eyes watered and she shook her head. "It's so hard to do this but I wanted to be the one.. Uh J-Jack.. He uh he didn't make it Stace.. He's gone.."

Stacie's face went from shock to pain all in a matter of seconds and then tears rushed down her face. "No… He c-can't be…"

"I am so sorry Stacie.."

Stacie cried and shook her head. "We were.. We were making plans! We were gonna come visit you for Christmas Beca he can't be gone.. I love him!"

Beca cried and gently hugged Stacie, not wanting to hurt her. "Stacie I'm sorry… I wish this wasn't real."

"Why do I get to live and he dies!" Stacie yelled. "He was the one! And now he's gone…" She leaned into Beca's shoulder and cried. "He's gone…"

* * *

Chloe's eyes watered as she stood in the hallway hearing Beca and Stacie crying. "This is the worst…"

"Should we go in there?" Jesse asked with a sigh.

Chloe shook her head. "No they need they're moment… Maybe we should go somewhere for a bit and give them some time. I doubt Stacie wants to see anybody else right now."

Jesse sighed and nodded. "Yeah you're right, I could actually use a break from this hospital."

Chloe nodded. "And maybe you need to talk too?" She asked as they started walking out of the hospital. She sent a text to Beca letting her know they were leaving for a bit before looking at Jesse. "You were getting close to Jack and now he's suddenly gone."

Jesse sat in car, gesturing for Chloe to follow. "I uh…" Jesse sighed as tears fell down his face. "He was really becoming one of my best friends… Everyone would say that we were developing a bromance…" He laughed bitterly. "We were suppose to be going to a bar last night to have some drinks and just hang out but he never showed.. Instead I had to identify his body.."

Chloe sighed and grabbed Jesse's hand. "I can't imagine what you're going through."

"Our last conversation was a deep and meaningful one.. He was telling me how he was a nerd his whole life and never really had friends but he appreciated us coming into his life and talking to him back in college and he was even happier that Stacie started liking him and that he and I became such good friends." Jesse let out a breath. "Then I hugged him and I told him I'd see him later that night at the bar… and that was it."

"At least you know Jack was happy." Chloe said trying to make Jesse feel better. "You have a good last memory with Jack that I know you'll cherish forever."

Jesse nodded. "I can't even begin to imagine the pain Stacie feels if _I_ feel the way that I'm feeling… I wish I could take her pain away.."

* * *

"You're gonna be okay Stacie I promise.."

Stacie shook her head. "I'm not gonna be okay." She cried out. "Jack is gone." She said sadly before bursting out into a fit of tears. "Why did this happen?"

"I wish I knew Stace." Beca said, her voice cracking as she lightly cried. "I hate seeing you in so much pain."

Stacie wiped her tears and looked at Beca. "I don't know how I'm gonna get over this.."

"You're gonna have me.. I know I'm not Jack but I'm gonna be here for you Stacie.. I'm not leaving your side until I know for sure that you're okay."

"I have something to tell you…" Stacie said as her tears slowed.

Beca nodded. "What is it?"

Stacie sighed. "Jack and I have a place together… and I-I was pregnant.."

Beca eyes widened. "Wait so you-"

Stacie shook her head. "I lost the baby not too long after I found out." Stacie said sadly.

Beca sighed. "Fuck… Why didn't you ever call me and tell me any of this? I'm your best friend, I'm suppose to be there to help support you through all of this."

"Jack was being great with me about it and we had planned to come down for Christmas so the plan was to pull you aside and tell you then." Stacie looked down sadly. "He was gonna propose to me.. I found a ring in our closet and I saw he had written down a speech and everything.. I didn't read it all the way through but now I have to.."

Beca rubbed her face in her hands and let out a sigh. "This is shit… This whole fucking situation.. I am so sorry this happened to you Stacie."

"You being here is making it better though." Stacie said with a small smile. "My bestest.."

Beca smiled and kissed Stacie's forehead. "My bestest.."

* * *

"Is that Aubrey?" Jesse asked as he saw a blonde walking to the hospital door.

Chloe looked up and nodded. "Looks like it.. I haven't seen her in almost three months."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you guys weren't friends anymore… You gonna fix that?"

Chloe shook her head. "I can be cordial but the friendship is gone. We should get her before she interrupts Beca and Stacie."

Jesse beeped his horn gaining Aubrey's attention and gestured for her to come to the car. "We've been out here for hours now though, can we head back in?"

Chloe nodded and looked at the time. "You're right, I guess we should."

Aubrey approached the car and let out a small gasp. "Chloe…"

Chloe gave her a small smile and nodded. "Hey Aubrey.."

"Hi, uh… how are you?"

Chloe shrugged. "I'm alright I guess."

Aubrey nodded. "How's Stacie?"

Jesse opened his car door and got out the car. "Last I checked she was awake, Beca's been with her for a good three hours. She broke the news about Jack to her."

"Oh ok.. I guess I should head back home then.."

Chloe sighed and shook her head. "No, come see Stacie everythings fine."

Aubrey nodded and gave Chloe a small smile. "Okay."

* * *

"That's no problem, I'm sure Jackson would love to see his godmother everyday." Beca said with a smile.

Stacie grinned. "I almost forgot about my godson in all of this, I can't wait to see him."

"Everything good in here?" Chloe asked as she walked in with Jesse and Aubrey.

Beca nodded. "It's calm… Stace is gonna be staying with us at the house if that's okay with you."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Of course it's okay with me, I'm glad you're okay."

Stacie nodded. "Thank you for being here, and for giving Beca and I our best friend time."

"I know you needed it."

Stacie nodded and looked at Jesse. "You okay?"

Jesse sighed and walked to her bed. "I've been better but I should be asking you that.."

Stacie gave him a small smile. "Jack was your friend…"

"He was.. He was my friend and I'll miss him but I'll cherish the memories we made." Jesse said with a smile before looking at Chloe with a wink. "Chloe helped me through it while Beca I'm sure helped you through it."

Stacie nodded. "She definitely did, otherwise I'd still be crying.." Stacie looked at Beca. "Good to see you Bree."

"You too Stacie, last time I saw you, you weren't looking to good so I'm happy to see you in good spirits."

Stacie sighed and nodded. "Yeah me too, I'm just trying to cope with everything."

Beca grabbed Stacie's hand. "You're gonna get through this."

"Has the doctors said anything about your condition?" Aubrey asked.

"I mean I'm still alive so that's really all that matters. I have a few broken bones and a concussion but other than that everything looks good. They're gonna run some more tests and scans to double check."

Beca nodded. "But you're fine."

"Yeah I'm fine."

* * *

"Alright Stace I let you wallow for a week, it's time to get out of bed and start your life again." Beca said as she walked in the room. "Besides someone really wants to see you."

Stacie looked up with a grin. "Hey Jackson."

"It's Christmas Eve and Jackson really wants his god mom to help him prepare cookies for Santa."

Stacie laughed. "You know Jackson is only three months old right? He has no idea what's going on…"

Beca shrugged and pulled out her camera before snapping a picture. "Memories.."

Stacie nodded and sat up. "You're right." Stacie said as she held her arms out. "Give em here."

Beca smiled and handed Jackson over to Stacie, grinning as he smiled the moment Stacie held him. "He loves you."

Stacie grinned and kissed the top of his forehead. "And I love him."

Chloe walked into the room with a smile. "There are my favorite people, how're you feeling Stace?"

"I'm feeling a lot better now." Stacie said with a sincere smile. "I… You guys make me feel whole again, I don't know what I'd do without you." She let out a breath. "I don't think I can stay here anymore…" Stacie said sadly.

Beca frowned. "What are you talking about Stacie?"

"I mean here in Atlanta.. too many memories, too much pain.." Stacie said as her eyes welled with tears. "I can't heal here."

"Well come home with us." Chloe said as she grabbed Stacie's hand. "Pack your bags and move in with us in LA."

"I-I don't want to be a burden.."

Beca shook her head. "You'd never be a burden. Stay with us until you can get your own place down there, you know we have plenty of space."

Stacie looked at Beca and Chloe with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, I think this is for the best."

Stacie nodded. "Thank you."

Chloe nodded. "How about we stay here for the rest of the year and we head home January 2nd."

"Sounds like a plan, two weeks to get everything done."

Stacie let out a breath. "Wow… this is gonna be so weird leaving home."

Beca smiled. "I promise you'll get use to it really fast."

* * *

"You're moving to Los Angeles with Beca and Chloe?" Jesse said with wide eyes a few hours later.

Stacie nodded sadly. "I have to Jess, I can't be here anymore…"

Jesse sighed. "Will you ever come back?"

Stacie shrugged. "Not permanently.. But when Beca and Chloe come here I'll most likely be with them."

Jesse nodded. "I won't be selfish, I know this is what you need.. I'll miss you."

Stacie smiled and pulled Jesse into a hug. "I'll miss you too, but I'll be here for two more weeks so let's enjoy this."

Jesse nodded and picked up Jackson. "Let's make some progress on making these cookies before Beca and Chloe get back."

* * *

"I was expecting to see my grandson." Melissa said as she opened the front door. "Where's Jackson?"

Beca laughed. "Glad you're so happy to see us mom." She said as she sat down. "He's back at the house with Jesse and Stacie helping them make cookies."

Melissa quirked a brow. "A three month old making cookies…"

"Memories…" Beca said with a small wave.

Melissa laughed. "Okay.. How's Stacie doing anyway?"

"She's getting better, slowly but surely.." Beca said with a small sigh.

Chloe nodded. "I don't think I've ever seen her so down… but she's working through it."

"Yeah, she's actually moving to LA with Chloe and I when we go back."

"Permanently?" Melissa asked.

Beca nodded. "Yup, she said it's too much here so we offered to let her stay with us."

"Wow.. I hope that helps her."

Beca let out a breath. "Me too."

"Now for the reason you guys are here!" Melissa said trying to lighten the mood. "Tom will be very excited to be celebrating Christmas and his birthday with you guys."

Beca smiled and nodded. "I'm excited too, I haven't had a Christmas or celebrated dad's birthday with you guys in years."

"He was a little upset when you guys had to cancel your Christmas extravaganza in LA to come here but he'll never guess you guys set something up here so fast."

Chloe smiled. "Dad deserves the best."

Beca nodded. "He really does, we've got most of the stuff at our house but we need the stuff you've got, oh and I need an old family photo of us."

Melissa nodded and got the things for Beca. "Thanks for doing this sweetheart."

Beca smiled and kissed her mom. "It's really no problem, we'll see you guys tomorrow."

Melissa smiled and hugged Chloe. "Okay girls, give my grandson a kiss for me."

Chloe grinned. "Will do." They walked out the house and Chloe looked at the swing with a smile. "Everytime we come here and I see this swing my heart gets warm… we came really far Bec."

Beca smiled and nodded. "I know, we were just a couple of kids on that swing wondering how our life would turn out."

"And now we're adults with a kid…" Chloe let out a breath. "That girl sitting on that swing had no idea her life would turn out like this…"

Beca smiled. "The girl sitting next to her had no idea either… I can't believe how I was when I thought I was really into Luke, I still feel guilty about that every once in awhile."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and shrugged. "All has been forgiven Bec, you were a teenager and you were trying to ignore you gayness."

Beca laughed. "I guess I was, thanks for bringing it out of me."

Chloe laughed as they walked to their car. "I should be thanking you… wow… we brought the gay out of each other."

"That's love for you." Beca said before getting in the car.

* * *

Beca and Chloe walked into their house with a smile hearing Christmas music playing and seeing Stacie and Jesse with Jackson.

"Have they ever… you know.." Chloe said gesturing between the two. "They'd be cute.."

Beca playfully rolled her eyes. "No way, they're strictly just friends that's a line that would never be crossed."

Chloe laughed. "Okay." She walked into the kitchen and happily greeted them. "We're back!"

Stacie pulled Chloe into a hug and danced with her to the music. "Today's a great day.

Chloe grinned and danced with her. "I'm glad you think so."

Beca smiled and pulled out her camera, snapping pictures of Stacie and Chloe laughing and dancing, and snapping pictures of Jesse and Jackson. She pulled out her phone and snapped a quick photo of them before posting it on Instagram. _Family_ ❤

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading! What'd you think of the chapter?**

 **Were you surprised about Stacie?**

 **Do you think her moving to LA with the Mitchell's will help her heal and be a good thing?**

 **Please let me know what you all thought of the chapter! I'd love to know!**

 **Next up Christmas time/ Tom's birthday get together! Let me know if there's anything you guys wanna see!**

 **Please Review!**


	30. It's Christmas!

"Bec.. Bec wake up!" Chloe said eagerly. "It's Christmas!"

Beca slowly cracked her eyes open and looked at Chloe. "Merry Christmas babe."

Chloe grinned. "Merry Christmas! Come on Let's wake up Jesse and Stacie and grab Jackson so we can open up presents."

Beca looked at the time and laughed. "Babe it's six in the morning…"

Chloe shrugged. "You know it's my tradition to wake up early on Christmas.. Come on Bec!"

Beca sighed and sat up. "Fine.. Fine.. Can we at least wash our faces and brush our teeth first?"

Chloe took a deep breath and laughed. "Yeah we probably should."

* * *

"I can't believe your wife has us up at this hour." Stacie said as she held Jackson, watching Chloe and Jesse sing as they cooked breakfast.

Beca laughed. "Yeah, that's her… _thing.._ " Beca said with a small shrug. "It's something her and the rest of the Beales' did when she was growing up."

"So I guess that means it's your thing too now, you guys are a family."

Beca nodded. "Yup she's been waking me up early every Christmas morning since we've been dating."

"It's kinda cute." Stacie said with a small shrug.

Beca shrugged and nodded. "In a way it is I guess, I'm getting use to it."

Stacie bit her lip and let out a breath. "When we're done here can we go somewhere?"

Beca nodded. "Of course."

* * *

"It's present time!" Chloe yelled excitedly. "Babe setup the camera to record while I get Jackson."

Beca nodded. "On it boss."

Chloe laughed. "This is our first Christmas as a family."

"I feel like we're intruding by being here." Jesse said shyly.

Chloe shook her head. "Not at all, we want you guys to be here for Jackson's first Christmas."

"We'll open a few presents now and when our parents get here later on today we do the rest right babe?" Beca said as she put the camera on Jackson.

Chloe looked up with a smile and nodded. "Jackson's first Christmas!" She said to the camera happily.

Beca handed them a box. "First gift."

Chloe took the wrapping paper off of the present and grinned. "Look Jax, momma got you a new toy to play with!"

Beca laughed as Jackson just stared at and started to hit it playfully. She turned the camera to herself. "I think next Christmas we'll all enjoy your Christmas a little better Jack." She pointed the camera back at them with a smile. "He'll appreciate everything more next year." Beca said to Chloe.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah I know, well hey I know you'll appreciate your gifts!" She picked up a box and handed it to Beca. "Merry Christmas babe."

Beca handed the camera to Jesse and opened it. "Oh wow…" She looked up at Chloe. "It's perfect…" Beca held up her gift showing it to the camera. It was one of their photos from the photo shoot with Jackson.

Stacie grinned when she saw it. "Awww it's so cute! I want one!"

Chloe smiled and handed Stacie a present. "Open it.."

Stacie eagerly opened her gift and grinned. "I got one too! You guys look so cute!" She noticed another frame in the box and quirked a brow before picking it up. She gasped when she looked at it. "I-I remember this day…" Inside was a picture of Stacie, Jesse, Chloe, a few other people, and Jack their first year of college. "Wow.. Thank you so much Chloe."

Beca looked at the picture and grinned. "You all look so cute and happy… and young."

"Hey I still look young!" Chloe said with a pout.

Beca nodded. "You are still young babe, I meant younger. You were only eighteen here, you still had the baby face."

Jesse smiled. "We do look like babies here…" He laughed. "Look at Jack! He really changed a lot…"

Stacie nodded. "He really did.. He was still handsome back then though.. In a hot nerdy way."

"Let's hand out a few more presents."

* * *

"So where're we headed?" Beca asked as she and Stacie got in the car.

Stacie let out a breath. "Our storage unit."

Beca nodded and said nothing as she drove. They pulled up to the building a half hour later and Beca looked at Stacie. "You want me to come in with you?"

"Y-Yeah… I need you Bec."

Beca leaned over and grabbed Stacie's hand. "I've got you Stace."

They walked into the storage unit and Stacie picked up a shoe box and handed it to Beca. "Can you- I can't-"

Beca grabbed the box. "I got it." Beca opened the box and saw a small ring box and a paper. "Stac-"

"Just read it to me."

Beca let out a breath and grabbed the paper looking at the neat writing and reading the feelings of a guy she never got to meet had for her best friend.

 _Stacie I've known you for eight years, I've loved you for four, and got to date you for two. You've made me courageous throughout the course of knowing you. You've given me the courage to get to know you, you've given me the courage to become your friend, you've given me the courage to ask you out and now you've given me the courage to be right here in this moment with you looking at your beautiful self asking for your hand in marriage. You're my everything Stacie and I can't imagine living a life without you. We've been through a lot, especially these last few months with losing the baby. Just know I want this forever and we're meant to be together forever, so Stacie would you please do me the honor in becoming my wife?_

Beca let out a breath and grabbed Stacie's hand. "You okay?"

Stacie nodded as tears rolled down her face. "Thank you for reading that Beca… C-Could you show me the ring?"

Beca nodded and grabbed the small box before opening it and showing Stacie. "It's beautiful.."

Stacie nodded as more tears flowed. "This is the ring I told him I wanted one day, I didn't know he actually got it for me.. it was super expensive."

Beca smiled. "Jack seems like he was a really great guy."

"He was, he was everything I ever dreamed of and more! But now he's gone." Stacie said sadly.

Beca shook her head. "He may be gone physically, but just know he's always with you Stace." Beca picked up the shoe box and looked inside. "There are more letters in here.."

Stacie sat down on the floor and looked at Beca. "Could you read them to me?"

Beca slid down next to Stacie and looked at her with a smile. "Of course."

* * *

"How've you been feeling Jesse?" Chloe asked as she put more decorations up.

Jesse shrugged. "I'm fine.."

Chloe taped the last piece on and gestured for them to sit on the couch. "Beca's off with Stacie, she's most likely trying to help her heal but everyone's forgetting about you.. I genuinely want to know how you are, especially with Stacie telling you about her moving with us to LA."

Jesse sighed and sat next to Chloe on the couch. "Honestly I feel sad, and alone… I understand why she wants to leave but I just wish I could be enough for her to stay. She's my best friend, but Beca's her best friend so of course she'll pick going with you guys over anything."

"You're her best friend too."

Jesse nodded. "Yeah but in a different way than Beca.. It's always Beca, Stacie….. and Jesse. I always wanted to be as close as them to either one of them.. Especially Beca… As you know… But uh I'm never enough for either of them. Even with Beca being away, she'll always want Beca more.. You know if it were me who had moved to another state I don't think anyone would have kept up with me. I would have been a forgotten friend."

Chloe shook her head. "Beca loves you a lot more than you think, and so does Stacie. You can never be forgotten Jesse."

"But the distance would break us apart… You guys don't care about me enough to try so hard to keep a friendship with me."

"Jesse if that were true then Beca would have been cut you off. I promise you're wrong about this."

Jesse nodded and let out a breath. "I know.. I just needed to vent. But I do believe if I had left and Beca and Stacie stayed here together I would have become an old friend.."

Chloe shrugged and nodded. "Maybe, but if you're worried about that happening now that Stacie is gonna be with us don't. I promise they won't forget about you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Chloe." Jesse said with a small smile. "It's funny how you're the one always making me feel better and we were kinda at odds for a while."

Chloe smiled and shrugged. "I'd kinda like to think we're friends now…"

Jesse grinned. "Yeah me too."

"Hug?"

Jesse smiled and pulled Chloe into a hug. "You're so awesome."

Chloe grinned. "You too."

"You trying to take my wife now Swanson?" Beca asked with a smirk as she walked into the living room.

Jesse pulled away from Chloe and laughed. "I could never."

"How was you guys' outing?" Chloe asked as Beca and Stacie sat down.

Stacie let out a breath. "Therapeutic... We went to the storage unit all Jack's stuff is in and Beca read me his letters and showed me the ring he was gonna propose to me with…" Stacie said as she held up her right hand. "I was gonna put it on my ring finger hand but it just wouldn't feel right if Jack wasn't the one to put it on me."

"Wow.. " Chloe said as she looked at the ring. "He was gonna-"

"He had everything put together, he was gonna do it while we were in LA with you guys…"

Beca shook her head and sighed. "He wrote every fucking thing down… All his plans, when and where… He even wrote down what he wanted to say when he first met me… He was so excited.." Beca said with a sigh. "I should have been here more.. You're my best friend Stace, I should have met the guy you've been with for years.."

Stacie grabbed Beca's hand. "Hey it's not your fault, it's mine.. I was keeping him a secret from everyone. You didn't know about him until recently Bec and I'm sorry I never told you."

Beca sighed and nodded. "I know… It's Christmas we should be happy and celebrating."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah our parents should be here soon, so we should get the rest of the things ready for Tom's birthday, especially while Jackson is sleep."

"Let's do it then."

* * *

"Thanks again for picking us up from the airport." Laura said to Beca's parents as they pulled up to the house.

Melissa grinned. "Oh it's no problem, we all deserve to be here for Jackson's first Christmas. I'm glad you and Sam could make it."

"Me too."

Tom parked the car and smiled. "Let's go see our girls."

Melissa sent a quick text to Beca as they all exited the car. She rang the doorbell and smiled when Beca opened the door. "Merry Christmas honey!"

Beca grinned. "Merry Christmas guys!" She hugged all of them. "Happy birthday Dad."

Tom smiled. "Thanks Bec." They walked inside and Tom gasped when he saw the mixture of Christmas and birthday decorations.

"Happy Birthday!"

Tom grinned. "You guys are awesome!" Tom said happily as he grabbed Jackson. "How's my handsome grandson?"

Beca laughed. "He's great he missed his pop-pop though."

Tom kissed Jackson's forehead and pulled Beca into a hug. "I missed Jackson too." He looked at Chloe and hugged her. "How are you Chloe?"

"I'm great! Happy birthday Tom."

Tom smiled. "Thanks, you know you've been in the family for awhile and you already call Melissa mom so you know if you wanted to you could call me dad.. Only if you want to though."

Chloe grinned and pulled Tom into another hug. "Nothing would make me happier.. Dad!"

Beca laughed and grabbed Jackson as Tom made his way around hugging everyone and looking at the decorations.

"This set up is beautiful."

Beca nodded. "Them three did most of it." Beca said pointing at Chloe, Jesse, and Stacie.

Chloe smiled and clapped her hands together. "Well now that everyone is here… Let's celebrate!"

* * *

 **A/N: Back with another chapter and working on the next! Thanks for reading, reviewing, sticking with me, and most importantly enjoying it. I hope you all enjoyed it and I'd like to know what you thought of the chapter!**

 **I also noticed a lot of you have been asking about Aubrey and Chloe's relationship and while I have mainly tied that up she will be making another appearance.**

 **Next chapter will continue a bit from where we left off and then we'll start doing some time jumping.**

 **Thanks for reading guys and I hope to read what you guys thought about it!**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
